A Crazy Boy and a Beautiful Love
by CAuthoria-The Candidate
Summary: A young Sayain appears in the world of Hyperdimension Neptunia and meets several quirky and strange people along on his journey. How will this turn out for our young hero? Find out in this episode of... DRAGON BALL Z! (Sorry... Can't help myself. Don't hate me, y'all! All rights go to the licensed owners of the original series! Go and show your support! A/N.)
1. Chapter 1

A Crazy Boy and a Beautiful Love

Chapter 1: Beginnings

-A Distant Land- "Ungh... What? Where am I?" a boy with black hair groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. His body was covered in bruises.

"You are alive? Thank goodness," a voice called to him. It sounded so far away to him.

"W-who's there?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Please try not to move or speak that much, sir," the voice told him in a kind tone. The teen sighed and relaxed his nerves.

"Where am I?" he repeated the question.

"My home... On Planeptune," the voice told him.

"Planeptune?" he asked, "What's that?"

"It's a place," the voice giggled.

"Um... Ok," he sighed, "Where are you, anyway?" A young girl about 16 years of age with long peach blonde hair that touched the lower part of her back came into the boy's view.

"Hi there! My name is Compa! Nice to meet you!" she said kindly. The boy was struck with awe... The girl was beautiful.

"Um... Uh... Bradley," he stammered on his words.

"Aww... You're blushing!" Compa smiled.

"I-I am?" Bradley asked in an embarrassed tone, "I'm sorry... I need a minute."

He took a deep breath and looked at Compa seriously. "And, to answer your question... We're at my house," Compa told him.

"Y-your house? Wait... You just said that," Bradley said.

"I did? Oopsie!" Compa giggled.

"She's not very bright, is she?" Bradley thought. "Well... I would like to ask why you helped me," Bradley said.

"It's a nurse's duty to help anyone in need," Compa told Bradley.

"A nurse?" Bradley thought, "She's a nurse? Huh... And, I thought I'd seen it all."

"Well, I flunked out of nursing school... But, I still know how to take care of you," Compa said sadly, twiddling her index fingers in a circle.

"Am I supposed to be insulted?" Bradley asks in a curious tone.

"N-no! I-I didn't..." Compa realized.

"I'm just joking around!" Bradley laughed. Compa sighed with relief.

"You're so cute when you get all flustered," Bradley teased.

"Ohh... You're so mean," Compa pouted.

"Sorry," Bradley said, "All in all... Thank you for patching me up. You're an amazing nurse."

"I'm not all that special," Compa blushed heavily. In that moment, Bradley fell in love with Compa... Maybe, he thought, he could help Compa get back into nursing school.

"Compa... I have some experience in medicine. Maybe I can give you some pointers?" Bradley offered kindly.

"R-Really? You're so kind!" Compa smiled. "No problem... I help anyone in need," Bradley smiled.

-3 Weeks Later- Compa and Bradley got along really well the past few weeks... Compa told Bradley about how things work on Planeptune while Bradley taught her a lot of medical skills. Plus, they went out once and really enjoyed themselves. (I mean on a date. A/N.) One night as Compa looked out her window... She saw a bright light streak across the dark starry night sky. "Is that a shooting star?" Compa asked curiously.

The light crashed in the far distance. "Brad-Brad, wake up! Something crashed near the Virtua Forest!" Compa called as she raced back inside her house from the balcony. Bradley awoke with a start, sweat trailing down his forehead. Compa stopped and looked at him in shock. A dark aura surrounds the black haired teen male. The aura disappeared as soon as it appeared.

"W-What was that?" Compa asked fearfully.

"What?" Bradley asked in confusion.

"Y-You were glowing black," Compa said.

"Oh... That was something trying to take over me," Bradley sighed as he wiped his sweaty forehead, "Don't worry... It's gone."

"You frightened me," Compa sighed.

"Sorry, Comp... No need to be scared of me," Bradley said apologetically. Compa helped Bradley to his feet and the 2 teens raced off. As they arrive at Virtua Forest, they find a large crater with something in the middle of it.

"What is that?" Bradley asked.

"I don't know," Compa said.

"Well, I'll go check it out," Bradley said as he slid down into the middle of the crater.

"Be careful," Compa called as Bradley went up to the mysterious object. Bradley looks at the object.

"Oh... It's a human. And, it's a female," Bradley said. He pulled the female out of the ground and looked at her. She was a really short girl about 12 years of age with short blue hair.

"Wow... She looks like a little girl. Better get her back to Planeptune," Bradley thought. He carried the girl on his back and climbed out of the crater.

"Who is that?" Compa asked curiously.

"Well... She was at the bottom of the crater. She is covered in bruises; so, let's get her patched up," Bradley said, "Let's go home."

"Ok," Compa smiled. The 2 raced off to the continent of Planeptune in a hurry.

-End Chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

A Crazy Boy and A Beautiful Love

Chapter 2: Meeting Neptune

-Planeptune: Compa's House; The Next Morning- Bradley and Compa waited for the mysterious girl to wake up. They patched up the girl the best they could.

"Huh? What?" the girl groaned as she opened her eyes.

"Wow... She woke up," Bradley said.

"Where am I?" the girl asked. "My house," Compa said, "We found you out in the forest, speared in the ground."

"What a summary," Bradley thought as a sweatdrop trailed down his forehead. "I'm Bradley; and, this is Compa," Bradley smiled kindly, "What's your name?"

The girl looked at Bradley in confusion.

"What?"

"Do I know you?" she asked in a confused tone.

"Um... Should you?" Bradley asked.

"Well, I should... I think Miss Angel Voice told me about a boy who would fall for me," she told him.

"Ok, you're nuts... You're at least 13," Bradley told her.

"Ok, you're a bully," she pouted, "Can't you play along?"

"Compa, what should I do? She's clearly delusional," Bradley said.

"Do you know your name, at least?" Compa asked.

"Well, my name is Neptune," she smiled as she looked at Compa, "And, you're Bradley... A being from another world who was sent here to be my boyfriend."

"How did you know I was from another world?" Bradley asked seriously.

"Miss Angel Voice told me," Neptune smiled.

"It's true," a voice called to Bradley.

"Who said that?" Bradley asked as he looked around.

"Sorry to interrupt... But, I must speak with you and Neptune for a second. Could you step outside for a second?" the voice asked.

"Um, Compa? Could you excuse us for a second?" Bradley asked.

"Um, sure... Be sure not to hurt yourself or Nep-Nep," Compa told him.

"Nep-Nep? You can't say Neptune?" Bradley asked.

"Nuh-Uh," Compa told him. He petted Compa's head.

"It's ok... To make you feel better, I'll nickname her Neppy," Bradley told her. "Ok!" Compa smiled.

He and Neptune walked outside. "Ok, we're here," Bradley sighed, "Who are you? How does this girl know me?"

"Well, I know this must be very weird to you," the voice said. "It is... A voice is in my head!" Bradley called.

"Calm down... You are acting like Neptune," the voice said.

"What?" Bradley said. "See? We're soul mates!" Neptune giggled.

"Ugh... My brain hurts," Bradley sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Well, I am Histoire... I am a tome that records history in all of Gamindustri," the voice told him.

"Ok... That's convincing," Bradley said.

"What's convincing?" Neptune asked.

"Nothing... Oh, god. Can I ask what you told Neptune about me?" Bradley asked.

"Well, I told her you were a warrior from another world," Histoire told him.

"Really? Why did she tell me I was her boyfriend?" Bradley asked.

"Neptune... Why did you say that?" Histoire asked. "Well, I kinda remember a guy saving me," she told Histoire, "It's kinda foggy now... But, I'm sure it was him!"

"What?! I don't even know you!" Bradley told her.

"Bully," Neptune pouted. "How am I a bully?" Bradley asked.

"Listen, you 2... I have an important mission for you. Stop... Arfoi... End... Console War," Histoire's voice began to fade away.

"What?! We can't hear you!" Neptune called.

"Histoire?!" Bradley called. No reply.

"Great... She's gone," Bradley sighed sadly.

"Cheer up, buckaroo! It's just you and me," Neptune smirked as she looked at him.

"I am going to hurt you," Bradley told her.

"Aww..." Neptune said.

"Fine... I'll take you out on one date. Promise?" he said.

"Promise!" she giggled.

"Compa, we're done here!" Bradley called as he walked back inside.

"You 2 must be hungry," Compa smiled as she held out a tray of 3 pudding cups.

"Pudding? What's the occasion?" Bradley asked.

"What's this stuff?" Neptune asked as she looked at the pudding cup she was handed.

"You don't know what pudding is?" Bradley asked.

"Nep-Nep, did you forget food as well?" Compa asked.

"I know cake and other stuff... But, not pudding. Can you feed it to me, Hubby?" Neptune asked Bradley as she looked at him.

"Hubby? Why am I your husband now?" Bradley asked.

"Well, you agreed to go out with me," Neptune smirked. "

On one date, Neptune! You don't skip a beat, do you?!" Bradley asked seriously.

"Please?" Neptune asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Nep-Nep, don't act all lovey dovey with Brad-Brad... He gets flustered easily," Compa giggled.

"Hey! Whose side are you on, Compa?!" Bradley said with a frown.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," Compa giggled.

"All right, I give up... Open up, Neppy," Bradley told her.

"Neppy? You thought of a pet name for me? Hubby material!" Neptune giggled.

"Please stop that," Bradley sighed. Neptune opened her mouth and Bradley fed her a spoonful of pudding.

"Yummy! This is the most amazing thing I've ever tasted! Where can I get more?" Neptune smiled as her eyes sparkled.

"I made it myself," Compa smiled.

"You are a genius, Compa!" Neptune giggled as she was fed another spoonful by Bradley.

"Calm down, wild child," Bradley told her.

"Thank you for feeding me, hubby!" Neptune smiled.

"Know what? I'll take that nickname," Bradley told Neptune, "If it'll calm you down." Neptune smiled a sweet and picturesque smile that made Bradley's heart throb for some reason... He was actually torn between 2 girls... Neptune and Compa.

"Ugh... How'd things end up like this so fast?" Bradley sighed.

"Hey, Neppy... How about we go back to where we found you? You might regain some of your memory," Bradley told Neptune.

"Ok!" Neptune smiled. "Nep-Nep, Brad-Brad is a sweet guy, huh?" Compa asked. "Yep!" Neptune smiled.

-Virtua Forest; Later- Bradley, Neptune, and Compa made it to the Virtua Forest and looked around for the hole in the ground.

"Aha! There it is!" Bradley called as he walked over to a large crater in the ground, "Now that I'm looking at it... This is one big crater."

"So, this is where I was elegantly lodged into the ground?" Neptune asked as she walked up to Bradley.

"How could you be elegantly lodged into the ground?" Bradley asked as he turned to Neptune.

"Well, it is possible," Neptune said as she looked up at him.

"Compa, is it possible?" Bradley called.

"Um... I don't know, Brad-Brad," Compa said in confusion.

"Never mind... Come down here," he told her. Compa slid down to where Bradley and Neptune were.

"What is it, Brad-Brad?" Compa asked.

"Well, it's a hunch... I had amnesia before. The place where I ended up was a weird island... I regained my memory within that same month," Bradley explained.

"Wait! I'm gonna have no memory for a month?!" Neptune panicked.

"No... That's not what I meant, Neppy," Bradley told her, "I mean if you look around and think hard enough, you'll remember something. It's what I did, anyway."

"Ohh... Ok, Hubby!" Neptune smiled and closed her eyes. She thought hard and shook her head after a few minutes.

"Nothing... Nepu..." Neptune said sadly.

"Hey, don't be sad Nep-Nep," Compa told Neptune.

"Yeah... You'll figure it out eventually," Bradley told her. Suddenly, the ground started to crackle underneath them!

"Oh, boy! That's not a good sound!" Neptune called as she gripped onto Bradley's red jacket sleeve.

"The sudden shift in weight must've triggered..." Bradley said as the ground gave way.

"Eek! We're falling!" Compa screamed.

"Compa!" Bradley called as he reached out his hand. Compa grabbed his hand and he quickly pulled Compa into his arm. He wrapped his other arm around Neptune and braced himself for impact. He crashed to the ground with the 2 girls safely on top of him.

"Oww... That really hurts," Bradley groaned.

"Are you ok, Brad-Brad?" Compa asked Bradley as she got off of him. Neptune did the same.

"I'm fine... I've fallen harder than that before," Bradley groaned as he sat up. He cracked his back and looked at the girls' worried faces.

"It's nothing... As long as you 2 aren't in any pain," Bradley told them with a smile.

"We're just fine," Neptune smiled.

"Good," Bradley smiled. He stood up and brushed the debris off of himself.

"Where the heck are we?" Bradley asked as he looked around.

"Looks like some sort of cave," Compa said.

"Well, let's go exploring! Maybe we can find something really cool!" Neptune cheered. She grabs Bradley's arm and pulled him along.

"Nep-Nep and Brad-Brad are really lovey dovey with each other... I wish I had someone like that," Compa smiled, "Although... Brad-Brad and I went on a date before. But, I told him that we should stay friends. I love him like a brother... I really do." Compa followed the 2 teens.

"Nep-Nep, Brad-Brad... Wait up!" she called. They walked for a few minutes into the cave until they came across a peculiar object that looked like the fragment of a key.

"What is this?" Neptune asked as she picked up the object.

"Looks like a piece of something," Bradley said as he looked at it as well.

"Nep-Nep, Brad-Brad... That looks like a key," Compa said.

"Really? Now that I think about it... It sort of looks like a key," Neptune said as she looked at the fragment. Suddenly, a large roar shook the cavern!

"Whoa! Where'd that roar come from?!" Bradley yelled as he looked around. Right then, Compa was swept off her feet and hoisted in the air!

"Compa!" Neptune and Bradley yelled as they raced after Compa.

"Aaahhh! Help me!" Compa screamed. Compa wailed around as a large half spider and half beast flung her around.

"Put her down, you damn spider beast!" Bradley roared as he leaped into the air and threw a right fist at the beast's face. The beast cringed and swats Bradley away into a wall! Bradley crashed to the ground and laid there for a second.

"Hubby!" Neptune screamed as she raced over to his side.

"D-Don't worry about me... Save Compa," he groaned.

"But... I don't want you to die!" Neptune told him.

"Neppy... Listen to me. Save Compa... I'm counting on you... Please," he told her. He passed out as blood began to seep onto the ground from his back.

"No... NO!" Neptune screamed.

"Nep-Nep, help me!" Compa screamed.

"Compa! You're gonna pay for this, you evil spider!" Neptune snarled.

"Neptune, can you hear me?" a voice called.

"Huh? Who's there?" Neptune said as she looked around.

"You must use Hard Drive Divinity or he will die," the voice called.

"Wait... You're the matchmaker who set me up with Hubby, huh? Histoir... What was it again?" Neptune realized.

"Histoire... Remember?" Histoire said, "Like I said... You must use Hard Drive Divinity."

"Uh... I have no idea what you're talking about," Neptune said, "I have no memory... So, could you help me?"

"I see... That makes a lot of sense. Our first conversation was all over the place," Histoire said, "Ok... Here's what I want you to do... Pick Bradley up and place a hand on his heart. I will do the rest, ok?"

"Ok..." Neptune said as she knelt beside Bradley. She placed a hand on Bradley's heart. Suddenly, a bright light surrounded Bradley!

Then, Bradley was on his feet... Wearing a violet purple cloak over a dark purple shirt and pants with armor plated knee guards over the pants. He also wore purple armor gloves and a pair of violet goggles on his forehead.

"Whoa... What just happened?" Bradley asked.

"Uh... Wow. Handsome," Neptune gasped.

"Don't know how... But, you saved me," he smirked at Neptune, "Thanks, darling."

"Darling?" Neptune blushed. "Um... Don't you 2 have something to do?" Histoire asked.

"Right!" Bradley said as a bright light appeared behind him. Neptune was older than she was before... She has long purple hair tied in twin braids, dressed in a purple one piece swimsuit like armor with armor plated gloves and shoes, and she also have weird power symbols in the irises of her eyes.

"Whoa... Hello, Mama," Bradley thought as he looked at her.

"What?" Neptune asked as she looked at him, "Do I have something on my face?"

"No... What happened to you?" he asked.

"Thank Ms. Heavenly Voice for that," Neptune smiled as she winked at him. Bradley blushed as he turned from Neptune.

"We'd better save Compa," Bradley said.

"Right... Let's do this," Neptune smiled. A large purple katana appears in Neptune's hands as a pair of purple gauntlets appeared over Bradley's hands.

"Hold on, Compa!" Bradley yelled as he cracked his fists together. He and Neptune charged at the spider beast. Bradley uppercuts the beast in the face as Neptune slashed at the beast's body. Bradley continued to punch the beast in the face as Neptune slashed one of the beast's spider legs off! It tipped over, flinging Compa into the air! Bradley flew over to Compa and caught her in midair!

"T-Thanks," Compa smiled.

"No problem," he smiled.

"Take this!" Neptune yelled as she furiously slashed at the beast's body, carving deep slashes into it with her katana, "Cross Combination!"

She upward slashes it in the torso, creating a deep cut on its chest! Dark red blood poured to the ground from its wound.

"Wait here... I'll be right back," Bradley told Compa as he set her to the ground. He flew over to Neptune's side and reared his right fist back.

"Eat this, you arachnid parasite! Nova Dragon Fist!" Bradley yelled as he drove his blazing right fist into the beast's chest, burning its innards severely! The beast roared in agony as it fell back! Bradley pulled his bloody fist out of the beast's chest and held out his left hand out in front of him.

"White Flash!" Bradley called as a vast white beam came out of his hand and blasted the beast several feet away from them!

"Wow... You are a warrior," Neptune smirked.

"How else could I survive in this world for 3 weeks?" Bradley asked as he looked back at Neptune.

"Well, I guess we won that fight," Neptune said as she looked at the downed spider beast.

"Where did he come from, anyway?" Bradley asked.

"Don't know... That was scary, though," Compa sighed as she came over to Neptune and Bradley.

"Are you ok, Comp? No injuries?" Bradley asked as he looked at Compa.

"I'm ok, Brad-Brad and Nep-Nep," Compa smiled. "Good... Phew, I'm tired," Neptune sighed as she turned back to normal.

"Wow... That was a tough enemy," Bradley sighed as he returned to normal. He wiped his bloody fist on his jeans.

"What happened to us? What did we change into?" Bradley thought as he looked at Neptune.

"If I may... I can explain what happened to you 2," Histoire's voice told them, "I activated your Hard Drive Divinity, Neptune... And, Bradley was given that ability when you placed your hand on his heart. You 2 share this transformation now."

"Really? So, we are soul mates?!" Neptune cheered.

"This was done without my permission?!" Bradley yelled in shock.

"I am sorry... I thought you would die from your wound," Histoire told him.

"Why would I die from a stalagmite to the back... Actually, that would sound fatal," Bradley realizes as he looked at Neptune. Then, a mighty roar shook the cavern!

"Whoa!"

"What is that?!" Neptune panicked.

"Look!" Compa called as she points at the rising spider beast.

"It's alive!" Neptune and Bradley yelled.

"Run!" Bradley told the girls. The girls raced ahead of Braldey as he held a large sphere in his right hand.

"Giant Vanity!" Bradley yelled as he flung the sphere at the beast, knocking it into the wall. He turned and raced after the girls.

-End Chapter 2-


	3. Chapter 3

A Crazy Boy and a Beautiful Love

Chapter 3: The Fateful Encounter

-Compa's House; Later- "Phew... That was close," Neptune sighed as she sat next to Bradley.

"At least I stopped it with Giant Vanity," Bradley said.

"I can't believe it still stood after all the damage it took," Histoire's voice called to them.

"No kidding," Bradley sighed.

"So, Histy... What's this weird thing we picked up?" Neptune asked as she looked at the fragment.

"That is a Key Fragment... It is needed to unlock me from my tome," Histoire said.

"Ah... I see. Well, how many fragments do we need to help you?" Bradley asked as he looked at the fragment.

"Well, you need 4," Histoire said simply.

"4... That's a specific number," Bradley said as he looked up at Neptune, "Hmm... Any other advice we need? Histoire?" No reply.

"How rude! She hung up!" Neptune fumed.

"Maybe we lost connection," Compa said as she looked at them.

"Probably..." Bradley sighed as he shook his head.

"Maybe she should change her telepathy provider," Neptune pouted as she wraps her arms around Bradley's torso.

"Why are you... Oh, never mind. I'm glad you and Compa are all right," Bradley said as he held Neptune close. Compa sat next to Bradley and hugged him.

"We were worried when you went down like that, Brad-Brad..." Compa said softly... Almost like she was on the verge of tears.

"Sorry I made you 2 worry... I promise I'll protect you both," Bradley smiled softly as he kissed both of them on the forehead. Neptune and Compa smiled at him and giggled.

"He is a great guy," Neptune smiled, "Naturally for my soul mate."

"I wish I had a soul mate," Compa said as she looked at Neptune.

"Compa, Neppy... I have a request. I'm exhausted; so, why don't we call it a day?" Bradley asked as he looked at them.

"Sounds like a plan, Hubby!" Neptune smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I can agree to that... We can continue tomorrow," Compa smiled as she lets out a small yawn.

-That Night- Neptune slipped into a big blue t-shirt with a number 78 on both sides that Bradley gave her and hops on the bed right next to Bradley, who wore a black muscle shirt with brown pajama pants. Compa wore a pink silk nightgown as she laid in her bed across from Neptune and Bradley.

"Ahh... I always wanted to have a sleepover," Compa smiled.

"Wish granted," Bradley smiled.

"So, Hubby... Can I ask where you're from?" Neptune asked as she looked up at him.

"Earth... Eastern District 439, to be exact. I have a mentor who I live with there... His name is Son Goku," Bradley said, "He taught me how to fight after I lost my mother and father. He's a nice guy... And, a great mentor. I have a lot of respect for him."

"Wow... He sounds awesome!" Neptune smiled.

"He is... His son Gohan taught me how to read and write," Bradley said.

"How old were you when you lived with them?" Compa asked.

"5," Bradley said with a sad sigh.

"5?!" Compa gasped.

"Wow... That's bad," Neptune said as she looked up at him.

"It wasn't all bad... I still had a family," Bradley said.

"Did you ever think about how your life would have been if you still had your parents?" Compa asked.

"Honestly... No," Bradley said, "I tend to not dwell in the past. I look to the future and see where life is taking me." Bradley sighed and looked out the window at the starry night.

"I got to hand it to Gamindustri... The sights are breathtaking, don't you girls think?"

"Uh huh," Compa smiled as she looked out the window as well.

"I wonder how they're doing back home," Bradley thought. He took out a pendant from his shirt and opened it up to reveal a picture of him when he was 5 and he was being held by a white haired woman with amber brown eyes and a man with jet black hair and blue eyes standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Mom... Dad... I miss you to pieces," Bradley sighed as he looked at the picture.

"Those are your parents?" Neptune asked as she also looked at the picture.

"Yep... Their names are Seljina and Kalenon Phoenix," Bradley told Neptune. Neptune squinted at the picture for a second, as if she was analyzing it like a scientist.

"Something the matter, Nep-Nep?" Compa asked.

"No... It's nothing to worry about," Neptune smiled.

"Are you sure? You're staring pretty hard at this picture," Bradley said.

"Well... I may have seen this woman before... But, I can't remember where," Neptune said as she points at Seljina.

"What? Where did you see her?" Bradley asked in surprise.

"I just told you I can't remember," Neptune told him.

"Never mind... I can't blame you," Bradley said as he looked at her, "Ugh... I'm tired... Good night, girls..." Bradley drifts off to sleep. Neptune looked up at Bradley with a caring smile on her face.

"Good night, my future husband," Neptune giggled, "I will be right here when you wake up." She kissed Bradley on the lips and cuddles in his arms. Compa looked at the cuddling lilac blue haired girl and jet black haired boy and smiled.

"Nep-Nep and Brad-Brad are perfect for each other," Compa smiled, "I hope I end up with someone... Probably an amazing guy like Brad-Brad." She slowly drifted off to sleep.

-The Next Morning- Bradley slowly opened his eyes and looked around. "Good morning, my Hubby! We cooked you breakfast!" Neptune's voice called to him. Bradley sat up as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"I've known her for one day... And, she is already cooking for me. Huh... That's love for you."

Neptune and Compa brought him a tray of eggs and bacon with a cup of coffee and another cup of pudding.

"Wow... Thanks, girls," Bradley smiled, "If I didn't know any better, both of you would make great wives." Neptune giggled as Compa blushed.

"Oh, I love seeing you happy," Neptune said sweetly.

"Thanks, Brad-Brad," Compa smiled. He ate his breakfast and finished after a few minutes.

"Ahh... That hit the spot," Bradley smiled. Compa took the plate away from him and walked to the kitchen. "

I'll take care of this... Just sit tight," Compa smiled.

"Ok," Bradley said. Neptune hopped onto the bed beside Bradley and smiled.

"What is it?" She kissed him on the cheek.

"Uh... Why did you..."

"Just because," Neptune smiled.

"Ah... I see," Bradley said. Suddenly, Bradley grabbed the sides of his head in pain as he cried out in pain!

"Hubby?! What's wrong?!" Neptune panicked. Blood dripped from his nose as a dark aura surrounds him.

"What's this feeling?!" Bradley thought as he looked up.

"Brad-Brad?! Are you okay?!" Compa called as she rushed to his other side.

"It's the same as a few nights ago! Only... This time it's a lot stronger than before!" Bradley told Compa.

"Oh, no... Fight it, Brad-Brad!" Compa told him. Bradley looked up and saw a dark shadow watching them from outside a nearby window.

"Neptune, Compa... Stay down! Giant Vanity!" Bradley yelled as he flung a large sphere at the window. The window shattered as the sphere hits the figure! The figure disappeared into a puff of smoke. The aura disappeared around Bradley as he took a few deep breaths.

"What was that?!" Neptune panicked.

"I have no idea myself..." Bradley panted, "But, it's gone now. That was too close, anyway."

"Brad-Brad..." Compa said as she looked at him.

"I'm okay, Compa... What about you and Neppy?" Bradley asked.

"We're fine," Neptune said.

"Good..." Bradley said as he suddenly felt weak. He laid back and passed out. The girls' worried voices called to him as he lost consciousness.

-Later- Bradley quickly sat up and looked around. "Neptune?! Compa?!" Bradley called. He looked around at the empty apartment and got out of bed. He then got really dizzy and sank to his knees.

"Whoa... I hate vertigos," Bradley groaned as he slowly got to his feet. He slowly walked over to the door and opened it.

"Where would they go? The Guild, maybe?" Bradley thought as he leaned on the wall for support.

"Stupid vertigo won't go away," he groaned as he kept walking.

"Can't keep up, huh?" a voice called.

"Huh?" Bradley asked as he looked around. A figure was beside him, smirking a sly smirk.

"Who are you?" Bradley asked as he looked at the figure.

"Neppy and Comp are in quite a pickle... They are facing a dangerous opponent, ya know," the figure said.

"What?!" Bradley panicked as he looked at the figure.

"Would you like to see this? I think it's quite entertaining," the figure said as it called a portal towards Bradley. A visual of Neptune and Compa fighting a Gothic clothed woman with a large yellow spear... And, Neptune was down on the ground in pain as Compa sat at Neptune's side. Another girl with waist length brown hair holding a pair of Qatars in her hands standing in front of Neptune and Compa, protecting them.

"Weak... I'll just kill you all!" the woman called.

"Try it, woman!" the girl called as she charged towards the woman.

"Bring me there! Now!" Bradley demanded the figure.

"Hmm... Are you sure? In your current state, you won't be able to help them much," the figure said as it folds its arms.

"I don't care about me... Just get me there, please," Bradley said.

"Your conviction to these girls is admirable... Very well. I will give you my aide," the figure smiled kindly.

"Who are you?" Bradley asked the figure. "My name is Mulina... I'm the true form of Exe," the figure said as it revealed its features to Bradley. The figure was a young woman with crimson red hair that reached the middle part of her back and soulful brown eyes that looked like they could tell you her whole life story. "Take my hand, if you don't mind," Mulina said as she held her hand out. Bradley slowly reached his hand out and took Mulina's hand.

"Good luck with your conviction, Bradley... I hope you succeed," Mulina smiled. She disappeared... And, Bradley stood up straight. He looked at his hands and nodded.

"Thank you, Mulina... This should help a lot. Neppy... Comp... I'm on my way," Bradley said as he looked over at the portal. He stepped into the portal and it disappeared after he went in.

-Monster Cave- A girl with waist length brown hair crashed into the cave wall and slid down the wall in pain.

"Iffy!" Compa called as she looked up. "I-I'll be fine... Just take care of Nep, ok?" the girl called to Compa.

"Iffy..." Compa said sadly. "Time to finish this," a voice called as a woman in Gothic clothing hovered over to the girl.

"Take your best shot, witch," the girl snarled as she spat blood onto the ground.

"Gladly," the woman smirked as she held her long yellow spear high into the air.

"Iffy, no!" Compa called. She pulled out her large pink syringe and shot several bullets at the woman. The woman dodged out of the way and charged at Compa and Neptune.

"Eek!" Compa screamed as she held up her hands in defense. Suddenly, the woman was kicked in the face! She slid across the ground and quickly got to her feet.

"Who dares interfere with this matter?!" the woman snarled as she looked around.

"I dare," a familiar voice called. She turned and saw a young black haired teen standing in front of Compa and Neptune.

"Bradley Phoenix at your service... Can I help you?"

"Brad-Brad!" Compa said in tears as she looked up at him.

"Hubby..." Neptune said weakly as she looked up at him.

"You two rest here... I'll take care of the wicked witch of the north," Bradley told them as he looked back.

"She's too much... Don't go," Compa said as she shook her head.

"I'll be okay, Comp... I promised that I would protect you both," Bradley said as he had a thumbs up towards them. Compa nodded slowly and looked down at Neptune. Bradley glared at the woman and stepped towards her.

"You... You hurt my friends... You'll pay dearly for that," Bradley told her.

"Ahh... I see. You're gonna stop me from hurting your harem?" the woman smirked as she held up her black and yellow spear towards Bradley.

"Not just stop you... I'll beat the crap out of you," Bradley said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Bold," the woman smirked, "Then, you'll face the wrath of Arfoire."

"Arfoire? Like Bandai Namco?" Bradley joked.

"What?"

"It's a lame joke my best friend thought of," Bradley said as he rolled his eyes, "His name was Connor and he made me laugh every day."

"Is he dead?" the girl called as she got to her feet.

"Brain tumor at age 14," Bradley told her. "Wow... Sucks," the girl said.

"Since then, I promised myself that I would protect my loved ones from any evil," Bradley declared, "That includes you, Arfoire."

"Yawn... Tell me when to care with whatever you say," Arfoire smirked.

"Didn't think that would work too well," Bradley sighed, "All right... Come at me, lady!"

Arfoire charged at Bradley and swung her spear towards him. He sidestepped to the right and grabbed the spear. He pulled her towards him and uppercuts her. Arfoire quickly got to her feet and called forth several black spheres around her.

"You didn't tell me you had gifts for me!" Bradley smirked as he quickly stepped back.

"I do... Enjoy them to the fullest extent!" Arfoire called as she flung the spheres at him. Bradley grabbed one of the spheres and threw it back at the incoming spheres. The spheres collided with each other and explodes on contact.

"Impressive, boy... I might make you into a henchman if you weren't helping Neptune," Arfoire smirked as she charged at him. Bradley called forth his purple gauntlet gloves and charged at Arfoire.

"Sorry, lady... I have a few girls to protect from evil people like you," Bradley said as he ducked under the incoming spear. He stood upright and punched Arfoire in the stomach, forcing her to her knees in pain as she her stomach. Bradley flips backwards and kicked her in the face. She fell onto her back as blood dripped from her now bloody and broken nose.

"How? How do you have so much power?!" Arfoire called as she got back to her feet.

"Call it hard work and determination... With a little help from vengeance," Bradley said as he grabbed Arfoire's left wrist. He kicked Arfoire in the stomach and threw her into the air. He then held out his left hand as a white sphere grew in the palm of the hand.

"Also... Something about you just pissed me off. You're just like Demigra... Thinking you rule everything and everyone. Well, I'm about to dethrone you! White Flash!" Bradley called as a large white beam of light shot out of his hand and crashed into Arfoire, blasting her to the ground. She slowly got to her feet and glared hatefully at Bradley. Then, she lets out a forced and evil laugh.

"How fake can you get, woman? That was horrible to listen to."

"I think it's funny that you think you've won this fight," Arfoire smirked.

"What do you mean?" Bradley asked, "This battle was already over to begin with."

"Hmm?" Arfoire asked.

"You see... I've been fighting ever since I was about 6 years old. I fought in countless battles and gotten a lot of wisdom and experience in the amount of 12 years. But, I hate to drag on like a super villain. What I'm trying to get at is your number is up," Bradley smirked as he walked over to Compa and Neptune. Then, Arfoire was forced to her knees as ANOTHER Bradley had his foot on her back.

"For example... I can create clones of myself at will. I can also do this." He snapped his fingers and a ton of dark blades surrounded the Bradley clone and Arfoire.

"Any questions?"

"Damn you, boy!" Arfoire yelled as she glared at him. She quickly got to her feet, knocking the clone Bradley over. The blades charged at her and one of them pierced her left side.

"Gah! You little pest!"

"Oh, you're still alive... How bothersome," Mulina's voice came out of Bradley's mouth.

"Huh? Brad-Brad?" Compa asked as she looked at him.

"Bradley, let me handle this woman," Mulina said as her spirit appeared behind Bradley.

"Are you sure?" Bradley asked out loud.

"Of course," Mulina smiled.

"Ok... Go ahead," Bradley said as he switched places with Mulina.

"Now, we start the endgame," Mulina said as a large purple scythe appeared in Bradley's right hand.

"What are you, exactly?" Arfoire asked as she glared at Bradley.

"Well... I'm a boy possessed by a spirit, that's all," Mulina and Bradley said at the same time in the same tone of voice, "Also... I'm a Sayain. What, you've never heard of Sayains?"

"Does it look like I know what you're talking about?" Arfoire scoffed as she pulled out the dark blade from her side.

"No... I just had to ask," Bradley's voice said as he looked at her.

"By the way... It looked like you knew Neptune. Mind telling us how?" Mulina asked as she walked up to Arfoire and held the scythe's large silver blade towards Arfoire's neck. Arfoire raised her neck and panicked as she looked into Mulina/Bradley's green and black eyes.

"A demon..." she thought.

"I won't give in to your scare tactics," Arfoire said confidently.

"Scare tactics? Oh, this is just a joke to me... THESE are scare tactics," Mulina smirked demonically as she looked closer into Arfoire's hazel brown eyes. Suddenly, Arfoire screamed in complete horror as she fell back, covering her eyes.

"Whoa... What did you do to her?" the girl called to Mulina.

"I have the ability to make anyone see their worst nightmares just by looking deep into their souls," Mulina said as she looked at the girl, "Are you all right, though?"

"Yeah... I've been through worse," the girl groaned.

"Good... Now, Bradley... You can take control, you know," Mulina told Bradley.

"Huh? Oh, right... Sorry," Bradley's voice called as his spirit appeared beside Mulina. Bradley and Mulina switched places and Bradley rushed over to Neptune and Compa.

"How's Neppy?" Bradley asked.

"She's going to be okay," Compa said with a smile.

"What about you?" he asked. "Me too," Compa smiled. Bradley hugged them both.

"Don't you both dare leave anywhere without me again, ok? I was so worried," Bradley sighed.

"I'm sorry, Brad-Brad... We actually were looking for some specific types of herbs to help you," Compa told him. Bradley slowly pulled away from Compa and looked at her.

"You were? You would've risked your lives for me?" Bradley asked. "Mm-hmm... You're precious to me and Nep-Nep, Brad-Brad," Compa smiled sweetly.

"Compa..." Bradley was struck with happiness.

"These girls care about me... They were gonna risk their lives to save me from that sickness," Bradley thought.

"Your conviction is incredible, Bradley. Keep that conviction," Mulina smiled.

"Ungh..." Arfoire groaned as she sat up. Bradley looked over to Arfoire as Arfoire slowly sat up, holding her head. The girl walked over to Compa and Bradley and shook her head.

"Man... Are we glad you came along," the girl smiled.

"No problem," Bradley smiled, "Thanks for helping them. You got a name?"

"IF," she said as she fold her arms.

"Bradley," Bradley said.

"Which one is your girlfriend?" IF asked with a small blush.

"This one, apparently," Bradley said as he placed a hand on Neptune's head.

"Oh... Never would've guessed that," IF smirked, "Honestly, with the way you 2 were acting..."

"No... Neptune may be my girlfriend, but, I've known Compa longer," Bradley explained.

"Ahh... I see," IF said.

"Are you gonna be okay, Brad-Brad?" Compa asked him sincerely.

"Yeah... That shadow is not gonna bother me again. At least, not for a while," Bradley said, "Hey, how did you girls meet that woman?"

Bradley looked at Arfoire.

"She just came out of nowhere and threw a hissy fit," IF said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hissy fit?! How dare you!" Arfoire snarled.

"Give me another minute... I'll get some answers out of her," Bradley told the girls as he stood to his feet. He walked over to Arfoire and knelt in front of her.

"I still have many questions to ask you... And, you owe me for hurting these girls. If you try anything funny or you won't answer my questions... I'll leave you in an unrelenting nightmare," Mulina's voice called to Arfoire.

"Fine... What do you want?" Arfoire snarled.

"Why were you after Neptune?" Bradley asked.

"She's Purple Heart... Goddess of Planeptune. Your little lover is a goddess," Arfoire smirked.

"Huh... I thought something was a little off about her," Mulina's voice told Bradley.

"Next question... What are you planning to do with this Key Fragment?" Bradley asked as he snatched the fragment from Arfoire.

"Give that back, you brat!" Arfoire snarled as she lunged at him. Then, she cried out, holding the sides of her head.

"I didn't say you could have this," Bradley told her calmly, "Answer the question... Now."

"It's none of your business," Arfoire scoffed.

"Stubborn, aren't we?" Mulina smirked as she glared at Arfoire, "You know, I don't have to look directly into your eyes."

"Damn you... I will return," Arfoire snarled as she vanished.

"Tch... Course she ran away," Bradley scoffed.

"Shall we give chase?" Mulina asked.

"Nah... Neppy needs us here," Bradley told Mulina, "Besides... This won't be the last time we see her. I can promise you that. Villains always tend to show up at the most random of times in a bunch of hero stories."

"You broke the 4th wall, Bradley," Mulina told him.

"I did? Oops..." Bradley said. Bradley walked over to Compa and IF and picked up Neptune.

"Hey, Neppy... Rise and shine," Bradley said. Neptune slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Bradley.

"Hi there..." Neptune groaned.

"How you feeling?" Bradley asked.

"Like crap," Neptune groaned as she held her head.

"I can believe that," Bradley said as he carried her out of the cave, "Come on, you 2... Let's head back."

"Yessy!" Compa called as she rushed after him.

"Coming," IF said as she walked after them.

-End Chapter 3-


	4. Chapter 4

A Crazy Boy and a Beautiful Love

Chapter 4: Love and Lastation

-Later; Planeptune- Bradley sat next to Neptune, who clung onto him like a lover.

"How you feeling now?" Bradley asked as he pets her short lilac purple hair.

"I feel fine now... Thanks to you," Neptune smiled.

"Ok... If we want to make this official, we have to go on a real date. Compa helped me with that part," Bradley told her.

"Really? Compa, of all people, has been on a date? I'd guess you would have at least 8 ladies chasing you by now," Neptune teased.

"Hey... I went on one date with Compa! How is... Know what? I'm not even gonna try to dignify that with a response," Bradley sighed.

"Yet, you love me," Neptune smiled as she snuggled close to him.

"Yeah... About that..."

"Hey!"

"Kidding,"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Ehehe."

"Aww... That's so sweet." Compa smiled as she walked in. She and IF walked into the room and looked at them.

"Ahem... Now that we got this fragment, what should we do next?" Bradley asked as he held up the fragment.

"Well, Histy told us that there are 4 fragments, so... Why don't we check the other 3 continents for the remaining ones?" Compa suggested.

"Ok... Where should we go next, then?" Bradley asked.

"If I may..." IF said as she looked at Bradley, "How about Lastation?"

"Lastation? Like Playstation?" Bradley thought as he scratched his head, "Hmm... Odd. Then, would Planeptune count as Sega or something?"

"Are you okay, Hubby?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... Don't worry about it, Neppy," Bradley smiled as he held her close.

"Okay... I worry, you know," Neptune smiled as she looked up at him.

"You and Compa both," Bradley smiled, "So, Lastation is where exactly?"

"It's actually a large landmass floating in the air, just like Planeptune is," IF said as she walked up to him.

"Man, this place is weird... Weirder than back home on Earth," Bradley said to himself.

"Hey, I have a question... You said you only knew Nep for a short period of time... But, you knew Compa longer. How come you and Compa aren't dating?" IF asked with a small blush.

"What are you implying, Iffy?"

"Yeah... Are you saying I'm not good enough for Hubby?!"

"Neppy, Comp... Stand down. I got this," Bradley said as he smiled, "You see... Compa and I already went on a date, but, we decided to be friends. She's a real sweetheart and I love her for that."

"I see... Hmm..."

"Anything else you want to ask?"

"I have a question, Hubby! What were those weird attacks you used against Armoire?"

"Who? Oh, you mean Arfoire? Actually, that black shadow that attacked me before you 2 went off into the cave is part of me now. Her name is Mulina."

"Mulina? Sounds like a disease."

"Thanks!" Mulina's voice called out of nowhere, "Maybe I should've been named something better!"

"Mulina, calm down," Bradley sighed as he shook his head.

"Hmph!"

"You bipolar or something?"

"WHAT?!" Mulina roared. "Ok, you 2... Break it up," IF said. "

"You can hear her?!" Bradley gasped.

"Yeah... It sounds like an echo in our heads," IF said as she shook her head.

"This is awkward," Mulina said as she appeared besides Bradley, "Can you see me besides him, too?"

"No..."

"Not really..."

"What are we looking at?"

"Never mind, Muli... I'm the only one who can see you," Bradley told Mulina, "But, apparently... We can all hear you just fine."

"Oh... So, can I tell Compa you dream of her in your sleep?" Mulina asked mischievously.

"LALALA! CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Bradley panicked as he covered his ears.

IF shook her head, trying not to laugh as Neptune sat with her mouth gaping wide open. Compa turned away with a large shade of red covering her cheeks. "Brad-Brad, were you really doing that?"

"Gah! Dang it all!" Bradley panicked as he got to his feet and raced out the door.

"Come back here, you!" Neptune called as she chased after him.

"This will be a very interesting experience, let me tell you," IF smirked as she folds her arms across her chest.

"Brad-Brad..." Compa said as she looked out the window, "Do you still have feelings for me?"

-Later; Planeptune's Basillicom- After the fiasco at Compa's house, the group decided to go to the Basillicom and get some clearance to enter Lastation.

"I'm sorry... It was a while before I met you, Neppy. Compa, you know how I felt," Bradley told them, "It's all so confusing, I know."

"I forgive you, Hubby... Look, I'm not mad with you. I mean, look at Compa. She's a beautiful girl... And, I'm adorable!" Neptune smiled.

"You're unbelievable, Nep... Look, I'm sorry you got punched by Nep," IF sighed.

"Trust me, it's cool... I've been through worse," Bradley chuckled as he looked at IF, "Thanks, though... You've helped me get over my fear of talking to girls."

"What?"

"Yeah... I did have that for a while," Bradley smiled.

"Aww, Hubby!" Neptune smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Ah... Hello to you all! What can I do for you?" a male voice called.

"Hello there! We'd like to get access to Lastation, please!" Neptune smiled as she held Bradley's hand.

"Ah... I see, now. Well, may I get your names?" a man smiled as he walked up to them.

"IF... This is Compa, Bradley, and Neptune," IF said. "All right... 4 passes to Lastation. IF, Compa, Bradlega, and Neptu... Neptee... Nepa... Um..." the man said as he tried to remember the last 2 names.

"Hey! My name is not Bradlega!" Bradley frowned.

"You can't say my name, can't you?" Neptune sighed.

"No, I'm sorry... I'm just having a bad day, that's all," the man said sadly, "Some guy came in here and started harassing me for being a lolicon."

"Oh, wow... Really?" Bradley sighed, "Wait... Harassing... It can't be... Was this guy wearing all black?"

"How did you know?" the man gasped.

"Damn," Bradley groaned as he face palmed himself. "You know who he's talking about?" IF asked.

"Unfortunately, yes... His name is Neuvank... He's an evil influence that was born from a friend of mine's inner consciousness. I cannot believe he is here as well," Bradley groaned as he shook his head, "Something tells me we'll run into him soon... And, I'm gonna dread it."

"Hey... We'll be fine, Brady," IF smiled. "Brady?" Bradley asked. "Why not? You call me Iffy," IF said as she placed a hand on Bradley's left shoulder.

"Yeah, that'll work..." Bradley smiled, "You're right... It'll get better," Bradley smiled. "I know so," IF smiled.

"Anyway... Thanks, Mister Nice Guy," Neptune smiled as she took a handful of papers from the man.

"You're ever so welcome, Little Miss Sunshine," he smiled.

"Oh, stop... You're making me blush," Neptune said.

"Ahem... Now, let's go," Bradley said in a serious manner. "Jealous?" IF teased.

"Maybe... Maybe not... You don't know," Bradley smirked as he looked at IF. "Brad-Brad, don't be jealous," Compa teased as she poked his left side cutely.

"Yeah, I know... Come on, Neppy," Bradley called.

"Coming, Hubby!" Neptune called as she rushed over to him. She held his hand and looked up at him.

"You act like a child sometimes, you know that?" Bradley told her. "Hey! Don't be mean!" Neptune told him. Bradley smiled and held Neptune close.

"All right, gals... Move out!" Bradley called as they set out for Lastation. "Good luck, you all!" the Basillicom worker called, "Hmm... Where do I know that girl from? That boy seems familiar, too..."

"Oh, Mack! There you are! We have work to do!" a woman's voice called to the worker. "Hmm?! I'm coming, Ms. Phoenix!" Mack called as he raced to a different room. A woman with waist length white hair walked out from the same room.

"I miss you, my son... May you have good fortune on your journey," the woman smiled as she looked at Bradley and his friends walking out.

-Later; Planeptune-Lastation Sky Harbor- The group of 4 arrived at the Sky Harbor and looked around. "We're here... So, what? Do we wait for something to happen? Or, should we jump it and yell, 'Wahoo!' or something like that?" Neptune said. Bradley loomed at Neptune with a confused look on his face.

"Is she... Trying to... Pay homage to Super Mario?" Bradley asked himself as he shook his head, "Next thing I know, she might talk like a... Wait. Shouldn't get ahead of myself here."

"Yeah... Maybe I should slap a red hat on my head and grow a sweet mustache!" Bradley blurted out, startling the girls. They looked at him in confusion. "What? It's not like I can grow a mustache that easily, ya know... I'm just kidding."

"You're weird... But, you're my weird bozo," Neptune smiled as she hugged him.

"BOZO?! WHAT THE HELL, NEPPY?!" Bradley yelled sadly, "I am not a bozo!"

Neptune then poked Bradley in the side. He stopped fuming and looked down at her.

"What?" Bradley asked.

"Um... Well... Can you sing me a song, please?" Neptune asked him. IF and Compa looked at Neptune in confusion. Bradley looked over to them and shrugged his shoulders... Then, looked back at Neptune.

"Any reason why?" Bradley asked.

"You look like you could sing, Hubby... Can you?" Neptune asked. Bradley sighed and nods. "Yay! Go on, sing a catchy song for ol' Neppy!"

Bradley rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I keep going to the river to pray

Cause, I need

Something that can wash all the pain

And, at most

I'm sleeping all these demons away

But, your ghost

The Ghost in you it keeps me awake

My friends had it figured out

Yeah, they saw what's inside of you

Trying to hide in another you

But, your evil its coming through

These guys sitting on the wall

They watch every move I make

Bright light living in the shade

You go hard make the spirits shake

I had to go through hell to prove

I'm not insane...

Had to meet the devil

Just to know his name

And that's where my heart was burning

Yeah, it's still burning!

I keep going to the river to pray

Cause, I need

Something that can wash all the pain

And at most

I'm sleeping all these demons away

But your ghost

The Ghost of you it keeps me awake(X2)

Each time I think you go

I turn around and you're creeping in

And, I let you under my skin

Cause I love living innocent

Girl you never told me

True love was going to hurt

True pain that I don't deserve

Truth is I never learn

I keep going to the river to pray

Cause I need(Ooh)

Something to wash all the pain(Yeah)

And at most(At most)

I'm sleeping all these demons away

But your ghost(Your Ghost)

The Ghost of you it keeps me awake(X2)

Ooh...

Give up the ghost(X3)

Stop the haunting baby

Give up the ghost(X3)

No more hurting baby

I keep going to the river...

I keep going to the river to pray(Hey!)

Cause I need

Something to wash all the pain(Wash it away, baby!)

And at most

I'm sleeping all these demons away

But your ghost

The Ghost of you it keeps me awake(Awake!)

I keep going to the river to pray(Yeah yeah!)

Cause I need(I need!)

Something to wash all the pain

And at most(At most)

I'm sleeping all these demons away

But your ghost

The Ghost of you it keeps me awake!"

As Bradley sang, he danced like no one was there... He was in the groove of the song. (Before I get my butt ripped off... All rights go to Ella Henderson for this song! I love this song to pieces! Had to get it in here at some point! A/N.) All the while, the girls watched him be in his own little world. Compa tilts her head to the side as IF smirked and Neptune looked in surprise at him.

"Got to hand it to him... He's good," IF smirked as she nods her head.

"I was trolling him... I didn't think he'd go for it," Neptune said. When Bradley was done, he looked at them and took another deep breath.

"So, you trolled me," Bradley said.

"Sorry... I guess that's egg on my face, huh?" Neptune asked.

"No, not really," Bradley said plainly, "I always wanted to be a famous singer one day."

"Huh?" If, Compa, and Neptune asked at the same time as they looked at him in surprise. Bradley smiled at them as he walked ahead of them when a bridge appeared in front of them.

"So, wait... You basically trolled me back, right?" Neptune called as she raced after him.

"Yep... Basically," Bradley smirked as he looked at Neptune, "So; how long is this bridge, Iffy?"

"A couple miles," IF said plainly.

"Miles?!" Neptune asked in shock.

"We'll make it... Besides, I need the extra exercise," Bradley smiled as he kept walking.

"Well, then... Will you carry me?" Neptune asked sweetly as she looks up at him.

"Say what?"

"Please?"

"Ugh... I'm so gonna regret this, aren't I? Come here, Neppy."

"Yippee!" Neptune called as she hops into Bradley's arms.

"I keep going to the river.."

"Neptune, that was good... Do it again," Bradley said as he looked at Neptune.

"Those 2... I can't even believe that those 2 are dating," IF sighed, "I expected you and him to date, Compa."

"We have dated, Iffy... But, we decided to stay friends," Compa smiled.

"I know... It just doesn't make sense when you think about it. But, who am I to judge?" IF asked, "Love is blind."

"Damn straight," Bradley thought as he continued walking.

-Lastation; Meanwhile- "This is the end! **Drop** **Crush!** " a voice called. A woman with white hair wearing a black swimsuit like armor and armor plated gloves and shoes slams a large red dragon into the ground and slashed it in half.

"Phew... That's it for the monsters in this place," she sighed as she was encased in a white light. When the light disappeared, the woman had long black hair tied in twin tails with blue ribbons, a black and orange corset over a white blouse, a white skirt, and thigh high black boots. She pushed her bangs out of the way of her left eye and looked around.

"This should be enough shares... Time to head back to the Basillicom. But, should I really? Those fools treat me with scorn and hate... If only I could talk to someone about this who would be willing to listen. But, I'm a CPU... I should worry about other things than having... Friends... Ugh! Focus, Noire! Keep your mind on your land!" the woman said. After that, she began to walk for a few minutes until... BAM!

"Oww! Who did that?!" Noire yelled.

"Jeez... Sorry, lady. I was just passing through," a male voice said. Noire looked at a neon blue haired male standing in front of her.

"Uh... What business do you have here, citizen?" Noire asked him.

"You tell me... I just got here, pretty lady," he said plainly.

"W-What?! P-pretty lady?!" Noire gasped, "Well, somebody noticed... Wait! Who are you?!"

"I'm the one who's gonna rock your panties off, baby..." he purred into Noire's ear. Noire had shivers coursing through her veins.

"Wha... Y-you pervert! Get away from me!" Noire told the male.

"I'm sorry... That came out so wrong. My name is Tristan... And, I'm you alternate dimension boyfriend," he told her.

"You expect me to believe that?! How much do you know about me?!" Noire yelled as she shoved him away.

"I know that you don't have many friends... Except my little brother... But, he probably don't know me right now... Since this is another Hyperdimension, anyway. Well, I tend to ramble on... But, I never lie. Here, take a look at this for me," Tristan said as he held out a photograph. It was a picture of him and Noire in some cosplay outfits from a particular anime they loved.

"Wha... Huh?! How'd you... You know about my cosplay habits?!" Noire panicked as she looked at him, "But, how?! No one else knows about that!"

"Because, I'm your one and only Nazo... The love of your life. I know everything about you, Noire," Tristan told her as he held her hand. Noire looked at him and shook her head.

"This has to be a dream... You can't know about this," Noire said, "Why did you come here? What do you want from me?"

"To help you."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain later... Right now, we'd better get back home to Lastation," Tristan told her, "Do you trust me?" Noire took a few seconds to process this.

"...Yes. If what you told me is true... I'll trust you," Noire sighed.

"Thanks, honey... That makes me feel better," Tristan smiled, "Come on."

"Why should we walk?" Noire asked as she was encased in a bright light. She transformed into the white haired woman from before.

"Hold on tight... It might get bumpy."

"Hey... I'm used to it. Go as fast as you want... I'm not gonna fall," Tristan smiled. The woman blushed as she held Tristan close.

"See? Isn't this nice?"

"This might take getting used to," Noire sighed as she flew off to Lastation.

-End Chapter 4-


	5. Chapter 5

A Crazy Boy and a Beautiful Love

Chapter 5: The Thought That Counts

-Basillicom; A Little Later- Noire and Tristan walked into the large black doors and Tristan stopped to gaze in awe.

"Whoa... This is more impressive than back home," Tristan said.

"How extravagant was your dimension's Basillicom?" Noire asked him.

"It was a little smaller than this," Tristan said as he walked over to her.

"Really?" Noire asked seriously, "Sounds like your Black Heart is lacking."

"Hey! Not cool!" Tristan said as he fold his arms.

"Lady Black Heart, you are late," a voice called. A male wearing a black cloak walked up to Noire.

"I can leave and come in whenever I want, you know... I'm a big girl," Noire taunted him.

"Big girl or not, you will remain here," he told her.

"Lay off, pal... The Lady said she'll come back whenever she feels like it," Tristan said as he walked up to the male.

"Nazo... It's fine. I can handle this myself," Noire told him as she grabbed his left shoulder. Tristan looked back at Noire and nodded at her. He backed off and stood at Noire's side.

"Hmm... Who is this, Lady Black Heart?" the worker asked, "Your boyfriend?"

"As if!" Noire scoffed. Tristan raised an eyebrow as he folds his arms. When the worker turned his back, Noire looked at Tristan and held his hand. She sighed and looked back at the worker.

"Is there any reason why you want me here so early, anyway?" Noire asked.

"Yes... As the Goddess of Lastation, you must do your duty," the male said, "As your lead advisor, I am only looking out for you."

"Seems like you're keeping her as a trophy to display," Tristan said as he glared at the worker.

"Excuse me?!" the worker snarled, "I am not doing that!"

"Nazo... Enough," Noire told him. Tristan shook his head and glared at him.

"As I was saying... This young man is the 2nd male that came by here. Another young male traveling with a group of young ladies came in here, acting rowdy and whatnot," the worker scoffed.

"A male? Was his name Bradley?" Tristan asked.

"You know that boy?" the worker asked.

"I've heard of him... What was he here for?" Tristan asked.

"He and one of the girls asked specifically for you, Lady Black Heart."

"Was the girl named Neptune?" Noire asked seriously.

"Is that how you say her name?" the worker asked.

"You can't say Neptune? Really?" Tristan smirked.

"Nazo... Seriously," Noire said as she looked at him.

"Uh-huh," he said as she turned to the door, "What's up?"

"I have something to attend to... I will be back soon," Noire said to Tristan and the worker.

"I'm going with you, my Lady," Tristan said as he knelt behind Noire. She turned to him and sighed.

"Get up... You know I don't like groveling," Noire said as she folds her arms.

"Right... I forgot. Sorry," Tristan said as he stood up straight, "Let's go... Wherever you go, I will be right there by your side... No matter what. Remember that, Lady Noire." Noire had a shade of red rising on her cheeks as she turned to the door.

"Wow... My heart is racing. I've... Felt like I've been this way before. His words... Why do they make my heart throb? Is he... The man of my dreams? Wait... Why am I thinking these things?! I have a nation to loom after! And, Neptune being here is telling me that she must want to battle me! If that's how she wants to play it... Then, game on!" Noire thought as she clenched her fists, "But, I will have to fight... Nazo's little brother. How will this turn out? Gah! Focus, Noire!"

"Thinking about something, Noire?" Tristan asked as he walked up beside her. Then, Noire transformed into Black Heart.

"Never better, darling... Take my hand, if you will," she smirked. Tristan smirked and took Noire's hand. She and Nazo flew off.

-West Wind Valley; Later- Black Heart lands and lets go of Tristan. She looked around at the deserted plateau and folds her arms.

"Do you know where they would be, Noire?" Tristan asked her.

"This is the closest dungeon to Lastation... And, the easiest to grind levels," Black Heart said as she looked at him.

"Ok... Anyway, how should we do this? Should we split up or stay together?" Tristan asked as he looked at Noire.

"Hmm... Knowing our luck, we should stick together," Noire told him. Tristan nodded and they began to walk through the dungeon.

(Oh! And, I forgot to post Lily Ranks as well as Levels for all members of the squad! Here's a quick rundown for the teams... Bradley: 20; Neptune: 20; Compa: 20; IF: 20; Noire: 18; Tristan; -Due to Dimension Travel- 19. Lily Rank: Bradley: Neptune 6; IF 4; Compa 6. Tristan Noire 6. I will update this as much as possible... If I forget, please remind me. Thanks! A/N.)

Suddenly, they heard a large cry of pain. They stopped and looked around for the origin of the cry. Tristan tapped Noire's left shoulder and points to the left. Noire looked at the direction he was pointing and saw 4 figures fighting a large phoenix like robot.

"Take this! **Critical Edge!** " one of the girls called as she slashed the robot twice and cleaved through it a third time.

" **Sonic Crusher!** " another voice called as the figure beside the woman smashed his right fist into the robot's head and knocked it into the ground.

"Take this! **Soul Combination!** " another girl called as she slashed and kicked the robot's torso and finished with a drop kick to the belly. The robot fired a large missile at the woman with the large katana.

"Neppy, get down! **Big Bang Attack!** " the male called as he held out his right hand and fired a large blue energy sphere at the missile and blew it up.

"Thanks, Hubby... I will wrap this up! **Cross Combination!** " the woman called as she charged in and continuously slashed the robot and finished with a downward slash, cutting it in half. Tristan smirked as he and Noire watched this all unfold.

"Good work, little brother... That's what I'm talking about," Tristan smiled as he nods his head, "Even if you don't know who I am... I'm still proud of you."

"You really love your little brother, huh?" Noire asked him.

"Yep... That is how strong he was before I met him, apparently. He told me that," Tristan said, "And, since I have been training normally... I should go about 25% on him."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Noire asked him.

"Sorry... I did say I tend to ramble on. So, how about we meet him?" Tristan smiled as he walked out towards the group.

"Hey, who's there?!" IF called as she glared at Tristan.

"Wait, Iffy... I seem to have some sort of familiarity towards him," Bradley said as he looked over to IF.

"Huh?" IF asked him.

"You know him, Brad-Brad?" Compa asked.

"Somewhat... Who are you?" Bradley asked Tristan.

"I'm not shocked that you don't know me in this dimension... But, I know all about you... Little brother," Tristan smiled as he folds his arms. Bradley froze in shock.

"What? Little... Wait. Dimension? Are you from another dimension, like me?" Bradley asked him as he looked at Tristan.

"Of course... But, not the same dimension that you're from," Tristan told him, "I'm from a different version of this world... And, Histoire sent me here to give you my aide. Also, I had to see another loved one as well."

"Know what? That makes a lot of sense right about now," Bradley said as he nods his head, "Histy told me she made contact with another Hyperdimension. Hmm... So, you're my older brother. Gotta say, love the serious demeanor about you... That makes a great older brother, right?"

"Just like my little brother," Tristan smirked as he grabs Bradley and puts him in a headlock.

"H-hey! Geez, let go!"

"Never!"

"Screw the seriousness! Let me go, you fool!"

"It's always something with you, Bradley... I'm changing back," Neptune said as she shook her head.

"Hold that thought, Nep... Something else is here," IF said as she looked over at Neptune.

"So... You knew I was here as well," Noire's voice called to them. She came out in her Black Heart form and glared at them.

"Iffy, she looks like..." Neptune said in shock.

"Yeah... Like you and Brady," IF said as she folds her arms.

"It's been a while, Neptune... A few weeks, and, you already made some new friends," Black Heart said as she summoned a futuristic black broadsword into her right hand, "Unfortunately for you... Our affairs doesn't change in the slightest. Tristan, come."

"All right... I guess we're really doing this. Sorry, little bro," Tristan said as he went to Black Heart's side.

"Huh?! You know her?!" Bradley gasped.

"She's the other one I was looking for," Tristan said as he called forth a blue bo staff with a red ribbon tied onto the top of it, "Besides... I wanted to see how strong you really are."

"I see... Well, I won't go easy. I'll go full strength from the start!" Bradley smirked as he got into a fighting stance, "I don't expect you to hold anything back, either!"

"Are you sure, little brother?" Tristan smirked as his maroon red eyes changed to sky blue and a golden aura surged around him.

"Hold on... Is that... Can you really... Turn into a Super Saiyan?!" Bradley gasped as he looked at Tristan.

"Yep... Through rigorous training, even I can achieve this if I try!" Tristan called as his hair blazed golden yellow. The light bursts and disappeared after a few seconds. The group uncovered their eyes and looked at Tristan again. His hair was now golden yellow and spiky, he had sky blue eyes, and he had the golden aura surrounding him.

"Wow... Amazing. Well, I hate to outdo you here... But, I can do that too," Bradley smirked as he returned to human form. His eyes changed from emerald green to sky blue and the golden aura surrounds him as well. The aura explodes around him as his black hair grew spiky and changed to golden yellow.

"When did you achieve that power, little brother? You didn't get that power until you got to Lowee!" Tristan gasped as he looked at Bradley.

"Lo-What?" Bradley asked him as he looked at Tristan.

"It's a... Know what? I'll tell you later," Tristan sighed as he looked at the group, "Come on... Show me how ferocious a Super Saiyan really is."

"Yeah... Let's do this," Bradley said as he charged at Tristan while Tristan charged at Bradley. Noire and Neptune charged at each other and clashed their weapons. Bradley punched Tristan in the face as Tristan did the same to Bradley.

"Nice one! But, not good enough! **Sphere of the Dragon!** " Tristan called as he blasted Bradley with a large orange Ki blast and blew him into IF.

"Oww... Sorry, Iffy. Didn't mean to crash into you," Bradley told her as he and IF got up at the same time.

"It's fine... Are you gonna be ok?" IF asked him.

"He's tough enough to take a Dragon Fist to the face... He's no joke, that's for sure. I can sense he has a lot more power than this," Bradley told her, "But, if I'm careful... I can match his power and out power him. You and Compa help Neppy... I'll take care of my older brother."

"All right... Be careful. Don't hurt yourself," IF told him as she and Compa rushed over to Neptune's side. Bradley was surrounded in a larger gold aura as he charged at Tristan.

"Good... That's what I want to see, little brother!" Tristan called as he dodged Bradley's punches and kicks, " **Marstan Barrage!** "

Tristan wailed on Bradley with his staff and finished with a final left hook. Bradley took a small step back and shook his head. He then leaped in the air, cupping his hands at his lower left side.

"That attack..."

" **Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HAAAA!** " Bradley yelled as he fired a large blue Ki wave at Tristan.

"No time to dodge! **Masenko... HAAAA!** " Tristan called as he puts his hands above his head and fired a yellow Ki wave at the Kamehameha. The 2 blasts collided in a huge explosion, kicking up dust and smoke. Bradley used that opening to charge through the dust and smoke right at Tristan. He then reared his right fist behind him... And, when he got close...

" **Victory Shout!** " Tristan roared as a hyper screech ripped through the air and stopped Bradley in his tracks.

"GYAAAAAGGHHHHH!" Bradley screamed as he held his hands over his ears in agony.

"Gotcha! This will finish it!" Tristan called as he clutched his left hand. Electricity began to charge in his hand as he looked at Bradley.

"If you read manga and watch anime... You know what I'm about to do, little brother!"

"Huh? Wait... No... Hold on a sec. Is he really gonna use a Jutsu against me?" Bradley groaned as he uncovered his ears, "Well, 2 can play at that game!" Bradley held out his right hand, and, a small blue ball of energy swirled around in his hand.

"I know what you're about to do, Tristan! You're an Uchiha clan lover, aren't ya?! Well, I'm an Uzimaki lover! Bring it!" Bradley and Tristan charged at each other again.

" **Rasengan!** "

" **Chidori!** "

The 2 attacks clashed; and, a large explosion covered the area... Covering even the nearby battling Noire, Neptune, Compa, and IF. The smoke cleared... And, everyone was down. Bradley and Tristan quickly got to their feet and looked over to the girls.

"Crap! Sorry, girls!" Bradley called as he raced over to them and knelt beside Neptune and Compa. IF slowly got to her feet as well as Noire and Compa. Neptune slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Bradley. She punched him in the chest.

"Oof! I deserve that... I know," Bradley groaned as he held his chest, "But, uh... Brother had to try Chidori with me. If he knows that... And, I know Rasengan... It's bound to happen."

"You're such a doofus sometimes, Hubby," Neptune groaned as she got up. She and Bradley looked over to Noire and Tristan.

"They're tougher than I'd previously thought... We should team up on this next attack... Iffy... Bradley... Compa... Are you ready?"

"Yessy!"

"On it."

"I'm ready!"

Noire and Tristan nodded to each other and prepared their guard.

"Are you ready? Here we go! Compa, lay down suppressive fire!" Bradley called. Compa pulled out her syringe and fired several rounds of bullets at Tristan and Noire, separating them away from each other.

"Hey! They're trying to separate us! Keep on your guard!" Noire called to Tristan.

"Get it now?!" Neptune called as she appeared above Noire. Bradley and IF appeared above Tristan.

"This is our combination attack! **Heaven and Earth Divinity Crash!** " Bradley called as he and IF continuously kicked and slashed Tristan and knocked him into the ground, "Your turn, lady! Neptune, now!"

"Right!" Neptune called.

"This is our special Hubby/Iffy/Neppy combo! **Burning...** "

" **...Phoenix...** "

" **...Meteor!** " They called as they attacked Noire and knocked her into a cliff wall. Noire slid down the wall and lands on the ground.

"Ugh... Unbelievable... Even if we were outnumbered... Us, lose? I thought you said we had this, Nazo!" Noire groaned as she slowly got to her feet.

"Never underestimate a Phoenix, darling... A lot of people did," Tristan groaned as he also stood up.

"Even if we did outnumber you, a win is still a win. Now, we have some questions for you... How do you know me? Why are you attacking us? Who are you?" Neptune asked as she hovered over to Noire.

"No... I don't have to answer to you! Never!" Noire told her as she flew away.

"And, she flew away... Great. I'll get her," Tristan said as he flew after her.

"Neptune, I'm going after them! I'll get your answers!" Bradley told her as he raced off after the couple.

"Let's hope he can get some answers," IF said as a bright light shone behind her. Neptune turned back to her human form.

"What the hell?! Nep, why'd you change back?!"

"Sorry, Iffy... I'm beat. I need to recharge," Neptune sighed as she shook her head.

"There's no time for that! The enemy's getting away!" IF told Neptune, "We have to catch up to Brady, too!"

"Wait up, Hubby!" Neptune called as she raced after Bradley's energy trail that he left behind.

"Are you good to keep going, Compa?" IF asked.

"Uh-uh... I'm tired, too," Compa sighed as she sat down.

"Oh, boy... Well, I'll wait here with you," IF sighed as she sat next to Compa.

"I hope Brad-Brad can catch up to those 2," Compa said as she looked at IF.

"I'm sure he will," IF smiled.

-End Chapter 5-


	6. Chapter 6

A Crazy Boy and a Beautiful Love

Chapter 6: Sound and Oppression

Tristan lands and looked around. Just then, he sensed a presence behind him. He turned and saw Bradley behind him.

"Oh... Sorry about earlier, little brother. I was testing your strength," Tristan said to Bradley.

"No... No apology needed, bro. So, you know that lady who attacked Neptune earlier?" Bradley asked.

"That was my girlfriend, Lady Black Heart... But, she can be a bit stubborn," Tristan told him.

"Wow... I see. Well, where is she now?" Bradley asked as he looked around.

"Tristan..." Noire's voice called to Tristan. Tristan rushed over to his left and knelt beside a figure a few feet from Bradley's left.

"Man... I really did a number on you, huh?" Bradley asked as he knelt beside Tristan. Noire looked away from Bradley and pouted. Tristan looked into Noire's eyes and pets her hair.

"He was only protecting Neptune, Noire... Don't be angry at him. I'm sorry for failing you, my lady..." he told Noire.

"No... You didn't let me down, Nazo... You did your best. I'm proud of you," Noire told him, "And, you... Don't tell Neptune what she really is."

"Oh, I already know. Someone else told me," Bradley said as he nods his head.

"Good... But, you 2 are a lot stronger than I give you 2 credit for. Sayains are no joke," Noire smiled. Bradley stood up and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Tristan asked Bradley.

"Neptune should've caught up by now," Bradley said to them. Then, all of a sudden...

"KYAAAHHH!" Noire screamed as something grabbed her by her waist and held her high in the air.

"Oh, no! Noire!" Tristan called. Closer inspection reveals that a hand grabbed Noire from behind. The hand belong to a large male with amber brown hair and yellow eyes.

"Neuvank!" Bradley gasped as he stood up and got into a fighting stance.

"No way that's Ryland!" Tristan gasped as he got to his feet. Neuvank rose his other hand to reveal a lilac blue haired girl struggling to fight her way out of his grip.

"Neptune! So, that's why she didn't show up! Ryland, let them go!" Tristan called. Neuvank laughed psychotically as he began to crush Neptune and Noire in his closing fists. The girls lets out screams of pure pain and agony so loud... IF and Compa heard it from where they are.

"Nep?! Was that Nep?! Crap, man! Compa, let's go!" IF panicked as she got to her feet.

"O-ok... Hang in there, Nep-Nep and Brad-Brad!" Compa called as she and IF raced towards the sound. Bradley raced at Neuvank and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"I said, let them go!" Tristan snarled as he turned into his Super Saiyan form. Bradley did the same. Neuvank smirked as he flung Noire and Neptune into a wall and blasted them with a large green Ki blast. Bradley and Tristan had horrified looks on their faces as Neptune and Noire fell unconscious onto the ground.

"Oops... Did I do that?" Neuvank smirked, "I'm sorry, was I supposed to care?" Suddenly, Bradley reappeared above Neuvank and punched him square on the top of his head with his glowing right fist. Neuvank staggered back a few steps and glared at Bradley... Only for his expression to change from fury to horror. Bradley had a demonic red aura surrounding him as he lands a few feet away from Neuvank. He took a slow, deep breath as a bloody red scythe materialized in his right hand.

" **You... Will... Pay... For... Doing... That... You... Disgusting... Trash!** " Bradley roared as he charged at Neuvank. He slashed Neuvank across the chest... And, dark red blood poured from his chest! Neuvank coughed out some blood onto the ground as Bradley slammed him into the ground with his left foot. Bradley then began to stomp on Neuvank's head viciously. His ears rang as he continued to stomp on Neuvank's skull... But, he soon realized Neuvank's skull wasn't caving in. Neuvank grabbed Bradley's leg and flung him into the ground!

"Nice one, Bradley... But, not good enough!" Neuvank laughed as he stood up. Tristan kicked Neuvank in the face and punched him in the gut. Neuvank held his stomach as he staggered backwards. Bradley quickly got to his feet and glared hatefully at Neuvank.

" **Don't think I will let you get away with hurting Neppy and Noire, you bastard! Take this!** " Bradley yelled as he charged at Neuvank, " **Dark Madness Crash!** " Bradley reappeared in front of Neuvank and continuously slashed at him... Finishing him off with a large black sphere being blasted into Neuvank's open wound! Neuvank crashed to the ground and was encased in a pitch black explosion! When the smoke cleared, Neuvank slowly got to his feet and glared at them.

"I will be back, Bradley... Count on it," Neuvank coughed as he quickly flew away.

" **You're not getting away this time!** " Bradley snarled as he held out his left hand. Tristan grabbed Bradley's hand and shook his head.

"We have other matters to worry about, little brother... The girls are badly hurt," Tristan said as he looked over at the 2 unconscious and bloody goddesses. Bradley and Tristan rushed over to them and held them close.

"Noire... Please... Wake up. Can you hear me?"

"Neppy, don't you dare do this to me! You know how much I worry!" Bradley panicked as the demonic red aura disappeared around him while he held Neptune in his arms. IF and Compa appeared as soon as he said this.

"Nep!"

"Nep-Nep!"

"Bradley, what happened?!" IF asked him.

"Neuvank... He did this," he told her as he looked at IF.

"No point in trying to get all angry again... We gotta help them. Compa, you're a healer... Can you try something?" Tristan asked.

"I-I can try..." Compa told Tristan.

"Be very gentle, ok?" Bradley told Compa as she sat in front of him. Compa nodded and began to work on Neptune and Noire.

-Later- Compa wiped off her sweaty forehead and looked up at the group. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Thank you, Compa! You're amazing!" Bradley smiled as he hugged her.

"You're welcome, Brad-Brad... It wasn't easy closing those wounds, you know," Compa smiled. Neptune slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Bradley. He looked down at her and pets her hair.

"Hey, you... How you feeling?"

"Like real crap... My whole body hurts," Neptune groaned as she looked up at him, "Will you sing me another song?"

"Sure... I think I got one for you," Bradley smiled as he took a deep breath.

"Sometimes love's a scary place

It's like standing in the dark

Flying to the universe

Trying to fix your broken heart

It's ok to let it go

You don't have to be so brave

Take a chance on someone else

Is gonna swoop in to save the day...

You don't have to face your fears alone

Cause when ever you're in trouble, I'll know...

Let me be your superhero

There isn't a place I won't go

Whenever you need me by your side

I'll be there, be there!

Never be afraid if you fall

I'll carry you away from it all

Let me be your superhero

Let me be your superhero!

Take off your mask

Take down your guard

Don't need a symbol on your chest

It's alright to be the one to play

The damsel in distress

You're gonna use up all your strength

Trying to be so strong

Don't have to show it all the way

Together we can take it all(Take it all, baby!)

You don't have to face your fears alone(You're not alone, baby!)

Cause whenever you're in trouble

I'll know!

Let me be your superhero

There isn't a place I won't go

Whenever you need me by your side

I'll be there, be there!

Never be afraid if you fall

I'll carry you away from it all

Let me be your superhero

Let me be your superhero!

(Harmonizing with Tristan)

Let me be your superhero!

Yeah-e-yeah!

Sometimes love's a scary place

It's like standing in the dark

Flying through the universe

Trying to fix your broken heart

Yeah...

LET ME BE YOUR SUPERHERO!

There isn't a place I won't go(I won't go!)

Whenever you need me by your side

I'll be there, be there!

Never be afraid if you fall

I'll carry you away from it all

Let me be your superhero

Let me be your super-hero!

(Harmonizing with Tristan)

Yeah!

I can be your SUPERHERO!

I'll never let you go, baby!

Let me be your SUPER-HERO!"

Bradley stopped as he looked over at Tristan and Noire.

"Didn't know you knew that particular song, little brother... You loved that song back where I'm from," Tristan smiled.

(Disney makes some dang good love songs! Austin and Ally, more in particular! A/N.)

"Really?" Bradley asked.

"Look... How about we find a place for the girl to rest?" Tristan asked Bradley.

"Right... Then, we can talk more there," Bradley agreed as he stood up while he held Neptune in his arms. Neptune cuddled in his arms.

"Why do you have to be so cute sometimes, Neppy?"

"Ehehe... Because, you spoil me," Neptune giggled. Bradley shook his head and smiled.

"True... Let's get to that hotel we rented," Bradley said as he transformed into his CPU form, "Compa, Iffy... Grab on." Compa had her arm wrapped around Bradley's left arm while IF had her arms wrapped around Bradley's right arm. Bradley and Tristan flew off towards Lastation.

(Level Up! Bradley: 24; Neptune: 24; Compa: 24; IF: 24. Noire and Tristan joins the party! Also, Lily Rank up! Bradley, Neptune: 7; Compa: 7; IF: 5! Tristan, Noire: 7! A/N.)

-Lastation; Hotel; The Next Day- Bradley and Neptune sat in the middle of the room, eating some pudding leftover from yesterday. Neptune sat in Bradley's lap as Bradley sat cross legged on the floor.

"Hmm... Never thought cinnamon pudding would taste so good!" Neptune smiled as she took a spoonful from Bradley.

"Yo! That's my tasty pudding!" Bradley told Neptune. She took a huge bite out of it.

"My... Pudding..."

"Aww, I'm sorry... I just LOVE your pudding!" Neptune giggled. She slowly leaned in and kissed him on the lips, taking Bradley by surprise. He then kissed her back and held her in his arms. Right then, the rest of the group walked in and stopped when they saw Neptune and Bradley kissing. Bradley and Neptune quickly pulled apart and a dark shade of red appeared on both of their faces.

"You just had to come in at the wrong time, didn't ya?!" Bradley yelled as he glared at them, "Things were actually getting good!"

"You was about to get some, huh?!" Tristan teased as he poked Bradley in the side, "Well, guess what? DENIED!" Bradley tackled Tristan and the 2 brothers began to wrestle playfully.

"Like you have something to talk about, Mr. Super Sandwich!"

"Ohh, nice nickname! Thought of it yourself?"

"Maybe!"

"Well, little brother... 2 can play at that game! Hey, Iffy! Bradley now has a crush on you!"

"What are you going on about, doofus?! I love Neptune, not IF! Oof! You will pay for that gut punch!"

"Make me!"

"All right, you 2! Break it up!" Noire called as she got in between the brawling brothers and pulled them apart, "We have more important things to do right now! Bradley, no fighting your brother... Nazo, no more teasing. Got it?"

"Yes, MOM," Bradley scoffed.

"Yes, MA'AM!" Tristan smirked as he looked at her with a devious look. Noire blushed as she shook her head. Bradley and Tristan stood up and Bradley walked over to Neptune.

"Sorry about my brother... Apparently, he's annoying to deal with," Bradley told her.

"I think it's kind of funny how close you 2 are," IF chuckled, "And, do you really have a crush on me? I'm flattered... But, I kind of have a boyfriend."

"Wait, what?" Neptune and Bradley asked at the same time as they looked at IF.

"More so, he is my childhood friend... And, he confessed to me not too long ago. His name is Harley... And, he's 2 feet taller than I am," IF told them.

"Wow... So, Harley exists here, too," Tristan said quietly as he folds his arms, "Does that mean... Roxie, Lenny, Reg, and the others exist here, too?"

"Something bothering you, bro?" Bradley asked Tristan.

"Nah... I'm good, little brother," Tristan smiled as he shook his head.

"Ok... So, this Avenir problem. We should address it," Bradley said as he looked at Noire and IF, "Have you girls heard of it?"

"No..." Noire said as she shook her head.

"Nope!" Neptune said cheerfully.

"Nuh-uh, Brad-Brad," Compa said as she shook her head.

"Well... Chian told me a little about it while you were with Nep yesterday, Brady. They sound like a real threat to Lastation," IF told him as she sat on a chair.

"Tell me about it," Noire muttered as she looked away.

"What we need to do is find out what they're planning," IF said as she folds her arms, "So, I have a request."

"Lay it on us, Iffy! Whatcha got?" Neptune asked as she leaned on Bradley.

"Let's accept some work from them," IF said.

"Hmm... That's not actually a bad idea. If we accept work from them... We'll find out what they're really plotting... And, in the meantime, we'll be helping out Chian and Passé in the process! It's a win-win! Never doubt Iffy... The woman with the plan," Tristan smirked as he nodded his head.

"Huh... Even thought I hate it, we have no other choice," Bradley sighed, "This is the best course of action."

"So, how do we accept work from Avenir?" Compa asked in confusion.

"Leave that part to me... Give me a day to work something out," IF smirked as she looked at Compa.

"You are one crafty woman," Bradley said as he looked over at IF, "Then again... It's Iffy. She works wonders behind the scenes." IF smirked as she shook her head.

"There are benefits to working for the Guild, Brady... Trust me," IF told him, "In the meantime... You guys head to Passe. I'll be back before midnight." IF stood up and walked out the door.

"All right, gang... We got our mission! Let's head to Passe and help Chian!" Neptune said in a peppy voice as she stood up straight and pulled Bradley to his feet. The group agreed with Neptune and went out the door as well.

-Passe; Later- The group arrived at a large industrial warehouse and walked into a large cafeteria... Where several people were resting and eating. They walked up to a woman with short brown hair and green eyes and sat at the table that she occupied.

"Hello, Chian! You got any jobs for us today?" Neptune asked.

"Oh, you all! Wait... Where's IF?" Chian asks as she looked at the group.

"She.. Had business to attend to," Bradley said, "So, how's the weapon that you were working on?"

"It still has a few bugs to work out... Mind giving it a test run?" Chian asked.

"Sure... Anything else you need?" Neptune asked.

"Actually... There is one last thing I really need your help with. You see... We want you to spy on Avenir and see if they're planning something," Chian told them.

"Really, now? Actually..." Noire said just as Tristan placed a hand on her left shoulder. She looked at him and nodded.

"Something the matter?" Chian asked.

"Nope... We'll do it. Promise," Bradley told her.

"Thank you all... You don't know how much this means to me," Chian smiled as she nods his head.

"Anything you need, we'll take care of it," Tristan smirked as he looked at Chian. Chian stood up and walked over to another table. She picked up a silver handle and hands it to Neptune.

"Click the button on the side and hold it out in front of you," Chian instructed Neptune. Neptune did as instructed and a long cyan blade came out of the handle.

"I call it Armas. You like it? This is the weapon we will use for the Expo." Bradley looked at the weapon in sheer awe and amazement.

"Is there anything wrong with him?" Noire asked.

"No... I know that face," Tristan smirked as he shook his head.

"Oh... My... God... A LIGHTSABER!" Bradley screamed in happiness as he hopped out of his seat.

"I knew it..." Tristan smirked as he held back his laughter.

"Neppy, can I hold it?! Please! I'll give you my pudding when we get back to the hotel!" Bradley begged as he got on his knees.

"Hmm... Ok!" Neptune smiled as she hands him the weapon.

"YES! I HAVE THE POWER!" Bradley called as he held the weapon in the air... And, a lightning bolt struck the cyan blade! The blade was surrounded in electricity as he looked at it in awe.

"It just got better... This is the greatest day of my life!"

"Wow... Nerd," IF smirked.

"Don't hate!" Bradley and Tristan told IF at the same time, "Nerds are awesome!" Bradley and Tristan looked at each other and laughed.

"Wow... Brothers, right?" Chian laughed.

"You could say that, yeah," Noire sighed as she shook her head.

"I'm happy for Brad-Brad... He's finally having fun," Compa smiled as she looked at Bradley.

"This seat taken?" a voice asked as a ginger male stood besides Compa and Noire. Everyone looked at the male who walked up to their table.

"Lenny, great timing! I was about to call you!" Chian smiled as she stood up from the table, "Everyone, this is Lenny Darkmont... He's a weapon specialist here at Passe. He helped me make Armas."

"Pleased to meet you all... May I get the names of our lab rats?" Lenny smiled.

"It's IF... Not Lab Rat," IF told him.

"Call me Bradley... This is Neptune, my girlfriend," Bradley told him as he shook Lenny's hand and then motioned to Neptune.

"Hi there!" Neptune smiled.

"I'm Noire," Noire said, "And, this is Tristan."

"What's up, Lenny?" Tristan asked. Compa was the only one who didn't answer him... Instead, she was stricken with love at first sight. A large shade of red rose on her cheeks as she slowly stood up and faced him.

"H-hi... I-I'm Compa," Compa stuttered shyly as she shook his hand.

"That's a very beautiful name," he told her. Compa passed out when Lenny told her that.

"Oh, crap! Compa?!" Bradley gasped as he and Neptune rushed over to her.

"Did I... Say something wrong?" Lenny asked worriedly as he knelt beside Compa.

"Hmm... Maybe she fell in love with you at first sight," Tristan said as he folds his arms.

"Really? Wow... She's in love with me that fast?" Lenny thought as he looked at Compa. He stood up and helped Compa to her feet. Compa stirred as she held the left side of her head.

"Ohh... What happened?" Compa asked as she looked around.

"You passed out... Because, you saw the man of your dreams," Tristan told her.

"Man of my..." Compa said as she looked up at Lenny and gasped.

"If there's anything you need, I will do my best to help you," Lenny told Compa.

"Will you... Uh... Go out on a date with me? We could... Get to know each other better," Compa said quietly as she twiddled her fingers.

"Hmm... Know what? Chian, you don't mind if I take the day off, do you?" Lenny asked.

"Nah... Go have some fun, you hear? But, not too much fun," Chian smirked as she winked at him.

"Eee! Thank you!" Compa giggled as she hops up and down.

"Wow, Comp... You got a date. I'm proud of you," Bradley smiled.

"Hubby... Can we go on a date, too?" Neptune asked Bradley as she looked up at him. Bradley smiled and nodded at her.

"Yippee!"

"Don't worry, Chian... We'll get it done," Bradley smiled.

"Hey, don't let me stop you," Chian smiled, "Let me know how the dates go, guys. Also, let me know about the testing, as well."

"We'll be sure to let you know all about it!" Neptune smiled. The group walked out of the cafeteria and headed to their next destination.

-End Chapter 6-


	7. Chapter 7

A Crazy Boy and a Beautiful Love

Chapter 7: Power and Violence

-Outskirts of Lastation; The Next Day- The group arrived at their destination. Neptune looked up at Bradley... Who was lost in thought.

"Hubby, are you okay?" Neptune asked him. Bradley snapped out of his trance and looked down at Neptune.

"Oh, it's nothing... Just thinking," Bradley smiled. Neptune smiled and held her hand.

"Hey, everyone! Sorry I'm late!" Noire called as she raced up to them, "It took a while to get ready. You like?" Noire was wearing a pair of red glasses over her red eyes.

"Wow... You must be enamored with yourself for wearing that, Nowar," Neptune giggled. Bradley pinched Neptune's cheeks as he mushed and pulled them apart as well.

"Is this the mouth that keeps trolling people?" Bradley asked Neptune as he continued to mess with Neptune. Neptune made these weird and funny noises as Bradley continued to play with her.

"Ok, you 2 lovebirds... Quit messing around," IF smirked. Bradley stopped and looked at the group.

"Hey... Where's this guy we're supposed to meet?" Bradley asked as he looked at IF.

"Sorry for the wait... I see that you are all here," a male's voice called to them. A young man with short brown hair walked up to them... Followed by a man with black hair. They stopped in front of the group and faced them.

"How you doing?" Neptune smiled.

"Hello, everyone... My name is Ganache. This is my boss, President Singe," the male smiled, "You all must be Miss IF's friends."

"Yes, we are... I'm Bradley Phoenix; and, this is my girlfriend, Neptune. That's my brother, Tristan Phoenix... And, these 2 are my closest friends, Noire and Compa," Bradley said as he introduced everyone to the 2 gentlemen.

"Nice to meet you all... We are glad to have you help us out," Ganache smirked.

"Let's speed this up, shall we?" Singe spoke up in an impatient tone.

"Slow your roll, man... We're getting to that," Bradley told Singe.

"Good... Now, we want you to take care of a large monster that appeared in the area. We are trying to make another factory out here," Ganache told them, "And, that monster is halting our progress..."

"Ok... We'll see what we can do about it," Tristan said seriously as he nodded his head.

"Good... We will pay you for your services quite handsomely," Ganache told them.

"Really? How much we talking here, pal?" Bradley smirked. Ganache pulled a duffel bag out from behind him and opened it to reveal several amounts of bills inside.

"Wow! That's a lot of credits!" Compa gasped.

"Wait... Credits? Not dollars? Huh... Should've known money was different here," Bradley thought as he folds his arms.

"All right... Let's get this job done, guys. Better keep your end of the bargain up, pally," Bradley told Ganache as he looked at Ganache.

"I will... Good luck, everyone," Ganache smiled as the group walked off to their next destination.

"Did you notice it, too? That girl... Noire..." Singe said to Ganache.

"Yes... For a cosplay, she is really into her habit. For all we know, that could've been Black Heart," Ganache agreed, "What should we do?"

"Nothing... With no proof, we can't do anything about it," Singe told Ganache, "Come... We must report back to Warren about this."

"Yes, sir," Ganache said as he followed Singe back to their factory.

-Thelad Sanctuary- The group arrived at their destination and stopped to discuss their next move.

"Ok, guys... Something was off there, right? The way they acted... Wasn't it a little... Too calm? Shouldn't it have been a little more... Professional?" IF told them.

"Good... So, I'm not the only one who noticed," Tristan smirked, "It was like... They had somewhere else to be."

"Aren't you guys being a little paranoid?" Noire asked them.

"No... I'm serious, Noire. There's only one reason they acted like that," Tristan said to her as he pulled her to the side.

"No..." Noire said.

"Yes... They might know you're Black Heart," Tristan whispered in her ear. Noire shook her head and looked into Tristan's eyes.

"No way... Wasn't my disguise good enough?" Noire thought to herself. She looked back at the group and sighed.

"Hey, Tristan... Who's Warren? When I heard them say that name... My blood started to boil," Bradley told Tristan as he walked up to him.

"Wait... No fricking way. Did you say Warren?!" Tristan gasped as he looked at Bradley.

"Yes... Do you know that name?" Bradley asked.

"He's an enemy from your past in my dimension... He nearly murdered your closest friend," Tristan sighed. Bradley looked at Tristan in shock.

"That's not a good thing," Noire said.

"It really isn't... Warren is something fierce back where I'm from," Tristan snarled as he shook his head, "He killed... A real good friend of mine. And, I made him pay. It's the reason I can turn into a Super Saiyan in the first place."

"Wow..." IF said as she looked at Tristan.

"Come on... We'd better take care of this mission," Tristan said in a depressed tone as he walked ahead of everyone.

"Bro... I feel bad for bringing it up," Bradley sighed.

"It's not you, little brother... You needed to know about that," Tristan sighed.

"But..."

"Just drop it... I'll be okay."

"All right, then."

"Good."

"Um... What kind of monster did Ganache say we were supposed to exterminate?" Compa asked as she tried to change the subject.

"Oh, right... Let me check," Bradley remembered as he pulled out a scroll and looked at it.

"Brady!" a voice called to him. Bradley looked up from the scroll and gaped in shock as a girl with long black hair and green eyes raced towards him and hugged him.

"E-Emily?!" Bradley gasped as he looked at the girl.

"It's so good to see you! You disappeared from Earth for almost 7 months! Sensei and the others are so worried about you!" Emily told him as she looked up at him.

"How'd you get here, first of all?" Bradley asked her as he looked at Emily.

"A voice told me that you were here... So, it sent me and everyone else here," Emily told him, "But... We got separated on re-entry."

"You're kidding... Wait! Mentor is here?!" Bradley gasped as he looked at Emily in surprise, "Everyone else is here, too?! Histy, you beautiful tome! Thank you!"

"Huh? Wait... You know her?!" IF asked Bradley.

"Oh, right... I forgot. Em, these are my new friends. This is Compa, IF, Noire, and Tristan. And, this is my girlfriend, Neptune," Bradley told her, "Everyone, this is my childhood friend... Emily Miracle."

"Nice to meet you all," Emily smiled as she bowed respectfully to them.

"How you doing? You know Bradley longer, right?" Neptune smiled.

"Yes... Why?" Emily asked Neptune.

"Is he afraid of ghosts? Does he have any allergies? What's his favorite food? Is Bradley an awesome guy? And, finally... Have you kissed him?" Neptune said quickly.

"Nep!" IF scolded Neptune.

"No... He's allergic to pineapples... His favorite food is pizza... Yes... And, no," Emily answered after a second.

"You're good," Neptune smiled.

"Hey, quick question... Did you happen to see something like this around here?" Bradley asked her as he hands her the scroll. Emily took the scroll and opened it to read what was inside.

"This description reminds me of a fodder enemy we beat in the past, Brady... It was a large purple wolf with sharp claws," Emily told them, "I also met someone on my way here. Her name was MAGES.."

"Wait... Like the company that made Corpse Party?" Bradley thought as he looked at Emily.

"Uh huh... So, what are you gonna do now?" Bradley asked Emily.

"Do you even have to ask?" Emily smiled as she turned to him, "We stick together, remember?"

"Right... Stupid question," Bradley smirked, "Is it all right with you all?"

"The more, the merrier," IF said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't mind," Noire said.

"Of course!" Neptune smiled.

"Welcome, Em!" Compa smiled.

"Yes... Welcome aboard, Emily," Tristan smiled.

"Thank you all for this... I won't let you down," Emily smiled as she did a thumbs up. Bradley smiled as he pats Emily's left shoulder.

"Let's take care of this mission and report back to Singe and Ganache," Bradley told the group. They all agreed and set out deeper into the dungeon.

-A few minutes later- They arrived at the location where the monster was spotted and looked around.

"All right, people... Keep an eye out. The monster is somewhere around here," Tristan told the group. Bradley closed his eyes and listened to the many different sounds that surrounded him until...

"AARRRROOOOO!" a mighty howl rips through the air. Bradley opened his eyes and looked up to see a large purple fur wolf with gold claw gloves diving towards them.

" **Slash Crasher!** " Bradley yelled as he swung his right arm above him... And, a red blade raced towards the wolf and knocked it away from the group!

"Heads up! There are more than one of them!"

"More than one?!" IF yelled as she looked around. More wolves came out of hiding and surrounds the group.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Noire yelled as she summoned her rapier.

"Nep-Nep, transform quick!" Compa called as she pulled out her syringe. Neptune nods and transformed.

"Hey, Em and Nazo! Why don't we show these canines who they're dealing with?!" Bradley called as he looked at them.

"I'm with you, buddy!" Emily smiled as her black hair began to shine.

"Let's do this!" Tristan smirked as his hair began to undergo the same change. Bradley followed suit and the 3 Sayains transformed into Super Saiyans. Bradley's purple gauntlet gloves appeared over his hands as Tristan's staff appeared in his left hand.

"All right, you flea bitten canines! Come get some!" Emily yelled as she got into a fighting stance. One of the wolves charged at Compa... But, Noire and Neptune intercepts its path and knocked it back.

"Thanks, you 2!" Compa smiled.

"No problem!" Neptune smirked, "Noire, you got this?"

"Yeah... Get 'em!" Noire told Neptune.

"With pleasure!" Neptune smirked as she charged into the fray. IF and Tristan began to smack and hack several wolves at once and finished with a double drop kick that knocked the wolves over.

"Eat this!" Emily yelled as she grabs a nearby wolf and flung it into the air and chased after it. She continuously punched and kicked the wolf in its face and torso, finishing it by grabbing it by the snout and kicking it in the face!

" **Demon Lotus!** "

The wolf crashed to the ground, disappearing into binary code as it fell to the ground. Emily lands and back flipped over another incoming wolf. Bradley used a Rasengan to its belly and blasted it with a Giant Vanity that obliterated it into binary code.

"Nice combo, Bradley!"

"Eh... I try my best as always!" Bradley smirked as he looked at Emily, "You mastered that Demon Lotus technique... I'm proud of you! That's not an easy technique to master!"

"It's all thanks to Goten, actually... His Charge attack is how I was able to master it," Emily smiled.

"Good to know! Hold that thought! **Sonic Crusher!** " Bradley yelled as he slammed his right fist into a wolf's head, knocking it to the ground, "Neppy, combo attack, on the double!"

"I'm on it!" Neptune called as she flew over to Bradley's side. She and Bradley stood back to back as a group of 4 wolves surround them.

"On 3... 1..."

"2..."

"3!"

" **Cross Twister!** " Neptune and Bradley called as Bradley spun into a circle and Neptune summoned several katanas around them. A twister surrounds the couple as the blades slashed the wolves into pieces! The twister stopped as soon as Bradley stopped spinning. Noire slid across the ground and quickly got to her feet to see Compa get chased by several baby wolves.

"Hey! Get away from her!" Noire called as she raced after the wolves, " **Volcano Dive!** " Noire leaped into the air and slammed her rapier into the ground, kicking up a fire stream towards the baby wolves. A large wolf leaped in the way and protected the babies from getting roasted by the fire!

"H-huh?!" Noire gasped, "Wait a second... Guys, stop fighting!" The others halted and looked over at Noire. Even the wolves stopped fighting and turned to her.

"I knew something was off! This is their territory, isn't it?"

"Oh, right... I forgot about that," Bradley thought as he returned to normal and turned to the wolves.

"You're trying to protect your home, aren't you? And; Avenir is trying to get rid of you, am I right?" Bradley realized as he walked up to one of the wolf cubs and pets its head. The cub purrs in his arms. One of the large wolves snarled at him.

"I apologize for not listening... I will not ask for forgiveness. I do have an idea, though," Bradley suggested. The wolf looked at him in confusion.

"You seem to be the leader, am I correct?" The wolf nods to him.

"All right... How about you migrate to Planeptune? The Virtua Forest is a great place to live," Bradley requested. The alpha wolf looked at him and nods after a minute. The alpha wolf lets out a howl; and, its pack replied with their own howls. All but the wolf cub Bradley held in his arms departed. The alpha wolf turned back to Bradley and nods, letting him know he accepts the apology.

"Thank you... What about this cub?" Bradley asked them. The alpha wolf looks at the cub and the cub hops out of his arms and raced up to the alpha wolf. The alpha wolf licked the cub and nudged it back towards Bradley. The cub hops back into Bradley's arms and licked his face fervently.

"All right, you... Knock it off. I guess you're my responsibility now, huh?" Bradley asked, "Or, rather... This is the alpha wolf's apology for attacking us. I will take good care of hi- Wait. You're a girl, aren't you?" The cub yapped happily in response.

"All right, then... Your new name is... Yoko." Yoko wagged her tail happily in response to the new name Bradley gave her.

"Nice catch, Noire... I figured something wasn't right about all this. Avenir is a serious problem... The environment is not in a good position right now," Emily said as she also returned to normal while she lands beside Neptune... Who also returned to her human form. Tristan followed suit as well.

"I can't believe those guys... Sending us to wipe out an entire species like that," Compa pouted, "What should we do, now?"

"For now, let's report back to them and tell them we're done here," IF sighed as she folds her arms.

"Hubby... Are you really gonna take care of Yoko? Not everyone will be happy with this decision," Neptune told Bradley.

"When I make a promise.. I keep it, Neppy," Bradley told Neptune as he looked at her. Yoko snuggled in Bradley's arms and looked up at him with her left blue eye and right brown eye.

"Don't give me those eyes, Yoko... You know I won't abandon you," Bradley told the wolf cub. He looked back at the group.

"All right... Let's make tracks," Bradley told the group. Everyone followed Bradley back to the entrance of the dungeon.

-Entrance to Thelad Sanctuary- The group arrived at their destination and stood in front of Ganache and Singe.

"Hey, you! We need to talk!" Tristan told them, "What's the deal?! We were sent to eliminate a whole species! Why?! I thought we were sent to take care of a rampaging monster!" Singe smirked and shook his head.

"I never said it was a rampaging monster, did I? In any case, here's your reward," Singe smirked. He puts the duffel bag out in front of them.

"Thanks, I guess..." IF sighed as she bent down towards the duffel bag. Suddenly, the bag exploded in confetti. Emily lowered her hand and glared at Singe.

"Em?" Bradley asked.

"It's not what you think, trust me. He was fooling you," Emily told him as she looked at the group, "That bag was booby trapped."

"Well... Obviously, someone figured it out," a voice called as a man with white hair walked up behind Singe.

"You!" Tristan roared as he transformed into a Super Saiyan, "I thought I killed you!"

"I thought I sensed a spy," the man smirked, "And, I survived that last attack you fired at me."

"Is that... Warren?" Bradley asked as he looked at Tristan. Tristan snarled in response.

"You won't get away this time, bastard!" Tristan snarled as he charged at Warren. Bradley and Emily stopped him and held him back.

"Stop! This isn't the time or place!" Bradley told him, "I agree with you... But, save it for another time!" Tristan calmed down and returned back to normal.

"Excuse my friend... Look, we didn't sign up to be assassins," Noire told them, "We're done here. Thank you. Let's go, honey." Tristan scoffed and followed Noire.

"Come on, everyone... We're done here," Bradley said. The group followed Bradley, Noire, and Tristan back to Lastation... Leaving the businessmen behind.

"Hmm... To find not one, but two Phoenix siblings in the same place," Warren smirked, "Come, boys... We will see them again."

"Yes, sir," Ganache said.

"Yes, Warren," Singe replied. The 2 men followed him to their base.

-End Chapter 7-


	8. Chapter 8

A Crazy Boy and a Beautiful Love

Chapter 8: Just Be Me, Myself, And Iris

-Later; Passe- The group arrived at the warehouse and took a rest. Bradley and Neptune began to play with Yoko.

"Hmm... They're serious on taking care of Yoko," Noire said as she looked at them. Yoko rushed up to Noire and rubbed up against her left leg.

"Hey! Down, you!" Noire told the cub. It whined and went back to Bradley and Neptune.

"Noire, be nice!" Bradley scolded her, "She was only being sweet!"

"Ugh... I'm sorry," Noire sighed, "I need a little time with this."

"Well... How about this? Yoko, wait here," Bradley told the cub as he stood up and walked over to Noire, "Can we talk in private?"

"Yeah..." Noire agreed as she followed him outside. The 2 stopped in a back alley and faced each other.

"Are you okay? You seem a little... Pissed ever since we came back from Thelad Sanctuary," Bradley told her. Noire sighed and looked down.

"It's just... I'm worried about my nation, you know? I mean, you're a CPU. You should understand," Noire told him. Bradley looked at Noire in confusion.

"Noire, what are you talking about?" Bradley asked her as he looked at her, "You mean when I transform into that form?"

"Yes... That's your CPU form. Didn't you figure that out?" Noire asked him.

"No... Wait. Yes, just now. I'm sharing Neptune's power somehow," Bradley told her, "It happened when I got injured several days ago... About 20, maybe? Anyway, she placed her hand on my heart... And, I got this surge of power after that. Next thing I knew, I was in that form and I felt... Stronger. I don't know how to explain it." Noire looked at him in surprise and nodded her head.

"Hmm... That reminds me. If I was able to get that power from Neptune... Could you and Tristan do the same?"

"Hmm... That could be a possibility," Histoire's voice called to Bradley. Bradley looked around and realized it was coming from inside his head.

"Yo, warn me next time when you do that," Bradley thought as he sighed, "Is it really possible?"

"Maybe," Histoire told him, "Or, it was a once in a lifetime experience."

"I don't go on once in a lifetime, Histy... Can it work, yes or no?" Bradley asked.

"Possibly yes," Histoire said.

"Thank you," Bradley thought as he folds his arms.

"Ok... So, I have a theory. What if we keep up our work with Avenir and get really deep into it. We can actually uncover their whole entire operation!" Bradley told Noire as he looked at her.

"That could work... But, what about Tristan? Now that we know an enemy of his is working for Avenir, maybe getting a job from them will be as easy as we thought," Noire sighed as she flips her hair to the side.

"True... Ok, then. How about another theory? I got my CPU form from Neptune... So, how about you try and turn Tristan into a CPU?" Bradley told Noire as he walked up to her.

"We don't even know if this will work or not!" Noire told him.

"It never hurts to try, Nowar," Bradley teased Noire as he poked Noire in the belly.

"Hey!" Noire pouted. Bradley laughed as he shook his head.

"Man, you and Neptune have the same reactions! It's so cute!" Bradley smiled. Noire blushed as she turned away from him.

"Hey... Tristan's lucky, you know. He loves you, Noire... I can see that myself," Bradley told her. Noire turned back to Bradley slowly.

"Y-you think so?" Noire asks Bradley as she blushed heavily.

"I may be nee to this love thing... But, I wasn't born yesterday. I know so," Bradley smiled, "We'd better head back... Neppy's probably fawning over my pudding, again." Bradley began to walk back when Noire said...

"Wait!" Bradley turned back to see Noire have tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Noire? What's..."

"I'm scared... To tell him how I really feel. What should I say?" Noire sniveled as she looked at Bradley.

"Why don't you just tell me, then?" Tristan's voice called to them. Noire and Bradley turned to see Tristan walking towards them.

"Hey... We were just talking about you, big brother," Bradley smiled.

"I heard everything, little brother... Trust me," Tristan smiled, "Look, Noire... I will wait forever for you, you know? All I want you to know is how much I love you." Noire hugged him and slowly kissed him.

(Damn! Pretty quick, I must say! You must've meant what you said in Chapter 4, huh?! Bradley.)

(Bradley, please keep all comments to yourself for the time being! A/N.)

(NO! Bradley.)

(All right, you... **NEGA GROVE!** A/N.)

(Gwah! Bradley)

(Are you done?! Noire)

(EXCUUUUSE ME! A/N.)

Tristan was taken back by the kiss... But, he kissed her back and held her. Suddenly, he was encased in a white light!

"Bro?!"

"Nazo?!" When the light disappeared, Tristan was dressed in a pitch black suit of armor with a set of black mechanical dragon wings right behind him. His hair was also jet black and his eyes were pure white with a yellow power symbol in the middle of them.

"It worked! I knew it! Tristan, you're a... Well, you know!"

"Did you plan this?!" Tristan yelled as he glared at Bradley and Noire.

"Well... Not exactly. We were talking about something like this happening... And, I thought it would work, right? And, it did!" Bradley explained quickly.

"Whoa, there... Take a deep breath, little brother," Tristan told Bradley. Bradley sighed and looked at Tristan.

"Tristan, this is how I got that CPU form... Well, not exactly the way you got it," Bradley told him.

"Huh... That kinda explains a lot," Tristan told himself, "I mean, the you from my dimension told me you became a CPU when you swallowed a CPU Memory. Here, you share a CPU form with the goddess."

(Hold it! The way this works is that the CPU and the one they fall in love with share a CPU form... Through the Lily Rank. The higher the Lily Rank, the stronger the bond, the more powerful the couple. Get what I'm saying? A/N.)

"Well... How do I change back?" Tristan asked Bradley and Noire.

"The same way you revert back to normal with the Super Sayain form. Just relax," Bradley told Tristan. Tristan did as instructed and returned to normal.

"I always wanted to become a CPU... I even thought of my own name. Jet Heart," Tristan smirked, "Because Black Heart 2 wouldn't cut it."

"It's cool that you have your own name, Tristan... But, keep this to yourself for now. Okay?" Noire told him.

"All right... I'll try," Tristan said.

"Hey, guys... I got an idea," Bradley told them. The both of them looked at Bradley.

"Can you sing, Noire?"

"Uh... Why are you asking me that?"

"If we're going to cheer you up, we're gonna do it in a fun way," Bradley smirked as he walked up to her, "Tristan, can you play any instruments?"

"Is that a trick question?" Tristan smirked as he folds his arms, "I can play anything but a flute."

"Good... Noire, follow me. You have no choice," Bradley told her.

"Ack! Help me!" Noire panicked.

"Sorry, sweetie," Tristan smirked, "He peaked my interest."

-A few minutes later; Inside- Everyone was talking and having a good time. Chian walked up to the group and folds her arms.

"Hey, Chian... You've seen Noire, Tristan, or Bradley anywhere?" IF asked her.

"Oh... That's a little secret between us," Chian smirked as she sat beside IF and faced towards a stage.

"Huh? What do you..." IF asked as the curtains on the stage pulled apart.

"Are we having a show?"

"Wonder what's going on?"

"I'm excited! Who's going to be performing?" Several voices asked at the same time.

"Chian, what's going on?" Neptune asked Chian.

"Oh, boy..." Emily smirked as she shook her head, "This is another Bradley song, isn't it?"

"You're good, kid," Chian smirked.

"What? Another?" IF asked.

"Oh, you'll see," Emily giggled, "He loves music."

"That explains alot," IF sighed. Bradley walked out onto the stage wearing a black flannel shirt with black shorts and black high tops.

"How's everyone doing tonight?!" Bradley called. Everyone replied with positive feedback and cheers.

"Glad to hear it! Now, we have a special treat for you! For all your hard work... Here's a good friend of mine! Please welcome Noire!" Bradley called as he stepped back. Noire walked up to the mic and looked out into the crowd. She was a little nervous... But, besides the nervous jitters... She looks back at Bradley and nods. Noire wore a black jean jacket over a navy blue blouse, a blue skirt with black torn stockings underneath, and black and blue thigh high laced shoes. Noire opened her mouth and began to sing.

"I could feel you coming from a mile away

My pulse stops racing from the words that you say

And, you say so many of them like you don't have a clue

That I'm signed, sealed, and delivered with a stamp on

You don't have to try to hard

You already have my heart

You don't got a thing to prove

I'm already into you

So...

Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now

Cause I'm so, so good to go

Don't say, Don't say good night know

You had me Hello (X3)

Don't say, Don't say good night you know

You had me Hello!

Close your mouth now, baby don't say a word

Cause you ain't saying nothing I already heard

Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud

And, the speakers blowin' up to this dance song

You don't have to try too hard

You already have my heart

You don't have a thing to prove

I'm already into you

So...

Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now

Cause I'm so, so good to go

Don't say, Don't say good night you know

You had me Hello! (X3)

Don't say, Don't say good night you know

You had me Hello!

Oooooh Ooooh Ooh Ooh (X5)

You don't have to try too hard

You already have my heart

You don't got a thing to prove

I'm already into you

So...(Baby...)

Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now

Cause I'm so, so good to go(Good to go, babe!)

Don't say, Don't say good night you know...(You know!)

You had me Hello! (X3)

Don't say, Don't say good night you know...

YOU HAD ME HELLO!"

"I'm stuck in your head

I'm back from the dead

Got you running scared

I'm fearless

I'm calling you out

I'm taking you down

Don't you come around

I'm fearless

I'm fearless...

Whoaaaaaa...

Whoaaaa...

I'm fearless...

I got the upper hand now

And you're losing ground

You never had to fight back

Never lost the round

You see the gloves are coming off

Tell me when you've had enough...

Yeah...

Ready for a showdown

And, we're face to face

I think I'll rearrange it

Put you in the place

You don't get the best of me

Check it, you're afraid of me...

I'm stuck in your head

I'm back, back from the dead

Got you running scared

I'm fearless!

I'm calling you out

I'm taking you down

Don't you come around

I'm fearless

I'm fearless!

I'm fearless...

You used to make my heart pound

Just the thought of you

But, now you're in the background

Whatcha gonna do?

Sound off if you hear this(Cheers from the audience)

We're feeling fearless

We're feeling fearless!

I'm stuck in your head

I'm back, back from the dead

Got you running scared

I'm fearless!

I'm calling you out

I'm taking you down

Don't you come around

I'm fearless!

I'm stuck in your head

I'm back, back from the dead(I'm fearless!)

Got you running and scared

I'm fearless

I'm calling you out(I'm fearless!)

I'm taking you down

Don't you come around

Im fearless...

I'M FEARLESS!

HEY!

I'M FEARLESS!"

(All rights go to their respective owners! Don't sue me! I'm a music lover! A/N.)

Noire sang her absolute her heart out as everyone in the cafeteria cheered her on. When she was done, she looked at the cheering crowd and smiled as she took a few deep breaths.

"Thank you, everyone... That was my first time singing in front of a lot of people," Noire smiled. She looked over at Tristan... Who was holding a guitar in his hands. She nodded at him and walked up to him. She kissed him right there.

(Yo! Again?! Wow! Tristan gets all the love! I'm proud of him! Bradley)

(You got back up, huh? Iris Heart)

(Oh, crap! A/N.)

(Iris?! Why are you here?! Bradley)

(You 2 have been blabbing over the sexy and sweet parts... And, I'm kind of tired of it! Time for your punishment... Iris Heart)

(PLEASE! NOOOOO! A/N.)

(WAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH! Bradley)

Bradley immediately felt a shiver go down his spine as he looked around.

"Remember... That boy is mine soon," a voice called to him.

"Who..." Bradley thought, "Histy... What was that?"

"Um... I have no idea," Histoire said with a shiver, "But... We may have connected with another Hyperdimension just now. And, what came out of it... Has such a terrifying feeling to it that it makes me shudder in fear."

"You and me both," Bradley thought.

(Um... Can I speak? A/N.)

(Yes... You can speak, darling. -Leans in to grope me- Iris Heart)

(Gwah! No! Bad touch! A/N.)

(You were saying? Iris Heart)

(Um... You are gonna be in this story, aren't you? A/N.)

(Why, yes... I will. And, I will do that Bradley as well. Iris Heart)

(H-Hey! This is rated T, woman! Control yourself! Noire)

(Hmm? Oh, Noire... I didn't notice you there. I will give you my special service as well. Iris Heart)

(Uh oh... Noire)

(Uh oh is right! HELP ME! A/N.)

(Aww... What's the matter? Am I too much for you? Iris Heart)

(YES! You are way too much for me! Carrie was my one and only! A/N.)

(Wow... That takes me back. Bradley)

(Stop thinking and GET HER OFF ME! SHE'S GONNA HURT ME IN A VERY BAD WAY! A/N.)

(Wait, Iris! Take me, instead! Jericho)

(Jeri? Oh, darling... I will be with you in a second, ok? Iris Heart)

(Iris, he has to write... Jericho)

(I guess... We will play later, Jimmy. Iris Heart)

(Thanks, bro... I owe ya! A/N.)

Bradley sighed and looked back at Noire and Tristan. Suddenly, something taps on his shoulder. He turned to see a small girl about Neptune's height with waist length sky blue hair tied in a long braid behind her looking up at him.

"Uh... Hi. Who are you?" Bradley asked her as he looked at her.

"Hi, there... We meet at last," she said slowly.

"Uh... Ok. What's your name?" Bradley asked her.

"My name is Plutia... It's very nice to meet you," she smiled.

"Plutia, huh? Well, my name is Bradley," Bradley told her.

"I know, silly... You're my boyfriend," Plutia smiled.

"I'm WHAT?!" Bradley yelled as he looked at her.

"Hubby, are you okay?" Neptune called as she raced up beside him, "Who's this?"

"Neppy!" Plutia called as she hugged Neptune.

"Huh? Do I know you? Wait... Are you a friend of mine? I kinda lost my memory here," Neptune told her.

"Well... It's a little hard to explain," Plutia told them as she lets go of Neptune.

"You're from another Hyperdimension, aren't you?" Bradley asked as he looked at her. Plutia smiled and nodded her head.

"More like... Um, what is it again? Ultia Dimension?" Plutia asked.

"Ultradimension?" Bradley asked.

"Yeah! That's it!" Plutia smiled.

"Huh... And, that right there is another reason why there's proof that many dimensions exist in a single universe," Bradley said.

"Hmm... So, Hubby... She knows us, right?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah... Since you are my best friend... And, he's my fiancee in my dimension," Plutia told her.

"Wait! You said I was your boyfriend!" Bradley told her.

"I can never tell the difference," Plutia told him.

"Hmm... How did you get here?" Bradley asked.

"Histy sent me here... To help you," Plutia told him.

"Sounds about right... So, Plutia... How am I in your dimension?" Bradley asked her.

"Umm... Does brave and loyal count?" Plutia asked.

"Yes," Bradley smiled.

"Also sweet and funny... All in one," Plutia smiled, "It makes me fall in love with you all over again."

"Great... How am I gonna handle two girls at once?! One is enough!" Bradley groaned as he shook his head.

"Hubby, whatever you do... I'm gonna stick by your side," Neptune smiled as she looked up at him.

"Me, too..." Plutia smiled.

"Let's take this one step at a time, ok?" Bradley told them. Plutia and Neptune both nodded and smiled at him.

"Let's go introduce Plutia to the group," Bradley told them.

"Hand," Plutia said.

"Please," Neptune said.

"All right... Come here, you two," Bradley told them as he held both of their hands and took them to the group.

"Hey, little brother... Who's this?" Tristan asked Bradley.

"Everyone, this is Plutia... She'll be joining us on our quest," Bradley told them.

"I feel like I know her from somewhere," Noire said.

"Me, too..." IF said as she folds her arms.

"Me three... Where are you from?" Compa asked.

"Planeptune... I'm the goddess there," Plutia told them, "Well... In another dimension, actually."

"Seriously? Another one?" IF groaned.

"Don't be like that, Iffy... Look, it doesn't matter if she's the goddess of Planeptune. She can help us," Bradley told them.

"All right... Welcome aboard, Plutia," IF told her.

"I'm glad to be here," Plutia smiled.

"Hmm... This might come back to bite me in the ass. Plutia, can you..." Tristan asked as he looked at Plutia.

"You want to see me transform? Ok..." Plutia smirked as she looked at Tristan, "Whee!"

"Right here?! Wait a second, Plutia!" Bradley told her.

"Awww... No fair," Plutia pouted as she looked up at Bradley.

"Let's worry about this later... Right now, let's get back to the hotel. You 3 can do whatever there," IF told them.

"Huh?! Iffy, reword that please!" Bradley gasped as he looked at her.

"Iffy..." Neptune said with a large blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Hehehe... Iffy's naughty," Plutia giggled.

"Wow... So; you think about that kind of stuff, huh?" Tristan smirked as he raised his eyebrows.

"Eww! Iffy!" Emily gasped.

"Oh, IF..." Noire sighed.

"What's wrong with you guys?" IF asked. Then, a large blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Gwah! Don't misunderstand! G-get your minds out of the gutter!" IF blushed as she turned away.

"Huh... That's rare," Tristan said, "Iffy's blushing..."

"I don't know what's going on," Compa said in confusion.

"Um... Don't ask," Bradley sighed as he shook his head. Compa nods as the group walked out of the cafeteria.

(Man... That was unexpected. Iffy has a dirty mind. Bradley)

(Sorry about putting you with Plutia AND Neptune. I just went with the flow. A/N.)

(Look, don't worry about it... I got out of worse jams before. This won't be a problem. Bradley)

(This will be interesting... Tristan)

(Oh, I almost forgot! Plutia joins the squad! LV: Bradley: 27; Neptune: 27; Compa: 27; IF: 27; Noire: 25; Tristan: 25; Yoko: 19; Plutia: -Due to dimension travel- 30; Emily: -Due to dimension travel- 32. Before you ask, people... Goku WILL BE in this story! Right around the Lowee arc, if all goes according to plan. Bradley's other friends will be another Sayain named Goliath, a Namekian named Azure, a Majin female named Delilah, and a Frieza race alien named Cain. They will appear in different parts of the story and join in on the quest. Ok, that's enough out of me for now! Until next time! A/N.)

-End Chapter 8-


	9. Chapter 9

A Crazy Boy and a Beautiful Love

Chapter 9: Betrayal of Avenir and a X

-A few days later; Avenir Storage No. 3- The group got was able to get more work for Passe done... So, they decided to get more work from Avenir so that they could spy on the company. They were lucky to get close enough to the leader... Or, so they thought.

"And, so... Neptune and family arrive at their destination," Neptune narrated.

"What's with the narrative, Nep?" IF asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry.. I just wanted to have some fun with the story, too," Neptune smiled as she looked over to IF.

(Hey! That's my thing, Neptune! A/N.)

"So? I wanna join in, too! I'm the main here!" Neptune told the narrator.

(Uh... Hate to break it to you, Neptune... But, Bradley is the main. A/N.)

"Guh... That was a gut punch," Neptune said as she held her stomach.

(I didn't even... A/N.)

"Bah, you're too serious... Lighten up," Neptune smiled as she shook her head.

(Neppy, you do realize that I have the ability to make the story my own, right? I can make you the main... But, the summary clearly says that A YOUNG SAYAIN is the main. You aren't a Sayain, Neptune... A/N.)

"Ok... I know when I'm beat," Neptune said as she nods her head.

(Good... Continue! A/N.)

"Anyway... I wonder where that Ganache person is," Neptune said as she looked around.

"Uh, Neppy? What's a Gang Hash?" Plutia asked.

"A what, Plutia?" Bradley asked as he looked over at Plutia, "That was worse than Neppy saying Armoire instead of Arfoire."

"Aww... Don't be mean," Plutia told him.

"Ah... Hello again, everyone," Ganache's voice called to the group. Ganache walked up to them and smiled politely.

"Oh, wow... You're alone this time?" Tristan snarled as he glared at Ganache.

"Heel, boy," Noire told him. Tristan scoffed and looked away.

"Right... So, how you doing these days? You look well rested," Neptune smiled.

"Well, I take my breaks quite liberally," Ganache smirked, "Of course, machines do a lot of the work for us. So, yeah... It is quite relaxing."

"I wish I could take my breaks anytime I want," Compa whined as she shook her head.

"Comp... It's never gonna happen with us around you," Bradley joked as he looked at her.

"Boo..." Compa said.

"Compa is just like my Compa," Plutia said.

"I won't ask," Bradley sighed, "So, what kind of job do you have for us today?"

"We have an ore inside that has the ability to power a console for thousands of years. And, we want you all to retrieve it," Ganache told the group.

"Wait... Thousands of years? No way," Emily said in disbelief.

"What kind of power source has that much power?" Bradley asked in confusion as he folds his arms.

"Hmm... What is the name of this ore?" Tristan asked.

"It is called Lastelite," Ganache said in a stoic tone.

"Lastelite? Never heard of it... Not even from my dimension," Tristan said after a few seconds.

"I've never heard of this Lastelite before, either," Plutia said as she looked up at Bradley.

"Neither have I," Bradley said.

"Same," IF said.

"Me, either... Nep-Nep?" Compa asked.

"You're asking a person with no memory, Compa. Noire, what about you?" Neptune asked.

"No... And, I live in Lastation," Noire said.

"Hey, don't look at me. I'm as clueless as you all are," Emily said. Yoko shook her head as she stuck by Bradley's left side.

"Well, I'm not surprised that any of you have heard of this ore. Only Avenir has possession of this ore... And, it's right inside," Ganache said.

"I don't know about this, guys... Something isn't right about all this," Bradley told the group.

"But, Hubby! The ore could power game consoles for thousands of years!" Neptune said to him.

"Bradley..." Plutia said as she looked up at him. Bradley sighed and took a couple of steps away from them.

"I'm sorry... My gut feeling is screaming for me nit to trust him," Bradley said to the group, "I'll wait here... You guys go on ahead."

"But..." Neptune told him.

"It's okay, Nep... We won't be too long, ok?" IF told him.

"He tries anything funny, do what you gotta do," Bradley told Tristan.

"I got it," Tristan said. The group walked away from Bradley and went into the storage. Bradley turned away and sighed.

"What's wrong with me? Why am I not with them? I was actually being a coward? I'm foolish for not going with them... I promised Neptune and Compa that I would protect them both. Even if all my senses tell me not to go... I have to ignore them!" Bradley thought, "I can not leave them!" Suddenly, he heard a loud bang from behind him!

"What the hell?! Guys?!" Bradley called as he turned back towards the storage. The entrance was blocked by debris!

"No! Guys!" Bradley raced towards the entrance and stopped.

"Ganache, what is this?!"

"Oops... My bad. I must've pressed something," Ganache smirked.

"You son of a..." Bradley snarled as he glared at Ganache.

"Hubby!" Neptune called to him.

"Neppy, are you okay?! Are the others with you?!" Bradley called as he turned back to the blocked entrance.

"Yeah... We're here," IF groaned.

"Your bad feeling was spot on, bud..." Emily called.

"Damn it!" Bradley called as he glared at Ganache, "You will fix this, you bastard!"

"I'm afraid not... Your friends will satisfy the hunger of all the monsters there," Ganache smirked. Bradley grabs Ganache by the collar of his suit jacket and hoisted him in the air.

" **You will find a way to set them free... Or, I will bathe myself in your blood and organs!** " Bradley snarled as the demonic red aura surrounds him once again. Mulina's spirit appears over Bradley's body as he slammed Ganache to the ground. Ganache crawled backwards in fear as a bloody red scythe materialized in Bradley's right hand.

"Are you... A demon?" Ganache gasped in fear.

" **A demon? You could say that,** " Mulina's voice said in a sinister tone as her body appears in Bradley's place.

" **Now, are you gonna let them go? Or, do I have to get angry?** " Mulina asked Ganache.

"E-even if I could... T-The entrance is blocked by debris. T-The plant is also surrounded in an anti-goddess force field. T-They're trapped in there," Ganache stammered as Mulina got closer to him.

" **So... There's nothing you can do?!** " Mulina roared as she held her scythe right in front of Ganache's face.

"Y-yes," Ganache said in a terrified tone. Mulina kicked Ganache in the face, knocking him into a pile of debris. He slowly got to his feet and raced away in terror. Mulina then turned back to the entrance.

" **There has to be something we can do...** " Mulina said as she shook her head. Bradley's spirit appears beside Mulina.

"There's always another exit to these kind of places... We just have to find it," Bradley said to Mulina. Then, Mulina changed back into Bradley.

"Hmm... We just have to think like Ganache. Where would a secret exit be located at?" Bradley said as he scanned the building. He then snapped his fingers and went around the left side of the building. He stopped at a small window near the bottom of the wall.

"Yep... Basement always helps!" Bradley smirked as he used the scythe's blade to smash the glass. He dove into the opening and lands in a dark room.

"Crap... No ceiling light. Good thing I always come prepared," Bradley thought as he held up his right hand. He had a ball of yellow light in the palm of his hand. He walked around the dark room and stopped when he came across a tube with a strange green liquid sloshing around inside of it.

" **Uh... What the hell is this?** " Mulina's voice asked.

"I have no idea... Look. There's writing on top of the tube," Bradley said as he looked at the top, "-Experiment X.- What is this thing?" The tube housed a human female with red hair that reached her lower back area and a petite body figure. She was in the fetal position as she flowed up and down in the middle of the tube.

"It's... A girl. Why would there be a girl in this thing?" Bradley asked as he looked at the human. Suddenly... The female quickly opened her eyes and looked at Bradley.

"Whoa! Um... Hi." The girl looked at him fervently and tilts her head to the left side.

"Do you have a name?" The girl shook her head no.

"Oh, you understand me?" She nods her head yes.

"Ok, good... So, do you know how you got here?" Bradley asked. The girl then had several visions about her past... Including her family, how she got taken by Avenir, and how she was experimented on. She slowly nods her head.

"Is it something horrible?" She nods her head yes.

"Wow... I bet you feel so hurt right now. Hold on, I'll get you out of there," Bradley told her as he looked around. He saw a panel right next to the girl's tube. He walked up to it and looked at it. He saw a lever that said, "Purge". He pulled it down... And, the liquid drained out of the tube. The girl sank to the bottom of the tube and coughed when all the liquid drained out. She hugged herself as tears slowly streamed down her cheeks. Bradley took off his red jacket and placed it on her shoulders.

"T-thank you," she sniveled.

"To be honest... I came here for a different reason. But, I'm glad I found you," Bradley told her as he looked around. He saw a hospital gown hanging beside the tube. He grabs it and hands it to the girl. She puts the gown on and the jacket over the gown.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"Bradley Phoenix... You?"

"Destiny," she told him, "But, my family calls me Dess."

"Destiny... Not gonna lie, that sounds really beautiful," Bradley smiled at her, "But, you should know I'm taken." Destiny smiled small as she stood up.

"I'm also taken," Destiny giggled lightly.

"I can believe that," Bradley told her as he turned to her, "So, who put you down here?"

"..." Destiny didn't reply.

"Hey, I understand... Besides, I'm not gonna leave you here to die. Stay by me... I'll keep you safe from harm," Bradley told her.

"Ok... Thank you," Destiny smiled as she hugged his left arm. He held up his other arm that had the orb of light in the palm of it and kept walking.

A few minutes of walking later, they came to a staircase that led up.

"Hmm... This could be the way up. Let's go up, then," Bradley said. The 2 teens walked up the stairs in silence.

"Um... Why did you come here?" Destiny asked Bradley.

"Actually, we were taking a job from Ganache," Bradley told her.

"We?" Destiny asked him.

"A group of friends and I were tricked by that snake, Ganache. Now, they're trapped here unless I can get to them and lead them out," Bradley told her.

"Wow... I'm sorry you all are trapped here," Destiny told him sadly.

"Not anymore... I made us a way out," Bradley smirked.

"Really?" Destiny gasped as she looked at him.

"I uh... Made like a cat burglar and snuck my way inside. Nah... I just smashed a window," Bradley chuckled.

"Oh... Real extravagant of you," Destiny said as she rolled her neon blue eyes.

"Are you getting sassy with me, missy?" Bradley asked her as he looked at her.

"No... I'm just being facetious," Destiny giggled.

"You remind me so much of my girlfriend," Bradley smirked.

"What is she like?" Destiny asked curiously.

"Well... She's cute, funny, goofy, sweet..." Bradley said.

"I didn't ask for a life story here," Destiny said.

"You asked what she was like!" Bradley argued.

"I know... Continue," Destiny giggled.

"Oh, God... Never mind. Huh? We're already at the top of the stairs," Bradley said. The 2 teens stood at the top of the stairs and looked around. Suddenly, an explosion thundered through the warehouse!

"Whoa! What was that?!" Destiny gasped as she looked around again. A cloud of smoke slowly came around a corner and went towards them.

"They must be close," Bradley said as he waked towards the smoke.

"Wait... Are you crazy?! You're walking towards the smoke?!" Destiny gasped.

"If this leads me to my friends... Then, yes. Are you coming, or what?" Bradley said seriously as he turned back to Destiny.

"Yeah... I have no other choice," Destiny said as she walked up to his right side. They raced through the smoke, covering their faces with their arms as they rushed ahead. Suddenly, the smoke cleared... And, they were greeted with fresh air.

"Phew... Not here. Where are they?" Bradley asked as he looked around. He then noticed a disc stuck to the wall on his left. He walked over to it and picked it off the wall.

"What is that?" Destiny asked Bradley.

"You're asking me? This looks like a regular disc to me," Bradley said as he examines the disc. Suddenly, the disc began to shine brightly... Blinding both Destiny and Bradley! When the light disappeared, they uncovered their eyes and looked around. They were surrounded by robots!

"What the hell?! Where did these things come from?!" Bradley yelled as he got into a fighting stance, "Dess, hide!"

"Hey, I ain't leaving you to these things!" Destiny told him as she surrounded in a bright light herself.

"What?! You, too?!" Bradley gasped. Destiny was dressed in a silver bikini armor and she had holographic wings on her back. Her hair was a darker red as her eyes became red as well. She also had on silver armor gloves and shoes and had a javelin in her right hand.

"How?!"

"Ask questions later, Bradley! Let's destroy these things!" Destiny told him in a more mature tone as she spun the javelin at her right side.

"Yeah... We have to talk about this one later!" Bradley told her as he transformed into Violet Heart, "Come on!"

" **Crimson Dance!** " Destiny yelled as she slashed several robots into binary code and punched another coming at her from behind.

" **Arch Vice!** " Destiny impaled several robots at once as she threw her javelin at them. She caught the javelin as it raced back to her.

" **Sonic Crusher!** " Bradley yelled as he slammed his right fist into a robot's cerebral cortex.

" **Giant Vanity!** " He then threw a large blue sphere at a group of them and blew them up, causing robot parts to fly everywhere!

" **Icicle Targon!** " Destiny yelled as she slammed her javelin onto a robot and froze it solid.

" **Nova Dragon Fist!** " Bradley yelled as he punched the frozen robot, blowing it up. Then, a robot fired a laser at Bradley and hits him in the back. He glared at it and charged at it.

" **Take this! Hydra Crusher!** " Bradley yelled as he grabbed the robot and flung it helplessly into the air. He then fired a violet purple blast at it, blowing it to smithereens.

"Nice... That was a good show," a familiar voice called to them. Bradley turned to the voice. A man with white hair walked up to them.

"Warren!" Destiny snarled as she charged at him. She grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him into the air.

"Where's Jack?! What did you do to my little brother?!"

"Oh, don't worry... He's safe. In Lowee, nonetheless," Warren smirked.

"Lowee?! Why is he there?!" Destiny yelled as she slammed him to the ground, "I let you do this to me so that he won't be harmed by your experiments! You promised that you wouldn't move him anywhere! You liar!"

"So? Like I care about what I promised an experiment," Warren smirked. Destiny held her javelin to Warren's throat and glared hatefully at him.

"Tristan was right... You are something fierce," Bradley snarled.

"Call it what you want... I still have control over you, Dess. If you want to see your brother again... Attack Bradley," Warren smirked. Destiny looked over at Bradley and sighed.

"Do what you gotta do... I understand," Bradley told her.

"I'm sorry," Destiny told Bradley as she looks sadly at him.

"Honestly, I would do the same thing," Bradley told her, "Warren, you're not going to get away with this... You know that, right?"

"Yes, I am," Warren laughed.

"I'd advise that you put your weapon down," a voice told Destiny as she points her weapon at Bradley. A woman with waist length blue hair floats up to Destiny and held a red whip sword towards Destiny's throat.

"Who are you? This isn't what it looks like, I swear," Destiny told the woman.

"Oh, really? Cause, it looked like you were about to attack my pet," she smirked as she held the blade closer to Destiny's throat.

"Wait a sec... Plutia, is that you?" Bradley asked her, "You're a... Dominatrix?"

"Good answer, Bradley... You knew it was me. Now, next question... Who is this little uppity bitch? Is she bothering you?" Plutia asked him.

"Bitch? That's a little harsh, lady," Destiny said as she glanced at her.

"My name is Iris Heart to you, bitch... Remember that," she said simply as she loosened her grip on the whip sword.

"Plutia... That man is your enemy, not her. He is trying to get her to attack me," Bradley explained.

"Oh, is that right?" Iris Heart smirked as she looked down at Warren.

"Oh? And, what are you gonna do? Sex me to death?" Warren asked her.

"No... You're not my type, swine. Picking on little girls ticks me off," Iris Heart said in a peeved tone, "Prepare to be punished..." An actual crimson whip appeared in her right hand.

"What the?!" Warren gasped as he got to his feet. Iris Heart whips the ground in front of Warren and giggled as she hovered towards him.

"Oh.. The fun I'm gonna have with you," Iris Heart smirked.

"Plutie!" Neptune's human voice called to her. The group rushed towards the dominatrix and stopped as they saw Destiny.

"What?! Another CPU?!" Tristan gasped as he looked at her.

"I'll explain later... I have some business to take care of," Bradley said as he cracked his knuckles. He walked over to Warren and glared at him. The demonic red aura surrounds him once again.

" **Iris... I will get info out of him.** **Stand down,** " Bradley told her as he grabbed Warren by his throat, " **For your sake... You'd better talk.** " Bradley glared into Warren's eyes and Warren screamed in horror as he covered his eyes. Bradley tightened his grip on Warren's throat, cutting his scream off abruptly.

"If you have time to scream, you have time to answer our questions! What are you planning to do with Jack?!" Destiny asked as she walked up beside Bradley.

"What are you doing in this dimension?" Tristan called as he folds his arms across his chest.

"And, how should I torture you?" Iris Heart asked. Everyone turned to Iris Heart.

"What? I can't have any fun?"

" **Iris... Quiet, please,** " Mulina's voice said. Iris Heart sighed and folds her arms.

"I don't have to answer any of you," Warren snarled as he closed his eyes.

" **You do realize I don't have to look directly into your eyes, right? I look deep into your soul,** " Bradley told Warren.

"You wouldn't dare," Warren coughed.

" **Oh, I dare!** " Bradley smirked.

"All right... I was planning on turning an entire family into man made CPUs," Warren growled.

"No! You bastard! You did lie to me!" Destiny yelled as she punched him. Tristan and Noire held Destiny back as she tried to charge at Warren.

"Calm down, Destiny... It's not worth it," Bradley said as he looked at her. Destiny stopped and looked at Bradley.

"What am I supposed to do? Jack is all I have left," Destiny told Bradley. Bradley threw down Warren and returned to human form.

"We'll help you," Compa told Destiny.

"We got your back, Dess... Don't worry," Bradley told Destiny.

"Thank you," Destiny smiled as she returned to human form. Iris Heart returned to her human form as well.

"I'm sleepy," Plutia yawned as she leaned on Noire's left shoulder.

"Plutia, now's not the time to be resting! We have to get out of here!" Noire told Plutia.

"Leave that part to me... I know the way out. Well, I made a way out," Bradley told the group. Bradley walked over to Plutia and hoisted her onto his back.

"Is that better, Plutie?" Neptune asked Plutia.

"Mm-hmm," Plutia smiled.

"Good... As for you," Bradley said as he glared at Warren. He kicked him in the face, knocking him out.

"Let's move!" IF called as Bradley races ahead to the downward staircase. The group followed Bradley towards the basement.

(Destiny joins the party! LV: Destiny: 33; Bradley: 35; Neptune: 35; Compa: 35; IF: 35; Noire: 34; Plutia: 33; Tristan: 34; Emily: 36. Lily Rank Update! Bradley, Destiny: 6; Neptune: 8; Compa: 8; IF: 7; Emily: 8; Plutia: 8; Tristan: 8; Noire: 7. Destiny was a last minute addition to the story... Last one, I promise! A/N.)

-End Chapter 9-


	10. Chapter 10

A Crazy Boy and a Beautiful Love

Chapter 10: Vindicated

-Lastation; An Hour Later- The party finally arrived at Lastation and looked around at the wanton destruction. "

"This is a nightmare... My home... They won't get away with this!" Destiny snarled. She then glanced to her left and saw...

"Chian!" Chian was trapped under a pile of debris. Bradley and Emily rushed over and picked the debris up off of Chian.

"Are you all right, Chian?" Destiny asked Chian as she knelt in front of her.

"Dess? Is that you?" Chian asked as she slowly looked up, "Thank goodness you're safe... I'm sorry about..."

"No need... I'm glad you're okay. What happened?" Destiny asked as she looked at Chian.

"It was horrible... That Ganache person did all this," Chian groaned as she looked at Destiny.

"Ganache did this?!" Noire snarled as she balled her hands into fists.

"You all... Please, get to safety. I will ask Lady Black Heart for her help," Chian groaned as she stood up. She almost fell back down when she cried out in pain, holding her bleeding left leg.

"No... You get to safety, Chian. I will personally deal with this," Noire told her as she looked ahead.

"Noire... I'll be happy to help," Destiny told her.

"Us, as well... We're a team," IF said.

"Thank you... Now, let's handle this bastard ourselves," Noire told the group.

"Yeah!" The group all agreed.

"You're all brave... I wish you all luck," Chian smiled as she limped away.

"Yoko, make sure Chian gets somewhere safe," Bradley told his loyal wolf cub. She barked and stayed at Chian's side.

"Let's go!" Bradley called. They raced further into the destruction and stopped when they saw Ganache and Neuvank standing right at the center.

"Ryland, Ganache! This madness stops now!" Tristan called as he glared at them. They turned to the group.

"You all... I'm surprised you escaped. Hmm?! Destiny?! Why are you free?!" Ganache realized as he glared at the group.

"That would be... Because of me," Bradley said as he folds his arms, "Making people into CPUS against their will is wrong... And, what you did to her and her brother was wrong, as well. You realize I won't forgive you, right?" Bradley's hair began to glow as a yellow aura surrounds him. Emily and Tristan underwent the same process.

"You destroyed my home... I won't forgive you, either!" Destiny yelled as she transformed into Scarlet Heart.

(That shall be Destiny's CPU name from now on! A/N.)

"I see... Well, how about this? Killachines, come forth!" Ganache called. Several robots with axes and swords rose up around the group.

"You 3 are mine," Neuvank smirked as his hair changed to a light green color, "I will destroy you!"

"Shut up, fake ass Broly," Emily smirked as she turned into a Super Sayain. Bradley and Tristan underwent the same transformation and got into their fighting stances.

"Umm... Can I transform?" Plutia called as she looked at Bradley hopefully.

"Oh... Yeah, go ahead. But, remember... We're your allies, not your pets," Bradley told Plutia.

"Yay! Here I gooooo!" Plutia cheered as she was surrounded in a bright light. She transformed into Iris Heart after the light disappeared.

"Hmm... Thank you for that, sweetheart. I will reward you later," Iris Heart smiled as she blushed heavily.

"Um... Great. Thanks, Iris. Will that be with or without fanservice?" Bradley sighed.

"Definitely with, babe," Iris Heart smirked.

"Damn," Bradley said as he looked at Iris Heart, "You can't read what's going on, can you?"

"Of course I can... I'm not stupid. But, I want to make fun," Iris Heart told him.

"Look, this is a life or death situation... We need to focus!" Noire told Iris Heart.

"Oh, fine... You can be such a tease, Noire," Iris Heart told Noire.

"Ok, hold it right there... We have some business to take care of," IF told them.

"Right... Iris, Neppy... You 2 and the others back up Noire. Em, Nazo... You 2 and I will handle Neuvank. Got it?" Bradley ordered. The group agreed.

"Today, you will know despair... Killachines, destroy those girls!" Ganache called.

"Access!" Noire yelled as she transformed into Black Heart. She held out her futuristic black and white broadsword in front and glared at the robots.

"What?! You shouldn't be able to transform!" Ganache gasped.

"For my nation... I will do ANYTHING to protect it!" Black Heart called as she glared at Ganache.

"Even team up with your sworn enemy?!" Ganache snarled.

"Nep-Nep, transform!" Compa called.

"Ok! Here we go!" Neptune called. She transformed and looked at Noire.

"Noire..."

"Don't worry about it! Let's get this bastard!" Black Heart called. She saw Destiny charge at one of the robots and shove her javelin into its head.

"Freeze to the blade of heaven! **Divine Glacier!** " Destiny yelled as she slashed the robot right down the middle, freezing it solid and cutting it in half.

"Wow... Well, I can't let you outdo me! Take this! **Lace Ribbon Dance!** " Black Heart called. She kicked a robot nearby her and slashed it to the ground. Tristan and Emily punched Neuvank across the face and threw him into a nearby destroyed building.

"Em, let's use a combination attack!" Tristan told her.

"On 3!" Emily agreed as she and him held out their left hands.

"1..."

"2..."

"3!"

" **Big Bang Attack!** " Emily yelled as she fired a large neon blue sphere out of her left hand.

" **Dark Flash Bang!** " Tristan yelled as he fired a large jet black sphere out of his left hand. The 2 spheres collided into a blue and black ball of concentrated energy and blew away the building that Neuvank was trapped in! Neuvank flew out of the rubble at the exact moment the sphere collided.

"Die!" Neuvank roared as he threw a large green ball of energy at the 2 Super Saiyans. The sphere collided with them and blasted them out of the sky! They crashed to the ground and quickly got back to their feet.

"Damn! He actually dodged that! This might get a little dicey!" Emily groaned as she snapped her fingers.

"Hmm... He seems... Off for some reason," Tristan said as he scratched his head.

"How?" Emily asked him.

"He's usually more vicious than this," Tristan said, "This isn't normal. Is he... Holding back?"

"Now, you die!" Neuvank yelled as he charged at them. Bradley appeared in front of Neuvank with a large golden sphere in his right hand.

" **Shine Shot!** " Bradley yelled as he threw the sphere into Neuvank's eyes. Neuvank roared in agony as he covered his eyes.

" **Sonico Shout!** " Bradley lets out a hyper screech, immobilizing Neuvank and keeping him in one place.

"Little Brother! Neuvank is acting strange!" Tristan called. Bradley stopped his Sonico Shout and hovered backwards over to Tristan and Emily.

"How? What did you figure out?" Bradley asked.

"He's... Acting a lot like Broly now. Haven't you noticed?" Tristan asked. Bradley turned to Neuvank and saw him unleash a furious roar... Similar to how Broly powers up.

"Yeah... He did say he was like Broly in so many ways. Maybe he's gonna act the part, too?" Bradley pondered.

"I'll kill you all!" Neuvank roared as a large green dome surrounded him.

"Or, rather... He is a descendant of Broly," Emily said. Bradley and Tristan looked at Emily in confusion.

"Oh, come on... I can't be the only one who noticed this!"

"Maybe," Bradley told Emily.

"Ugh... Men," Emily sighed as she shook her head, "What are you gonna do?"

"Ok, you need to stop with that. This is really not the time for that," Bradley told her.

"Excuse me!" Emily scoffed.

"Um... Should I be aware?" Tristan asked Bradley.

"No... It's nothing," Emily told him, "I still have a hard time trusting men after... Glacier."

"Look, that problem is taken care of. You should have a little more faith in us, Em," Bradley told Emily.

"Sorry... I'll try," Emily sighed, "Back to the matter at hand... DUCK!"

"What? Oh, Crap!" Tristan gasped as he dove out of the way. A green beam of light raced towards them.

"Shoot! No time to dodge! **White Flash!** " Bradley yelled as he fired a large beam of white light at the green beam and countered it. The beams collided into a beam struggle. The 2 warriors pushed the beams back at each other, trying to outlast the other. Then, Neuvank overpowered Bradley and blew him back into another destroyed building!

"Hubby!" Neptune called as she saw him get blown back.

"Brad-Brad! Brady!" IF and Compa called as they rushed to the rubble Bradley was buried in.

"Oh, man! Is he all right?!" Destiny thought as she countered an incoming axe. Neptune slashed a robot in half and flew over to meet IF and Compa.

"Hubby, speak to me! Please!" Neptune called as IF tried to dig out Bradley. A fist broke out of the rubble and Bradley pulled himself out. His clothes were torn and ripped and his head, right arm, and left side was bleeding badly. He also had small bruises covering his right arm.

"Hubby..."

"I'm fine... Damn, that last blast packed one hell of a punch," Bradley groaned as he went over to IF and Compa, "He's tougher than I previously anticipated... That's not a good thing. He's just as strong as Broly... That's also not good. I'm not entirely strong enough to handle this even with Em and Nazo backing me up. Mentor was strong enough to finish off Neuvank on his own... This is really vexing. What should I do?!" Bradley looked down at the ground and sighed.

"The best thing to do... Is to keep trying. We got your back, no matter what," Neptune said as she hovered up to him and hugged him.

"Aww... Too sweet. Too bad I have to kill you all," Neuvank laughed as he hovered to the ground and floats up a few feet towards them. Emily and Tristan lands in front of Neptune and Bradley and took their fighting stances.

"Don't even try, pal!" Emily yelled as she cupped her hands at her left side. A blue sphere appeared in the middle of her hands.

" **Ka... Me... Ha... Me...** "

"That weak attack? You'll have to try better than that!" Neuvank laughed as he charged at them.

" **HAAAA!** " Emily roared as she shot a large blue beam that raced at Neuvank. The beam grew larger as it raced towards Neuvank. Soon enough, it covered Neuvank and obliterated several destroyed buildings in its path.

"Hey! What the hell?!" Black Heart yelled as she looks over at Emily.

"Sorry!" Emily called as she stood up straight.

"We're trying to save Lastation, not wreck it even more!" Black Heart scolded Emily.

"I said I'm sorry! Geez!" Emily said as she folds her arms.

"But, did that get him? We're done here," Destiny called as she hovered over to the others. Bradley was looking up in shock.

"What?" Neptune asked Bradley as she also looked up. Neuvank was unscathed by the attack and was hovering in the air above them!

"Oh, come on!" Black Heart yelled.

"This is where Lastation ends! **Gigantic Meteor!** " Neuvank roared as he threw a small green sphere at them.

"That's your big attack? Really?" Destiny scoffed.

"Uh... Is it me; or, is that thing getting bigger?" IF asked in horror. The sphere gradually gained mass as it fell towards the group. Everyone expect Bradley raced out of the way.

"Hubby, no! Don't!" Neptune called as Bradley lets out a battle cry and the golden aura around him bursts outwards. He stopped the massive sphere and held it in place.

" **HAHAHAHAHA! DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN HOLD THAT FOR LONG?! FINE, THEN! JOIN YOUR FATHER IN THE AFTERLIFE!** " Neuvank laughed as he tossed several more small spheres at the massive sphere Bradley was holding. The massive sphere grew larger and larger until it overtook Bradley and pushed him deep into the ground!

"NOOOOO! HUBBY!" Neptune screamed in horror as she raced towards him. Black Heart and Iris Heart grabs her and stops her.

"Don't! You'll get caught in that, Neptune!" Black Heart told her.

"He's gonna die! Let me go!" Neptune screamed sadly as tears streamed down her cheeks, "BRADLEY!"

" **IT'S OVER FOR YOU, PHOENIX! I FINALLY WIN!** " Neuvank laughed as the sphere explodes and consumed Bradley in the explosion. Bradley screamed as he was consumed. When the smoke cleared, a humongous crater stood where the explosion was. Neptune sank to her knees and bawled.

"I... I-I can't sense him. Did he..." Tristan said as a tear streamed down his cheek. Emily also sank to her knees and shook her head.

"No... Not Bradley, too..." Emily stammered as she looked at the crater.

"Brad-Brad... No..." Compa sniveled as she hugged IF. Neuvank laughed psychotically as he floats down to the ground and glared at the group.

"1 down... 6 to go," Neuvank laughed.

"You... You'll pay for this!" Neptune screamed as she stood on her feet and raced at Neuvank.

"Nep-Nep, no!" Compa called. Neptune swung her left fist at Neuvank... But, he grabbed her wrist and punched her in the gut. Neptune gasped for air as blood trickled down her chin. Neuvank punched her in the face and kicked her to the ground.

"How dare you... You'll pay dearly for that, you dog!" Iris Heart snarled as she cracked her whip sword on the ground.

"Wait your turn, stupid bitch... I'm gonna play with your little Neppy," Neuvank smirked as he glanced at Iris Heart.

"Don't you turn your back to me, bastard!" Iris Heart roared as she charged at Neuvank. She swung her whip sword at him and carved a cut across his back. He stopped and blasted Iris Heart with a green sphere in the face! She crashed to the ground and was covered in an explosion! When the smoke cleared, Iris Heart reverts back to her human form and laid there unconscious. She had a burn mark on her left cheek and blood drips down her chin.

"Plutie!" Black Heart and Neptune called.

"That's enough, Ryland!" Tristan roared as he charged at Neuvank. Neuvank kicked Tristan where the sun don't shine and roundhouse kicked him in the chest. Tristan crashed into a nearby building and reverts back to his normal form.

"C-cheap shot," Tristan groaned as he passed out. Black and Scarlet Heart double slashed Neuvank across the chest, pushing him a little ways from Neptune.

"This is a battle we cannot win, huh?" Black Heart asked Emily as she looked back at her.

"No... When I blasted him, he must've tapped into his inner Legendary Super Sayain state. I may have doomed us all," Emily said sadly.

"No... Don't you dare blame yourself for this. You tried to help me save Lastation... That's all that matters. If we're going down, we're going down fighting!" Black Heart told her, "Huh... I think you Sayains are rubbing off on me."

"Lady Noire..." Emily said with a small smile. Neuvank charged at Black Heart full force. Emily got in the way and intercepts the attack. Emily falls unconscious as she was punched in the face. Her hair returns back to normal as well.

"Emily!" Black Heart gasped.

"Your turn, Black Heart..." Neuvank smirked as he grabs Black Heart by the throat. Scarlet Heart shoved her javelin into Neuvank's leg and kicked him in the side.

"Let her go!" Scarlet Heart ordered.

"Oh? You mean... Like this?!" Neuvank smirked as he flung Black Heart into Scarlet Heart while he blasts Black Heart with a large green sphere. The sphere explodes and knocked Black and Scarlet into their human forms. They fell unconscious as well.

"Dropping like flies, eh? Looks like its your turn, humans," Neuvank smirked as he walked over to IF and Compa. Compa shuddered in absolute fear as she hid behind IF... Who held her Qatars in her hands, ready to fight.

"Bring it on, pal... I won't go down without a fight!" IF told him.

-Meanwhile- Bradley slowly opened his eyes as he looked around at the overwhelming darkness around him. He was still at the bottom of the crater... And, he was severely wounded. He couldn't move any of his muscles.

"He's... Just... Too... Strong..." Bradley groaned as he shook his head, "I'm nothing like my mentor... He could've handled this with no problem. I'm so weak... I-I'm sorry I failed you both, Neppy... Comp... I couldn't protect you." He then heard Compa's horrified scream from above him.

"Compa? You... You're still alive? Does that mean... Neppy? I thought..." Bradley then felt his ears begin to ring. His whole body began to feel like it was on fire. A golden yellow aura surrounds him as his hair became very spiky and stand up.

"If you're still alive, both of you... I still can protect you. I may be a weakling... But, I will do all I can for you both! You 2 and the others! Even if I die... I will not give up on you! THIS I SWEAR!" The aura surrounding him explodes outward and upwards. The crater was filled with the yellow light as Bradley lets out a primal and vengeful roar. His body became a little more muscular as he floats up slowly towards the top. When he reached the top, he was surrounded in that same aura... But, now he has a completely different look around him. His hair was really spiky and it stood up, the golden yellow aura surrounding him now had electricity generating around it, and he had big muscles on his body. He hovered to the ground and glared hatefully at Neuvank. Neuvank has his foot on Neptune's head... And, Neptune was back in her human form.

"H-Hubby... Y-you..." Neptune sniveled as she looked at him.

"Get your disgusting foot off of my girl... NOW!" Bradley roared as he took a step towards Neuvank.

"Hmph... And, what if I say no?" Neuvank smirked. Bradley teleports right over to Neuvank and punched him in the gut! Neuvank gasped for air as he took several steps back.

"You don't deserve to breathe, Ryland... I will END YOU!" Bradley roared as he grabbed Neuvank by the throat and slammed him into the ground. Neuvank had blood spurting from his head.

"The only thing that satisfies you is suffering... Then, so be it! I will make you suffer!" Bradley kicked Neuvank in the stomach, knocking him into a pile of rubble! Neuvank blew the rubble away and was met by a punch from Bradley... Primarily to the face! Bradley continued his assault on Neuvank, repeatedly punching him in the face and finishing with a Rasengan to the chest! He flew into another pile of rubble and laid there, barely conscious. Bradley hovered over to him and held his right hand out in front of him. A large rainbow sphere appeared in Bradley's hand and grew to an enormous size. Bradley stopped as he glared at Neuvank.

"What are you -cough- waiting for? Finish me off... It's the only way to stop me from killing your friends," Neuvank smirked as blood raced down his chin.

"Because... You're already dead. The Rasengan I used damaged your ribcage... Causing one of your ribs to break and puncture your lung. It's a lot stronger than the one Naruto, Jiraya, or even Minato used in the Naruto series. I'm just giving you a false hope... The same thing you did to kill my father," Bradley told Neuvank as the sphere disappeared, "Good riddance." Bradley hovered to the ground and walked over to Neptune's damaged body. Neuvank slowly stood up and held a green sphere in his left hand.

"I-I... I won't be beaten by the likes of you! DIE!" Neuvank roared as he flung the sphere at Bradley. It raced towards Bradley as he knelt beside Neptune.

"Hubby..." Neptune told him as she clutched his torn shirt sleeve.

"I know..." Bradley told her as he stood up. He spun around and held a giant brown sphere in his right hand.

"This is your end! **Amber Crasher!** " Bradley fired a large brown beam at the green sphere and consumed it! The blast also consumed Neuvank as well! His body evaporated within the blast.

"No... I'm... Not... Supposed... To... Lose... To... You! You'll... Pay... For... This... PHOENIX!" Neuvank roared as he disappeared for good in the blast. The blast created an explosion in the distance, creating a huge amber brown dome in the far distance! Bradley panted as his hair returned to normal. He fell forward and passed out. He heard Neptune call to him and many other voices calling as well when he lost consciousness. But, before he lost consciousness... He saw a glimpse of white hair in the far distance.

-End Chapter 10-


	11. Chapter 11

A Crazy Boy and a Beautiful Love

Chapter 11: Home and A Loving Reunion

-2 Days Later; Hotel- Bradley quickly sat up and lets out a gasp of air. Neptune looked at him and quickly hugged him. Plutia did the same.

"What... Happened?" Bradley asked as he looked at the girls.

"You passed out... We were so worried," Neptune said sadly as she looked up at him.

"Are you feeling okay now, Bradley?" Plutia asked him. Bradley looked at the girls and smiled.

"I'm fine now... No need to worry, ya know," Bradley told them as he pets their heads. Plutia and Neptune smiled sweetly and hugs him again.

"Hey, bud... You're up," Emily called as she walks up to him, "And, you got yourself a harem."

"Unintentionally," Bradley sighed as he looked up at her, "But, I can't desert them. They're too sweet and kind for me to act like that."

"That's why you're my best friend... You have a heart of gold," Emily smiled, "We'd better tell the others that you're up and about."

"Hey, Em?" Bradley called as she turned to the door, "I'm..."

"Don't... You don't have to apologize. I've known you for a long time, Bradley. You're like an older brother to me... If you died..." Emily said as she turned back to him.

"I got it," Bradley smiled.

"You're one of a kind, Bradley... Don't forget that," Emily smiled as she walked to the door.

"Hey, you 2... How are you doing? You took a beating for me," Bradley told them.

"I got this scar on my cheek now," Plutia said as she points to a small scar on her left cheek.

"Plutie..." Neptune said.

"I was trying to protect Neppy... But, I was helpless," Plutia told them.

"It's ok, Plutia... I appreciate it. I don't hate you," Bradley told her.

"Thanks, Bradley... I love you," Plutia smiled as she looked at him.

"I love you," Neptune told Bradley as well.

"I love you both, too... And, I promise to always protect you and the others to the best of my ability," Bradley smiled as he kissed both of them on the cheek. The both smiled and giggled.

"Well... Lookie what we have here! A harem, I suppose?!" Tristan called as the group walked in on that exact moment.

"Hey, guys... Noire... How's everything?" Bradley asked them.

"It's coming along quite nicely... Thank you for your help," she told him.

"What are you gonna do now, Noire?" Bradley asked Noire as he looked at her.

"I've decided... I can't do everything by myself. I will go with you on your journey," Noire told him.

"She already told us about it... And, we wanted to tell you as soon as you woke up from your sleep," IF told him. Bradley nods his head and smirked.

"Or... She wanted to get with Nazo," Bradley teased as he raised his eyebrows.

"D-don't be ridiculous! I'm not..." Noire blushed as she shook her head.

"Ooh... Bradley made you blush!" Emily giggled.

"Lay off!" Noire blushed.

"Jeez... Never a dull moment," IF smirked as she looked at the group, "I hope this won't be a bad thing."

"Excuse me... Am I interrupting?" a voice called to the group. Lenny walked up to the group and bowed.

"Lenny... No, you're not interrupting," Noire smiled.

"If it is all right with you all... I would like to travel with you," Lenny told them.

"Really?" Compa gasped as she hugged him.

"Sure! Welcome aboard, Lenny!" Bradley smiled, "Promise me you would take good care of Compa!"

"I promise," Lenny smiled.

"All right... So, what should we do next?" Noire asked.

"For now... We should head back to Planeptune," Bradley said, "We need to get stronger and rest our bodies for the trials to come."

"You just want to take the girls out on a date," Tristan said.

"Actually, I can do that at anytime," Bradley told Tristan, "This last battle made me realize how weak I was... I need to get stronger in order to keep my promises." The group was astonished by Bradley's serious answer to Tristan's playful tease.

"If you want to train... I'll be your sparring partner," Emily told him.

"Same here," Tristan told him.

"Thanks, guys... I know I can count on you," Bradley told them.

"Good... I'll help, too," IF said as she cracked her neck.

"Are you sure? We're gonna be training at our full power," Bradley told IF.

"Hey, have a little faith in Iffy... She helped put Neuvank in his place. She held her own," Tristan told Bradley.

"After Noire and Destiny went down, I kind of tapped into some hidden power that I never even knew I had. You should've seen it, Brady," IF smirked.

-Flashback; 2 Days Ago- IF looks back at Compa and then over at a fallen Neptune. Neuvank slowly walked over to them and laughed psychotically.

"It's time to die," Neuvank smirked as he charged at them. IF closed her eyes and Compa lets out a horrified scream. At first, nothing happened... So, she opened her eyes and looked at Neuvank holding his left eye. She looked at her left Qatar and gaped in shock. It was glowing red and there was an energy blade concealing her Qatar. The same change was on her right Qatar. She also had blazing red hair and a blazing red aura surrounded her. She took a fighting stance and charged at Neuvank. She slashed him several times and kicked him twice in the face, knocking him to the ground. Neuvank flipped back to his feet and raced at IF. IF and Neuvank traded blows and slashes for a minute or two until IF backed off. She panted as blood trickled down her chin.

"So, there's a limit to this newfound power... That limit will be your downfall," Neuvank smirked as he walked back over to Neptune, "Too bad your body is shutting down on you... You can't save your little friend."

"Bastard," IF groaned as she sank to her knees and the blazing red aura disappeared. Suddenly, a bright yellow light rose up from the crater.

-Present- "That's about as much as I could remember from that," IF told them.

"Sounds like she learned how to use Kaioken," Emily said, "Or, a variation of that technique."

"Hmm... Sounds like it," Bradley said as he folds his arms across his chest.

"Um... Hubby? What are you thinking about?" Neptune asked as she looked up at him.

"It could be possible... But, it could be just a theory," Bradley said.

"What? What is it?" IF asked him.

"Tell me, Iffy... Can you control fire?" Bradley asked her.

"Yeah... But, only to a certain degree," IF told him, "Anything above 4000 degrees is beyond my control."

"Which comes to that strange red form... It could be a new transformation for IF. Just like I achieved Super Saiyan 2," Bradley said, "If we can control those transformations, who knows what we can do." IF had a determined look on her face.

"First... We head to Planeptune," Noire told him.

"Right... No point staying around here," Bradley said as he got out of the bed. The group walked out of the hotel room and made their way back to Planeptune.

-Planeptune; Compa's House; Several Hours Later- Neptune and Plutia sat down on Bradley's lap and looked up at the 18 year old Sayain.

"Hmm..." Plutia hummed as she looked at him.

"What's wrong, Plutie?" Neptune asked Plutia.

"Um... Well... Is it me; or, is this Bradley older?" Plutia asked Neptune.

"Wait... I'm how old in your dimension?" Bradley asked Plutia.

"Um... 16," Plutia told him.

"Well, there you go... I'm 18," Bradley told her.

"Huh... Well, whatever. Love is timeless," Neptune giggled as she hugged him.

"Neppy..." Plutia smiled.

"That's very cryptic of you," Bradley told her, "I expected something along the lines of... Love is like pudding. It is sweet and tangy and delicious."

"Ehehe... You know me," Neptune giggled.

"Hey, I just realized... There wash a Key Fragment anywhere in Lastation, was there?" Bradley asked Neptune.

"Oh, yeah... You're right! We may need to check back there after we check the other 2 nations," Neptune said as she snapped her fingers.

"Leanbox and Lowee, right? So, you're going to see Vert and Blanny?" Plutia asked them.

"Vert and Blanny?" Bradley asked in confusion.

"Vert and Blanc... They're the CPUS of Leanbox and Lowee," Histoire's voice called to Bradley.

"Histy... What did I just say? Remind me when you speak in my mind!" Bradley told Histoire.

"I apologize... But, this is important. You altered the timeline when you encountered Neuvank," Histoire told him, "For the first time... I have no control of the timeline. Who knows what could happen from now on."

"Histy... I shape my own destiny. If this is the outcome, so be it... I will protect this outcome and make sure we get out of this alive," Bradley told Histoire.

"...I see. You are very courageous... It gives me hope that you can succeed in this mission," Histoire said.

"Thanks... Is there anything else?" Bradley asked her.

"For now... Take your rest. You deserve it," Histoire told him, "I will contact you as soon as I can, ok?"

"Ok... See ya later!" Bradley smiled. Silence. He then looked down and saw the 2 girls asleep in his arms.

"I guess I'll take them out on a date tomorrow," Bradley smiled as he hugged them.

-The Next Day; Downtown Planeptune- Neptune and Plutia pulled Bradley by the arms as they led him through the streets of Planeptune. They were eager to lead him on a fun date.

"Come on, Hubby! We're gonna have so much fun today!" Neptune giggled. She gave him a picturesque smile and giggled.

"All right... I'm coming," Bradley told her.

"Where should we go first?" Plutia asked them.

"Hmm... How about an arcade?" Neptune asked.

"Can't go wrong with an arcade," Bradley smirked.

"Let's gooooo!" Plutia smiled. The 3 teens rushed to a brightly lit building that had a huge neon green sign sitting on top. The sign read, -Planeptune Madness-.

"This looks like a fun place! Let's go inside!" Neptune smiled as she rushed inside. Plutia and Bradley followed her inside. They were greeted by sounds of many different games and people all around them and the dark blue light that shone down from the ceiling.

"Man... This is what an arcade from another dimension looks like, huh?" Bradley thought, "Reminds me of the Dinelna Arcade back in West City. This place is huge!"

"Ooh... What should we play first?" Neptune gasped as she looked around at all the games. Bradley walked over to a crane game and looked at all the stuffed animals inside.

"How about a crane game? My friends always used to challenge me at this... None of them ever beat me," Bradley smirked as the 2 girls walked up to his sides.

"Ooh! Bradley's a pro!" Plutia smiled, "I want the elephant!" She points to a pink elephant that held a heart in its trunk that read -I Love You-.

"Uh, Plutie? Are you sure?" Neptune asked Plutia as she looked at her.

"Aww, Neppy... Don't be mean," Plutia pouted.

"I'm on it," Bradley smirked as he pulled out a card from his blue hoodie pocket and swiped a card reader on the machine. The crane inside the machine moved and Bradley moved the joystick on the machine to move the crane around. Bradley stopped the crane over the pink elephant and pressed a red button. The crane lowered down onto the elephant and grabs the elephant's plump body. The crane raised up with the elephant in hand and dropped it into a slot at the back of the machine. Bradley bent down and reached into a slot at the bottom of the machine and pulled the elephant out of the slot.

"Ta-da! One elephant for the misses," Bradley smiled as he used his Scottish accent when he hands the stuffed elephant to Plutia. She took the elephant and hopped up and down happily.

"Thank you!" Plutia smiled.

"Aww... It was no problem," Bradley smiled as he rubs the back of his head, "So, where to next?"

"Ooh! Hubby, over there!" Neptune said as she points to a large racing game. The name of this racing game was called, -Mono Badland Racing-.

"Huh... That looks like Burnout, the racing game Trunks and Goten ALWAYS beat me in," Bradley thought as he shrugged his shoulders, "Let's hope my driving skills aren't rusty."

"All right, Neppy... You are so on," Bradley smirked as he and her walked over to the game and sat down in 2 black chairs with speakers attached to the chairs.

"This is gonna be so much fun," Neptune giggled.

"Good luck, you 2," Plutia cheered as she walked up to the chair with the pink elephant in hand. 5 or 6 races later, Neptune beats Bradley at the racing game.

"Ugh... I seriously need driving lessons. I quit," Bradley sighed as he stood up.

"Yay! I beat Hubby! I beat Hubby!" Neptune cheered as she hops up from the chair, "Whoa!" She almost fell to her face as Bradley caught her.

"You need to be more careful... That was close," Bradley told Neptune.

"Yeah... Sorry," Neptune smiled. They both stood up straight and blushed.

"Umm... Which game you wanna play next? We have all day," Bradley blushed as he looked around.

"Bradley, why don't we play with this one?" Plutia asked as she points to a large dancing machine.

"Step It Up Rhythm Paradise? Is that... Dance Dance Revolution?" Bradley chuckled, "Oh, man... If Em was here, we would dominate this game. Sure... Let's try it out." Bradley and Neptune walked up to the machine and Bradley swiped his card on the card swiper. The machine's screen changed and a bunch of songs came across.

"Hmm... Let's see. Ooh, that's a good one," Bradley smirked as he clicked on a song that said, -Chasing The Beat Of My Heart-. The song started and Neptune and Bradley began to dance to the rhythm. As they danced, they drew a crowd towards them.

"Chasing the beat of my heart...

Been counting every second of the day

I'm dying to be seeing your face

Wishing you were at the door

Can't take another minute more

Some way and some how

I'm through anticipating

Oh...

Right here and right now

It's true...

Instead of waiting!

Oh!

I'm going home and I'm coming to you

Chasing the beat of my heart

Heading for all that I knew

Chasing the beat of my heart!

Oh whoa

You and I (Oh whoa)

Together again!

Oh whoa

You and I

Chasing the beat of my heart!

No matter what I've done or where I've gone

You're still here where I belong

Been living in a merging sea

Because you haven't been here with me

Some way and somehow

I'm through anticipating

Oh...

Right here and right now

It's true...

Instead of waiting!

Oh!

I'm going home and I'm coming to you

Chasing the beat of my heart

Heading for all that I knew

Chasing the beat of my heart!

Oh whoa

You and I(Oh whoa)

Together again

Oh whoa

You and I

Chasing the beat of my heart

So, can you hear it?

C-Can you hear it?!

It's beating out of me!

OH OH OH!

Can you hear it?

Hey hey!

Can you hear it?!

It's where I wanna be

Oh...

I'm going home and I'm coming to you(To You)

Chasing the beat of my heart

Heading for all that I knew

Chasing the beat of my heart...

I'm following you and you lead

Chasing the beat of my heart

Heading for all that I need

Chasing the beat of my heart...

Oh whoa(YEAH-E-EAH-YEAH!)

You and I(Oh whoa)

Together again

Oh whoa

You and I(Yeah!)

Chasing the beat of my heart!(Heart!)"

(I love this song to pieces! Don't judge me! A/N.)

When they stopped, they heard clapping and cheering. They turned to the crowd that was watching them.

"Whoa... We attracted a crowd," Bradley said as he looked around. Plutia went up to the machine and looked at it.

"Hey, guys... You beat the high score," Plutia said as she points and scoreboard. It had photos of a bunch of people and scores beside the people's faces. Neptune and Bradley's faces were at the top... Right above a picture of a woman with long white hair.

"Wait... Go back up. That can't be..." Bradley gasped as he looked at the picture. It was a picture of his mother, no doubt. Suddenly, a woman with long white hair walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. Neptune and Plutia looked at the woman in surprise as Bradley turned to the woman slowly.

"M-Mom? But..." Bradley gasped as he struggled to comprehend what was in front of him. His mother... Who he thought was long dead ever since he was only 5 years old... Was standing right in front of him.

"Come here, sweetie... You need a mother's love," she smiled as she held out her arms. Bradley hugged her slowly... As if he was trying to see if she was real. When he knew, he broke. Neptune and Plutia hugs him as well.

"Aww..." the crowd called.

"I'm home, sweetie... I'm home," she smiled.

-End Chapter 11-


	12. Chapter 12

A Crazy Boy and a Beautiful Love

Chapter 12: Training Daze And Motherly Instinct

-Ice Cream Pub; Later- Bradley, Neptune, Plutia, and Seljina sat at a booth inside the multicolored ice cream parlor and looked at each other in silence.

"Bah... Don't be like that, Hubby. It's your mother," Neptune told Bradley as she looked at him. Bradley sighed as he looked at Seljina.

"I don't understand, Mom... Why didn't you find me whenever I was growing up?" Bradley asked her as he looked at her sadly.

"Honey... I tried to; but, as you can tell... I was stuck here," Seljina told him as she shook her head, "How did you get here?"

"A tome brought me here," Bradley told her.

"Huh... Well, that explains alot," Seljina sighed as she shook her head.

"Wow... You 2 act so much alike," Plutia smiled as she ate her Strawberry Shortcake.

"Bradley... Tell me why you are with 2 girls," Seljina said.

"Well... It's kind of a long story," Bradley said sheepishly as he rubs the back of his head.

"Young man... What have you been doing?" Seljina asked in a motherly tone.

"I have a harem, long story short... It kinda happened so fast, it made me question my sanity sometimes," Bradley told Seljina quickly. Seljina grabs Bradley by the nose and pinched it.

"Agh! Oww! Mom, that hurts!"

"Bradley Edgar Phoenix, a harem?! Are you out of your ever loving mind?!" Seljina scolded him.

"I can't exactly tell them no! It'll break their hearts! And, I don't want to be called a lowlife jerk!" Bradley told Seljina. She lets go of his nose and sighed.

"Oww... I think you may have broke my nose, Mom," Bradley groaned. Neptune laughed at Bradley's misfortune.

"You realize you can't marry them both, Bradley... Our family doesn't believe in polygamy," Seljina sighed as she shook her head.

"I figured as much when you grabbed my nose..." Bradley sighed as he rubbed his nose.

"Ms. Selji?" Plutia asked.

"Seljina," Seljina told her.

"It's a nickname, Mom... She has one for everyone except me and Vert, apparently," Bradley told Seljina.

"Um, well... How should I put this? I'm from a different dimension," Plutia told her, "And, the Bradley from there is my boyfriend. So, for the time being... This Bradley will help me cope."

"Hmm... Good enough," Seljina said, "Next time... You tell me before I hurt someone."

"Yes, ma'am," Bradley and Plutia said at the same time.

"It's good to see you are well, Lady Neptune. Of course, my son is in love with you," Seljina smiled as she looked at Neptune.

"I knew I saw you from somewhere," Neptune smiled.

"So, let me get this straight... You were working for Neptune this entire time?" Bradley asked.

"Yes... I had to do something. What better way than to seek help from a goddess? I've been working for Neptune for about... Um, how long? I think about... 20 or 25 years now?" Seljina said.

"WHAT?! HOW?!" Bradley yelled as he stood up from the table, startling everyone in the parlor. All eyes were on their table.

"Honey, calm down," Seljina told him. Bradley sighed and sat down.

"I'm 18, Mom... You've been gone for almost 13 years back on Earth," Bradley told her.

"Well, time runs different here," Seljina told him, "Besides... Your father and I have been busy."

"Dad's alive?" Bradley asked her.

"Yes... He works under Lady Vert. That man sometimes... I'll never understand the things he does," Seljina said as she shook her head.

"Um, Ms. Selji?" Plutia asked.

"Yes, Plutia?" Seljina asked.

"Um... How old are you?" Plutia asked.

"I'm 39," she told her.

"Hold on... You were 21 when you had me. You still look like you're at least 26," Bradley told her.

"Bradley... Never guess a woman's weight, age, or her cup size. That will get you either killed or worse," Seljina told him, "And, for your information... I have no idea why I still look like this."

"Excuse me, everyone... Your bill," a waiter said as he walked up to the table and hands them a receipt. Seljina took it and looked at it. She then gaped at it with wide eyes.

"No way... 1000 Credits for pudding?! Neptune!" Seljina groaned as she slapped her forehead.

"What? A girl's gotta eat!" Neptune said.

"Neppy... You did not eat that much pudding at once," Bradley groaned as he shook his head, "I'm gonna have to cut you off from pudding for a while."

"Nooooo! Anything but that!" Neptune screamed dramatically as she got on her knees and begged.

"I told you to never beg... Iris will come out when she sees you begging," Bradley whispered to Neptune.

"Eh? Oh..." Neptune realized as she quickly stood up.

"Poor Neppy... Cut off from her favorite dessert," Iris Heart's voice called as she appeared beside Seljina.

"What the hell?!" Seljina gasped as she quickly stood up.

"Aww, what's wrong? We were having fun," Iris Heart said.

"Bradley Edgar Phoenix! You fell in love with a dominatrix?!" Seljina yelled as she glared at Bradley with dark eyes.

"Uh oh... I feel like we should run," Bradley told Neptune.

"Yep," Neptune said as she backed away slowly to the door. She and Bradley quickly raced out the door and down the street. Seljina placed the money for the food on the table and raced off after the 2 teens.

"Come back here! I will tear your asses to shreds!" Seljina roared as she ran and a trail of fire followed her. Iris Heart sighed and flew after them. A shadowy figure looked off into the direction the 4 people ran and flew after them.

-Later; Compa's House- Bradley and Neptune sat on the floor of the house, humongous bumps resting on the top of their heads as Seljina had a rolling pin in her left hand. Plutia was playing with the pink elephant Bradley won her at the arcade and looked at him with a sweet smile. The rest of the group was trying to comprehend what exactly happened on the date.

"So, this is your mother?" IF asked Bradley.

"Yes," Bradley said as he rubbed the bump on his head, "And, she's a scary woman... Scarier than I remember."

"A harem... Unbelievable," Seljina sighed as she turned to Bradley.

"Mom," Bradley said.

"This is what happens when you neglect taking care of family," Seljina groaned as sadly shook her head.

"Mom... You did nothing wrong," Bradley told her, "It's just... I got used to this lifestyle. But, I have to see it through. It's how I was raised."

"Oh, sweetie... I would never hate you. You know that... But, this is something even I would never have thought of doing," Seljina told him as she rubbed his head, "Listen... I don't condone this... But, I respect your decision. Just be careful, ok?"

"I'm always careful, Ma," Bradley smiled.

"Good... Now, I have to get back to the Basillicom. Mack is hopeless without me to lead him in the right direction," Seljina smiled, "But, I will be back soon... Ok?"

"Ok... I love you, Ma," Bradley smiled. Seljina kissed him on the forehead and hugged him.

"I love you, too... Always remember that," Seljina smiled as she stood up, "Take good care of my little boy... He's all I got." They all nodded their heads as Seljina walked out the door.

"Oh... Before I forget! Bradley, I made this for you," Seljina gasped as she turned back to Bradley. She went back to him and hands Bradley a violet purple watch. He took it and puts it on.

"It's a prototype... From a friend of mine in Lastation. It's kind of a wardrobe watch, a weapon holster, and a cup holder in one," Seljina told him.

"Whoa... Is it limited to this dimension?" Bradley asked her.

"It shouldn't," Seljina said.

"Lets test it out, then!" Bradley said as he pressed a button on the left side of the watch. A light covered Bradley's body and disappeared after a few seconds. When the light disappeared, Bradley stood there... Wearing a short blue and yellow jacket with no shirt underneath to showcase his well toned chest and stomach, a pair of black pants with a blue belt tied around the waist; and, black shoes on his feet.

"Whoa! You look just like Gogeta!" Emily gasped as she looked at him in surprise.

"Dang, Hubby! You've been working out?" Neptune purred as she hugged him from behind.

"Oh, boy... Mom, I swear. I don't have any clue how I did this," Bradley said as he shook his head.

"You have your father's oblivious nature, after all," Seljina sighed as she shook her head, "Well, good luck.. And, I love you."

"I love you too, Ma," Bradley smiled as he hugged her. Seljina kissed him on the forehead. When she lets go of him, she turned to the door.

"Take care of my son, you all hear me?" Seljina said as she walked to the door.

"Yes, ma'am," Tristan said, "Good luck on your end."

"Thank you, Tristan," Seljina smiled as she looked at him. She turned to the door and walked out. Tristan sighed and looked at Bradley.

"We'd better get to training," IF told him.

"Right... Let's go," Tristan said as he looked at IF.

-Later; Virtua Forest- There were several shockwaves that rocked the entire area above the forest. Then, Black Heart and Scarlet Heart reappeared and charged at a teleporting Bradley. He used a shockwave of his own and blew them both back. They regained their composure and looked at Bradley. He transformed into Violet Heart and backed away as Emily reappeared in front of him.

" **Deadly Dance!** " Emily called as she continuously kicked at him. Bradley countered her kicks with well timed palm strikes.

" **Sonico Shout!** " Bradley yelled as he unleashed a hyper screech and halted Emily's movements. She retreats back and Iris Heart charges in with her whip sword.

" **Fighting Viper!** " Iris Heart yelled as she cuts the screech in half with a v shaped slash. Bradley dove out of the way and cupped his hands at his left side.

" **Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HA!** " Bradley yelled as he fired a large blue beam at Iris Heart.

" **Plasma Vanity!** " Iris Heart yelled as she swung her sword and cuts the blast in half. The two halves crashed to the ground and blew 2 craters in the ground.

"Nice!" Bradley told her.

"Mmm... I got praised by my lover," Iris Heart smirked as she looked seductively at Bradley.

"This is serious, Plutie," Black Heart told her.

"Still... She created another version of my Giant Vanity attack," Bradley told Black Heart, "I call that a win."

"So... Do I get a kiss?" Iris Heart flirted as she hovered towards him and hugged his right arm.

"Oh, what the hell... Fine," Bradley sighed as he kissed Iris Heart on the lips.

"Upside to a boyfriend... You kiss your lover anytime you want," Iris Heart smirked as she looked at him.

" **Blaze Break!** " Purple Heart's voice called as she appears above Bradley and Iris Heart. She slashed Bradley across the back with her flaming purple katana, cutting his shirt and his back!

"YOW! HOT!" Bradley screamed as he frantically tries to put out the fire on his back, "UNCOOL, NEPPY!"

"Oops... My bad," Purple Heart realized as she rushed to his side.

"Don't be jealous, Neppy... We both share him, after all," Iris Heart told Purple Heart. The 2 women quickly puts out the fire on Bradley's back.

"I'm sorry, Hubby... I only saw red for some reason and I attacked," Purple Heart told him.

"I have to remind myself never to get Neptune or Plutia angry," Bradley sighed as he looked at them, "All right... Let's continue." Bradley held out his right hand... And, a spiral sphere appeared in his hand. Then, a rainbow appeared inside the sphere.

" **Rainbow Rasengan!** " He threw the sphere past Iris and Purple Heart and it raced at an incoming shadow! The shadow dodged the Rasengan and stopped in midair.

"There's only one alien that dodges a Rasengan like that... Cain, is that you?" Bradley called to the shadow. The shadow smiled as he revealed himself. He had white skin, red shoulder pads, a long white tail, and humongous feet. It was a Frieza Race alien.

"It's been a while, old friend... I see you're doing well," Cain smiled as he flew over to Bradley. He and Bradley shook hands and nodded to each other.

"What? You know this thing?" Scarlet Heart asked as she appeared next to Iris Heart. Black Heart, Tristan, and Emily came up to the rest and looked at the newcomer. Emily looked at him with a happy look on her face.

"Cain!" Emily smiled as she hugged him.

"Hey, Em... You and Brad are here. What about the others?" Cain asked her.

"Well... Not really sure. We all got separated on re-entry," Emily told him as she looked up at his gray eyes.

"I see... Well, nothing to do about it at this point of time," Cain said as he looked at the group, "Mind telling me who they are?"

"Ok... This is Neptune, Plutia, Noire, and Destiny. And, he's Tristan... My dimensional older brother," Bradley said, "Neptune and Plutia are my girlfriends."

"You have a harem? Wow... You lucky son of a gun," Cain smirked, "Connor would be proud."

"I'm sure he would," Bradley sighed.

"Wait... Dimensional older brother? From another dimension, like us?" Cain said.

"Not exactly... He is from another dimension. Just not a dimension we're familiar with," Bradley told Cain.

"Ah... A different version of this world," Cain smirked, "Gotcha."

"That was easier than I thought," Bradley smiled, "Everyone, this is Cain... He's a real good friend of mine and a very strong fighter. He can help us. Cain, why don't we show them a little taste of your power?"

"I'm down... Let's do this," Cain smirked as he took a fighting stance. Bradley did the same and the 2 warriors disappeared. There were sudden shockwaves all around them.

"Whoa! They're going so fast!" Purple Heart gasped as she tried to keep up. Black Heart and Emily were the only ones who could keep up with them.

"There... **Storm Lotus!** " Emily called as she disappeared. She caught Cain and flung him down to the ground. Cain regained his composure and was caught in a dive kick by Emily to the chest! Cain crashed to the ground and quickly rose out of the rubble.

"Nice moves, Em! That actually smarts!" Cain smirked as he wiped the blood from his mouth, "Tell you what... Let's go all out and really give them a show!" Cain was surrounded in a blue aura and his skin color changed to blue as well.

"Going Mystic, huh? I guess I'll show you my new power, as well!" Bradley told Cain as he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2.

"Whoa! How'd you achieve that form?!" Cain gasped.

"A near death experience," Bradley said, "But, Neuvank won't be bothering us anymore."

"Wow..." Cain said as he nodded his head, "This is gonna be exciting!" Cain charged at Bradley and threw a punch at him. Bradley caught his fist... And, the ground underneath crackled with electricity! IF came out of nowhere and kicked Cain in the face. He crashed to the ground and got back to his feet. IF lands on her feet and looked at Cain.

"Ah... Friend of yours?" Cain asked Bradley.

"Yep... And, she's as strong as a Super Sayain," Bradley told Cain, "This red aura around her is what she now calls Demon Inferno. It's her Super Sayain version. She's tough, I'll tell you that much."

"I can tell," Cain smirked.

"IF, that's Cain... He's a good friend of mine. Don't kill him," Bradley told IF.

"I hear ya... And, I'll try not to," IF said as she raced at Cain. She and Cain traded blows as Emily and Bradley trained as well. The group trained for what seemed like hours until the sky grew dark.

"Wow... It's late, huh?" Black Heart sighed as she lands and returned to normal.

"Good work, everyone... We'll resume tomorrow, ok?" Bradley told the group. Thet all let out sighs of relief and went back to Planeptune to rest for the next day of training.

-End Chapter 12-


	13. Chapter 13

A Crazy Boy and a Beautiful Love

Chapter 13: Green Pastures And Otaku Madness Part 1

-2 Weeks Later- The group was able to get all their training done and have gotten a lot stronger from the training. Neptune sat on Bradley's lap and ate some milk pudding from her spoon.

"Mm-mm... That's some good pudding," Neptune smiled as she licked her lips. Yoko hops onto Neptune and stole a few licks from her pudding.

"Hey! Bad girl!" Neptune told Yoko, "You have to ask first!" Yoko pouted and looked at Neptune.

"Oh, fine... Come here," Neptune sighed as she held her arms out. Yoko pounced into Neptune, knocking her and Bradley over.

"Oof! Jeez, Yoko... You're getting big, ya know," Bradley told Yoko. Yoko barked happily as Neptune fed her some pudding. Bradley laughed as he sat up. Yoko has grown a little bit and has grown 2 inch claws and fangs. She also grew a few inches.

(Oh! I almost forgot! LV: Bradley: 41; Neptune: 41; Compa: 41; IF: 41; Plutia: 43; Noire: 40; Destiny: 42; Tristan: 42; Cain: (Due to dimension travel) 45; Yoko: 39. A/N.)

"Hey, everyone... I made something really cool," Plutia called as she walked up to the group... Holding a plushie version of Bradley.

"Oh, wow! That's so cool!" Bradley gasped as he held the plushie in his hands.

"I also made one for Yoko," Plutia smiled. She held one plushie up to Yoko and Yoko yapped happily as she rubbed up against Plutia's left leg.

"Hey, guys... How long are you all gonna goof off?" IF asked as she looked up from her blue phone.

"Look who's talking, Missy," Tristan smirked.

"Oh, shut up... I'm just checking Lady Green Heart's blog," IF told Tristan.

"Wait, what? Seriously? Green Heart has a blog?" Destiny asked as she looked up from her book.

"Of course... It's a way of connecting to her nation, after all. I'm a firm believer of Lady Green Heart," IF smirked.

"Huh... No wonder. You're all over Vert like rabies is all over a dog," Cain smirked. Yoko looked at Cain in confusion.

"Reword that, Cain... Please," Bradley told Cain.

"Right... My bad," Cain said.

"And, for you information... I'm not all over Lady Green Heart. I just worship her," IF said.

"Oh, boy... That's not lesbo at all," Destiny teased.

"What?! I am not..." IF scowled at Destiny.

"Hey, Iffy... Um, why is there a hidden link on this page?" Neptune said as she looked at IF's phone screen.

"What are you... Wait, there IS a hidden link on the page! Why would there be a hidden link?" IF asked as she looked at the screen.

"Probably some military information," Noire said in an interested tone of voice.

"Noire... No," Tristan told her.

"I'm not a puppy, Nazo," Noire told him.

"Still, that's private info," Tristan said, "I may be nosy as all hell; but, I know enough to stay out of important documents."

"Wait... You like gossip?" Bradley asks as he looked at Tristan, "I hate gossip... It's a waste of time."

"Well... Let's see. -I bought 6 new games today. My backlog is getting out of hand.- Huh... Sounds like Lady Green Heart is a raging otaku," Neptune smirked as she looked at IF.

"What the?! Neppy, you didn't open that link!" Bradley scolded Neptune.

"I was curious! Don't hate me!" Neptune pouted.

"Ugh! You gotta be kidding!" Bradley groaned as he smacked his forehead.

"No way... Wait! Maybe the Basillicom posted this to give the Lady a more distinct look to the public! Yeah, that has to be the reason!" IF said as she shook her head.

"The denial is real with this one," Tristan smirked as he chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?!" IF asked.

"The Vert from my dimension IS a raging otaku," Tristan smirked as he looked at IF, "If I'm right... And, I'm almost always right... Then, this Vert is also a hardcore gamer as well."

"No way! She can't be!" IF said in denial.

"Well, why don't we bet on it? I'll bet you a white month's supply of pudding that Vert's a raging otaku!" Neptune smirked.

"And, when you lose... You have to give up a whole year's supply of pudding!" IF smirked.

"W-what the hell is this bet?! You got to be kidding me!" Emily gasped as she took the earphones out of her ears.

"I want in!" Bradley smirked, "But, I'm with Iffy on this one!"

"Gwah?! Hubby's against me?!" Neptune gasped.

"I'll side with you, Neppy," Plutia said as she went up to Neptune.

"Thanks, Plutie," Neptune said.

"Don't get me wrong, Neppy... I'm with you and Nazo. But, I want to see what happens if Iffy's actually right. I'll still give you some of my pudding no matter what," Bradley smirked.

"Yay! Hubby's pudding..." Neptune smiled as a little drool trailed down her chin.

"You get excited over the weirdest things, Neptune," Noire sighed.

"I didn't think this would be the reason that we would go to Leanbox," Compa said as she shook her head.

"Me, either," Emily sighed.

-Leanbox; Several Hours Later- The group arrived at Leanbox and looked around. There was lush green grass in the distance away from the old fashioned houses and buildings. There were even horse and carriage rides trailing up and down the cobblestone streets.

"Wow... This place is so much different than my dimension," Tristan gasped as he looked around, "Back over there, it was all high tech and crap... Here, it's old times and old fashioned. Amazing."

"So, you like things old fashioned?" Noire asked him as she looked at him.

"Yep... Also, I like doing things by hand. Like a blacksmith," Tristan said as he turned to Noire.

"Huh... You learn something new every day," Bradley said as he folds his arms.

"Tristan!" a voice called to Tristan.

"I recognize that small and shy voice anywhere," Tristan smirked as he turned to a girl with long dark grey hair and green eyes, "Tekken!" She hugged him and looked up at him.

"I can't believe you're here, too! How've you been?" Tekken smiled as she lets go of him.

"Ah, you know... The usual," Tristan smirked, "I see the outfit hasn't changed much." Tekken wore a small strapless bra and torn blue and red jeans. She also had on red fingerless gloves with spikes on the back part of the gloves and a golden chain that had her name imprinted in gold hanging at the bottom of the chain.

"Yeah... I gotten used to the outfit," Tekken said as she rubs the back of her head.

"Guys, this is my childhood friend... Tekken. Tekken; you already know Neptune, Noire, IF, Lenny, Compa, and Bradley... So; this is Plutia, Emily, Destiny, Yoko, and Cain," Tristan smiled as he introduced everyone.

"Nice to meet you, Tekken... That's quite the outfit you got there. Almost as risky as Iris' outfit, I might add," Bradley said.

"Iris?" Tekken asked.

"No need to worry about it," Bradley said nervously as he fervently shook his head.

"How you doing?" IF asked.

"Hello, Tekken," Lenny smiled.

"Hello there! Nice to meet you," Compa smiled.

"Hii!" Destiny smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you," Noire smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you," Plutia smiled sweetly.

"A pleasure to meet one of Tristan's friends," Cain said respectfully.

"Hello," Emily smiled.

"Hi there, Tekken! Hope we can be great friends!" Neptune giggled. Yoko barked in response.

"It's very nice to meet you all... And, I hope I can be of any assistance to you," Tekken smiled as she bowed respectfully.

"Well, since you asked... You have any idea how to get to Leanbox's Basillicom?" Neptune asked bluntly.

"Nep!" IF said seriously.

"Well... It's just down the road, actually," Tekken told them.

"Really?" IF asked as she looked at Tekken.

"Yep... I just came from there, actually," Tekken said, "Now, I'm on my way to clear a dungeon. I hope we can meet again in the future."

"Wait! You can come with us!" Tristan told her, "Strength in numbers, right?"

"Trist... I can't. It's not you... I'm actually dealing with a strong monster. I can handle it, I promise," Tekken said.

"Tekkie... You know I worry," Tristan told her.

"Oh, I know... But, I got this. Don't worry," Tekken smiled as she touched his left cheek. Tristan sighed and nodded his head.

"Ok... Just be careful, all right?" Tristan sighed.

"I will... You know I always will be careful," Tekken smiled as she walks off. Tristan turned to Tekken and saw her waving at him. He waved back and sighed.

"Damn... That was painful," Cain said.

"Shut up, man," Tristan sighed as he looked at Cain, "She and I dated before I dated Noire, okay? There, I said it."

"What's wrong with that?" Bradley asked.

"I still have feelings for Tekken... Similar to how you had feelings towards Kitty back home, Little Brother," Tristan said.

"You told me about that before, right? How special was this Kitty girl?" Bradley asked.

"She was a once in a lifetime friend... Just like Tekken," Tristan sighed, "And... I'm sorry. It just... Kind of sucks now that I think about it. Tekken and Noire are the only girls I truly ever loved. And, I'm torn between them."

"Welcome to my world, Brother," Bradley thought as he shook his head.

"Can we go to the Basillicom and try to get some work done?" Tristan requested.

"Yeah, sure... Let's go," Bradley said as he pats Tristan on the back, "And, cheer up... It'll all work out soon."

"There has to be a day where I take advice from my Little Brother," Tristan smiled as he puts Bradley in a headlock.

"Crap, not again!" Bradley panicked.

"Bwahahaha! I am the master!" Tristan smirked as he gave Bradley a noogie.

"Noooooo!" Bradley yelled.

"Never a dull moment," IF laughed.

"With these 2 and Neptune around, how can anything be dull?" Emily asked as she held back her laughter.

"Truer words have never been spoken," Cain smirked.

-Leanbox's Basillicom; Later- The group arrived at the Basillicom and looked around at the large meeting hall.

"Wow... Even this place is old fashioned," Tristan smirked. An old man with short white hair walked up to the group and smiled kindly.

"Hello there, everyone... My name is Yvoire. How can I help you?" the elderly man smiled.

"Hi there, Mr. Cinore... Have there been any strong monsters showing up around Leanbox?" Neptune asked. Bradley smacked his forehead and groaned.

"Umm... Did she get my name wrong?" Yvoire asked.

"I'm sorry, sir... She's a mess sometimes. Excuse her idiocy," Noire said kindly.

"Baw... You don't have to be so mean, Nowar," Neptune pouted.

"Stop calling me that!" Noire told her.

"To answer your question, I do believe that there is a sighting at this location for that," Yvoire said. He hands them a map and points to a specific location on the map.

"Ok... That sounds legit. Let's clear it out!" Cain smirked as he took the map.

"Hold on... Is Lady Green Heart in? We need to speak with her. It's urgent," IF said.

"I'm sorry... The Lady is very busy. Try again a little later, ok?" Yvoire said.

"Fine... Let's go, everyone," IF said.

"Right behind ya," Bradley said as he follows the group out. Suddenly, a woman on a large hooded black cloak bumps into Bradley and knocks him down to the ground!

"Jeez! Sorry about that!" Bradley groaned.

"No... It was clearly my fault. I apologize," she said as she helped him to his feet, "Now, excuse me... I have urgent business to take care of."

"If you're here to see Lady Green Heart, you're out of luck. She's busy," Bradley told the figure.

"Damn... Well, I'm not really here for her. I just wanted to talk to the staff," she said.

"Well, Yvoire can probably help you with that. I have to go... Have a nice day, lady," Bradley smiled as he rushed off after his friends.

"Hmph... Little fool," the figure smirked as she turned away.

-Ms Mountain; Later- The group arrived at their destination and stopped.

"Hmm... This is the place, right? So, let's start looking around for this monster," Destiny said as she called forth her javelin. The others called forth their weapons and went on guard. All of a sudden, a scream was heard in the distance!

"What the hell?!" IF gasped as she looked around.

"Wait... That sounded like..." Tristan realized as his eyes widened. He raced off towards the sound of the scream.

"Bro, wait! Come on, guys!" Bradley told the group as he chased after Tristan. Everyone followed Bradley and Tristan. Tristan came to a clearing and stopped.

"Tekken!" he yelled as he saw Tekken get knocked backwards towards a cliff edge. She slowly got back to her feet and panted as a large red tiger came out of a bush.

"That must be the monster Yvoire was talking about!" Noire gasped as she came up to Tristan's left side. The others caught up as well.

"Oh, no... Tekken is in trouble!" IF called.

"You stay away from her, you damned feline!" Tristan roared as he changed into a Super Sayain and charged at the tiger. The tiger was knocked back by a punch to the face. It crashed into a tree and slid down the tree. Tristan lands in front of Tekken, protecting her.

"Trist... You're here?" Tekken groaned as she sank to her knees.

"Sorry I'm late... Are you doing okay?" Tristan asked her. Tekken had blood trailing down her left side and her head. Also, her right arm was covered in claw marks.

"Yeah... The pain is unbearable," Tekken groaned as she flinched when she held her right arm, "I think it did some real damage to my arm." Tristan's eyes glazed over when he heard Tekken say that. His already spiky hair got even more spiky as electricity surged around him.

"You will pay for hurting my friend.. You bastard!" Tristan roared as the golden age rose up and intensified around him.

"He... He transformed, too?!" Bradley gasped.

"Nazo..." Noire said.

"BRING IT, YOU COWARD!" Tristan roared as the tiger charged at him. The tiger swiped at him and he ducked under the swipe. He grabbed the tiger's left paw and bent it backwards. A large snap cuts through the air as the tiger screeched in agony at the searing pain in its left paw. He then pulled the tiger towards him and punched it full force in the face! It sailed to the ground and slid several feet away from them! He then leaped on it slammed its head into the ground and launched it into the air. He held his left hand up towards the sky and a red sphere appeared over his hand.

" **Venom Mercury!** " Tristan roared as he fired a vast red beam into the air and vaporized the tiger in seconds. He reverted back to normal and sank to his knees.

"God... Damn... That takes a lot of power," Tristan groaned as he shook his head. He slowly stood up and walked over to Tekken.

"Umm... I thought you said you was gonna be fine, Tekkie... This is not fine," Tristan sighed.

"Sorry... That was a really tough enemy," Tekken told him, "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem," Tristan smiled, "Now, if you were Noire... That would've gone a little more smoothly. I mean, she and I are so in love."

"Trist... Let me stop you before Lady Noire kills us both here. I know you still have feelings for me... But, question is... Why did you break up with me in the first place?" Tekken asked.

"That's what I wanna know!" Noire called as she walked up to Tristan.

"Well... The thing is... I'm young and dumb," Tristan said, "I'm also still learning to love. And, I'm still working out the kinks... If I was a little more patient, things would've turned out differently. Can you still forgive me?"

"Yes," Tekken smiled as she hugged him.

"I'm still thinking about it," Noire told him as she folds her arms and turned away.

"That's fine... I deserve it," Tristan smiled.

"Oh... I can't stay mad at you," Noire smiled as she turned and hugged him as well.

"Thanks, girls... I promise I won't be insecure about my feelings anymore," Tristan smiled.

"Aww... That got resolved fast, huh?" Neptune smiled.

(You be quiet... I'll explain more about this in A Shade of Green and Purple. Also, I'll be adding characters that are meant to be later in the story a little bit early on. A/N.)

"Anyway, how about we report back to the Basillicom?" IF called to the 3 teens.

"Coming," Tristan said.

"Excuse me, everyone!" a voice called as a middle aged man walked up to the group.

"Um... Who are you?" Noire asked him.

"You again? Really?" Tekken sighed.

"Ah, Tekken... I'm glad to see you again. Have you decided on my offer?" the man asked kindly.

"Yes... And, no. I'm a believer in Lady Purple Heart," Tekken told him.

"Sad... What about the rest of you?" the man asked as he looked at the others.

"What are you offering, pally?" Neptune asked.

"It's not really an offer... I'm a messenger of Momus," he told them.

"Never heard of it," Bradley said immediately.

"Well, I'm here to preach the good word of Overlord Momus. It's all the rage these days," the man smiled.

"Yeah... Just like worshipping the devil," Bradley said seriously, "And, I don't worship the devil."

"Well... Um... Anyway, I'd like for you to reconsider," the messenger said.

"I know the phrase means Don't Shoot The Messenger... But, I'm seriously considering it," Tristan said in an annoyed tone, "We said no."

"Aww, come on... You won't regret this decision," the messenger told them.

"He doesn't take no for an answer, does he?" IF sighed as she shook her head.

"Not really," the messenger said.

"Wow... I expected him to ignore that," Bradley said in shock.

"Momus would make you wise and rich beyond your wildest dreams," the messenger smiled.

"You're phoning in your performance, aren't you?" Bradley asked.

"Umm... This guy is giving me a headache. Can I punish him?" Plutia asked as a dark aura surrounded her.

"Crap! Plutie, wait! Let's calm down here!" Noire panicked.

"I agree with Plutie... I want to beat him to near death," Bradley said as the same dark aura surrounds him, "No matter how much you influence me... I will not change my mind."

"Sad... Well, let me give you some gifts. It's the least I can do," the messenger smiled as he hands Neptune and Plutia duffel bags, "Thank you. And, good luck." With that, he left.

"I don't like Jehovah witnesses... They never take no for an answer," Emily sighed. Yoko suddenly started to snarl and bark at the duffel bag.

"Yoko? What is it, sweetie? Something in the bag?" Bradley asked as he pets the wolf's back. Yoko stopped barking and began to pull the bag away from Plutia.

"Hey! Be nice, Yoko!" Plutia scolded Yoko.

"She really doesn't like what's in that duffel bag," Noire said.

"Plutie, drop the bag... I'll check it," Bradley told Plutia seriously. Plutia nods and dropped the bag onto the ground. Yoko immediately pounced into the large bag and dug around inside. She came out with a disc in the middle of her teeth.

"A regular old CD? Why is she going ballistic over that?" Destiny asked.

"Oh, shoot..." Neptune gasped as she dropped her duffel bag onto the ground. She reached inside and pulled out several discs.

"They're full of those Enemy Discs!" IF yelled as she summoned her Qatars, "Brady, Nep... Destroy the bags!" Suddenly, a bright light blinds the entire group and hundreds of monsters surrounded them.

"Damn it! This is a bad situation we're in!" Emily yelled. Bradley had a look of confidence on his face.

"What?" Noire asked him.

"This might be the perfect time to try out our new powers... But, before I do that... **Giant Vanity!** " Bradley yells as he threw a blue sphere at the two bags. Yoko raced to Bradley's side and looked up at him. The others got ready for battle.

"Girls, transform! We need all the advantages we can get!" Tristan told them as he changed into a Super Saiyan.

"Right!" Destiny, Noire, and Neptune called as they changed into Scarlet, Black, and Purple Heart.

"Ok... Here we go!" Plutia called as she transformed into Iris Heart.

"Iris, do what you do best... Make them bow down to your superiority," Bradley smirked.

"Ooh... I got permission from Bradley to do what I want. I won't disappoint you, darling," Iris Heart smirked. She cracked her whip through the air, creating a loud snapping sound.

"I intend to make you all bow down to my regal whip... So, prepare yourselves. I won't go easy on you," Iris Heart smirked devilishly as she hovered to the front of the group, "Now, cry for me!" With a loud bang, she charged at the group of monsters.

"Should we be worried?" Black Heart asked.

"Nope... We should help her out, though," Bradley said. He charged at the monsters and raised his right hand.

" **Begone with the thunderclap! Kirin!** " Bradley called as he flung his arm down. He stopped as a large blue lightning bolt struck the ground, knocking the monsters back!

"Let's get them!" IF called.

-End Chapter 13-


	14. Chapter 14

A Crazy Boy and a Beautiful Love

Chapter 14: Green Pastures and Otaku Madness Part 2

-Later- "Phew... That was a workout. I'm all sweaty," Iris Heart sighed as she wiped her sweaty forehead, "Will you clean me off, darling?"

"Hmm... I don't know," Bradley said.

"Aww... Don't be like that. I won't try to grope you, I promise," Iris Heart smiled.

"All right, geez! Come here," Bradley sighed as Iris Heart floats up to him, "You are really sweaty."

"I wasn't lying," Iris Heart said as Bradley pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the sweat from her brow, "Thank you."

"Sorry... You always find some way to take advantage of me," Bradley told her.

"Oh? You mean... Like this?" Iris Heart asked seductively as she pulled him in to kiss him. Bradley was shocked by the sudden gesture. When she and him pulled apart, he panted and blushed heavily.

"Jesus... That was..." Bradley thought as his face grew red. Iris Heart had a sly smirk on her face.

"Plutie! Stop that!" Purple Heart scolded Iris Heart.

"Neppy... We share him, remember? He is our puppet, after all," Iris Heart told her.

"I am... Know what? I'm over it," Bradley sighed as he shook his head.

"Good... Remember, you have a chance to do us," Iris Heart smirked.

"Gah! Stop it, please!" Bradley panicked as he covered his ears, "I'd like for you to not mention anything along that line to me right now!"

"Aww... You can be such a tease," Iris Heart smirked as she placed a hand on Bradley's chest.

"Um... Is this normal?" Tekken asked Tristan.

"Don't ask, please," Tristan told her.

"Anyway... We're done here," Black Heart said as she changed back to her human form.

"Right... I'm starving," Destiny said as she rubbed her growling stomach.

"GRRRR!" Yoko growled as she glared at the cliff.

"Huh? What's wrong, girl?" Bradley asked as he knelt beside Yoko. Yoko barked and growled again, as if she didn't even notice Bradley there. He stood up and went over to the cliff.

"Uh, Bradley? I wouldn't," Cain said as he went up to Bradley.

"Why?" Bradley asked as he turned to Cain. Suddenly, a large gust of wind rose up behind Bradley and almost blew him off his feet.

"What the hell?! What's this?!" Noire called as she covered her face. The wind blew the group off their feet and they landed on their backs.

"What is going on?! Who's there?!" Emily called.

"Hmm... You don't recognize my calling card, Sayains and useless alien?" a voice calls to them.

"No... You gotta be kidding me," Cain growled as he quickly got to his feet.

"Calling card? Oh, crap!" Bradley called as he uncovered his face. A young female with long waist length emerald green hair and black eyes lands in front of Bradley. She wore a long black dress with a cut on the left leg and large black high heeled shoes. Also, she had a moon earring on her left ear and a sun earring on her right ear.

"Jezebel! How?! You're supposed to be in Hell!" Emily gasped.

"It's all thanks to dear old Daddy for letting me out," Jezebel smiled evilly, "And, I came to see my boyfriend."

"I AM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND, GIRL!" Bradley yelled, "You are seriously working on my last nerve!"

"Mind telling me who this is, Hubby? Is she bothering you?" Iris and Purple Heart asked at the same time.

"I don't want to talk about it..." Bradley thought.

"Ugh... That's Jezebel, the daughter of Satan," Bradley told them, "And... I used to date her."

"WHAT?!" Purple Heart yelled.

"Not proud of it, let me tell you," Bradley said, "That was a dark point of my life I don't want to bring up again. I will never make that mistake agai... Damn!"

"Are you implying something, Bradley?" Iris Heart asked.

"No! Nothing, Iris!" Bradley said quickly.

"I'm going to die... I'm actually am going to die," Bradley thought.

"You have to remember the good times we had, sweetheart," Jezebel smirked as she walked up to him, "All the carnage we caused... All the love we made... Even the..."

"No! We never even!" Bradley told her.

"Aww, don't deny it... We were perfect together," Jezebel smirked as she touched his left cheek.

"Ok... I have to stop you right there, sister," Purple Heart snarled as she rips Jezebel's hand off of Bradley's cheek.

"Oww! Come on!" Bradley yelled as he held his bleeding cheek, "I never even went that far!"

"I believe him before I believe you... So, you will pay for tainting my Hubby!" Purple Heart yelled as she held her katana out in front of her.

"Ah... Neppy's getting serious. Everyone... We'll handle Miss Psycho. Head back to the Basillicom, ok?" Iris Heart smirked as she looked back at the group, "Bradley, would you be a dear and help us punish this tramp?"

"With pleasure, Iris," Bradley snarled angrily as he cracked his knuckles, "Jezebel, you are putting slander on my good name... I will put you in your place!"

"Oh, I'm sorry... You know how much I love gossip," Jezebel giggled. She called forth a scythe to her side.

"Ooh... Fitting," Iris Heart smirked. The group rushed off to Leanbox.

"Now, then... Entertain me!" Iris Heart called as she cracked her whip sword through the air.

"Hey... I want my boyfriend back," Jezebel told the girls.

"He's not yours! He's ours!" Purple Heart yelled as she glared at Jezebel.

" **Take this! Sky Arrow Barrage!** " Bradley yelled as he held several arrows made entirely out of air in between his right hand and flung them at Jezebel. She was hit by every one of the arrows and she disappeared into smoke!

"A Shadow Clone?! Are you kidding me?! She could be anywhere!"

"Or, anything," Jezebel called from underneath him. She appeared under him and punched him where the sun don't shine. Bradley gasped as he sank to his knees.

"Hubby!" Purple Heart gasped.

"You'll pay for that, you little brat! **Venom Fang!** " Iris Heart snarled as she charged at Jezebel. She slashed her across the back and green ooze dripped from Jezebel's back.

"Nice, Plutie!" Purple Heart smiled.

"Is that all? How disappointing," Iris Heart sighed as she shook her head. Jezebel smirked as she turned her body 180 degrees and slashed Iris Heart on the stomach! She crashed to the ground and held her stomach.

"No blood... Why?" Iris Heart asked as she glared at Jezebel, "No matter... How did you do that?" Jezebel turned her whole body in the right direction and laughed.

"You're not bleeding on the outside... You're bleeding on the inside," Jezebel smirked as she folds her arms. Suddenly, Iris Heart coughed blood onto the ground!

"You... Little... Tramp," Iris Heart coughed as she stood up. Blood dripped from her mouth as she glared at Jezebel.

"Plutia... You can't play around with this woman. She's exactly like you," Bradley told her, "But, she's more eviler than you think."

"I can see that, sweetheart... Damn. If you weren't any more crazy, I would've considered you a sister," Iris Heart joked.

"Really, now? I would've called you a ho," Jezebel smirked.

"You uppity skank!" Iris Heart snarled, "I will end you! **Plasma Fang!** " She cracked her whip sword towards Jezebel and whipped her several times with her electrified whip. Jezebel staggered back and smirked.

"Ooh... I think I found my rival. Come on, make my day," Jezebel giggled as she held her scythe out in front of her.

"Don't toy with me! I'll kill you!" Iris Heart yelled as she charged at Jezebel. Suddenly, she stopped and coughed out blood. She crashed to the ground and reverted to human form.

"Plutie!" Purple Heart gasped. Bradley stood up and puts Jezebel in a headlock.

"Gotcha! Now, you better answer me!" Bradley yelled at Jezebel.

"Ooh... Are we gonna make love here and now?" Jezebel asked hopefully, "This time, I'm not wearing anything underneath."

"Yuck! Never mind!" Bradley yelled as he lets her go. She elbowed him in the stomach and kicked him in the face, knocking him to the cliff edge.

"Hubby!" Purple Heart yelled.

"Looks like it's just you and me, toots," Jezebel giggled evilly. Purple Heart looked at her fallen friends and glared back at Jezebel.

"You will pay for this!" Purple Heart yelled as she charged at Jezebel, " **Variable Edge!** " She double slashed Jezebel and knocked her into a rocky wall. Jezebel pulled herself out of the wall and smirked.

"I'm getting tiresome of this... Time to end this," Jezebel smirked as she held her scythe out in front of her again. Purple Heart readied herself and glared at Jezebel. Jezebel charged at Purple Heart... When, all of a sudden... A Ki blast blew Jezebel backwards onto the ground. She slid to a a stop and quickly rose to her feet.

"Who dares interfere?!" Jezebel yelled.

"Sorry... Can't have you hurting my student," the male said. The male had spiky black hair and black eyes. He wore a bright orange gi and blue shoes as well as blue wristbands and a long monkey tail.

(Don't judge! This is my portrayal of Goku! A/N.)

"You!" Jezebel yelled, "Son Goku!"

-To Be Continued-

-End Chapter 14-


	15. Chapter 15

A Crazy Boy and a Beautiful Love

Chapter 15: Green Pastures and Otaku Madness Part 3

Goku faced Jezebel with an angry glare on his face.

"You won't get away with this, Jezebel... I promise you that much," Goku told Jezebel. Jezebel glared at him and charged at him full speed. He sidestepped to the left and kicked her in the stomach! He then grabbed her by the left wrist and threw her to the ground. She quickly got back to her feet and glared at Goku.

"What's the matter? Can't handle it?"

"You will perish!" Jezebel yelled angrily as she pounced at Goku. He grabs her by the neck and kicked her in the face, knocking her into a wall! She pulled herself out of the wall and lands on the ground. She summoned several dark blades around her and flung them at Goku. He dodged all the blades and charged at Jezebel. He punched her several times in the face and finished with a kick to the stomach. She staggered backwards and coughed up blood onto the ground.

"Damn you!" Jezebel yelled. She charged at him again and swiped at his using her large scythe. Goku dodged all the swipes and grabbed the scythe. He pulls her towards him and punched her in the face again, knocking her to the ground.

"Give up, Jezebel... And, leave quietly," Goku told her as he tossed Jezebel's scythe away.

"N-never... My boyfriend is here," Jezebel snarled as she spat blood onto the ground. Goku sighed as he turned away from her.

"You remind me of Frieza... I'm giving you a chance to leave peacefully. Now, I'm telling you to leave," Goku told her, "This won't end well if you stay here any longer."

"You're not my father... You don't tell me what to do," Jezebel snarled as she stood up. Goku turned to her and shook his head. He looked at Purple Heart.

"Take your friends somewhere else... I'll take care of her," Goku told her.

"Ok..." Purple Heart said seriously as she picked up Plutia and hovered over to Bradley, "Hubby... Wake up. We're gonna get back to the others, ok?" Bradley groaned as he opened his eyes. He saw Goku turn Super Saiyan and get into a fighting stance.

"Mentor?" Bradley groaned as he stood up.

"Bradley, listen... I want you to go back to your friends. I'll meet up with you after I'm done here," Goku told him.

"Mentor..." Bradley said.

"Go now! This isn't the time to argue!" Goku told Bradley.

"Right... Come on, Neppy," Bradley said. Plutia began to stir from unconsciousness and coughed up a little blood.

"Plutie!" Purple Heart gasped.

"Here... Give her this," Goku told Bradley as he passed him a light brown pouch tied with a black string.

"A Senzu Bean pouch," Bradley said as he looked at the pouch. He opened the pouch and looked inside. A bunch of small green beans were inside. He took one out and looked at Purple Heart.

"Let me hold Plutia," Bradley told Purple Heart.

"Ok... Be careful," she said as she handed Plutia over to Bradley. Bradley laid Plutia on his lap and held the bean in his hand.

"Plutia, if you can hear me... This will help you a lot. Open up your mouth," Bradley told Plutia. She opened up her mouth and Bradley placed the bean on her tongue. She swallowed the bean whole and sighed. Her scar on her left cheek began to vanish as blood slowly stopped dripping from her chin. She opened her eyes and smiled up to Bradley.

"Thank you, Bubby..." Plutia smiled.

"Uh, what? Bubby?" Bradley asked in confusion. Bradley helped Plutia to her feet and carried her on his back.

"Yay! Piggyback... Zzz..." Plutia yawned as she slept on Bradley's back.

"Same old Plutia," Bradley sighed. He and Purple Heart raced off.

-Leanbox; Later- Bradley and Purple Heart arrived at Leanbox and stopped to look around.

"Ok... Now, we need to find our friends," Purple Heart said as she suddenly reverted back to human form.

"Oh, shoot! My transformation ran out!" Neptune sighed, "I was gonna do some sweet air recon!"

"So, how are we gonna find them?" Plutia yawned as she woke up.

"I'm thinking... I should be the one to do some air recon. I can fly without transforming now... So, that should help," Bradley told them, "In the meantime, you and Plutia look around for the others on the ground." Bradley puts Plutia back on the ground and flew up into the sky. Suddenly, he crashed into a pink being!

"Oof! That hurt..." the being groaned as it held its stomach.

"Delilah?! Oh, geez... I'm sorry!" Bradley realized as he looked at the being. Delilah looked at Bradley and gaped in surprise. She pulls him in for a bear hug and smiled.

"It's ok... As long as you're ok!" Delilah smiled.

"Uh... Ok," Neptune said in an annoyed tone.

"Who's this?" Plutia asked seriously as her eyes grew dark. Shivers went down Delilah and Bradley's spine as Delilah lets go of Bradley.

"S-sorry... I have a thing for him," Delilah told them, "Are you in love with this guy, too?"

"Bradley, you have some explaining to do!" Neptune called to him.

"Ok... Delilah has had a thing for me ever since we first met... Emily is my childhood friend... Jezebel is my psycho ex-girlfriend... And, I think I have one more girl that will be all over me like butter on toast. I swear, Neppy... This harem thing will be the death of me!" Bradley told Neptune as he looked down towards her.

"Are you telling me the truth?" Neptune told him.

"Yes," Bradley said.

"Ok... I don't mind being in a harem. As long as it's you," Neptune smiled, "And... As long as you love me the most!"

"Nuh uh! I love him the most!" Delilah argued as she hugged him.

"Hey... No fair. He's ours to share," Plutia told them. Bradley groaned as he rolled his eyes.

"What? Are you okay?" Delilah asked.

"I'm sorry... I'm not actually comfortable with this," Bradley sighed, "But, I can't exactly tell you all that. So, I'll go along with this... Okay?"

"Okay!" Neptune smiled, "Welcome aboard, Delilah!"

(Delilah and Goku joins the party! LV: Bradley: 47; Neptune: 47; Compa: 47; IF: 47; Noire: 47; Tristan: 48; Emily: 50; Cain: 51; Yoko: 45; Plutia: 49; Lenny: 46; Destiny: 49; Delilah: (Due to Dimension Travel) 50; Goku: (Due to Dimension Travel) 55. A/N.)

-Later; Hotel- Bradley, Neptune, Plutia, and Delilah arrived at a hotel and walked up to the front desk.

"Hi... Room for 4, please," Delilah told the woman with jet black hair.

"Let's see... I only have 2 honeymooners suites left," the woman said as she opened a red binder in front of her and quickly flipped to a certain page.

"We'll take them!" Neptune said immediately. Bradley covers Neptune's mouth and motioned for the girls to follow him. They moved away from the desk and sat at a couple of benches.

"What's the deal?" Neptune asked as Bradley uncovered her mouth.

"How do I say this? I got 3 girls and I have to share with one of them," Bradley thought, "If I was any less of a man... I would've had a room to myself and let them share a room. But, I'm not a dense male anime protagonist... I'm special. Oh, god... What have I become?"

(You've become a pimp... A/N.)

"How dare you! I'm not a pimp!" Bradley thought as he glared at the ceiling.

(I know... But, I have to get my tease in somehow. Iris would kill me if I said that to her... Or, rather... She would consider it. A/N.)

"True..." Bradley thought as he shook his head.

"Hey, don't break the 4th wall without me!" Neptune thought as she looked up as well.

(You stay out of this! I'm talking to my OC! A/N.)

"Baw... I'm the main," Neptune thought.

(-Sigh-... A/N.)

"I think you made him mad, Neppy," Plutia thought.

(Oh, god... Not you, too... Seriously? A/N.)

"Can we move on?" Bradley thought as he rolled his eyes.

(Yeah... I had my fun... Sadly, you crushed my hopes and dreams... A/N.)

A trickle of sweat trails down Bradley's forehead. Neptune giggled as Plutia had a confused look on her face.

"Ok... What's with the silent treatment?" Delilah asked the group.

"Nothing... We're just... Breaking the 4th wall," Bradley told her.

"Breaking what?" Delilah asked him.

"Never mind," Bradley said as he shook his head. Delilah shrugged her shoulders and looked at Bradley seriously.

"Well... What should we do about the suites?" Delilah asked him.

"I think... We should all share a suite," Bradley sighed.

(Aha! Pimp! A/N.)

"SHUT UP!" Bradley roared angrily. The girls jumped at the shout. Bradley realized what he did and shrank in his seat.

"Sorry," Bradley said sheepishly.

"Oh, it's ok... You're only trying to prove a point," Neptune said as she held his hand.

"Ok... Let's get a room," Bradley told them. He walked up to the front desk and sighed.

"We'll take 1 of the honeymooners suite," Bradley said as he nods his head.

"Right, sir... Will there be anything else? Like, how many times will you..." she said in a rude tone as she hands him a a key.

"Just give me the damn key," Bradley growled as he snatched the key, "And, NO... I'm not trying anything with them. We're just traveling together, ok?"

"Well, excuse me," the clerk scoffed, "Pig."

"Pig?!" Bradley snarled as he glared at her.

"Excuse me... Are you messing with my lover?" Iris Heart's voice called as she walked up to Bradley's side. She wasn't dressed in her processer unit... She was dressed in a plain white button down t-shirt and faded blue jeans with regular sneakers.

"What... How did you do that?" Bradley asked her as he looked at her.

"Is she bothering you, Bubby?" Iris Heart asked him seriously.

"She called me a pig for no apparent reason," Bradley told her in an annoyed tone.

"A pig? This bitch called you a pig?" Iris Heart scoffed, "Why should you bother with this one? She is probably just jealous."

"Of what, exactly?" the clerk scoffed as she flipped her hair.

" **Uh... I think there's a catfight about to happen** ," Mulina said.

"I agree... Should we stop this?" Bradley asked.

" **I'm actually interested on what's gonna happen next, though,** " Mulina said.

"I don't need to prove anything, honey... I know I can get a man," Iris Heart smirked as she wrapped her arms around Bradley, "What about you?"

"Ok, missy... You asked for that one," the clerk snarled as she stood up.

"Oh, crap! Why me?!" Bradley groaned as Iris Heart and the clerk got in each other's faces. The clerk punched Bradley in the face and knocked him to the floor.

"Wha... You sucker punched me?!"

"You shouldn't have done that," Iris Heart snarled as she grabbed the clerk by her bright red hair.

"Oh, boy! Help!" Bradley called as he got in between the fighting girls. Neptune stayed frozen in her seat as Delilah quickly got up. She and Bradley pulled the girls apart and Bradley had Iris while Delilah had the clerk separated.

"Look... We can't be fighting here," Bradley said as he wiped a little blood from Iris' left cheek.

"The bitch scratched me! She will pay!" Iris Heart snarled as she tried to get past Bradley as she held her whip sword in her right hand.

"Whoa! Wait a second, Iris!" Bradley told her, "Neppy, snap out of it and help me here!" Neptune snapped out of her trance and raced to Bradley's side. She and Bradley pushed Iris Heart away quickly. Delilah looked at the clerk and scoffed as she walks after the girls and Bradley. The clerk shook her head as she sat at the counter and giggled evilly. Her face morphed into an older woman's face. It was Arfoire's face.

"Good... I got a piece of Iris Heart's power. This is going better than I thought," Arfoire smirked as she turned to a tied up clerk that was tied up under the counter. She was beaten up and in tears.

"Thanks for your help, Sandra... That helped a lot," Arfoire laughed, "Hahahaha!"

-Hotel Room; Later- Bradley was comforting an angry Plutia as Delilah puts an ice pack on Plutia's cheek.

"I just got that healed, too! That little creep should pay for that!" Plutia snarled.

"Plutie, calm down... That woman will get what she deserves," Neptune said as she hands Plutia some cinnamon pudding.

"Uh... Where did you get that?" Bradley asked as Plutia took the pudding.

"I kept it hidden right in here," Neptune told him as she points to her chest.

"Near your boob, Neptune?" Delilah asked as she looked at her small chest.

"Mm-hmm! It's all nice and warm!" Neptune smiled.

"There are some many things wrong with that statement, I can't even say it right now," Bradley groaned as he shook his head, "Well, there is one... How old is it?"

"About 2 or 3," Neptune said.

"Weeks?!" Bradley panicked as Plutia opened the package.

"Yeah... Around the same time we shared our first kiss," Neptune smiled.

"Plutia, don't eat that! It's expired!" Bradley panicked as he smacked it out of her hand.

"Aww... Don't be mean," Plutia said as she looked at him.

"I'm trying to save you from having food poisoning!" Bradley told her.

"Wha? I can get sick from eating old pudding?" Plutia asked.

"Yes... I paid that price before," Bradley told her, "Old meat is worse than pudding."

"Eww..." Delilah gagged.

"I'm back!" Goku's voice called. Goku walked up to them and looked around at the large and regal suite.

"Fancy... Didn't think it was your taste, Bradley."

"It's not... It was their idea," Bradley said as he looked at the girls. Suddenly, a loud ringing was heard!

"What the?! Who's there?!" Neptune called as she stood up and called out a samurai katana to her side. Bradley shook his head as he pulled a phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?" Bradley answered.

"Finally! Where are you?!" IF's voice replied.

"In a honeymooners suite in the outskirts of Leanbox," Bradley replied.

"Let me guess... Nep and Plutia's idea?"

"Bingo."

"I should've guessed... Anyway, meet us at the Basillicom in a few hours. I got us some reservations with the Lady to meet us for a dinner party."

"How in the world did you do that?!"

"I... Ran into the Lady accidentally today."

"You are something else, you know that?"

"Like you're one to talk, pal."

"Touché. Should we get some dresses and suits?"

"Why is suits plural?"

"I have something to tell you, as well... I met my mentor."

"No..."

"Yes..."

"Well... We may have met your dad, too."

"Oh, come on!"

"What?"

"Stop outdoing me!"

"I'm not trying to!"

"Never mind... This may be the most normal conversation I've ever had while I've been in Gamindustri."

"Welcome to my world..."

"We'll be there soon... Promise."

"Good... See ya in a little bit. IF out."

"See ya." Bradley hung up and looked at the others looking right at him.

"That was Iffy... She pulled a Cain and got us a dinner party with Lady Green Heart. Looks like we're being fancy tonight."

"She didn't get something out of nothing!" Delilah gasped.

"She did," Bradley said.

"Huh... Well, looks like I'm getting my party on!" Delilah giggled as she stood up, "Good thing I always come prepared."

"How?! I... Know what? I'll just go with the flow," Bradley sighed as he stood up as well, "Neppy, Plutia... We're gonna get you some party dresses. Come on. And, Mentor... Please don't eat everything in sight."

"That's like telling me I can't fight or breathe!" Goku told him.

"Oh, god..." Bradley groaned as he shook his head.

-To Be Continued In The Final Part-

(Don't worry... The next chapter will be the end of this 4 parter! After that... Hopefully, we will wrap up the Leanbox arc of the story! The next one will hopefully be a LONG ONE! So, if I don't post anything after that... I'm working on the next chapter! A/N.)

-End Chapter 15-


	16. Chapter 16

A Crazy Boy and a Beautiful Love

Chapter 16: Green Pastures and Otaku Madness Part 4

-Later That Day; Leanbox's Basillicom- Bradley, Neptune, Plutia, Delilah, and Goku arrived at their Basillicom and looked at each other. Plutia wore a frilly pink dress with her favorite animal slippers; Neptune wore a blue party dress with a gold locket necklace around her neck (In between chapters, Bradley got this for her. A/N.); Delilah wore a silk red dress with a cut down the left side; Goku wore a red suit with a blue tie; and, Bradley wore a black suit with a black tie.

"Snazzy... I love it. I'll never understand why you happened to have that on you, Delilah... But, then again... Why do I even ask?" Bradley said.

"You know you love it," Delilah teased as she poked him in the stomach.

"Let's just get this over with," Goku complained as he began to tug on his white dress shirt collar, "I hate suits."

"Don't worry, Mentor... It won't be long," Bradley told Goku. Bradley opened the doors to the Basillicom and looked around. Then, he saw the rest of the group waiting nearby.

"Ah... There they are. Guys!" The group heard Bradley call to them and they rushed over to greet them.

"Thank god you're all right! Next time, you better not do something that reckless again!" Emily scolded Bradley as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Hey... Sorry we're late. But, look who I found in the meantime," Bradley told her. Delilah and Goku smiled and waved at Emily and Cain.

"Goku!" Cain gasped, "And, Delilah?!"

"How are you so lucky to find them?!" Emily asked Bradley.

"Because... He has his lucky charm with him," Neptune giggled as she hugged Bradley's left arm.

"I wouldn't go that far," Noire said as she shook her head.

"Nice suit, Little Brother... You look like Blake with all that black clothing on," Tristan smirked.

"Who's Blake?" Bradley asked him.

"Another brother of ours from my dimension," Tristan told him. Yoko barked as she hopped onto Bradley and furiously licked his face.

"Ack! Yoko, down! Down, girl! Down, I say!" Bradley laughed as he tried to push the large wolf off of him. When Yoko got off, she sat and panted at him.

"Good girl... Have you been good?" Bradley asked as he pets the wolf's head. Yoko barked and wagged her tail.

"She was a huge help in the last quest, Bradley... You should've seen it," Compa told Bradley.

"I bet she was... That's my girl," Bradley smiled.

"When did you get a dog, Bradley?" Delilah asked him.

"I'll explain later," Bradley told her, "Come on... We're gonna be late to the party." The reunited group walked to the meeting hall.

-Meeting Hall- The meeting hall was a large room with several seats on both sides of a very large table. On the table was a mass amount of food of every variety and glasses of some sort of red liquid inside. The placemats were set for a very regal dinner party.

"You can't say this isn't fancy," Lenny said as he looked around.

"After you, my lady," Tristan smiled as he held out a seat for Noire.

"Thank you," Noire smiled as she sat down.

"Neppy, Plutie... Your seats," Bradley smiled as he held out 2 chairs for them.

"Aww... Thank you," Plutia smiled.

"Best Hubby ever!" Neptune giggled.

"What, no one's gonna hold out a seat for us?" Emily joked. Bradley stood next to an open seat and motions for Emily to sit down.

"Thank you... You are a gentleman," Emily smiled as she sat down.

"Hey, Tekkie... Over here," Tristan smiled as he also held out a chair for Tekken.

"Thank you, Trist... You're always the gentleman in your family," Tekken smiled.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" Bradley asked her.

"Back in our world, I taught you how to be a gentleman," Tristan smirked.

"Makes sense... Dess, why are you standing there? Come on," Bradley said as he looked over at Destiny standing all by herself at the door.

"I'm sorry... I just miss..." Destiny sighed as she walked over to an open seat.

"Your boyfriend?" Bradley asked.

"His name is Vince... And, he's the most amazing guy I've ever met," Destiny told him, "He took me out on several dates and even took me dancing. I was so happy with him... Until Avenir kidnapped me and experimented on me. I never saw him or Jake again."

"Your younger brother, Jake?" Bradley asked.

"Mm-hmm... I'm glad you remember his name," Destiny smiled.

"So, what about your parents? Do you have any?" Emily asked her.

"No... They're gone," Destiny said, "After Jake was born, Mom passed away. Dad was devastated. He loved Mom... But, he loved me and Jake. He couldn't take us not having Mom there for us... So, he tried his best to raise us."

"What happened next?" Neptune asked Destiny.

"Then... He was killed in front of me and Jake," Destiny said, "By a woman named... Arfoire." Bradley froze in his place as he looked at Destiny.

"No... It can't be her," IF said.

"That crazy lady Brad-Brad fought several weeks ago?" Compa asked as she looked at Bradley. Bradley clenched his fists as he shook his head.

"I should've finished her off right then and there," Bradley snarled. Mulina's spirit appeared beside Bradley.

" **It's not your fault... When we meet her again, it'll be her turn to pay,** " Mulina said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I met Arfoire, Destiny... And, she is ruthless. She attacked IF, Compa, and Neptune several weeks ago... And, they would've been in a worse condition if I didn't intervene and drive her off," Bradley told Destiny.

"Why would she go after Destiny? It doesn't make sense," Tristan thought.

"Excuse me... I'm sorry for the wait," Yvoire's voice called as he walked up to them, "The guest of honor, Lady Green Heart, has arrived." A woman with long blonde hair walked up beside Yvoire and smiled as she bounced her bust up and down.

"Wait, what?! Those things are massive!" Bradley thought as he stared at Green Heart's bust. He mentally slapped himself and shook his head fervently.

"Uh... Wow," Emily said as she looked in shock.

"Good... So, its not me," Cain said as he also stared at Green Heart's bust.

"Geez... Don't get too attached to those things," Tristan smirked, "You're used to it."

"No... You're serious?" Bradley asked.

"You are Lady Green Heart's little brother in my dimension... Well, adopted little brother," Tristan said quietly enough for Bradley to hear.

"Uh... I have no words," Bradley sighed as he shook his head.

"Welcome, everyone... To Leanbox. I am Lady Green Heart... But, you may call me Vert. I am pleased to meet you all," she smiled.

"That's the more regal and elegant side I'm familiar with," Tristan smirked.

"Can we eat now? I'm starving!" Goku called. Braldey and Emily groaned at the same time.

"I told you not to rush things, Mentor! Things work differently here!" Bradley told him.

"You know that all too well, Bradley," a voice called as a man with the same features as Bradley walked up beside Vert.

"Ah, Kalenon... It's an honor to have you join us here," Yvoire smiled.

"When I heard my son was coming here, I couldn't resist," Kalenon smiled. Bradley again froze in his place as he looked at Kalenon.

"I... I can't believe it. Dad..." Bradley thought as he hung his head down. Neptune and Plutia comforted him.

"Aww, Hubby... Your dad is here," Neptune smiled.

"I get it... I have a lot of explaining to do. But, just know that I still love you," Kalenon told Bradley as he walked over to him. Bradley then punched Kalenon in the face!

"What the?!" Tristan called.

"Why? For 13 years, I was alone... Why didn't you even attempt to try and come get me?!" Bradley told him as he stood up. Kalenon wiped a little blood from his left cheek and sighed.

"I deserve that, I know... But, I couldn't find another way back. I tried everything... But, nothing worked," Kalenon told Bradley as he placed a hand on Bradley's head. Bradley hugged Kalenon and closed his eyes as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I just hope... You can forgive me and your mother in the future," Kalenon told his son.

"It's gonna... Take a little bit, though. I still need a little time to deal with this," Bradley told Kalenon.

"That's understandable," Kalenon smiled. Bradley lets go of Kalenon and sat down in his seat.

"Are you..." Neptune asked Bradley. Bradley looked at her and sighed.

"Don't... I just need a moment, okay?" Bradley sighed as he stood up and left the meeting hall.

"Are you gonna be okay, Kalenon? That looked like it hurt," Vert told him.

"It's fine... I'm more worried about my son," Kalenon said.

-Downtown Leanbox; A Little Later- Bradley stopped and pulled his tie off of him and sat on a curb. He sighed and shook his head.

"There you are... I'm worried about you," a voice called to him. Purple Heart lands beside him and sat next to him. She wasn't dress in her processer... She was wearing a violet purple dress and purple heels as well as the gold locket necklace that Bradley gave her.

"You know... With all that's happening around me... I'm glad I'm not having a seizure, ya know?" Bradley said as a few more tears streamed down his cheeks. Purple Heart pulled Bradley in towards her and comforts him. Suddenly, Yoko raced towards them and stopped right beside them. She whined and nudged Bradley.

"If only I knew the pain you're going through..." Purple Heart told him as she stroked Bradley's head and kissed him on the forehead.

"Neppy... Thank you," Bradley sniveled.

"For?" Purple Heart asked.

"Being with a crazy boy like me," Bradley sniveled.

"Well... If I wasn't around, Sadie would consume you," Purple Heart smiled.

"Sadie?" Bradley asked as he looked up at her.

"You know... Plutie," Purple Heart said.

"You mean Iris? I call her Iris... You call her Sadie... Because, she's a sadist," Bradley realized.

"Mm-hmm... Now, enough about that. The night's still young... Let's take this small party out on a date. I'm sure the others are fine," Purple Heart smiled as she stood up and helped Bradley to his feet.

"Neppy... You know I worry," Bradley said.

"Yes, well... They can wait for now," Purple Heart said, "I have my man to myself tonight..." She leaned in to kiss him lovingly on the lips. Bradley returned the kiss and held her as they continued to kiss.

"Hold it... Save it for the honeymooners suite," Purple Heart giggled as she placed a finger on his lips.

"Wow... Really?" Bradley asked her.

"Really..." Purple Heart smirked as she and him held hands while they walked down the sidewalk.

(Aww... Neppy's a romantic. I wish I was that romantic... Plutia)

(Uh... Where did you come from? A/N.)

(I missed you... And, now... Plutia)

(You can't escape my love this time, young man! Iris Heart)

(Damn it all! HELP! A/N.)

(-Starts to harass the A/N.- You're so cute... I could just Eat... You... Up... Iris Heart)

(Back off, Iris! Max)

(Maximum Ride?! Thank goodness help came in the form of you! A/N.)

(Oh, a new plaything? This just keeps getting better... Iris Heart)

(This is a fine mess I've gotten us into, Max... I'm sorry! A/N.)

(No sweat... I wanted a challenge! Bring it, old lady! Max)

(Oh... A/N.)

(OLD LADY?! I will make you pay for that! Iris Heart)

(She has no filter, Iris... Please, be gentle... A/N.)

(I will... Then, I will show you a good time. Promise... Iris Heart)

(Aw, Jesus... Somebody save me... A/N.)

Bradley and Purple Heart walked through the streets of Leanbox, hand in hand, as they looked at the many stores that were still open at night. They stopped at a certain restaurant named -Puddimorium-.

"Is that what I think it is? Hubby, can we go?!" Purple Heart asks as she looked at Bradley expectantly. Bradley sighed and nods his head.

"All right... Let's go," Bradley smiled. Purple Heart squealed happily as she pulled him inside. Yoko yapped as she followed them inside. The entire establishment was colored like a rainbow and was covered in pictures of many people and places all around Leanbox.

"Seems fair... I guess," Bradley said.

"Welcome to Puddimorium... Table for 2?" a male with green hair smiled as he walked up to the couple.

"Yes, please," Purple Heart smiled happily as she leaned her head on Bradley's shoulder.

"Now, what are you doing that for? To look cute? Know what? That's perfect," Bradley said.

"I know... I'm in heaven," Purple Heart smiled as she and Bradley followed the waiter to a violet purple table and they sat down next to each other. Yoko hopped onto the other side of the table and sat down.

"Is this your dog?" the waiter asked.

"Mm-hmm... Is there a problem?" Bradley asked.

"We have a small area for pets, if you like," the waiter smiled.

"Are you gonna be good, Yoko? No howling, okay?" Bradley told the wolf. Yoko barked as she wagged her tail.

"Good girl... I owe you." Yoko hopped off of the table and followed the waiter to a doorway that led to an area that was reserved for pets.

"Here you are, sweetie... Wait here, ok?" the waiter told Yoko. Yoko barked and sat, wagging her tail. The waiter walked back into the dining hall and back up to the table.

"With your dog safe and sound... I am Dylan. I will be your waiter tonight. How may I take your order?" the waiter smiled.

"Got any cinnamon pudding?" Purple Heart asked.

"Of course... It's a favorite around here," Dylan smiled.

"One bowl of Cinnamon Pudding, please!" Purple Heart smiled.

"A bowl? Are you sure? Do you know how big one of our bowls are?" Dylan asked.

"Honestly... I don't think she even cares. She loves pudding A LOT," Bradley told Dylan.

"Mm-hmm... Well, it's half the size of this entire table," Dylan said.

"How much will that cost, exactly?" Bradley asked.

"10 to 20," Dylan said.

"Thousand?!" Bradley gasped.

"Yep," Dylan smirked.

"Huh... Well, them's the breaks. We'll take it," Bradley said.

"Very good... Anything to drink?" Dylan asked.

"Mmm... Just water for me," Bradley said.

"Orange soda for me," Purple Heart smiled.

"All right... Coming right up!" Dylan smiled. He walked off to the kitchen.

"Hmm... I feel off for some strange reason," Purple Heart told him.

(Who's ready for an unexpected character?! I am! A/N.)

"What do you mean, I feel off?" Bradley asked.

"Phoenix!" a voice called as the window behind them was smashed! Glass shot out everywhere as Bradley covered Purple Heart and protected her from the flying debris.

"Is that what you mean?" Bradley asked.

"Can't I ask for one date with my man?!" Purple Heart snarled as she changed into her processer unit. Bradley turned into Violet Heart and got out of his seat. Purple Heart rolled out of the seat and summoned her katana out. The enemy was very bug like... With green skin and black wings behind it as well as two pointy antenna on its head.

"OH, NO! CELL?!" Bradley yelled as he took a step back.

"I've been waiting for you, Phoenix... This time, Gohan isn't here to help you," Cell smirked.

"No... But, I am!" Purple Heart smirked as she charged at Cell, "You will pay for ruining pudding time, you nasty parasite! **Victory Slash!** "

"Neptune, wait!" Bradley called as Purple Heart double slashed Cell in the stomach, slicing him in half. Several gasps were heard as Cell fell forward.

"That was easy... Now..." Purple Heart smiled as she walked over to Bradley.

"NEPTUNE! BEHIND YOU!" Bradley yelled as he raced towards her. Cell was right behind her... Holding a large blue sphere in his outstretched right hand.

" **Big Bang Attack!** " Cell yelled as he blasted Neptune with it and blew her into the wall. She lands on her left side as she came off the wall.

"NEPTUNE!" Bradley yelled.

"Just you and me, boy... And, no one's gonna save you now," Cell smirked as he walked towards Bradley.

"You... Hurt... My... Neppy..." Bradley said in a low tone.

"Hmm?" Cell said as he stopped and looked at Bradley. Bradley's hair started to glow a golden yellow as the golden aura surrounds him.

"What?! He's... Turning into a..." Cell gasped.

"I'll end you!" Bradley yelled as he transformed into a Super Sayain 2.

"Impossible! How could you turn into one of those accursed Super Saiyans?!" Cell yelled.

"Cell, it is not the time... Fall back for now," a voice called to Cell.

"Tch... Very well, then. We will meet again, boy. Count on it," Cell smirked as he teleports away.

"Grr... I'll find you and grind you into dust for good, you tick!" Bradley yelled. Purple Heart groaned as she slowly stood up.

"Neptune!" Bradley realized as he returned back to his normal form and rushed over to Purple Heart.

"Ouch... That hurt," Purple Heart groaned as she held her head.

"Take a seat, Neppy... You took quite a hit," Bradley told her. They sat at the violet purple table and Bradley placed a hand on Purple Heart's head.

"What happened?!" An older male called as he rushed out to see the mess.

"Sorry... I'll find a way to repair the window. I promise," Bradley apologized, "Something attacked us and injured my date."

"Oh, dear... Is everyone all right?" the male called. The crowd agreed and told him what happened.

"I see... Well, at least no one was seriously injured. Thank you for driving off that villain, young man."

"No problem... Now, is the pudding ready? I'm starving," Bradley said as his stomach growled.

"You are something else, you know that?" Purple Heart smiled.

"You're one to talk," Bradley smirked.

-After Dinner- Bradley, Purple Heart, and Yoko walked out of the restaurant and told the manager... Who they were talking to... They will be back. With that, the couple set off for the Basillicom. When they arrived, though...

"Stop, Messengers of Momus!" a guard called.

"Wait... What?" Bradley asked as he turned to look behind him. Several guards were behind them.

"Whoa, hold on a sec! What's going on?!" Purple Heart called.

"Don't move! You 2 are under arrest for pagan worship!" another guard called.

"Pagan worship?! I believe in Purple Heart!" Bradley told him.

"Lies! You're a Messenger of Momus!" the same guard told him.

"What the hell is going on tonight?!" Bradley yelled.

-Prison- Purple Heart, Yoko, and Bradley were thrown into a jail cell and the door slammed behind them.

"What a night..." Purple Heart said sadly, "All I wanted to do was to take my Hubby out on a date all by myself... And, now... We're in prison."

"Messenger of Momus? Where have I heard that phrase before?" Bradley asked as he scratched his head, "Oh, yeah! That crazy guy back as Ms Mountain! He was one of the Messengers of Momus!"

"The one who was bothering Tekken?" Purple Heart asked.

"Yep... That same one. But, it doesn't make sense! Why are we called Messengers of Momus?! We refused him, right?!" Bradley said.

"I thought we did... So, why are we in here?" Purple Heart said.

"There's something missing... I just don't know what!" Bradley thought as he closed his eyes and stood up to pace around the cell.

"Wait! I remember something else!" Bradley said after a minute, "That woman I bumped into... Maybe she has something to do with this! She was in a hurry!"

"I thought I heard Brady's voice," IF called.

"Iffy?!" Purple Heart called.

"Hey, Nep and Brady... You 2 got arrested, as well?" IF called.

"Apparently yes... We were on our way back when these guards grabbed us and dragged us here," Bradley called, "Where are you guys, anyway?"

"Look over yonder, Beethoven," Emily called as she waved her hand out from across the hall. The group was 3 cells down from Bradley, Yoko, and Purple Heart. Then, Purple Heart changed back into Neptune.

"Phew... I'm bushed," Neptune sighed.

"Nep-Nep, Brad-Brad... Are you gonna be okay over there?" Compa called.

"Oh, we're peachy... Is everyone over there with you?" Bradley asked.

"Plutia isn't doing so well... She got poisoned," Noire said sadly. Plutia was breathing raggedly as she laid in Noire's lap.

"Plutie?! Oh, no!" Neptune gasped as she stood up.

"And, they put you all in here knowing that Plutia's poisoned?!" Bradley called.

"Yes... It was all Yvoire's fault," Tristan snarled, "Dad wanted us free... And, so does Lady Vert. And... They're doing all they can to free us."

"Dad... Please... Hurry," Bradley thought as he punched the cell bars.

"Plutie..." Neptune sniveled as she hugged Bradley.

"It's okay, Neppy... Plutia will pull through," Bradley assured her, "Compa, can you try anything?"

"Not really... I don't have much medicine left on me," Compa told him.

"Just do what you can... We're counting on you. Be careful," Bradley told her.

"I-I'll try..." Compa said as she opened her med pack. Lenny knelt beside her and helped her work on Plutia.

"Mentor, can you teleport over here?" Bradley asked.

"Yeah... Why?" Goku called as he stood up.

"I have an idea," Bradley said.

-The Next Day; Dream- Bradley slowly opened his eyes and looked around. The space around him was pitch black.

"It's been a while, Bradley," Histoire's voice called to him.

"Histy? Where..." Bradley asked.

"I don't have much time... So, I'll get right to the point. Your world and this world is merging together... And, it's all because of Arfoire's meddling. Also... Other Hyperdimensions are in peril. I need your help now..." Histoire told him.

"All right... What should I do?" Bradley asked her.

"The more direct approach... If you beat Arfoire before she can absorb all the goddesses' powers... The worlds will be put back in their original state. If not... Well... The entire universe is going to..." Histoire told him.

"Collapse?" Bradley asked, "Sounds like Demigra and Towa all over again. My god... This will not be good if I fail. Anything else I need to know?"

"All your past enemies will try and stop you along the way... So, I tried to send you as much help as possible. Good luck," Histoire told him.

"Ok... Thanks," Bradley smiled.

-Cells- Bradley opened his eyes and looked around. He saw Neptune cuddling in his arms as Yoko laid on his lap. He then turns to the cell doors and saw... A girl with light purple hair with a d pad barrette in her hair. She was unlocking the door to the cell and opening it.

"Huh?! What the?!" Bradley called.

(Did somebody say... CROSSOVER?! No... Ok, then. I regret nothing! A/N.)

(Yay! I make an appearance in the story! Nepgear)

(Ooh! I knew Nep Jr would make it! Neptune)

(You're welcome, by the way... A/N.)

(Uh... Oh... Neptune, Nepgear, AND Plutia... You're a Planeptune lover, aren't ya? Bradley)

(Guilty as charged... A/N.)

"Shh... I'm getting you out of here," she whispered as she knelt beside Bradley.

"Who are you? And, why do you look vaguely like Neppy?" Bradley asked her.

"Well... I'm Nepgear. I'm from a different Hyperdimension from this one... The same one where Tristan is from," she smiled as she shook Neptune, "Sis, wake up... We have to go."

"Mmm... 5 more minutes, please," Neptune yawned as she hugged Bradley. Bradley flicked Neptune on the forehead... And, Neptune quickly sat up and looked at Bradley.

"Owwie! Don't do that!" Neptune pouted.

"We're getting out of here, Neptune... Come on," Bradley told her. Neptune turned to Nepgear and tilts her head to the side.

"Umm... Who are you?" Neptune asked.

"Even though you don't know me... That still hurts a little," Nepgear said.

"Um... I'm sorry. I have amnesia... Mind telling me your name, at least?" Neptune asked.

"I'm Nepgear... Your little sister from another dimension," Nepgear told her.

"Ooh... I have a little sister. Wait! You look older than me!" Neptune called.

"She acts a little older, too," Bradley said.

"Yeah... She gets that a lot," a younger Bradley called as he walks up to Nepgear's side.

"Wow... You're me from another dimension, huh?" Bradley asked his younger self, "To make sure the reader doesn't get confused... I'll dub you... Pseudo Bradley."

"Know what? That's fine with me," Pseudo Bradley smirked, "What's with the tux?"

"Well..." Bradley said as he stood up and explained to them what happened last night.

"Wow... You went through a lot in 1 night," Nepgear said.

"You think that's rough? Try explaining to your parents why you have a harem," Bradley said.

"No... I'm not bold enough to do that," Pseudo Bradley said, "If I did have a harem... Cave, 5pb., Iffy, and Roxie would be part of it. But, Nepgear's all the woman I need."

"So, you haven't met Iris," Bradley said, "Don't worry, you will."

"The prisoners are escaping!" a voice called. Then, alarms blared around them.

"Jailbreak!" Neptune called as she summoned her katana. Nepgear called her beam saber as Pseudo Bradley summoned his Claymore to his side. Bradley cracked his knuckles and looked out the door.

"Coast's clear! Let's move!" Bradley called to them. Yoko raced ahead of them and Bradley followed behind Yoko. The others followed Yoko and Bradley over to the group's cell. Everyone was inside as Bradley kicked the cell door open.

"We're busting out of here! Come on!" Bradley told them as they got up.

"Little brother! Nepgear! How'd you..." Tristan said as he went up to them.

"Ask questions later! Let's move!" Pseudo Bradley called to the group. They all ran ahead.

"Head back to the hotel... We'll catch up!" Bradley told them.

"I'm helping you out, no questions asked!" Emily told him, "Everyone, get Plutia to safety!"

"Ok... Be careful!" Compa called. The others raced off. Emily, the 2 Bradleys, Neptune, Nepgear, and Tristan all stayed behind. The soldiers charged at them and stopped when they saw them standing in the middle of the doorway.

"Nepgear, I know you don't want hurt anybody... But, we need to use our combo. Are you ready?" Pseudo Bradley told Nepgear.

"I'm ready..." Nepgear said. She and Pseudo Bradley were surrounded in a calming blue light.

" **Limit Break! Twin Mirage Crush!** " Nepgear and Pseudo Bradley called at the same time as they disappeared and continuously slashed the guards, knocking them down one by one.

"Don't leave me out of the fun! **Sonic Crusher!** " Bradley called as he leaped into the air and slammed his fist into the ground, knocking all the guards back.

"Neppy, lets show them our teamwork!"

"Aye aye, captain!" Neptune called as she saluted and transformed into Purple Heart.

"Take this! **32-Bit Mega Blade!** " Purple Heart called as she summoned a large blade from the sky, "Hubby, catch!"

"I'm on it!" Bradley called as the sword raced towards Bradley. He leaped over the sword and grabbed it by the handle. He then fell to the ground and slammed the sword into the ground, causing a huge purple light to shoot up into the air!

" **Megaton Heaven!** " Bradley called as the guards were flung into the air.

"Time to channel my inner Tifa..." Pseudo Bradley said as he clenched his right fist and it began to glow a bright red aura around it, " **Taste my Final Heaven!** " Pseudo Bradley charged at the guards and threw a single punch towards the guards. Suddenly, something blocked the Final Heaven attack and knocked Pseudo Bradley a few feet back. He skids to a stop and looked at his attacker.

"No... Not you," Pseudo Bradley gasped.

"It... It can't be," Nepgear gasped as she looked at the enemy that stopped Pseudo Bradley's attack.

"Sentinal!" Pseudo Bradley and Nepgear called at the same time.

"You were killed along with Trick in the Lan Castle!" Nepgear told him. Sentinal didn't reply to Nepgear as he began to walk towards them.

"Bradley, Neptune, Emily... Fall back!" Tristan called as he changed into Jet Heart.

"Tristan?!" Pseudo Bradley gasped.

"Ask questions later, Little Brother! Transform!" Tristan called.

"Right!" Pseudo Bradley called and changed into a different colored version of Violet Heart.

(His processor unit is the same for both Green Brother and Violet Heart... But, the colors are different. A/N.)

Nepgear followed Bradley's example and changed into a black bikini with purple holographic wings. She also had a black futuristic gun blade in her right hand.

(I prefer her original processor unit... But, the Mk2 one is... Kinda cool, too. Don't hate... I think she looks cute in the Mk2 processor... But, her primary processor is where it's at! A/N.)

"Wow... Kinda riskay, if you know what I'm saying," Emily said as she raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah... Don't bring the point across. We get it, Em," Bradley told her.

"You shall fall to my will," Sentinal said in a monotone voice as a cannon manifested on his back.

"And, there's the Doom Cannon," Jet Heart sighed, "Unfortunately, that's what we couldn't defeat before. How do we handle this?"

"There's a switch on his back," Neptune called as she stood behind Sentinal.

"Neptune, what are you doing?! Get away from that thing, quick!" Purple Sister called.

"And, push!" Neptune called as she pushed the button on his back. Sentinal shuts down after that.

"He had an off switch? Really? That's anticlimactic as hell," Green Brother groaned.

"Let's finish this thing before it reboots!" Purple Sister called as she points her gun blade at Sentinal.

"Come on, Neppy... We're gonna let them finish this," Bradley told her as he appeared behind Neptune. She held onto Bradley as he raced out of harm's way.

" **Take this! Multiple Beam Launcher!** " Purple Sister called as she fired her gun blade at Sentinal.

" **Wind Style, Rasen Gale Typhoon!** " Green Brother yelled as he threw 2 wind shuriken at Sentinal as well. The robot was blown to smithereens as the 2 attacks collided with each other.

"And, that's that... Phew," Green Brother sighed as he returned to human form. Purple Sister and Jet Heart did the same.

"I hope your friends got out all right," Pseudo Bradley told Bradley and Neptune.

"Yeah... Me, too," Bradley said as his cell phone rang. He quickly picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey... You ok?"

"Iffy?"

"Thank goodness... We were able to meet up with Lady Green Heart and Kalenon. Hold on... Kalenon wants to talk to you."

"Son?"

"Dad..."

"I know... You're angry with me."

"Not really, Dad... I thought long and hard about it the whole night... I WAS IN JAIL!"

"I had nothing to do with that, you have to believe me."

"You have some corrupt staff members, ya know?!"

"Sorry... Listen, I found out a cure for Plutia."

"...What? So..."

"Meet me at the Basillicom in 1 hour. And, be quick about it. I'll explain there."

"Yes, sir... We're on our way."

"And, son? I love you... Don't let anyone tell you different, okay?"

"Yeah... No matter what, you're still my father. And, I love you too."

"..."

"Dad?"

"I'm fine... I just got dust in my eye."

"Dad..."

"I just thought..."

"Dad."

"Yes?"

"Stop crying and man up, please? You're embarrassing me."

"Ha! Embarrassing you... You are my son, after all... I will see you soon."

"Bye, Dad."

"Bye, Son." After that, he hung up. Bradley puts his phone away and looked at the group.

"Let's go... Clock's ticking," Bradley told the others. They nodded and followed him out of the prison.

(I have to end the chapter here... I'm gonna start fresh in the next chapter, k? See ya! And, I know what I said last chapter! A/N.)

-End Chapter 16-


	17. Chapter 17

A Crazy Boy and a Beautiful Love

Chapter 17: From Green & Fresh...

-Leanbox's Basillicom; Vert's Bedroom- Plutia tossed and turned in her restless sleep, clutching onto Bradley's shirt.

"Poor thing... Must be suffering," Kalenon sighed as he looked at Plutia. Bradley softly pets her head as he held her in his arms. Neptune was next to him, holding Plutia's hand.

"So, what should we do? Is Plutia gonna die?" Noire asked Kalenon.

"Based on what I know, the poison was some type of ancient poison that slowly eats away at someone's immune system. Luckily, Vert found a cure," Kalenon told him, "It's a certain type of monster that roams on Halo Mountain... If you can ask it for one of its feathers, that would really help."

"What if we kill it?" IF asked him.

"The feather will be tainted with impurity, I heard," Kalenon told her.

"So, no attacking the monster... Got it," Destiny said.

"..." Bradley hadn't said anything since he arrived. Pseudo Bradley looked at his older self and pats his shoulder.

"You stay here... I'll go get that feather for you," Pseudo Bradley smiled as he looked at him.

"What? But..." Bradley told him.

"Trust me... Gear and I will lead the others in your absence," Pseudo Bradley told Bradley.

"I just..." Bradley said, "... Be careful, ok? I can't take another heartbreak again."

"Trust me... I know that feeling all too well, pal," Pseudo Bradley agreed, "All right, Dad... What's the type of monster we're looking for?"

"You might not believe me," Kalenon said with uncertainty.

"Try me," Pseudo Bradley smiled.

"A phoenix," Kalenon told him.

"Really?" Tristan asked as he looked at Pseudo Bradley, "Isn't that mandatory for medicine, Bradley?"

"It helped Viola, right?" Nepgear asked.

"Yeah... And, it will save Plutia," Pseudo Bradley said as he clenched his fist, "Let's go... We're on a time limit!" The others agreed and rushed to the door.

"Hold it!" Vert called. Everyone stopped and looked at Vert... Who was summoning a spear to her side.

"You're leaving with out me? How rude," Vert pouted.

"Oh, no... I'm sorry, sis. Yeah, I was hoping you'd go with us," Pseudo Bradley said as he walked up to Vert. She pulled him in for a bear hug.

"This feeling... I feel it so... It feels familiar," Vert smiled.

"Well... It's because you are my older sister and you want to keep me safe," Pseudo Bradley told Vert.

"Ah, that's right," Vert smiled as she lets him go and looked at him, "Where you are from... We are siblings. Forgive me... I didn't..."

"Hey... Don't be sorry. I'm happy to be your little brother... After all, you made me into who I am today," Pseudo Bradley smiled as he looked up at her, "And, now... We're gonna fight side by side again, ok?"

"Of course... Let's do this... For Plutia," Vert said as she messed with Pseudo Bradley's hair.

"Right... We'll be back as soon as we can, ok?" Pseudo Bradley told his older self.

"Yeah... Good luck, guys. I believe in you all," Bradley told them.

"Leave it to us," IF told him.

"Just take care of Plutia, ok?" Noire told Neptune and Bradley.

"Yeah... We will," Neptune smiled. Bradley nods his head and looked down at Plutia. The group sets out for Halo Mountain.

(I will alternate between the group and anyone else's perspective from here. A/N.)

Bradley sighed and looked up at Neptune.

"I can't imagine the pain and suffering Plutie must be going through right now," Neptune told Bradley as he stood up with Plutia in his arms.

"So... Cold..." Plutia shivered as she trembled in Bradley's arms.

"Neppy, could you get me a blanket?" Bradley asked Neptune.

"Yes, sir!" Neptune smiled as she rushed over to the bed and yanked a green blanket off of the bed. She rushed back to Bradley's side and gave him the blanket.

"Thanks... Here, Plutie. This should help you stay warm," Bradley told Plutia as he wrapped her in a blanket. Neptune looked at Plutia worriedly.

"Plutie... Please hang in there a little while longer," Neptune said.

"Plutia... I never thought that you and Neptune would have such an impact on my life. For that... I'm glad I got to know you both. So, please... Don't leave us just yet," Bradley said. Plutia had a small smile on her face... Despite how much pain she is in.

"Thank you... Bradley," Plutia thought as she snuggled into Bradley's arms.

"I think she heard you, Son... Plutia looks like a fighter, all right," Kalenon smiled as he sat beside Bradley.

"Hubby... How much do you love Plutie? As much as you love me?" Neptune asked him.

"Yes... I love you both the same. I can't choose between you both... So, my feelings for you both are pure," Bradley replied.

"Aww... Thanks, Hubby!" Neptune giggled as she kisses Bradley on the cheek.

-Meanwhile; Halo Mountain- "I will only transform if my little brother and Iffy calls me Verty," Vert smiled as she walked ahead of the group.

"Ok... Verty," Pseudo Bradley smiled as he nods his head, "You always look so cool in HDD... Way cooler than I do."

"How can you be so casual about it?" IF asked Pseudo Bradley, "Be more respectful about it, dangit!"

"Aww... You're just like my Iffy. Don't be mean, ya know," Pseudo Bradley said playfully as he poked IF on her right side, "Besides... This Vert is all over you like glue."

"Wha... What the?!" IF yelled as she shoved him, "Stop being a little brat!"

"I'm sorry... He's a little goofy around people he knows a lot," Nepgear told IF.

"I can tell! Jeez!" IF blushed as she shook her head.

"Isn't she cute when she's bashful?" Vert asked Pseudo Bradley.

"Yes... But, not as cute as Nepgear when she's embarrassed," Pseudo Bradley told Vert in her ear.

"By the way... Where's Uni, Rom, and Ram?" Tristan asked Pseudo Bradley and Nepgear.

"Well..." Nepgear sighed.

"..." Pseudo Bradley didn't reply.

"What?" Tristan asked.

-Flashback; Several Days Ago; Hyperdimension #2; Planetower- Bradley and Nepgear sat on a balcony and looked out at the starry night sky.

"Ahh... This is peaceful, isn't it?" Nepgear smiled a she leaned her head onto Bradley's shoulder.

"Yep... This is the life," Bradley smiled.

"Hey! How long are you 2 gonna sit there?!" a voice called as a girl with long black hair walked up to them.

"Oh... Sorry, Unigator. We were enjoying the stars together," Bradley told her.

"Stop calling me that!" Uni told him, "Anyway... We're still having that slumber party, right?"

"Yeah.. I just needed a little time to cool down after Ram threw that textbook at me for the thousandth time," Bradley told her as he stood up.

"Good... By the way, your nose is red again," Uni told him as she hands him an ice pack.

"Thanks," Bradley told her as he took the ice pack and placed it on his nose. The 3 CPU Candidates walked back into the living room and were greeted by a small fairy hovering up to them.

"Good... You seem to be all right. Have you also calmed down?" the fairy asked Bradley.

"Yes, Histy... I'm okay now," Bradley told her, "I'm not gonna kill Ram... Besides, Blanc will kill me if I do any harm to them."

"Mr. Bradley, I'm sorry about Ram..." Rom told him.

"Rommie, this isn't the first time at the rodeo... And, trust me. Ram is way more than a handful for me," Bradley told her.

"Boo... Even though we saved the world together, you still don't like me?" Ram pouted.

"You realize that you throw books at me every chance you get, right?" Bradley told Ram.

"That's just me bonding with you," Ram told him, "I really mean no harm."

"..." Bradley didn't reply to that comment.

"Hey, you bully!" Ram pouted as she folds her arms. Bradley sighed as he shook his head.

"All right... I will forgive you," Bradley sighed.

"Yay!" Ram smiled as she hugged him. Bradley was taken by surprise by the sudden hug from Bradley.

"Ram?" Nepgear asked in surprise.

"That came out of nowhere," Uni said as she looked at Bradley.

"Ram... Are you..." Rom thought as she looked at her twin sister.

"Do you have something to tell me, Ram?" Bradley asked curiously.

"U-umm..." Ram panicked as she looked up at Bradley with a small blush on her cheeks, "Nothing..." She lets go of him and turned away.

"Does she... Oh, dear God. First Iffy... Then, 5pb... Then, Roxie... Then, Cave... Now, Ram likes me?! What did I do to have 6 girls all over me?!" Bradley thought.

"Ram, be honest... Do you like me?" Bradley asked her.

"Eek! H-how did you..." Ram panicked as she looked up at him.

"So, you do it out of love... That's sweet and painful," Bradley sighed as he nods his head, "Ram, I have Nepgear... I don't want to hurt her."

"Aww..." Ram said sadly as she bowed her head.

"Listen... I'm sure you'll find someone special one day. I promise," Bradley told Ram as he knelt in front of her.

"But..." Ram pouted as she looked at him.

"Ram... I'm serious," Bradley told her. Ram bowed her head and nods slowly. Bradley sighed and looked at Nepgear.

"Sometimes, we have to make hard decisions," Histoire told Bradley as she hovered next to Bradley, "But, you can try and make her happy."

"I understand," Bradley said as he stood up, "Ram... I'll make you a deal. I'll take you out on 1 date... If you promise not to peg me with any kind of book."

"Ok!" Ram smiled.

-Present- "After that, Histy told us we had to come here and help you all out as much as we could. But, we got separated on re-entry and we haven't seen them ever since," Pseudo Bradley told the group.

"Ram is in love with you?! I figured she's pull a tsundere!" Tristan laughed as he fell over.

"I thought Uni would've confessed to you... But, Ram?" Tekken asked, "That's out of left field."

"It was... I was completely caught off guard with that one," Pseudo Bradley told her.

"You have some... Wonderful friends, Pseudo Brad-Brad," Compa told Pseudo Bradley.

"Should I be offended?" Pseudo Bradley asked.

"No... I didn't..." Compa panicked.

"Just Kidding!" Pseudo Bradley smirked.

"Ooh, you!" Compa smiled.

"..." Noire was silent the entire time.

"Noire, you okay?" Tristan asked her.

"I'm just... Worried about Plutia," Noire told him as she looked at him.

"We all are, Noire," Vert told Noire.

"I know... But, my heart feels like..." Noire said.

"It's being shattered into a thousand pieces?" Pseudo Bradley said.

"Yep..." Noire sighed.

"I know the feeling," Pseudo Bradley said as he looked back at the group, "Seeing my older self that depressed over Plutia... It kind of reminded me of how I felt when Vert and the others were being held captive for 3 years."

"Oh, dear..." Vert said as she looked at him. IF looked ahead and saw a large majestic being flying through the sky.

"Hold that thought... Phoenix up ahead!" IF called.

"Really?" Vert asked as she looked ahead as well.

"Ah... Let me take care of this. I can talk to animals," Pseudo Bradley said as he transformed into Green Brother and flew over to the phoenix.

"Excuse me! Can we talk for a sec?" Green Brother called. The phoenix turned to Bradley and hovers in front of Bradley.

"Yes? How may I assist you?" the phoenix asked kindly.

"I need to use one of your feathers... A goddess needs it to survive," Green Brother told the phoenix.

"Ah... I see. Of course you can have one of my feathers, young demigod," the phoenix smiled as it held a rainbow feather out towards Green Brother.

"Thank you!" Green Brother smiled.

"I also a certain type of medicine that might help," the phoenix told Green Brother.

"Really?! Tell me!" Green Brother smiled. The phoenix told Pseudo Bradley the recipe for the medicine needed in Plutia's cure.

"That much is needed?" Green Brother asked as he folds his arms.

"It ain't an ancient medicine for nothing," the phoenix smiled.

"Well, thanks alot! This will surely help!" Green Brother smiled, "So long!"

"Live long and prosper, young demigod!" the phoenix called as Green Brother flew back over to the group. The phoenix gave a mighty cry and flew up into the sky.

"One phoenix feather, piping hot and ready to go!" Pseudo Bradley said as he held up the feather.

"Good work, bud!" Emily smiled as she punched his left arm.

"Oww! Geez, be careful!" Pseudo Bradley told her as he rubbed his arm.

"Don't be such a baby, dude," Cain teased.

"Stop... We need to get back to the Basillicom as fast as we can," IF told the group.

"Right... Wait! I sense something..." Goku called as he looked around.

"Hmph... I figured it was you, Kakarot," a voice called as a spiky black haired male lands on the ground and folds his arms across his chest. He wore a blue suit of armor and white gloves and shoes.

"Mentor Vegeta!" Emily gasped as she bowed to the man.

"Hey, Vegeta! How's it going?" Goku smiled as he waved to Vegeta.

"Tch... Nothing in this world can match me... Rather, there was one woman with sky blue hair that had the fury of a true Sayain," Vegeta smirked as he looked at them.

"Sky blue hair... Does he mean..." Tekken thought as she looked at Pseudo Bradley and Tristan.

"Lady White Heart?" Destiny said as she looked at Vegeta, "You fought her?"

"Is that her name? She can't be a queen... I'm the Prince of all Sayains," Vegeta scoffed, "Anyway, now that I've found you... Let's have a little sparring match, Kakarot."

"Ok, Vegeta... Let's go!" Goku smirked as he walked ahead of the group and stopped a few feet in front of Vegeta.

"Come, Kakarot... Show me how much training you have done!" Vegeta called as he took a fighting stance.

"Bring it on, Vegeta!" Goku called as he also took a fighting stance.

"Wait! Don't fight here!" Vert called as she got in between them.

"Get out of the way, woman! This is a matter between rivals!" Vegeta ordered Vert.

"This isn't the place or time to fight right now! We are in a hurry!" Vert told Vegeta.

"Then, go ahead and give that feather to Plutia! I'll catch up with you!" Goku told Vert.

"Come on, Bradley... Once Goku makes up his mind, no one can change it," Emily told Pseudo Bradley.

"Iffy, Compa, Vert, Lenny, Gear... Follow me!" Pseudo Bradley told them, "The rest of you stay and watch over Goku and Vegeta!"

"We're on it!" Destiny smiled.

"Get going and save Plutia!" Tristan told him.

"Everyone, get real close to me... We're gonna teleport back to the Basillicom!" Emily said as she puts her index and middle fingers to her forehead. Lenny, Compa, IF, Pseudo Bradley, Vert, and Nepgear got closer to Emily and she teleports all of them to Leanbox.

-Vert's Bedroom- Emily and her small group arrived at the Basillicom and stopped in front of Vert's bedroom door. Vert opened the door and walked over to Kalenon.

"We're back," Emily told Bradley and Neptune.

"Oh, thank goodness... Did you get the feather?" Bradley sighed with relief.

"Right here... Now, you know what to do?" Vert told Kalenon as she hands him the rainbow feather.

"Of course... Compa, I need your assistance to make this," Kalenon said as he looked at Compa.

"Me?" Compa asked.

"Yes... Don't worry. I'll lead you through the steps," Kalenon smiled.

"Ok," Compa smiled as she walked over to him.

"This'll only take a few minutes... I promise," Kalenon said as he and Compa went over to a table.

-A Few MInutes Later- "There! Done!" Compa called as she held a cup of blue pudding in her hands.

"Pudding? Why pudding?" Bradley asked as Compa hands him the cup.

"Well... The medicine smelled like sweaty socks and moldy furniture... So, we decided to mix it with pudding to get Plutia to take it a little bit easier," Kalenon said.

"Good call," Bradley smiled. He went over to Neptune and Plutia and knelt beside them.

"Ok, Plutie... We got something to help you," Neptune told Plutia as she laid Plutia on her lap.

"Open wide, Plutia... This should help," Bradley told Plutia as he took a spoonful out. Plutia slowly opened her mouth and Bradley fed her the antidote pudding. Plutia ate and swallowed the pudding. She coughed at the bitter taste and shuddered.

"Hold it... Drink this," Bradley said as he pulled out a bottle of water and gave Neptune the bottle. Neptune gave Plutia the water to drink and rubbed her shoulder.

"Ugh... Huh?" Plutia groaned as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

"Plutie! You're awake!" Neptune smiled as she hugged Plutia. Bradley sighed and hugged the 2 girls.

"I'm so glad... You're okay," Bradley said as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Aww..." Compa smiled.

"Thanks, Compa and Dad... I don't know how to repay you both," Bradley told them, "And, to the rest... I..."

"Nah... No thanks necessary, bro! It was my pleasure!" Emily smiled.

"I'm you... I'll help you however I can," Pseudo Bradley smiled.

"I'm just glad Plutia's okay," Nepgear smiled.

"Same... And, I always got your back," Vert smiled.

"It wasn't a big deal," IF smirked, "But, we got you."

"If you..." Kalenon said.

"Dad... Thank you," Bradley smiled.

"...You're welcome, Son," Kalenon smiled.

"Neppy... Plutie... You 2 are still my girlfriends, right?" Bradley asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Neptune smiled.

"Mm-hmm," Plutia said weakly as she hugged him, "You obviously let me know that earlier."

"Wait... You heard what I said earlier?" Bradley asked her.

"Mm-hmm... Thank you," Plutia smiled.

"..." Bradley was stricken with shock. He didn't know what to say. Plutia and Neptune meant the world to him... And, he was gonna give his life for them. So, he hugged Plutia again. Afterwards, he lets go of Plutia and stood up.

"Where are the others?" Kalenon asked Vert.

"Back at Halo Mountain," IF said.

"Vegeta showed up and challenged Goku to a fight," Emily told him.

"What?! Vegeta and Mentor are fighting NOW?!" Bradley asked as he looked at Emily, "Do you know how long that will last?!"

"Honestly... No," Emily said.

"Ok... A fight between Mentor and Vegeta ranges from several hours to several DAYS!" Bradley told her, "And, when they fight... Everything gets destroyed in the process! That's why we try to prevent those two from fighting!"

"Aww, great!" IF groaned, "We'd better stop this before they come to Leanbox!"

"Neppy, stay here with Plutia... If anything happens, you and Dad are the last line of defense over here," Bradley told her.

"Yes, sir!" Neptune said as she saluted.

"I'll be back soon!" Bradley said as he teleports away.

-End Chapter 17-


	18. Chapter 18

A Crazy Boy And A Beautiful Love

Chapter 18: Past Tears and Present Fears

-The Next Day; Leanbox's Basillicom- As soon as the fight with Goku and Vegeta was resolved, everyone went to the hotels that they reserved and rested up for the next day. Soon enough, IF received a call from Vert to meet her at the Basillicom that day. IF informed the group on the call and they set out for the Basillicom once again.

"What's going on, Iffy? What does Vert need?" Pseudo Bradley asked as he looked at IF.

"Dunno... She sounded like she was really distressed about something," IF told them.

"Really?" Bradley asked as he walked up beside IF and looked at her, "You have a feeling about what Vert might tell you?"

"Not really... But, it might be important," IF said as she shook her head.

"I hope Lady Vert will be okay," Tekken said as she folds her arms across her chest. Neptune looked up at the sky for some reason and squints her eyes at something.

"What are you looking at, Neppy?" Plutia asked as she turned to Neptune.

"Uh... Is it me; or, is there something flying towards us?" Neptune asked as she points to the sky.

"What? You can't be serious... Where?" Bradley asked Neptune as he looked up as well. A black blast raced towards them full force!

"Holy..."

"Duck and cover!" IF called. Everyone except Goku and Vegeta dove out of the way. Both of them swats the giant black blast back into the sky.

"I recognize that attack..." Vegeta snarled as he glared at the origin of the blast.

"Yeah... So do I," Goku agreed.

"How?" Bradley asked, "I never seen an attack like that before!"

"Sayain Monkeys, here of all places?" a voice called as a figure that looked similar to Cain lands on the ground.

"Cooler?!" Cain yelled as he got to his feet, "You're not supposed to be alive! How?!"

"It's likely because of Arfoire..." Histoire's voice called to Bradley as Bradley also got up to his feet.

"Histy..."

"I apologize... I keep forgetting to remind you. Anyway... Remember what I said 2 days ago? Arfoire is causing your world and our world to collide... So, enemies from your world are coming here," Histoire explained.

"But, Cooler is supposed to be dead... How is he here? Same for Jezebel..." Bradley said.

"Because Arfoire broke the seal over HFIL," Cooler smirked as he glanced at Bradley.

"Oh, no..." Bradley gasped as he shook his head.

"If that's true... Then..." Emily gasped as she slowly sunk to her knees. Fear took over her senses as a familiar malevolence hit her like a truck.

"Karlan... It's been a while, slave," a deep male voice called as a Frieza race alien with dark blue skin and spikes covering 70% of his body hovered to the ground beside Cooler.

"G-G-Glacier..." Emily said as she turned really pale. Old memories began to resurface as her eyes glazed over.

"What the heck is going on?! I can't follow the script here!" Neptune called, breaking the fourth wall.

"Basically, that one right there... He put Emily into slavery," Bradley said as he glared at Glacier, "And, that one tortured Cain when he was younger."

"Why?! Why?! I don't understand!" Emily panicked as she held the sides of her head and looked at the ground.

"Em... Look at me. It's okay... You can do this," Bradley told her as he knelt in front of her and held her shoulders. She looked up at him as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Remember... You are strong. You are smart. You are beautiful," he continued. A flashback of when they were kids played before her eyes.

(Sorry... This is one of the reasons why this story hasn't been posted regularly. Trying to figure out the next thing to write is a pain in the rear... A/N.)

"Brady... Will you always be there for me?" Emily asked as she sat cross-legged facing him.

"Yep! Even if I can't be there... You are strong. You are smart. You are beautiful..." Bradley smiled.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Mama told me that."

"Your Mama is smart." Emily broke out of her trance as her hair began to glow.

"I... I'm not strong. I'm not smart... But, I am beautiful. I can't keep living in the past..." Emily said as she wiped her tears away. Another flashback appeared before her eyes. She was a child... And was in rags as several aliens whipped her and beat her. She begged and cried as they continued to torture her. When she was alone... She cried and cried until she fell asleep. When the day came when she broke free... She became a Super Sayain. The flashback ended when she turned into a Super Sayain... And, the golden aura around her surged outwards and changed to red.

"What?! Is she..." Vegeta gasped as he turned back to his disciple. Emily slowly rose to her feet as her golden hair turned bright red. All her rage, pain, and sorrow turned into power as she lets out a vengeful battle cry. She disappeared and reappeared in front of Cooler and Glacier.

"You took my childhood from me! You took my happiness from me! I won't let you get away with this!" Emily yelled as she grabbed Glacier by his face and slammed him down into the ground, cracking it apart. Her pupils disappeared from her eyes as she threw Glacier into the air and chased him. The gauze she wore around her hands untangled itself and wraps around Glacier's body.

"What is that form of hers?!" Cooler yelled as he flew up to try and help Glacier.

"Oh, no you don't!" Goku yelled as he turned Super Saiyan and grabbed Cooler by his tail.

"This is for abusing me as a child, you bastard! **Poison Jupiter!** " Cain yelled as he fired a purple beam at Cooler. Cooler was blown into the ground and Cain charged at Cooler full force.

" **Hidden Lotus!** " Emily roared as she kicked Glacier in the chest and knocked him to the ground, creating a large crater in the ground. Glacier coughed up blue blood as he got to his feet.

"Where did she get that much power?! She should be weak and helpless!" Glacier snarled as he spat blood onto the ground.

"You don't know her like I do, icicle," Bradley called as he stood at the edge of the crater, "She's a strong, independent, intelligent, beautiful woman... And, her name is Emily Miracle now. She's not Karlan, a slave to your rule. This is what happens when you mess with a Sayain woman!"

" **Konoha Blazing Fury!** " Emily roared as she dove right at Glacier in a giant ball of fire surrounding her. She stopped in front of him and punched him several times in the stomach and chest with blazing fists. One last left punch carved a hole in his chest. Glacier coughed up blood as she moved her hand around in his chest.

"You have a heart? I always thought you were heartless, you coward," Emily smirked as she pulled out a black beating heart in her hand. Glacier coughed out several amounts of blood onto the ground as he fell to his knees. She looked at the beating heart and squished it in her hand as she frowned.

"Now, you have no heart... I told you one day I was gonna rip your heart out," Emily told him as she held her other hand out in front of Glacier's face, "Sayonara, Glacier... And, all my bad memories of you. **Big Bang Attack!** " Emily fired a large blue sphere at Glacier and obliterated him on contact. Nothing was left of him as the large blue explosion died down.

"You little Sayain Monkey bitch!" Cooler yelled as he charged at Emily. Cain chased after Cooler and stopped when he saw Emily turn her head towards Cooler.

"I ain't no bitch, refrigerator," Emily scoffed as she teleports behind Cooler.

"Should we help her?" Destiny asked.

"Nah... Em's got this one covered," Bradley smirked as he folds his arms, "I'm actually proud of her."

"I hate to say it, Kakarot... But, those three are just as strong as we are now. Bradley single handedly stopped our sparring match, Cain blew Cooler away in 1 attack and held him off; and, Emily just killed Glacier... The thing she feared the most. This younger generation has us beat," Vegeta told Goku.

"Heh... You really think so, Vegeta?" Goku smirked as he looked back at Vegeta. Emily wraps her legs around Cooler's neck and slammed him to the ground. She got off of him and flips to her feet.

"Is that all you got, Emperor of the North Galaxy?" Emily taunted as she had a solemn look on her face.

"Grr... I'll crush you!" Cooler snarled as he charged at her.

"This has gone on long enough... Time to finish this," Emily scoffed as she held one hand out above her. A rainbow sphere hovered above her.

"Huh... I knew she had that move," Bradley smirked.

"What is that, Bradley?" Tristan asked.

"This is it... **Stardust Breaker!** " Emily yelled as she clutched the shrinking sphere in her hand and tossed a small dusty rainbow sphere at Cooler. It went into Cooler's chest and Cooler punched Emily in the face. She had a steeled look on her face as she glared at Cooler.

"Someone's been studying Gogeta's moves," Cain smirked. Suddenly, a hole bursts out of Cooler's back as he lets out a scream. His body disappears into sparkling dust in the wind as his scream disappeared into the distance.

"Good riddance," Emily said as her hair and body returns to normal. She suddenly fell forward and passed out. Vegeta caught her and smirked as he looked down at her.

"Congratulations, Emily Miracle... You have become a Super Sayain God," Vegeta smirked as he held her in his arms.

"Better her than me at this point," Bradley smirked as he nods his head. Goku tossed Vegeta the Senzu Bean pouch.

"Give her a Senzu Bean... She's gonna need it," Goku told Vegeta.

"All right, Kakarot... I understand. Here, Emily... Take this," Vegeta told Emily as he fed her a Senzu Bean. Emily ate the Senzu Bean and slowly opened her eyes.

"Wha? What happened?" Emily asked as she held her head.

"You became a Super Sayain God, Em... I told you you were strong," Bradley smirked as he gave her a thumbs up.

"Huh... Yay," Emily giggled.

"Don't think I won't go easy on you now, Miracle... Starting today, our training will be harder. Understand?" Vegeta told her as he helped her to her feet.

"Why do you think I trained under you, Mentor? I wouldn't have it any other way," Emily smiled as she nods to him.

"Good," Vegeta smirked as he nods his head.

"Well, that wasn't a giant waste of time... Come on. Lady Green Heart's waiting on us," IF joked.

-Basillicom; A Little Later- The group arrived at the Basillicom to see a rather unsettling sight before them. Vert and Kalenon were bending Yvoire's arms behind his back.

"You treacherous man... If you ever try something like poisoning someone in my presence again, I will impeach you. Understand?" Kalenon threatened Yvoire.

"Yes, sir! I won't do it again!" Yvoire panicked.

"Good... Oh, hello. We didn't see you there," Vert smiled as she turned to the astonished group.

"That's a little severe, sis," Pseudo Bradley told Vert.

"Nonsense... This is actually rather effective," Vert told him.

"There's no one like you, Vert... You called us here for something, right?" Pseudo Bradley asked.

"Oh, right... Excuse me, Kalenon," Vert told the Sayain.

"Of course... Allow me," Kalenon smirked as he grabbed Yvoire's other arm.

"Have mercy! Please!" Yvoire panicked.

"That looks painful... Can I help?" Plutia asked hopefully as she looked up at Bradley.

"Oh, boy... She won't stop bothering me about this, huh? All right... The rest of you go with Vert. I'll have to watch Plutia and make sure she doesn't... Kill Yvoire," Bradley told the group.

"Can I be here with you as well?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah... I'll need the backup," Bradley said.

"Don't have too much fun, Plutie," Tristan told her as the others followed Vert.

"I'll enjoy this to the fullest," Plutia smiled darkly as she transformed into Iris Heart, "After all, you poisoned me... This will be sweet revenge."

"Whoa... Dominatrix, Bradley? Really?" Kalenon said as he lets go of Yvoire and walked over to his son.

"Mom said the same thing... Except, she bonked us on the head with a rolling pin," Bradley smirked.

"Same old Seljina," Kalenon laughed, "She always have that thing ready for anything... Even baking."

"I figured... What does she bake?" Bradley asked as whip cracks filled the air. Yvoire screamed in pain and agony each time the whip cracks through the air.

"Should we..."

"Give it a few minutes," Bradley told Kalenon, "Trust me... I do not want to get in between her and that whip. I made that mistake once..."

"Ooh... That must really suck," Kalenon said as he sat in a chair.

"You want to know something? Mom and Plutia have the same sadistic streak... But, Mom is scarier with that streak," Bradley told Kalenon.

"I agree... This is aggressive, sure... But, Sel has her own level," Kalenon said as he nods his head. Neptune and Bradley sat besides Kalenon and waited for Plutia to vent out her pent up aggression on Yvoire. When the whip cracks stopped, Iris Heart floats over to them with a smile that sent shivers down Bradley, Neptune, and Kalenon's spines.

"That smile with freeze even Hell's flames," Kalenon shuddered as he shook his head.

"All done... He won't be taking advantage of anyone again. Even though he isn't the same old man," Iris Heart smirked as she sat down on Bradley's lap.

"Same old... What are you talking about?" Bradley asked.

"I mean, darling... Take a look at him," Iris Heart told Bradley as she points to Yvoire... Who was half naked and unconscious. But, the unsettling part about it... It was actually Warren.

"What?! How the hell is that possible?!"

"Huh... I thought that was too easy," Kalenon said, "Yvoire is too kind to poison anyone... When he wakes up, we'll ask some questions and figure out where Yvoire is."

"That won't be necessary... He told me Yvoire is safe and sound while he was screaming bloody murder," Iris Heart smirked, "And, a woman named Conversation is pulling the strings. It's likely that whatever Verty called us over here for is connected to Conversation."

"Wow... Good work, Iris," Bradley told Iris Heart.

"Do I get a kiss?" Iris Heart asked. Bradley closed his eyes and nods. Iris Heart kissed him on the lips and giggled.

"Hey!" Neptune pouted. Bradley kissed Neptune on the lips and smiled.

"Thank you."

"You are a pimp," Kalenon smirked.

"Oh my god!" Bradley yelled. Kalenon laughed as he nods his head.

"We're back," Destiny called. The group, along with Vert, came back into the foyer.

"Whoa... What happened here?" IF asked.

"Warren?! What is he doing here?!" Pseudo Bradley yelled.

"I thought Tristan killed him," Nepgear said as she looked at Tristan.

"He was behind the poisoning of Plutia," Bradley told them.

"And, a woman named Conversation is pulling the strings," Iris Heart told them.

"What a coincidence," Vert smirked.

"Conversation is the one who took Vert's power as a goddess," Tekken told them.

"You're kidding me!" Bradley gasped.

"We're not joking," Noire told them.

"Oh, geez... Well, we'll give you a hand," Bradley groaned, "Besides, it all leads to something. Let's get Vert's power back."

"Thank you," Vert smiled.

"I'd help you no matter what," Pseudo Bradley told Vert, "Nepgear, Tekken, and Nazo too."

"Thank you, little brother," Vert smiled as she brought him into a bear hug. His face was brought into her voluptuous breasts.

"Mmph!" Pseudo Bradley panicked as he wailed his arms outwards.

"Dear God... Someone help him," Bradley sighed as he shook his head.

"Vert, could you let him go?" Nepgear asked Vert.

"Oh, dear... I apologize," Vert said as she lets go of Pseudo Bradley.

"Those Valleys to Heaven are something to be feared," Cain said. Pseudo Bradley panted as he shook his head.

"Every time you do that, it gets harder to come out of there," Pseudo Bradley panted.

"Hmm... With that in mind, a male can't resist large breasts," Vert smirked.

"Where did you get that from?" Noire asked Vert.

"It's a common fact," Vert smirked.

"So, you're saying the larger the breasts, the hotter the woman? Really? I feel like that's an improper statement," Bradley told Vert.

"Look, we'd better get going. Conversation is heading for Lowee," IF told the group as she turned to the door. Her face was a deep shade of red.

"Iffy's blushing again," Emily teased.

"Shut up," IF grumbled.

-Halo Mountain; Later- The group arrived at their destination and saw a little girl with green hair wearing a pink pig mask was keeping a familiar figure in place.

"Hey, old lady... You stay right here! Lady Vert is on her way here to stop you!" she said in a squeaky voice.

(Whoops! Ran-Ran makes an appearance! My bad! A/N.)

"Thank you, Ran-Ran... I will take it from here," Vert smiled as the girl looked back at Vert.

"The old lady is scary..." Ran-Ran shuddered as she hugged Vert.

"Who the hell is that?" Bradley asked as he looked at Ran-Ran.

"I'm Ran-Ran..." Ran-Ran smiled.

"Huh... So, you're like Vert's personal assistant," Bradley said as he folds his arms, "Also... We meet again, Conversation."

"You again?" Conversation asked as she glanced at the group and then at Bradley, "Ah... The self proclaimed Violet Heart. I see... You and Neptune will be the most troublesome." She tore off her cloak... To reveal her gothic familiar face to the group.

"I knew it was you..." Bradley smirked as he glared at her, "Arfoire, you wench!"

"Hey! You're that crazy lady who attacked us before!" Neptune gasped.

"I know you... Didn't I already teach you a lesson?" Plutia asked sinisterly as she glanced at Arfoire.

"Hmph... I was deceiving you this entire time, fools. Remember the redhead who got in a fight with Plutia? That was me," Arfoire laughed, "I was also Conversation, the evangelist who tricked Yvoire and gave that messenger of Momus those monster infested bags."

"That was you?! You scratched me?!" Plutia snarled as she glared evilly at Arfoire.

"Uh oh..." Noire said.

"Her sanity is slipping..." Pseudo Bradley said as he shook his head.

"Well... I'm not that insane. But, then again... I am known for being a little crazy," Bradley smirked evilly as a dark aura surrounds him, "You hurt Plutia more times than I could count... You almost killed her, too. Expect... No... Forgiveness." He cracked his neck and turned to Plutia.

"Plutie... Fix the bitch."

"With pleasure," Plutia smirked as she turned into Iris Heart.

"He let her change into her HDD?!" Noire gasped in shock, "Not a good idea!"

"No one knows what goes on in that mind of his," Emily smirked, "Well, I do... Because, I grew up with him."

"What is he thinking now?" Neptune asked as Bradley changed into Violet Heart.

"He's thinking of beating that ass," Emily said simply as Bradley charged at Arfoire, "But, he won't kill her... He knows we need to drill her for info."

"Ooh... Interrogations are my type of torture," Iris Heart smirked as she folds her arms across her chest, "I'll contain myself for now... But, I guess old habits die hard. Cry for me!" She charged at Arfoire as well.

"Those two seem to know each other a lot... They're not as close as him and Neptune, though," Tristan said as he held his bo staff in his left hand, "Let's show her the value of teamwork! Nepgear, Bradley, Tekken, Noire!"

"Got it!" they said at the same time. They charged at Arfoire.

"Iffy, Compa, Lenny, Dess... Let's do this!" Neptune called as she changed into Purple Heart.

"On it!" IF said as she underwent her Demon Inferno transformation. Destiny changed into Scarlet Heart and spun her javelin above her.

"This will be fun!" Goku smirked as he and Vegeta got into a fighting stance. Everyone charged at Arfoire and Arfoire blew them all back at the same time.

" **Sylhet Spear!** " Vert called as she spun her spear above her head. A portal appeared behind her and a large spear raced at Arfoire.

"You think that will work on me?" Arfoire smirked as she held her own spear out in front of her. She deflected the incoming massive spear into the ground. She laughed as she charged at Vert.

" **Hyper X Slash!** " Pseudo Bradley called as he intercepts Arfoire and double slashed her with his twin Claymores, Celestia and Tari. Arfoire retreats back and glared at Pseudo Bradley as he stood in her path to Vert.

"Thanks," Vert smiled.

"I'll protect you with all I have, Vert... Remember that," Pseudo Bradley told her. Vert smiled and nods her head.

"Let us show this witch the bond between a brother and sister! Ready?"

"I am ready..." Vert said as she held her spear in front of her.

" **Darjeeling Combo!** " Pseudo Bradley and Vert called at the same time as they slashed Arfoire several times. She parries most of the slashes but some of them hits her and knocked her to the ground again, cracking it apart.

"Plutie, now!" Black Heart called as she and Iris Heart appeared above her.

"I will enjoy this to the fullest," Iris Heart smirked as she and Black Heart charged at Arfoire.

"Don't think I will be taken down that easily!" Arfoire yelled as she got to her feet. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed her from underground and held her in place.

"What the?!"

"Gotcha, lady!" Emily smirked as she popped her head up from the ground, "Didn't think I could do this, huh?!"

" **Lacy Torture!** " Black and Iris Heart yelled at the same time as they double kicked and slashed Arfoire at the same time. Black Heart steps back and snapped her fingers. Hundreds of slashes encased her body and forced her to her knees. Emily came out from underground and slammed Arfoire face first into the ground. Then, Emily threw her into the air and chased her down. She appeared behind her and mimicked her, acting as her shadow.

"I learned this one from watching one of my favorite anime, Naruto. Check this out, old bag," Emily smirked as she unwrapped the gauze around her wrists. She wrapped the gauze around Arfoire's torso and dove straight for the ground.

" **Take this! Primary Lotus!** " Emily called as she slammed Arfoire headfirst into the ground. Emily hopped out of the smoke and dust, brushing the rubble off of her.

"See? I can already tell Might Guy is one of your favorite characters," Bradley smirked as he pats her shoulder.

"Damn straight, boy," Emily giggled, "Your favorite is Minato, if memory serves me right."

"Yep," Bradley smiled. Arfoire slowly got to her feet and glared at the group.

"You're outnumbered and outmatched, Arfoire... Give it up," Cain told her. Arfoire laughed maniacally.

"What's so funny?" Vegeta asked.

"Nothing... You really think you're a match for me?" Arfoire asked.

"Pretty much," Goku said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, your answer will change after I unleash my true power!" Arfoire laughed.

"Now, you're sounding like Frieza," Bradley sighed as he shook his head, "It's just sad."

"Tremble before my power!" Arfoire called as her appearance changed. She changed into a white swimsuit like armor and her hair became long and dark green.

"No! You cheating bitch!" Pseudo Bradley snarled as he clenched his right fist, "You did have Vert's HDD!"

"All's fair in love and war, brat... **Kinestra Dance!** " Arfoire yelled as she raced at them.

"Look out! That's a dangerous move!" Nepgear called as she dove out of the way in time. Pseudo Bradley also dove out of the way. Everyone else was hit by the one slash. She turned to them and snapped her fingers. Hundreds of slashes encased each one of them and knocked them to the ground!

"Ack! What kind of a move is that?! That looked similar to Noire's Infinite Slash!" Emily groaned as she held her bleeding left side.

"Damn... That was a worthy exhibition of my power," Vert groaned.

"Oh, no..." Pseudo Bradley said as he looks at his fallen allies.

"You two are next..." Arfoire smirked as she hovered towards them. Pseudo Bradley stood in front of Nepgear to protect her as he held Celestia and Tari up in front of him in a cross symbol.

"No choice but to use that attack... But, it takes a few seconds to charge. She won't give me a few seconds to charge, anyway..." Pseudo Bradley thought as he was surrounded in a rainbow aura.

"Whatever you have planned won't work... Besides, can you attack your older sister without hesitation?" Arfoire asked in Green Heart's voice. Pseudo Bradley looked at Arfoire with anger in his eyes.

"You don't know me, lady... I took you down once. I'll do it again," Pseudo Bradley told Arfoire. Suddenly, a bullet clips Arfoire in the left cheek!

"What?! Who did that?!" Arfoire yelled as she looked behind her.

"A sniper shot... Was that..." Nepgear gasped.

"Yeah... I see you, Uni. Thanks," Pseudo Bradley smiled as he focused on Arfoire, " **Through Celestia above, this dance shall slice you to ribbons! Celestial Break!** " He disappeared and reappeared after a second, quickly slashing Arfoire with his twin Claymores and disappearing again. He went faster and faster with his sword slashes as he teleports all around Arfoire, creating afterimages of himself slashing her continuously. She cried out in agony as she tries to defend against the unrelenting assault... But, she was defenseless against it. Soon, she reverts back to her gothic form as a disc fell out from her left hand. Pseudo Bradley skids to a stop in front of Arfoire and picked up the disc as steam hissed off of Tari. He sheaths Celestia back in the holster at his left side when he picked up the disc.

"No... How did you do that?" Arfoire snarled as she groaned in pain.

"I learned it from Noire and Vert... It was pretty difficult to start with; but I used this same attack to finish you back in my world," Pseudo Bradley told her, "Just like back then... You can't stop me." Arfoire growled as Bradley tossed the disc to Vert. She caught it and looked up at Pseudo Bradley.

"Thank you," Vert smiled.

"Anything for family... Oh, and Plutia? She's all yours," Pseudo Bradley called.

"Good... She'll regret making a fool out of me," Iris Heart smirked as she got to her feet and cracked her neck. She hovered over to Arfoire and summoned out a crimson red whip to her side.

"What?! You're gonna let her do this to me?!" Arfoire snarled as she got to her feet.

"Quiet, bitch... You don't get to talk," Iris Heart told Arfoire as she cracked her whip onto Arfoire's left thigh, "You bark like a dog... Got it?" Arfoire yelled in pain as she sunk to her knees.

"Wow... That's scary," Tristan said as he shuddered.

"You're telling me..." Scarlet Heart shuddered, "I almost got consumed by her back at Lastation... I got off easy."

"Uh, Iris? Can I ask?" Bradley asked as he stood up.

"Hmm? Oh, right... We're supposed to be interrogating the bitch," Iris Heart said as she looked back at Bradley, "Well, go ahead... If she doesn't answer, I'll have fun with her."

"Okay... Deal," Bradley said as he walked up to Iris Heart and Arfoire, "Where is Leanbox's Key Fragment?"

"Like I'd tell you," Arfoire scoffed. Iris Heart cracked her whip across Arfoire's face, leaving a red mark under her left eye. Blood dripped through Arfoire's fingers as she held her cheek.

"Damn, Plutia!" Cain said.

"He asked you a question, honey... Where is it?" Iris Heart smirked devilishly. Arfoire shuddered as she looked away.

"Oh, not gonna answer? Okay..." She cracked her whip across Arfoire's face again... This time, catching Arfoire right under her right eye.

"Wow... Vicious!" Goku gasped as he shook his head.

"Man... I don't want to be on the receiving end of that," Pseudo Bradley shuddered as he shook his head.

"All right... Take it. I'm not doing you any favors," Arfoire said as she quickly held out the fragment out to them.

"That's a good girl," Iris Heart smirked as she hovered over to Arfoire. Arfoire smirked as she tossed the purple fragment over the cliff to her right!

"Oops... So sorry," Arfoire smirked. Iris Heart quickly stomped on Arfoire's face with her left heel and knocked her to the ground.

"You thought that was funny?!" Iris Heart snarled as she wrapped her whip around Arfoire's neck.

"Whoa! Hold on, Iris! That's enough!" Bradley told her.

"Um... Am I interrupting something?" a girl's voice called as a white haired girl in twindrills floats up the cliffside with the Key Fragment in hand.

"Nice save, Uni," Pseudo Bradley told her as she hovered to his side and hands him the Key Fragment.

"Another CPU?!" Arfoire yelled as she struggled to pull the whip off of her neck.

"Iris, let her go! We got what we came for!" Bradley told her. She scoffed and unwrapped the whip from around Arfoire's neck. Arfoire gasped and coughed as she struggled to breathe.

"You'll pay for this in the long run, all of you," Arfoire coughed as she vanished into thin air.

"Well, that was terrifying..." Purple Heart sighed, "Plutie, really now... Was that really necessary?"

"I lost my composure, yes... But, she deserved all of that," Iris Heart scoffed as she folds her arms.

"Right..." Black Heart sighed, "In any case, Vert... Did you successfully get your HDD back?"

"Of course," Vert smiled as she held up her green disc, "Allow me to show you." Vert transforms into Green Heart and smiled.

"Ahh... It's good to be back," Green Heart smiled. IF looked in awe at Green Heart... And, passed out.

"You gotta be kidding me," Pseudo Bradley smiled.

"She's out like a light," Bradley sighed.

"Also... I'd like to confirm one thing," Black Heart said as she hovered over to Black Sister, "You are Uni, correct?"

"Yes... Why?" Black Sister asked.

"How am I in your world?" Black Heart asked as she blushed, "Do I... Um... Have any friends?"

"Ooh... Lonely Heart wants friends," Purple Heart teased.

"Shut up!" Black Heart told Purple Heart.

"Well... There's Nazo, your boyfriend... Bradley... Um... CC2... Neptune..." Black Sister told her older sister.

"I have 4? Really?" Black Heart asked as she returned back to human form, "You can't be serious..."

"Wait! You have a lot of friends!" Uni said as she also returned to human form.

"Am I really gonna be forever alone?" Noire asked.

"Hey! I'm here!" Tristan told her in an annoyed tone, "Uncool, Noire!"

"..."

"Do you not trust me anymore?!" What the hell?!"

"It's not that I don't trust you or anything... It's... I don't want to die without a close friend to see me off, you know? A kind of friendship that Emily and Bradley have," Noire told him.

"Oh... You want a best friend," Tristan realized.

"So, Plutia doesn't count?" Bradley asked as he walked up to Noire, "Or, Neptune? Or even Destiny?"

"..."

"Oh my god... Noire, those 3 may tease you... But, that's how best friends act with each other. They know you more than you know yourself," Bradley told Noire.

"Better than I know... Myself?" Noire asked as she looked at Bradley.

"I'll explain on the way... Come on," Bradley told Noire, "We're heading back to the Basillicom, everyone!"

"Right!" they all agreed. Everyone went back to the Basillicom with a new Key Fragment in their possession.

(Level Up! Lily Rank Update! LV: Pseudo Bradley: (Due to Dimension Travel) 67; Bradley: 62; Neptune: 62; Compa: 62; IF: 62; Noire: 61; Cain: 64; Emily: 68; Plutia: 65; Uni: (Due to Dimension Travel) 67; Nepgear: (Due to Dimension Travel) 67; Goku: 70; Vegeta: (Due to Dimension Travel) 70; Delilah: 67; Yoko: 59; Lenny: 62; Tekken: (Due to Dimension Travel) 65; Destiny: 65. Pseudo Bradley: Nepgear 10; Vert 10; Uni 8. Bradley: Everyone 8-9. That about sums it up! A/N.)

-End Chapter 18-


	19. Chapter 19

A Crazy Boy And A Beautiful Love

Chapter 19: ...To White And Cold

-Later; Leanbox's Basillicom- The group, along with Vert and Kalenon, began to discuss their next move.

"Lowee and Lastation are the only other nations that we haven't seen any Key Fragments, right? Could it be possible that Arfoire has them?" Noire said as she looked at them.

"Possibly... She did have a fragment with her this time," IF said, "So, her having the other 2 isn't that far off."

"So, we need to interrogate her again?" Plutia asked hopefully.

"Umm..." Compa said as she shook her head quickly.

"Not yet, Plutie... Besides, Compa hasn't really recovered from the last time you interrogated Arfoire," Neptune told Plutia.

"Boo," Plutia pouted.

"You are something fierce," Vegeta told her.

"We know," Bradley sighed.

"Anyway... Where should we head next?" Neptune asked as she sat on Bradley's lap.

"You all head out to Lowee... I'll remain here and watch over the nation," Kalenon said as he looked at the group.

"Are you sure, Dad? We could really use your help out there," Bradley told him.

"Nah... You don't really need me. You're a strong man now, son... I'm real proud of you," Kalenon smirked as he ruffled up Bradley's hair.

"Hey! I like my hair, thank you!" Bradley told him as he pushed away his father playfully.

"I used to do that to you when you were 4, son... Remember?" Kalenon asked.

"Yeah... I remember," Bradley smiled.

"Watch over Vert... She can be a bit much to handle sometimes," Kalenon smirked.

"Hey!" Vert pouted.

"I kid, I kid... Good luck," Kalenon smirked as he turned away. Pseudo Bradley hugs Kalenon from behind and sighed.

"I miss you, Dad... More than you even know," Pseudo Bradley said. Kalenon didn't reply as he hugged both Bradleys.

"You all kick ass for me... I'll do what I can from here," Kalenon smiled as he walked off.

"Geez... We share fathers now?" Bradley joked.

"Not really... Nazo and I lost our parents when we were kids," Pseudo Bradley told his older self as he looked up at him.

"Oh... Uh, sorry about that," Bradley groaned as he shook his head.

"Don't be... If it wasn't for my friends, I wouldn't be here today," Pseudo Bradley told him, "Things happen for a reason, ya know."

"Don't start," Emily told Pseudo Bradley as she punched him in the left forearm.

"Oww! Can you stop that?!" Pseudo Bradley groaned.

"Sorry... Baby," Emily teased as she poked his cheeks.

"I'm 15, woman!" Pseudo Bradley yelled.

"Hah! I'm older by 3 years!" Bradley teased.

"Ugh... Not cool," Pseudo Bradley pouted.

"I... Have a suggestion," Delilah spoke up as she walked up to them.

"What's up?" Bradley asked the female Majin.

"Well, I have a hard time telling you apart... So, how about we dye both of your hair a different color?" Delilah suggested as she held up a pink duffel bag.

"A makeover?! No!" Pseudo Bradley panicked.

"Hmm... I wouldn't mind having black and blue hair," Bradley smirked as he nods his head.

"Don't be against me!" Pseudo Bradley panicked.

"I want make your hair green and black," Vert smirked as she grabbed Pseudo Bradley from behind and held him in place.

"No! Vert's against me! Gear, Uni... Help!" Pseudo Bradley panicked.

"You're not getting away this time..." Uni smirked evilly as she cracked her neck.

"Oh, no..." Pseudo Bradley said as a sweatdrop trailed down his forehead.

"Forgive me, Bradley... I do want you to reconsider," Nepgear told him.

"Why is everybody against me?! Noooooo!" Pseudo Bradley yelled.

-Later; Road To Lowee- Bradley and his younger self caught up to the others and showed off their new looks. Bradley had his black spiky hair with several blue streaks hanging in front of his face and trailing along the sides of his head. Pseudo Bradley had the front of his hair green and the back of his hair black.

"This is just ridiculous," Pseudo Bradley pouted as he looked at the ground.

"I did say sorry," Nepgear told him as she held his hand.

"I don't know... I like my hair," Bradley smirked as he looked up at his hairdo, "Thanks, Delilah."

"No problem, Bradley! Anything for you..." Delilah giggled as she looked happily at Bradley.

"You seriously don't mind her flirting with you?" Tristan asked as he turned to Bradley.

"She did it when we first met... I'm used to it," Bradley told him, "It's kind of cute... Not as cute as when Neppy and Plutie does it. Sorry, Delilah."

"At least you noticed," Delilah smiled.

(Your harem is ever growing, my boy... A/N.)

"Oh my god! Don't call me a pimp!" Bradley snarled as he looked to the sky.

"Who are you talking to?" Uni asked him.

"He could be going crazy," Noire told her.

"True... But, he is known for being stupid," IF teased.

"It's crazy! I'm known for being crazy... Wait. I'm proving your point, aren't I?"

"Yep..."

"You suck, Iffy," Bradley sighed.

"Heheh..." IF smirked.

"I love the banter you 2 have... Makes you seem closer than I thought," Vert smirked.

"Hey... Can I ask you a question, Nep Jr?" Neptune asked Nepgear, "How crazy is your Hubby?"

"Nep!" IF groaned, "Don't ask her that question!"

"A little less crazier than your Bradley," Nepgear said with a small smile.

"Huh?!" Neptune and Bradley yelled at the same time as they glanced at Nepgear.

"It's true..." Tristan said as he nods his head.

"Pretty much," Uni agreed.

"Come on, man..." Bradley groaned.

"Yes! Suck it, older me!" Pseudo Bradley laughed triumphantly as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Shut up, man... Goodness gracious," Bradley groaned.

"Hey, no teasing Bubby," Plutia said seriously as her eyes darkened.

"Eep!" Nepgear squeaked as she shrunk behind Pseudo Bradley.

"Wait! Don't change!" Pseudo Bradley panicked.

"Thanks, Plutie..." Bradley smiled as he pets her head.

"Ehehe..." Plutia giggled.

"Hey, Neppy... Don't think I forgot that fast. Were you trying to diss me?" Bradley said seriously.

"No! Not at all! I was just... Wondering," Neptune said quickly.

"Never a dull moment with you guys," IF smirked.

-Lowee; Later That Day- The group arrived at the snowy wonderland of Lowee and shivered at the freezing cold weather conditions.

"Wow! It's cold!" Goku shivered as he hugged himself, "Anyone got any hot chocolate?"

"I got some," Destiny said as she pulled out a scarlet red thermos and tossed it to Goku. He caught it and opened it up to take a sip. Suddenly, it was knocked out of his hand by an arrow!

"Wha... My hot cocoa," Goku said sadly as he knelt in the snow and looked at the thermos leaking out steaming hot chocolate into the snow, melting it on contact.

"Where did that come from?" Vert asked. Bradley knelt beside Goku and pats his back with comfort.

"It would've been delicious," Goku said sadly as he shook his head.

"Hey! Who ruined hot chocolate time?!" Neptune snarled as she looked around. Lenny knelt beside them and pulled the arrow out of the thermos. He examined the arrow and stood up.

"The trajectory of that arrow was coming from the southwest... Whoever shot it was shooting it to kill," Lenny said as he looked at the others, "This was shot from a custom made crossbow... Made in Lastation."

"What?!" Noire and Destiny yelled at the same time.

"Who has a high tech weapon like that here?!" Noire asked. Destiny looked around fervently and called out...

"Jack?! Are you there?! Answer me!"

"Your little brother?" Bradley asked Destiny.

"Yes! He loves bows and arrows... He is amazing at archery. He once hit a bull's-eye from 300 yards away," Destiny told him as she turned to Bradley.

"That's impressive," Uni said.

"Jack!" Destiny yelled as she raced off.

"Dess, wait!" Noire called as she chased after Destiny.

"So reckless..." Bradley sighed, "Tristan, mini me... Come on. We're going after her. The rest of you, go to Lowee's Basillicom."

"No... I'm going, too," Goku said as he stood up, "No arguments... We're gonna destroy whoever ruined hot chocolate time!"

"Me, too!" Neptune said.

"Fine! Come on... We're wasting time!" Tristan told them as he raced off.

"Tristan!" Pseudo Bradley called as he chased after his older brother.

"Mentor, Neppy... Let's go," Bradley told them, "Em, Iffy... I leave you 2 in charge!"

"Got it!" Emily smirked.

"Get moving!" IF told them. Bradley hoisted Neptune onto his back and raced off using super high speeds after his younger self and his older brother. Goku raced after him.

Destiny stopped and looked around at the dense white trees that surrounded her. She hugged her forearms as she bowed her head.

"I should've worn something else than a red dress," Destiny shuddered.

"Then, don't run off on your own," Noire's voice called as she caught up to Destiny and placed a red coat on her shoulders, "You'll catch a deadly cold out here if you aren't careful."

"Thanks, Noire," Destiny sighed as she slipped on the coat, "Where are the others?"

"Went ahead to the Basillicom... Bradley gave the order," Noire told her, "Goku, Neptune, Tristan, and both Bradleys are searching for us. Come on, let's head back... They're waiting for us." Noire turned away from Destiny.

"Wait, Noire... I want to ask something rather important," Destiny told Noire.

"Hmm? What is it?" Noire asked.

"Why didn't you have any friends before?"

"Guh... Umm, well... That's a long story."

"It can't be that long..."

"Well... Long story short, I'm kind of a Tsundere."

"I know."

"What do you mean you know?!"

"A Tsundere is a cold person showing their sweet side over time... Just like you," Destiny teased. Noire blushed and looked away.

"No need to feel ashamed, Nowa. I'm still your friend."

"Don't call me that!" Noire blushed.

"Ehehe... I made you blush," Destiny giggled.

"Ugh... You are horrible," Noire sighed.

"Thanks for being my friend, Noire," Destiny smiled.

"Hey, I'm here for you... And, so is everyone else," Noire told her. Suddenly, several arrows raced at them and cuts Noire on her left forearm.

"Ouch! That was sharp!" Noire held her forearm as she and Destiny dodged out of the way of the incoming arrows.

"Who are you?! Come out and face us!"

"It's Jack... I know it's him," she said as she shook her head.

"Huh? Who are you? How do you know my human name?" a voice called as a figure walked out of the shadow of the tree line.

"Jack!" Destiny gasped. A short blue haired boy about 12 years of age stood there wearing a sky blue shirt and black slacks with black armor plated gloves and boots. He had a blue and black cloak on over his blue shirt and a black and silver headband on his forehead.

"Jack... This can't be happening..." Destiny said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"That's your brother?" Noire asked.

"I don't know you, lady... Why are you trying to delude yourself into thinking you're my sister?" Jack told her, "And, you will call me Sky Heart." He points the sky blue crossbow he held in his right hand towards Destiny.

"Jack..." Destiny sniveled as she shook her head.

"Dess! Noire!" Tristan called as he and the others caught up to them.

"You must be Jack... I must say, you are almost as amazing as Uni at aiming," Bradley told Jack, "Trust me."

"Am I supposed to be offended?" Jack asked nonchalantly.

"Wow... I guess not," Bradley said in surprise.

" **Angel Fall,** " Jack said as he fired a bright white arrow at Destiny. Destiny called her javelin to her side and deflects the arrow down into the snow.

"Jack, please stop this! I'm your sister!" Destiny told him, "I don't want to fight you..."

"If you're not gonna fight, brace yourself... I won't hold anything back," Jack said sinisterly as he points the crossbow towards Destiny's head.

"Please, Jack... Don't you remember your only sister?" Destiny sniveled as she shook her head.

"I have no sister... My family is dead," Jack told her.

"Wait... I thought you didn't know her," Bradley said, "Loophole... You remember having a family, don't you?"

"Huh?" Jack asked as he lowered the crossbow and glared at Bradley, "What are you implying?"

"You do remember... You just don't want to remember," Bradley told him, "Or... Your memories are being blocked." Jack suddenly held his head as he felt a sharp pain shoot through his brain.

"Blocked memories... Warren's calling card," Tristan snarled.

"Jack!" Destiny called as she raced towards her little brother.

"Get away from me!" Jack yelled as he fired an arrow at Destiny.

"Look out!" Noire called as she pushed Destiny out of the way. The arrow pierced Noire in her right side and knocked her off balance towards a tree!

"NOIRE!" Tristan and Destiny screamed in shock. Jack fell to his knees as he continued to writhe in pain. Noire laid in the snow, blood pouring from the wound in her right side. She was in severe pain as she tried to get to her feet. Destiny and Tristan raced over to her sides as Bradley looked over at Neptune.

"Is..." Neptune panicked as she looked at Noire.

"Yes... The arrow didn't go that deep into her skin," Pseudo Bradley said as he knelt in front of Noire, "I'm gonna have to pull it out in case it was covered with poison."

"Wait! Won't that..." Destiny said in a panic.

"Calm down, Dess... We have Antidotes," Pseudo Bradley told Destiny as he grabbed the shaft of the arrow, "Ready?"

"Just do it already!" Noire groaned.

"Okay..." Pseudo Bradley quickly pulled out the arrow and Noire screamed in pain as blood shot outwards when the arrow was pulled out.

"That must've hit something rather important," Goku said as he looks at the amount of blood Noire was losing.

"Uh, oh..." Bradley said as he looked at where the wound was located, "It hit her appendix."

"Is that bad?" Neptune asked.

"..." Bradley didn't answer.

"Hubby, answer me!"

"..."

"Am I gonna die?" Noire groaned.

"No! Not while I'm still breathing!" Tristan argued.

"..."

"Bradley, say something! What can we do to stop the bleeding?!" Destiny yelled as she grabbed his forearms.

"..."

"Hubby?"

"..."

"Bradley?"

"..."

"I think he snapped," Pseudo Bradley said as a dark aura surrounded Bradley when he got to his feet, "When I don't respond to anything... I snap most of the time."

" **We're here to help you, stupid boy... And, you try and kill one of your only sister's friends?!** " Mulina's voice roared as she appeared over Bradley's body, " **If you want to fight... I'll be glad to be your opponent!** " A bloody red scythe appeared in Mulina's left hand as she turned to Jack. Jack was no longer in pain and standing on his feet when Mulina appeared.

"What are you?" Jack panicked as he took a few steps back. Mulina teleports in front of the frightened boy and glared down at him.

" **Me? I'm Death's sister,** " Mulina smirked as she kicked Jack in the face and knocked him through several trees. He stopped and began to run away.

" **Don't you run from me! I will make sure you remember your place!** " Mulina flew after Jack as Destiny transformed into Scarlet Heart.

"Bradley, stop!" Scarlet Heart called.

"Wait... I'll go get him," Goku said as he hovered in the air, "Mini Bradley, you take care of things here."

"I know a certain healing spell that could help Noire," Pseudo Bradley told Goku.

"Get to it... Noire doesn't have that long," Goku told him. He flew off after his student as Pseudo Bradley pulled out a small white notebook.

"You still have that thing?!" Tristan gasped.

"Yeah... Never leave home without it," Pseudo Bradley smirked as he opened the notebook halfway and stopped on a certain page, "Here, hold this us for me." Scarlet Heart held up the notebook as Pseudo Bradley's hands began glowing a pure white color.

" **Through Celestia above, this spell shall cure all wounds and sickness... Tranquil Heartbeat.** " A calming blue aura surrounds Noire as several blue pulses surrounded her.

" **Next... Peaceful Restoration.** " The aura disappeared as well as the wound on Noire's right side. The blood she lost went back into her body as well. Noire groaned as she slowly opens her eyes.

"What... Happened?" Noire groaned as she sat up.

"Noire!" Tristan smiled as he hugs her tightly.

"Sorry, Noire... I got you hurt," Destiny told Noire.

"Don't be... A friend protects her friends," Noire told Destiny as she glanced over at her.

"Noire..." Destiny smiled sadly.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, woman... I was really worried about you," Tristan told her.

"Nazo..." Noire smiled as she hugged him, "Doesn't matter what I do, you'll worry about me... Right?"

"Oh?" Tristan smirked, "And, how about the cosplay habits? They do get out of control sometimes."

"Gah! S-shut up, you jerk!" Noire blushed as she pushed Tristan away, "It's not like I love you or anything..."

"Well, that was unnecessary," Pseudo Bradley smirked, "I know about your habits, Noire... Trust me."

"Ooh..." Noire pouted.

"Wait... We have to go after Jack! The other Bradley might kill him!" Destiny gasped as she stood up quickly.

"No need... He got away," a voice called. Bradley and Goku lands in front of them and looked at the others.

"Sorry I lost it... But, no one tries to kill my friends. Even if it's a loved one," Bradley told Destiny. Neptune hugged Bradley as she looked up at him.

"Hey, we also got other problems... The others are on the run. Lowee's CPU isn't too fond of Messengers of Momus," Bradley continued as he looks at his team.

"Also, Vegeta took on the CPU... So, it's likely that she still has a grudge against him," Tristan said as he stood up and helped Noire to her feet.

"Right. Let's move... There's no time to waste. Everyone, grab onto me," Goku said seriously as he points his right index and middle fingers towards his forehead. The others grabbed onto Goku and he vanished into thin air with the others.

-Meanwhile- The rest of the others raced through a dense white forest as dozens of armed white cloaked men chased after them. Vegeta stopped and turned to blast some trees behind him. The trees toppled over and blocked the path behind him.

"That should slow them down..." Vegeta smirked.

"Good idea... They won't be able to get through that easily," IF smirked as she looked back at Vegeta as he caught up to them.

"This is frustrating! Why are we running?!" Delilah growled, "If I was evil, I would turn them all into tasty chocolate!"

"Delilah, calm down! We don't need you to lose control!" Emily told her as she hopped onto a treetop and looked down at her.

"But, we didn't do anything wrong! It's Vegeta's fault!" Delilah snarled.

"What?! How is it my fault, you pink ball of gum?!" Vegeta snarled as he glared at Delilah.

"Hey! I'm a sexy ball of gum! You see these hips?!" Delilah argued as she glanced at Vegeta.

"-Sigh-," Emily sighed as she slapped her forehead, "Delilah, please... Not now with that. Mentor, mind who you fight next time."

"Guys, no fighting," Compa told them.

"Sorry, Compa... But, he got us into this mess," Delilah pouted.

"Delilah, calm down... We need to be on the same side," Cain told Delilah, "Besides, Bradley and the others haven't caught up yet."

"Right... Well, what should we do now? Those guys aren't gonna catch up to us anytime soon," Delilah told the group.

"We should find some allies... But, that will be hard since the Basillicom is against us," IF said.

"Hmm... What should we do?" Vert asked.

"There they are!" a soldier called. Several solders appeared in front of the group. The group came to a halt and got into fighting stances.

"Crap! How'd they get here so fast?!" Uni growled as she points her rifle out in front of her.

"This is not a good idea," Nepgear said.

"Damn it... If only the others were here," IF grumbled, "Well, not much we can do about it... Get ready, guys! Here they come!" Yoko barked as she stood by IF's side.

"Can I go all out?" Plutia asked hopefully.

"Yeah... No. No matter what, we can't seriously harm them," Emily told Plutia.

"Boo... Bradley would've considered it," Plutia pouted as she held up a plushie of Bradley and squeezed it.

"Well, Bradley's not here... I'm here to placate you," Emily told Plutia.

"Can you find another word besides placate? That means you're the scapegoat, basically," Cain told Emily.

"Wait, what?" Emily asked seriously.

"Nooo... I wanna play with those guys," Plutia whined.

"No means no, Plutia," Uni told Plutia.

"Boo... You're all no fun," Plutia pouted.

"What are you all talking about?" Vegeta asked as he looked at them.

"Trust me... You don't wanna know," Delilah told Vegeta.

"Are you all done horsing around?" one of the soldiers called.

"Pretty much," IF said.

"Good... We're gonna arrest you and take you in for questioning," the same soldier told them as he pulled out a blue disc.

"An Enemy Disc!" Compa gasped.

"So, they did come from Lowee... I was right," IF thought as she looked back at her friends, "We have to make sure we're not surrounded by those monsters... My new technique should even the odds."

"Come forth, Ancient Dragon!" one of the soldiers called. A bright light shone from the disc and a large red scaled dragon shot out of the disc.

"2 can play at that game! **I summon the demons from hell! Griffin, Cerberus!** " IF called as she held up her left Qatar to the sky. She slammed her Qatar into the ground and a dark hole opened around her. A winged demon flew out of the ground as soon as a 3 headed beast leaped out of the ground.

"Whoa... How are you able to do that, Iffy?" Compa asked IF.

"Long story," IF smirked as she changed into Demon Inferno.

" **Wind Style, Immortal Hurricane!** " a voice called as a large twister appeared in front of the group. Snow from the ground kicked up into the air, potentially creating a smokescreen. The smokescreen disappeared... And both Bradleys, Goku, Neptune, Tristan, Emily, and Destiny stood there proud and strong.

"Sorry we're late... Got a little sidetracked," Goku told the others.

"Looks like we've got a fight on our hands... Mind if we join in on the fun?" Bradley asked as he cracked his fists.

"You won't obey our Lady's orders... So, we have no choice but to use excessive force," another soldier said as he summons out several Pixelvaders out in front of him.

" **Electro Burst!** " a voice called as several blue lights crashed into the Ancient Dragon.

"Bulls-eye!" A figure with brown hair lands in front of the group and looked back at them with a smirk.

"Brian!" Pseudo Bradley and Tristan called at the same time.

"Yo! Nice to see some familiar faces around here!" Brian smirked as he waved back at them, "Allow me to aide you in this fight!"

"All right, pal... You're on!" Tristan smirked as he called out his staff and spun it above him.

"Attack!" the lead soldier, a tall male wearing a white cloak, called.

"Transform, everyone!" Bradley called as he turned into Violet Heart.

"Got it!" Destiny, Neptune, and Noire called as they transformed into Scarlet, Purple, and Black Heart.

"Here we go! Whee!" Plutia called as she transformed into Iris Heart.

"Mmm... Thank you, Bradley. Let's enjoy this to the fullest, shall we?" Iris Heart smirked as she cracked her whip sword against the ground, creating a large crack sound in the air.

"Tristan... I think it's time to reveal that form," Bradley said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep... Mini me, Nepgear, Uni will do the same," Bradley told him.

"Tristan... Can you..." Pseudo Bradley gasped.

"Yeah... I can," Tristan said. He transformed into Jet Heart and cracked his neck.

"No way! Awesome! My brother is just like me!" Pseudo Bradley smiled.

"You are so easily amused," Uni sighed as she transformed into Black Sister.

"That's one of the many reasons why Bradley is who he is," Nepgear giggled as she transformed into Purple Sister, "Besides... I love him more when he's a goofball."

"Hey!" Pseudo Bradley said as he transformed into Green Brother, "I'm not that much of a goofball..."

"You pretty much are a goofball... But, isn't everyone at one point?" Bradley told his younger self.

"True..." Green Brother sighed, "Hey, Vert... Were you a goofball in this dimension?"

"No, of course not," Green Heart told her younger brother, "Now, come and help me defeat this monster in the name of Leanbox!"

"Ok... Vert, I choose you!" Green Brother smirked.

"Wha... Wait, why are you saying that?!" IF asked seriously.

"Just because," Green Brother smirked, "You too, Iffy... Come on, you know you want to."

"Guh..." IF groaned as she turned a deep shade of red.

"You can do it, Iffy..." Green Heart smirked.

"Bah! Fine, already! Lady Vert, I choose you!" IF blushed as she turned away.

"Yay! Now, we get serious..." Green Heart smirked as she spun her spear above her head.

"-Stare-..." Iris Heart and Purple Heart stared at Bradley.

"Oh, not you girls too!" Bradley groaned.

"Come on, Hubby... You know you want to," Purple Heart told him.

"All you have to say is I choose you," Iris Heart said seductively.

"Oh, boy..." Bradley sighed, "Iris, Neppy... I choose you."

"Say it with more enthusiasm, darling," Iris Heart told him as she hovered over to him.

"Iris and Neppy, I choose you!" Bradley said as he looked at them.

"Yes, sir!" Purple Heart smiled as she got into a battle stance.

"I'll enjoy this to the fullest," Iris Heart smirked as she turned to the monsters.

"Can I get the same call, too?" Delilah asked Bradley as she hugged his arm.

"Delilah, I choose you," Bradley sighed.

"Yeah! I'll do my best!" Delilah giggled as she charged ahead, "Neppy, Iris... Let's get them!"

"Hmm... It looks like you stole 3 girls' hearts, Hubby," Purple Heart said.

"Ugh... Mom's gonna kill me," Bradley groaned as he shook his head, "I'm still gonna keep my promise to protect you, Neppy... No matter what. **Sage Art: Frog Song!** " Bradley unleashed a large scale screech that blew the monsters back.

" **Cherry Blossom Flame Burst!** " Delilah yelled as she punched the Ancient Dragon in the face and knocked it into several trees.

"Cerberus, feast on that dragon!" IF called, "Griffin, **Aerial Assault!** " Her two loyal hellbeasts charged at the dragon and viciously attacked the dragon.

" **Fighting Viper!** " Iris Heart called as she double slashed the Pixelvaders into binary code.

" **Victory Slash!** " Purple Heart called as she also double slashed the dragon into the ground.

"Vegeta, let's show them what we can do!" Goku told Vegeta.

"Don't slow me down, Kakarot," Vegeta told Goku as his spiky black hair changed to blue and a blue aura surrounds him. Goku underwent the same transformation as he and Vegeta teleports above the dragon.

" **Ka... Me... Ha... Me...** **HA!** "

" **Super Galick Gun!** " Both of them fired a large Ki wave at the dragon and evaporated it into binary code.

"That wasn't even a challenge," Vegeta smirked.

"There's more where that came from, pal!" another soldier called as he called out hundreds of monsters from his disc.

"Oh, what? Cheap!" Green Brother called.

"We can handle it... Come on!" Violet Heart called as he charged ahead.

"Don't let up!" Emily called as she went Super Sayain and stomped a Fenrir into the ground.

"Kill them all!" Vegeta called as he charged into the Ancient Dragon and punched it in the face.

" **Variable Edge!** " Purple Heart called as she slashed a Pixelvader into binary code.

" **Crimson Vice!** " Scarlet Heart called as she threw her javelin towards several black Dogoos and impaled them to a tree.

" **Gentle Step... 64 Palms Rotation!** " Emily called as she spun around on her feet, creating a blue dome barrier around her and blowing the surrounding Fenrirs back.

" **Tornado Sword!** " Black Heart called as she held a large yellow sword out in front of her.

" **Maelstrom Fury!** " Jet Heart called as he threw his staff out in front of him. The staff spun out and created a large tornado that sucked in several monsters and blew them out of the top! They were sent flying halfway into the dense forest. Black Heart slashed 2 Ancient Dragons in half with her Tornado Sword and the Dragons disappeared into binary code.

" **Death Wave!** " Cain called as he swung his arm forward and a large black slash wave blew the enemies back.

" **This is the end... Rainy Rantapara!** " Green Heart called as she continuously stabs another Ancient Dragon in the stomach.

"Vert, sync with me!" Green Brother called as he raced over to her.

"Of course..." Green Heart smirked as she turned to him.

" **Photon Verity!** " The 2 siblings called as they double slashed and kicked the dragon into a tree. Green Heart stabs the Ancient Dragon in the head and cuts it down the middle, slashing it into binary code.

" **Blaze Break!** " Purple Heart called as she slashed a Pixelvader in half with her blazing sword, "This is rather troublesome... This many monsters is staggering."

"They just keep coming... We have to destroy the discs," Violet Heart said as he was back to back with Purple Heart.

"But, we can't harm those soldiers... Remember?" Purple Heart told him as she looked up at him.

"True... And, I don't have an attack that can destroy all those discs at once without harming the soldiers," Violet Heart told her.

"Hmm... Maybe not you; but, what about the others?" Purple Heart asked seriously as she held her sword out in front of her.

"Yoko! Here, girl!" Violet Heart called. Yoko stopped chomping on a Pixelvader and rushed over to her master. She sat and wagged her tail.

"Give those guys a little scare, okay?" he asked Yoko. Yoko barked and rushed over to the soldiers. The soldiers dropped the discs into the snow and a small yellow beam sliced the discs in half.

"What was that?" Black Heart asked as she looked over in Violet Heart and Purple Heart's direction.

"Uh, oh..." Bradley shuddered as he sensed a dangerous Ki signature from far away. In the distance, a silhouette of a cat like figure hovered in the sky.

"Mmm... I love the destruction. Simply divine," a voice said. The figure went up to Goku and Vegeta and looked at them.

"Lord Beerus!" Vegeta gasped as he looked at the figure. He bowed respectfully to Beerus and glanced at Emily.

"Oh! That's Beerus?!" Emily gasped as she looked at Beerus. Delilah was shuddering as she shook her head in fear.

"What's wrong, Delilah?" Violet Heart asked her.

"My creator told me that he fought him... And, lost horribly. I don't stand a chance against him," Delilah shuddered as she hid behind Violet Heart.

"Relax... He's on our side. I think," he said.

"Well, that's not comforting to hear," Black Heart said seriously.

"Is he really that powerful?" Green Brother asked.

"Yeah... He almost destroyed Earth," Goku said, "But, he decided to train me and Vegeta."

"It'll be the next generation's turn when they're ready," Beerus told Goku and Vegeta.

"Well... That's a good thing, right?" Purple Sister asked.

"For me, Cain, Delilah, and Emily... That is," Violet Heart said as he looked back at the surrendering soldiers, "You're all out of monsters to send out... What're you gonna do now?"

"My soul is burned out... Like the dying embers of burning ash," one of the soldiers sighed as he sunk to his knees.

"What are you talking about, exactly?" Black Heart asked as she looked at the soldiers.

"Ahh... That was refreshing," Iris Heart called as she hovered over to Violet and Purple Heart, "Those monsters won't be bothering us anymore."

"Oh? A dominatrix? There are people of all shapes and sizes here," Beerus chuckled.

"Wait... How are you here?" Cain asked Beerus.

"Histy? Did you call him here?" Bradley called telepathically.

"No... I have no idea how this divine being got to our dimension," Histoire said in a concerned tone.

"Sounds like the work of Arfoire... Rather, this sounds like Demigra," Bradley said quietly as he folds his arms.

"Who is this Arfoire person you speak of, boy?" Beerus asked Bradley as he hovered up right in front of him.

"I have a name, you know... Bradley, remember?"

"Hmm... I think I would remember a name like that." Beerus scratched his nose and folds his arms behind his back.

"You and Whis trained me before, remember? The battle with Demigra?"

(I'm referencing Dragonball Xenoverse Story Mode, of course. That was an awesome game... Thank you, Bandai Namco! A/N.)

(But, you never played it... Plutia)

(I know... But, someday I will. YouTube, thank you for the playthroughs! A/N.)

"Ah... You're that boy. I didn't recognize you with that getup you're wearing. Why on Earth are you wearing a ridiculous outfit?" Beerus realized as he nods his head.

"Uh... Long story," Bradley told Beerus.

"Never mind... Have you been keeping up with your training?" Beerus asked Bradley as Bradley returned to normal.

"Uh... Kinda. That's actually a funny story," Bradley said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm not laughing," Beerus said seriously.

"Uh..." Bradley said as he looked back at Iris and Purple Heart.

"Don't look at us... He's your teacher," Purple Heart told Bradley. Bradley sighed as he looked over at the others.

"Our business here is done... Let's get moving," Bradley told the others. Delilah held Bradley's left hand as Purple Heart held Bradley's right hand. They quickly got away to another location and looked around.

"So... You are stuck here until this mess is sorted out, I see," Beerus said as he scratched his nose and nods his head.

"Yes... Otherwise, we have to name a new God of Destruction," Bradley told Beerus.

"Unacceptable," Beerus told Bradley as he hovered in front of him, "I will not have my title rebuked. Whoever this Arfoire person is, I will destroy her. I will accompany you on this journey."

"Now, we can't lose! We have Beerus, Goku, and Vegeta on our side!" Emily smirked.

"Uh, what about me?" Bradley asked.

"Oh... You're good; but, you're not that good," Emily told him.

"Ugh! Oww..." Bradley groaned as he held his head.

"Sick burn," Pseudo Bradley groaned as he held his head as well.

"You both felt that at the same time?" Nepgear asked.

"Mmhmm," both Bradleys said as they looked at Nepgear.

"Hey, don't be mean to Hubby!" Neptune pouted as she punched Emily in the left arm.

"I'm joking," Emily giggled.

"It's not funny," Bradley grumbled.

"Yes, it is," IF smirked.

"Shut it, Iffy," Bradley sighed.

"Hey... Does anyone know where we're going?" Destiny called.

"We're following Tristan and Noire," Neptune said.

"Well, the layout is pretty straightforward... I think," Tristan said.

"I heard that," Pseudo Bradley told him.

"Lay off... Ok, we're lost," Tristan groaned as he looked back at his little brother.

"That's all we needed to hear," Bradley sighed.

"Allow me!" Neptune called as she transformed into Purple Heart.

"Gah! Nep, that was a stupid idea!" IF called as she looked over at Purple Heart.

"Why? Are you being facetious?" Purple Heart asked.

"I saw some sort of light over there! They went that way," a voice called.

"Oh..."

"Yeah, oh! We gotta move!"

"I-I'm sorry..." Purple Heart panicked as she reverts back to normal form.

"Now's not the time for blaming anyone... We must get to safety," Vert said seriously as she looked at IF.

"Hubby..." Neptune said.

"Iffy's not mad with you, Neppy... Although, I might've done the same as well," Bradley smiled as he ruffled her hair.

"Ok... Thanks," Neptune smiled as she hugged him.

"Delilah, Plutie... Can you 2 and Neppy give me a hand? The others will go on ahead," Bradley said.

"Wait, what?" Emily asked.

"Why all of us go ahead?" Tristan asked.

"Well, you guys can find a safe place for us to recover and regroup... We'll be the distraction for you guys to move ahead," Bradley said, "Like I always say, divide and conquer."

"All right... But, I'm giving you a hand," IF said as she walked up to his side as well, "No questions asked."

"Me too, Brad-Brad!" Compa smiled as she held her large syringe out in front of her.

"All right... The rest of you, get moving!" Bradley told the group.

"Good luck!"

"You'll need it." The group raced off.

"Neppy, Plutie... Transform!" Bradley called as he turned Super Sayain.

"Yes, sir!" Neptune smiled as she changed into Purple Heart.

"Here we gooooo! Whee!" Plutia cheered as she changed into Iris Heart.

"Mmm... Time to play," Iris Heart smirked.

"Sadie... Don't get too overzealous," Purple Heart said seriously.

"Oh. Neppy... No need to worry. I won't lose myself again. As long as you and Brad don't get hurt," Iris Heart said.

"Iris..." Bradley said.

"Don't get all sentimental on me, sweetie... We're here to throw the enemy off," Iris Heart smiled as she looked at Bradley.

"All right, then... Come at me!" Bradley called as he cracked his neck.

"Wait... You feel that, Bradley?" Delilah asked as she looked over at him.

"Yeah... It's familiar," Bradley said as he got into a fighting stance. Delilah did the same.

"So, it's you 2... I must say, you both look better like that," a voice said as a blue skinned male with green hair hovered in front of a bunch of guards. The male was shirtless with torn gray pants and brown combat boots.

"Bojack!" Delilah gasped as she looked at him.

"Who..."

"Ex boyfriend of mine... Don't want to go into detail."

"Okay."

"Cute as always... Why you fell for Bradley, I'll never know," Bojack smirked.

"He's kinder than you'll ever be, Bojack," Delilah told him.

"I admit, that hurt a little bit," Bojack smirked, "But, trust me... There are a lot of things worse that you can do to me."

"Shut up... You don't know me," Delilah snarled.

"Let's see how well I know you," Bojack smirked as he took a fighting stance.

"Gladly," Delilah snarled.

"I'll back you up, De," Bradley told her.

"Thanks," Delilah said.

"Same," IF smirked as she called out her Qatars.

"Here we go!" Purple Heart called as she held her futuristic purple katana in front of her. Bojack charged at them and swung his fist hard and fast towards Delilah...

(I'll end it here... I'm getting winded thinking about all these fight scenes! Anyway, have a Happy Mothers Day! A/N.)

-End Chapter 19-


	20. Chapter 20

A Crazy Boy And A Beautiful Love

Chapter 20: Break And Bust

(From here on out, I will enter in some background music… Hopefully; I will remember in the future. A/N.)

-Play: Boss Battle Theme: Megadimension Neptunia VII-

Delilah counter Bojack's fist with her left hand and Purple Heart charged at Bojack with her katana in front of her.

" **Cross Combination!** " Purple Heart called as she sextuple slashed Bojack in the torso and knocked him into the snowy ground.

"Let's kick it up a notch! Grrraaaahhh!" Bojack called as his skin turns green and he grows larger muscles, ripping his purple shirt to shreds.

"Ooh… Not bad," Iris Heart smirked as she raised an eyebrow, "But, my bae is better. Sorry."

"Suck it, Bojack!" Bradley smirked as he powered up to Super Sayain 2. Bojack charged at Bradley and Iris and Purple Heart intercepts him with their weapons.

"Not so fast, pal… He's ours," Iris Heart told him.

"Plutie… Please don't take that out of context," Bradley told her.

"Darling, you do realize that we all love you the same… Am I right?" Iris Heart told him.

"Yes… What are you getting at?"

"I mean… We're here to protect you. We're not letting anyone hurt you like back at Lastation with that muscle head," Iris Heart told him.

"Wow… That's actually very considerate of you, Iris," Bradley told her.

"Besides, we haven't even done it yet…" Purple Heart blushed as she looked ahead.

"What?! Neppy, seriously?!" Bradley yelled.

"Yeah… I was getting to that," Iris Heart said as she leaped over Bojack and slashed him across the back. Bojack stumbled forward as Delilah smashed her right fist into his face. He held his bloody nose as he shot a green Ki wave at IF and Compa. IF grabs Compa and dove out of the way. The Ki wave passed by them and blew away part of the forest behind them.

"Crap! That was close!" IF called as she got up.

"Hey, no fair!" Compa called to Bojack, "You should know better than to fry a couple of cute girls!"

"Yeah… Tell that to someone who cares," Bojack smirked as he folds his arms.

"Don't make me kick you in the crotch!" Delilah snarled, " **Super Vanishing Ball!** " Delilah held a large black sphere above her head as she glared at Bojack.

"Wait! Don't shoot that, Delilah!" Bradley gasped as he got in her way.

"What are you doing?! Get out of the way!" Delilah told him.

"You're gonna basically throw a nuke at Bojack? Really?!"

"He's pissing me off!" Delilah said.

"That doesn't mean you have to destroy Lowee!" Bradley told her. Delilah looked at him as she called back the black blast and looked down at the ground.

" **Grand Smasher!** " Bojack yelled as he fired a large green beam at Delilah and Bradley.

"Look out!" Purple Heart called. Bradley turned to the blast and held it at bay by grabbing the green blast with his left hand.

" **Amber Crasher!** " Bradley called as he fired an amber brown blast out of his left hand and pushed the green beam back.

"What?!"

"I learned this from Gohan! **Daisenko Burst!** " Delilah yelled as she fired a large cyan blue blast from her right hand. The brown and blue blasts obliterated the green blast and blew Bojack into the ground. He quickly recovered and flew up into the sky.

"Grr! I'll kill you!" Bojack yelled as he flew straight towards them.

" **La Delphinus!** " IF called as she held her right Qatar out in front of her. A bright white light pierced from the ground under Bojack and knocked him to the sky.

"Sadie, now!" Purple Heart called as she and Iris Heart flew above him.

"I hope your body's ready, Bojack… This is gonna hurt quite a bit!" Iris Heart smirked.

" **Violet Torture!** " the 2 Planeptune CPUs called as they slashed Bojack continuously for 20 seconds and finished with a swift kick to the groin that knocked him to the ground.

"Ooh… That was fun," Iris Heart smirked as she looked at Purple Heart.

"Sadie… Seriously?" Purple Heart asked.

"…"

"Take this! **Trap Shooter!** " Bojack yelled as he flew up and swung his left arm out in front of him. Several small green orbs raced out towards the Planeptune CPUs and landed right on target. Iris and Purple Heart crashed to the ground and returned to normal form.

"Plutia! Neptune!" Bradley yelled.

"2 down… Several more to go," Bojack smirked as he stood over them.

"Get away from them!" Bradley roared as he charged at Bojack. Bojack caught Bradley's fist and slammed him down into the ground.

"Gack! Damn it!"

"Hahahaha! Perish!" Bojack yelled as he held a giant green orb right in front of Bradley's face.

" **Hyper X Slash!** " Pseudo Bradley yelled as he cross slashed Bojack in the back and kicked him in the nose. Bojack was sent flying into several trees and stopped as he slid across the snowy ground. Pseudo Bradley looked down at his older self and held out his hand. Bradley took it and got to his feet.

"Thanks… That was a close one," Bradley told him.

"No problem… Let me handle this one," Pseudo Bradley said as his eyes turned blue.

"Hey… You do realize that you don't get in a Sayain's way, right?" Bradley told his younger self.

"Yeah… Keep telling yourself that," Pseudo Bradley told him sarcastically as he glanced back at his older self, "Check this out." He was surrounded in a golden light and the light disappeared around him after a few seconds. His clothes were the same in his processor unit… But, the color scheme was golden yellow. He also had a spiky yellow tail and long golden hair.

"What the?! How did you do that?!"

"Not easily, I might add… It takes months to master this."

"Aw, man…"

"It's quite rewarding, though… Watch this. **Through Celestia above, this magic shall zap you into submission! Lightning Zero!** " Pseudo Bradley held his hands to the sky and swung them down. Several black lightning bolts rained down from the sky and zaps Bojack with millions of volts of electricity.

" **Darkness Cross!** " Pseudo Bradley yelled as he swung his left Claymore, Celestia, at Bojack. A large black slash cuts into Bojack's chest and knocked him down again.

"Damn you, boy! I will kill you!" Bojack roared.

-Play Battle Against A True Hero: Undertale-

"You can try… But, it won't work," Pseudo Bradley smirked as he charged at Bojack. Bojack charged at Pseudo Bradley and they clashed their fists together, creating a shockwave and pushing them back away from each other.

" **Wind Style, Rasen Shuriken!** " Bradley yelled as he threw a large sky blue wind shuriken at Bojack. He bats the shuriken away.

"You have to try harder than that!"

" **Neo Tri Beam!** " Delilah yelled out of nowhere as she materialized behind Bojack and fires a diamond shaped beam at Bojack and created a diamond shaped hole in the ground.

"Where were you?!"

"Busy… Something came up!" Delilah told Bradley as she hovered to him.

"How did he blast you into pieces?" Bradley asked her.

"Trap Shooter blew me up as soon at it hit Plutie and Neppy," Delilah told him.

"Well, glad to see you're okay… Let's finish this," Bradley told her as he looked ahead. Neptune and Plutia groaned as they sat up and held their heads. Their clothes were torn and in tatters.

"Oww… Bully," Neptune grumbled as she got to her feet.

"Heeeyyy… Where's Bradley?" Plutia asked.

"Good… You 2 are awake," IF said as she went over to them.

"Wait! Don't move too much! You're hurt!" Compa called as she checked on Neptune.

"Sorry, Compa… That guy is tough. But, Hubby will win the day! I know it!" Neptune smiled.

"Here he comes! Get ready, older me and Delilah!" Pseudo Bradley called. Bojack flew out of the crater and raced at them.

-Stop Battle Against A True Hero: Play: Hyperbolic Time Chamber Theme from Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3-

"I've had it! Time to die!" Bojack yelled as he shot multiple green blasts at them.

"Tuck and roll!" Delilah ordered. She and the 2 Bradleys got out of the way. Bradley looked back at the girls and saw the blasts racing towards them. He charges towards them and stopped in front of them.

"Hubby?!"

" **Psycho Barrier!** " Bradley yelled as a violet purple barrier surrounds him and the girls. The blasts connected with his barrier and were canceled out. Bradley lowered the barrier and powered up to his maximum limit.

"Bojack! I will end you!" Bradley roared as he took off, kicking up dust and snow. The girls covered their faces and coughed as they tried to fan away the dust.

"Hey… Is Bradley getting… Angrier?" Plutia asked.

"Yeah… I think he is," Neptune said as she uncovered her mouth. Bradley charged past his younger self and Delilah and headbutts Bojack in the face.

"Eat this! **Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora!** " Bradley then delivered continuous punches at Bojack's body, causing the Galactic Warrior to spit out saliva and blue blood. Bradley finished with an uppercut to Bojack's chest, cracking a rib in Bojack's chest.

"Gwah!" Bojack roared in pain as he spat out more blue blood.

" **Sonic Crusher!** " Bradley yelled as he slammed his fist into the back of Bojack's head. Bradley then held his hand out in front of him and a blue and white ball of energy in front of him.

" **Buster Cannon!** " Bradley yelled as he fired the ball at Bojack and blew him away. Bojack screamed as he disappeared in the blast.

"Good riddance," Bradley smirked as he returns to normal. Pseudo Bradley returned to normal as well and looked at his older self.

"That was tough!" Pseudo Bradley smirked as he folds his arms.

"Good… Let's catch up with the others," Bradley said as he looked at them. He flew over to the girls and sighed.

"That was awesome, Hubby!" Neptune smiled as she and Plutia hugs him.

"Yeah, yeah… We'd better get moving," Bradley said as he held Neptune's hand. He then motioned Plutia to climb on his back.

"Yay! Piggyback…" Plutia smiled as she climbed onto Bradley's back.

"Oh, Plutia… There's no one like you," Bradley said as he shook his head.

-Later; Outskirts of Lowee- Bradley's group arrived at a small town several miles from the forest.

"Man… No way to contact the others, huh?" IF realized as she face palmed herself.

"Yeah… I just realized that, too," Bradley groaned.

"Well… That's not entirely true," Pseudo Bradley said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Huh? What do you mean, Pseudo Brad-Brad?" Compa asked curiously.

"Give me a sec… Bradley to Uni. Bradley to Uni, over," Pseudo Bradley said as he brought out his green and red watch on his left wrist.

"This is Cadet Uni… Over," Uni's voice called from the watch.

"I told you about calling yourself Cadet, Lieutenant… Over."

"I haven't received a promotion, Bradley… Over."

"True… You're promoted, Lieutenant. Anyway, where are you? Over."

"Castle Village… Over." Pseudo Bradley looked up at the sign towering over him and it read Castle Village.

"Ok… We'll meet up soon enough! We're right outside the village entrance. Over."

"Meet us at the town hall… It's smack dab in the middle of the village. Over."

"Good work, Lieutenant! We're on our way! Over and out!"

"Roger that! Over and out!" Uni puts away her black headset and sighed.

"I sometimes hate myself… But, Bradley is our leader. Well, what can you do? Better let the others know," Uni said as she stood up and walked back inside the large white building.

"Uni, there you are… Who contacted you?" Noire asked as she walked up to her little sister.

"Bradley… Our Bradley contacted me via Vanity Bracelet," Uni told Noire.

"Why didn't he call me?" Nepgear asked Uni.

"Don't know… That raises flags, huh?" Uni asked.

"It could be nothing," Noire said.

"Yeah… It could be nothing. Anyway, he and the others are on their way here as we speak," Uni told them.

"That's good to hear," a voice called. A short brown haired girl stood off to the side, tending to 2 other brunettes that stood at her sides.

"Is Mister Bradley coming here?" the older one asked.

"Of course he's coming! It's Bradley we're talking about!" the younger one said.

"Rom, Ram… Calm down," Nepgear said, "He'll be here soon."

"So, Blanc… When he and Neptune get here, we need to talk about Conversation," Noire said as she looked at the brunette.

"Understood… For now, let's head back to the others," Blanc said. The goddesses and goddess candidates went back to the group as soon as Bradley's group arrived at the building. Pseudo Bradley saw Blanc, Rom, and Ram walking away and quickly ran after them.

"Rom! Ram! Blanc! Wait!" Pseudo Bradley called as he raced up to them. Ram quickly spun around and pulled a large textbook out of a bookshelf. She flung the textbook at Pseudo Bradley and it smacked him right in the face! Pseudo Bradley sailed past Neptune and hits the wall behind them.

"Wow… New record," Uni said as she looked behind her.

" **Ooooowwwww! Why?!** " he screamed in agony as he slid down the wall holding his face.

"Mister Bradley!" Rom called as she rushed up to him. She waved her wand in front of him and a calming blue mist hovered around Bradley's face.

"Thanks, Rom… God Damn! That really hurt!" Pseudo Bradley groaned as he held his hand over his nose.

"I'm sorry! Force of habit!" Ram apologized as she stood next to Rom, "Don't be mad, dummy!"

"When you say stuff like that… It makes it hard to believe you," Pseudo Bradley told Ram as he stood up.

"Wait… Don't you have someone to consult to?" Rom asked as she looked at Pseudo Bradley.

"You're back!" Nepgear called as she tackled him back to the floor.

"Oww… Nice to see you too, Gear," Pseudo Bradley groaned.

"Good… We're all here, I presume?" Vert called as she and the rest of the group met up with the others.

"That's right… Now, about Conversation…" IF said as she folds her arms.

"She and this woman you all call Arfoire are the same person, right?" Blanc asked as she looked at the others.

"Right… We have reason to believe that Arfoire is stealing the goddesses' powers. She took Vert's powers and copied them," Noire said.

"You are correct, Noire," Histoire's voice called to all of them.

"Histy, seriously?!" Neptune called.

"Good to hear from you again, Histy… Should you tell them what you told me already? Or, should I tell them?" Bradley asked.

"Tell us what?" IF asked.

"I will tell them… Leave it to me," Histoire told them, "As you all know, this Hyperdimension, the Ultradimension, and Nepgear's Hyperdimension have connected with each other as well as Bradley's world. If this were to continue… Our worlds and his world will cease to exist. So, I called you all here to stop Arfoire and Demigra from succeeding in that insidious plot. This is why you must collect the Key Fragments from each continent in this Hyperdimension and free me from my prison. At the moment, the distortions have not moved… But, if Arfoire were to gain all the goddesses' powers…"

"She will be an unstoppable force of nature," Bradley finished Histoire's sentence.

"Exactly… This is one of the reasons why I have summoned Nepgear, the younger Bradley, and their companions are in this world to begin with. Also, due to unknown reasons… Plutia was dragged here as well. As such, there is a side effect to that… I'm sure you all are aware of it."

"Her sadistic streak?" IF asked.

"That has always been a part of her… The thing is… Her sadistic streak has been increasing each time she turns into Iris Heart," Histoire told them.

"Oh… I thought I was going crazy," Plutia said sheepishly as she was rubbing the back of her head, "Is it permanent?"

"No… It actually can be remedied through… Uh…" Histoire said nervously.

"Don't tell me…" Bradley gulped, "Am I screwed?"

"…"

"Crap…"

"I don't understand…" Compa said as question marks floats above her head.

"Essentially, Plutia and Bradley… Has to mate," Histoire said softly. You could feel Histoire blushing from the way she said that.

"WHAAAAAAAATTTTT?!" Neptune screamed, "NO FREAKING WAY! HE IS MY MAN!" Neptune grabs Bradley by the arm and held him in a tight hug.

"Neptune, please calm down!" Nepgear blushed.

"…" Bradley was speechless at Histoire's words.

"Uh… Maybe we should talk about this later?" Pseudo Bradley said with a large shade of red rising on his cheeks.

"R-right! Ahem! Forgive me…" Histoire said quickly, "Also, I would like to clarify something… The shared CPU forms. Bradley and Tristan are sharing forms of Purple and Black Heart, correct?"

"Well, yeah…" Tristan spoke up.

"How does it work, exactly?" Noire asked.

"I have done some research on the matter… This method has been done by the Lily Rank system that is being used today. Rather… This method has been used a long time ago… When the goddesses have been born into this world by the share energy. The True Goddess was once bound with a human before," Histoire told the group.

"What?!" Vert and Blanc gasped.

"Uhh…" Neptune said as question marks swirled around her head.

"His name was Seth Naoko… And, he still lives to this day. He will tell you more on the matter… But, before I go… There is the matter of fixing Bradley. Neptune, will you wake him up?" Histoire asked as her voice began to fade.

"You broke him in the first place…" Neptune muttered as she rolled her eyes, "Hubby, wake up!"

"Huh?" Bradley groaned as he began to stir.

"Wake up, damn it!" Neptune yelled as she bashed him in the head with a bat.

"Oww! What the?!" Bradley yelled as he held his head, "What is wrong with you?!"

"You got some serious explaining to do, mister!" Neptune scolded him as she shook a finger in his face.

"What did I do?!" Bradley askes as he looked at his friends.

"Uhh…" Plutia said as she looked down.

"Not one peep, Plutie!" Neptune scolded Plutia.

"Neptune…" Bradley said seriously.

"What?!" Neptune yelled.

"You are acting like a spoiled brat… Stop. Listen, I don't know what to do… I'm still a… Well, you know!" Bradley told her, "And, I don't want Plutia to go crazy on us in the heat of battle… I'm stuck!"

"Why not just do her?" Vegeta asked seriously. Everyone looked at Vegeta.

"Because he has standards," Emily told Vegeta, "3 girls love him exactly the same… How could he choose? Would you want to be in that situation?"

"I feel like a déjà vu moment is coming," Pseudo Bradley said as he looked at Nepgear.

"Mmhmm," Nepgear said.

(Choose Neptune… She is the one who I paired you up with in the first place! A/N.)

"GRAAHHH! Get out of my head, damn it!" Bradley screamed into the ceiling. Everyone looked in shock at him. He realized what he said and looked down.

"Sorry… Voices in my head," Bradley mumbled, "I just need a minute…" With that, he left out while he held his aching head.

"Geez… I feel bad for the dude," Brian said as he looked at Blanc, "Maybe one of you need to talk to him."

"That won't do any good… If Neptune or Plutia went after him, that would mess with his head more. I'll go after my older self," Pseudo Bradley told the group as he looked at all of them, "Contact me as soon as you guys get a plan in motion… I'll be back soon." Pseudo Bradley fixed his favorite green hoodie on his body and walked out after his older self.

-Outskirts Of Castle Village- Pseudo Bradley looked around the area and saw his older self sitting against an old tree with his hands covering his face.

"Are you crying?"

"No… I'm just bummed. Came to ridicule me on how to be a man?"

"That's a little harsh… Nah. I do that to Nazo all the time. I just came to talk." Pseudo Bradley sat next to his older face.

"What do you want?"

"You know, you're wrong… You still have some growing up to do."

"So you did come to ridicule me…"

"No… You need to listen. When I was out in my world, I was fighting not just the evils that broke my family and Gamindustri apart… I was fighting myself."

"?"

"Every time I got angry… I got angry and pissed and went absolutely nuts. But, you know what? I was at peace."

"Where are you going with this?

"You can complain about being stuck about making love to a girl you love all you want… But, at one point… You have to ask yourself, 'Why am I beating myself up?'"

"No, seriously… What the hell are you talking about?"

"-Sigh-… Look, I know I'm spouting nonsense. But, what I'm trying to say is… You have to fight your inner demons and be at peace with who you are."

"…"

"Neptune and Plutia love you very much… And, you return that with shunning them. You have to make it right, Bradley… Tell them how you feel."

"How can I?"

"Easy… Just tell them. They'll listen. Besides… It's to help you grow. And, it's to save Plutia from sinking into a whirlpool of insanity."

"You do realize that your talking me into having sex with Plutia, right?"

"I've done that before with Uni… And, she and Byron have never been closer."

"…"

"I know, right?"

"Okay… I get the gist of what you were saying."

"Oh, look what we have here…" a familiar voice to Bradley called. He looked up and saw a man with spiky red hair wearing some weird clothing and held a scepter in his right hand.

"D-Demigra? You were alive…" Bradley said in shock as he stood up and glared at him. Pseudo Bradley got to his feet as well and called out his Twin Claymores, Celestia and Tari.

"Of course… How could I forget that you killed me before? Rather, that is inaccurate. You nearly killed me before… I was within an inch of my life when the Final Stardust Bazooka disappeared. You just didn't have enough power to finish me off after all," Demigra laughed as he hovered over to them and lands in front of both Bradleys.

"I don't know who you are… But, you will not beat us," Pseudo Bradley told Demigra as he glared fiercely at him.

"Beat you? How comical… I'm going to slaughter you," Demigra laughed as he pushed Bradley back into several trees and Bradley slid to a stop and kicked up the ground as he laid there.

"He's way stronger than before…" Bradley thought as he held his chest in pain. Pseudo Bradley swung Tari at Demigra and Demigra vanished as soon as it got close to his body. Then, Demigra appeared behind Pseudo Bradley and blasted him with a widespread black beam and blew him away deep into the ground.

"Mini me!" Bradley groaned as he got to his feet. Demigra laughed as he turned to the other Bradley and teleports behind him. He began to mercilessly beat the older Bradley for 3 minutes until he was a bloody pulp. Bradley laid there barely conscious as Demigra held a large ball of energy right in front of his face.

"Farewell, boy… You will not cross me again," Demigra laughed as he fired another widespread black beam at Bradley and blew him deep into the ground as well. Demigra laughed as he looked in the 2 large craters.

"2 down… Many more bugs to squash," Demigra smirked as he flew to the Castle Village.

(That's it for this chapter! Cliffhanger! Sorry, folks! A/N.)

(The hell?! Bradley)

(We can't be dead… Pseudo Bradley)

(No… Nepgear)

(You are a jerk! Neptune)

(I didn't do anything! Demigra blasted them! A/N.)

(I will punish you for this… Iris Heart)

(I will get started on the next chapter, then! -Runs to safety- A/N.)

-End Chapter 20-


	21. Chapter 21

A Crazy Boy and a Beautiful Love

Chapter 21: Rock the Boat… Or Not

-Castle Village; Meanwhile- The group had their hands full with monsters that had invaded the village under the fake White Heart's command. Blanc slammed her hammer onto a Fenrir's head and it explodes into binary code as another leaps onto her back.

"No, you don't! **Icicle Frenzy!** " Brian yelled as he waved his long yellow staff out in front of him. Several icicles rained down on the Fenrir and killed it. Blanc shoved the monster aside and looked at Brian.

"Thanks…" Blanc told him.

"Anything for my lady," Brian smiled as he bowed to her.

"Blanc!" Rom called as she and Ram rushed up to her.

"I'm okay, Rom and Ram… Go help the others. Brian's got my back," Blanc told her sisters. They nodded and raced over to Uni's side.

"Where is Bradley when you need him?!" Purple Heart yelled as she stabs an Ancient Dragon in the chest and slashed it down the middle. It explodes into pixels and binary code as she looked around. Purple Sister continuously shot at the incoming creatures that surrounded her until a black blast nailed her in her left side. She screamed as she fell to her right side.

"Nepgear!" Purple Heart called as she flew over to her little sister's side.

"Ooh… Got one goddess," a voice called. The fighting ceased as Demigra lands a few feet away from the group.

-Play Megalovania: Undertale-

"Oh, shit…" Emily gasped as she puts up her guard.

"Who is that?" Green Heart asked as she looked at Demigra in awe, "There is so much malevolence emanating off of this man… It's giving me the chills."

"It's Demigra!" Cain snarled as he glared at Demigra.

"That's Demigra?!" IF yelled in shock.

"We never forget that evil face…" Delilah snarled as she puts up her guard as well.

"Wait! Where are the Bradleys?!" Black Heart asked seriously asked she looked around.

"Oh… You mean the pesky flies? Sorry… But, they won't be joining us today," Demigra smirked, "Rather… You'll join them in the afterlife!"

"No…" Purple Sister said in shock.

"What did you do to my future husband?!" Purple Heart yelled as tears threatened to fall down her cheeks.

"3 minutes… That's all it took to kill them," Demigra smirked as he held up 3 fingers on his right hand, "It will not take long to kill the rest of you. That will teach you to not mess with other people's plans." Iris Heart was about to charge when she was swiftly kicked in the face. She staggered backwards as Cell headbutts her and slammed her to the ground.

"Plutie!" Purple Heart yelled as she got up and charged at Cell.

"I wonder… Does a goddess bleed?" Demigra asked seriously as he threw his staff at Purple Heart… And impaled her right in the stomach!

"NEPTUNE!" Nepgear, Noire, Vert, Blanc, and Iris Heart screamed as blood shot out of Purple Heart's mouth while she crashed to the ground. She tried to breathe as she reverted back to human form with the scepter still impaled into her body. Massive amounts of blood came out of the wound in her stomach as she also spat blood out into the snow. Purple Sister quickly got up and crawled over to Neptune.

"Neptune, stay with us… Please! I can't lose you again!" Nepgear sobbed as she reverts back to normal, "Please! Neptune!" Nepgear broke down crying as Neptune looked up at her while her bright blue eyes began to dull.

"You filthy swine! I will kill you!" Iris Heart roared as she kicked Cell off of her and flew straight at Demigra.

"Come and get it…" Demigra smirked as he folds his arms. Iris Heart and Demigra battled as Nepgear continues to sob.

"Compa, can't you do something?! She is going to die!" Goku told Compa.

"The wound… I-it's t-too…" Compa whimpered as tears continuously flowed down her cheeks.

"Damn it! There's really nothing you can do for her?!" Blanc snarled.

"I-I…"

"Lay off, Blanc! Give her some space!" Tristan told her.

"Neptune's dying… And, we're powerless to stop it! It infuriates me!" Blanc snarled as she clenched her fist.

"Demigra!" Emily roared as she changed into a Super Sayain 2 and charged in to give Iris Heart a hand.

"I'm with you on that one, sister!" Delilah yelled as she also charged in.

"What can we do?! It can't end like this!" Noire yelled as she looked at Neptune's dying form.

"Let me take care of that…" a voice called as a figure walked up to them. They looked in shock at the figure as it went up to Neptune and Nepgear. It pulled out the staff and placed a hand on Neptune's stomach. A calming white light encased Neptune's body and disappeared after a few seconds. The wound rehealed itself… But, there was a large hole in Neptune's parka where the staff punctured it.

"She needs a lot of rest… After all, she requested that I intervened," the figure said kindly as it stood up straight, "Leave this matter to me… I will drive Demigra out of the village." The figure raced at Demigra and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"What the?! Hey, this is our fight!" Emily told him seriously.

"Stand down… I will handle this," the figure told them as he revealed his features to the others. He had on a sleeveless white vest over a short sleeved blue parka, neon blue pants, and white shoes. He also had on blue fingerless gloves and also wore blue rimmed glasses. He had tan skin, red hair, and brown eyes. He was also about 6 feet tall.

"Who are you?" Delilah asked.

"Seth Naoko," he smirked, "Gamindustri's 1st god… Platinum Heart."

"No way!" Noire gasped.

"Why are you here?!" Blanc asked as she glanced at him.

"I'll answer questions later… Let me handle this!" Seth told them. He grabs Demigra and flung him out of the village. He flew after him in a frenzy.

"Wait! Who's she?!" Nepgear called after him.

"Oww… Man, that really hurt," Pseudo Bradley's voice called as he carried a battered Bradley over his shoulder. Pseudo Bradley wasn't as bad as his older self.

"Bradley!" Nepgear called as the others raced towards them.

"What happened to you guys?!" IF asked in a panic.

"Demigra happened… My older self got it the worst…" Pseudo Bradley sighed as he looked up at him, "I was ready for an attack like that… So, I put up a shield around myself. But, unfortunately… It still did quite a bit of damage to me. Him on the other hand… Took the same blast head on while he was getting his ass kicked. Nearly died from it… What happened here?"

"Neptune almost died…" Nepgear sniveled as she hugged Neptune.

"Oh, God…" Pseudo Bradley said.

"But, some guy named Seth saved her and began to beat Demigra up!" Ram told him.

"Whoa… Thank goodness for plot convenience," Pseudo Bradley sighed. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"What? I can break the 4th wall as much as Neptune can… It's common main character knowledge."

"Wow," Noire sighed heavily, "You are worse than Neptune."

"Well, that hurts," Pseudo Bradley pouted. He looked away and sighed.

"Sorry…" Noire said. She looked over at Neptune and Nepgear and shook her head.

"I feel really bad for them…"

"I agree… At least Nep is gonna be okay," IF said as she folds her arms. Compa wipes the tears from her cheeks and hugged Lenny.

"Compa… I…" Blanc told Compa.

"Yeah…" Goku agreed.

"It's okay… I know. I don't hate you," Compa smiled sadly as she looked at them. Blanc and Goku sighed with relief as Seth lands not far from them.

"Demigra won't be bothering us anytime soon," Seth smirked as he cracked his neck, "Let's get these 2 some rest. They'll need it."

-Town Hall; Later- Bradley slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Neptune was laying beside him as she had a hand on his chest. She was peaceful as she slept. Bradley pets her head and smiled.

"If you want to do right by her… Tell her you love her," Pseudo Bradley's voice echoed in his head.

"Neptune… I… Love… You…" Bradley said slowly as he pulled her close to him and held her in his arms.

"Hubby… Bradley… I love you, too. Don't think I can ever hate you," Neptune smiled as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. Then, she transformed into Purple Heart and kissed him on the lips. He smiled and kissed her back. Then, Plutia came in holding some medical supplies.

"Hey, Neppy! That's cheating! No transforming!" Plutia pouted as she glanced at Purple Heart.

"How is this cheating?! He's my man!" Purple Heart gasped as she looked at Plutia.

"All right, you 2! Cut it out!" Bradley told them as he sat up and flinched, "There's no reason for you 2 to fight… You're best friends. Nothing… Not even me… Should separate you. Plutia, Neptune and I are a couple… You have to respect that. Neptune, you can't be jealous because Plutia is trying to cope without her Bradley around. These little things that you bicker about has to stop… Or, we won't be able to save anyone. Okay?"

"…"

"…"

"Please tell me you both understand."

"Mmhmm…"

"I'm sorry, Plutie… I am acting like a jerk to you."

"I'm sorry, Neppy…"

"-Sigh-… Thank you," Bradley told them.

"You have a way with words, Bradley Phoenix," Histoire's voice called to him.

"What the?! -Sigh-… Really?" Bradley called as he looked around.

"Forgive me… But, I have another remedy that might work faster for Plutia," Histoire told him.

"You do?!" Bradley asked as he stood up, "What is it?"

"You have to share a form with Plutia as well…" Histoire told him. The tone in her voice was serious.

"I don't even know how I got to share a form with Neptune in the first place! All she did was place a hand on my heart!" Bradley told Histoire.

"Exactly," Histoire said simply.

"Huh?"

"You might not know it yet… But, you and Neptune have the same abilities as the True Goddess and Seth. But, you can also share a form with the other goddesses. It will undoubtedly make you stronger… But, be careful. You might inherit their personalities…"

"Okay… I think I get it. Thanks. Plutie, come here for a second."

"Okay!" Plutia smiled as she went over to him. He placed a hand on her head and she began to glow. When the glow disappeared after a few seconds… Iris Heart stood in her place, hovering up and down.

"Mmm… I feel… Refreshed and calm. What did you do?" Iris Heart asks him as she touched his hand and held it.

"I don't exactly know… But, I have the ability to share HDD with any of the goddesses. Histy told me just now," Bradley said calmly.

"That makes you an OP character!" Purple Heart gasped, "Bonus!"

"…"

"…"

"Too much?"

"Let's keep this to ourselves for now… We can't let Arfoire know that I have similar powers to hers. She might try and take it from me… Same as Demigra."

"Okay…"

"I have a theory…" Iris Heart said as she sat next to Bradley and Purple Heart.

"What?"

"I'm a little scared of this theory you got, Plutie…"

"Relax… I'm being serious. What if Demigra knew that you have this ability and tried to kill you right then and there?"

"That would make sense… But, there would be no way he would know… Unless…"

"Are you getting what I'm saying?"

"Yes… They might have Histy!"

"Exactly… And, only they know where she is. Think like a villain… Where would they stash a hostage?"

"In the last place we'd expect! That's Villainy 101! Smart thinking, Sadie!"

"Hmm… I have my moments." Iris Heart glanced at Bradley as she crossed her legs and folds her arms. She then sighed and laid back on the bed.

"Then again… This is boring waiting for the others to return from Lastation. What should we do in the meantime? Some sexy time?"

"No," Bradley told her as he got up, "I have to try out this new form and get more training done." Bradley then walked out. Iris and Purple Heart looked at each other and giggled.

"I just had an idea," Purple Heart smirked as she winked at Iris Heart.

"Ooh… I'm rubbing off on you, Neppy," Iris Heart smirked.

-Later That Same Day- Bradley reentered the Town Hall and headed to where he and Neptune were staying. He stopped when he heard voices coming from inside the room Iris and Purple Heart were previously in.

"Now, come on… I don't think this is gonna fit me too much," Purple Heart called.

"Oh, be serious Neppy… You can fit this. The other you in my dimension fits this just fine," Iris Heart called with a hint of seductry.

(I don't think that's a word… Nepgear)

(Don't interrupt! Lawliana)

(Cupid, be nice… I know it's not a word in normal human language. So, try and sue me! That's MY word! A/N.)

(Can we continue?! Noire)

(Geez, okay! A/N.)

Bradley slowly walked up to the door and slowly reached for the door handle. Suddenly, the door swung open and Iris and Purple Heart stood there with wide smiles on their faxes. They wore matching purple bikinis and thigh high socks.

"Whoa… Holy mother of God," Bradley said in awe as he looked at the 2 Planeptune CPUs. They pulled him into the room quickly and shuts the door behind him.

-Meanwhile; Lastation- The group were battling several Killachines that Ganache unleashed on them while they were infiltrating an Avenir base. Noire skids to a stop and glared at one of the incoming Killachines.

"You dare invade MY nation?! I will show you what it means to screw with Lastation!" Noire yelled as she swung her rapier in front of her, " **Impulse Edge!** " Noire slashed a Killachine several times and stopped for a brief second to deliver one final downward slash that cuts it into binary code. Tristan and Uni came up to her sides and nodded to each other.

"I just got a really good idea for an attack, Noire," Uni told Noire. Noire looked back at them with a smirk on her face.

"Let's hear it," Noire smirked. Vert and Pseudo Bradley continuously slashed at several Killachines to keep them off of Nepgear.

"Thanks!" Nepgear called as she transformed into Purple Sister, " **I'll shred them with my Panzer Blade!** " Purple Sister cuts a Killachine into binary code as she charged at it. She leaps over another that swung its ace at her and shot several rounds from her gunblade into its head. IF then double slashed the same Killachine in the chest and cuts one of the exposed oil lines inside as well.

"Now, you guys!" IF called.

" **Flame Edge!** " Cain yelled as he smashed his tail into the exposed oil line. It exploded into a fiery inferno as Cain teleports away.

" **Virtual Strider!** " Nepgear called as she was surrounded in a large dome and it expands into a large purple explosion that destroyed several Killachines around her.

" **Tanzerin Trombe!** " White Heart yelled as she slammed her large blue and white metal axe right into a Killachine's neck, slicing its head off, "This is taking forever! What should we do?!"

"Everyone, fall back!" Noire called as she changes into Black Heart and Uni changes into Black Sister while Tristan transformed into a Super Sayain.

"This next attack will blow your minds…" Tristan smirked as he threw his staff at the Killachines.

"I'm gonna unleash this clip right into your faces!" Uni yelled as she unleashed hundreds of incendiary, explosive, and plasma bullets at the Killachines.

"Take this! **Lastation Burst!** " Black Heart yelled as she summoned her Tornado Sword and threw it at the Killachines. All but one Killachine was destroyed in the large scale explosion. Black Heart and Tristan caught their weapons and combo'd the robot into binary code.

"Hmph… That'll teach you to screw with Lastation!" Black Heart laughed as she folds her arms across her chest. Seth was sitting on a high platform, eating some popcorn and drinking a soda.

"What the hell are you doing?! We needed help!" Blanc snarled as she glared up at him.

"You all had it… All I need to do is one swipe of my hand and they all vanish," Seth told them.

"I have to agree… One swipe and the whole area is gone," Beerus smirked as he nods his head and scratched his nose.

"I don't want Beerus to try and destroy anything important…" IF said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Hey, are you finished? We need to head back to Lowee," Seth told them as the yellow tub of popcorn and can of soda disappeared.

"Yeah… Let's head back…" Nepgear said as she turned to the exit and stopped. She was frozen in fear as she saw a silhouette standing in the doorway.

"Nepgear? Are you okay?" Uni asked as she places a hand on Nepgear's shoulder. Nepgear began to tremble as she took a small step back.

"What's wrong, Gear?" Pseudo Bradley asked her as he held her hand.

"I-it can't be… It just can't be him…" Nepgear trembled as she hugged herself.

"Him? Wait… Oh no…" Pseudo Bradley said seriously as he looked at the silhouette.

"What's the matter? You know who that is?" Vert asked them.

"If it is him… We have to get you to safety," Pseudo Bradley told Nepgear as he pulls her close to him.

"Wait… You don't mean…" Uni said as she summoned her rifle.

"Who the hell are you guys talking about?!" Emily asked. Yoko began to bark and snarl at the silhouette. Rom and Ram held their staffs up, ready for battle once again.

"If it isn't the Candidates… As if your sisters deaths weren't enough to hold you back, you decided to come here to see them alive again. Let me guess… You're all here to aide them in some big adventure?" the silhouette laughed as he walked closer to them. Nepgear hid behind Pseudo Bradley and shook her head.

"Vert, take care of Nepgear for me… Uni, Rom, and Ram… Cover me," Pseudo Bradley told them as he sheaths Celestia and held Tari out in front of him.

"Who are you? What business do you have with our siblings?" Noire asked as she returned to human form.

"My name? Devilian… And, I shall strike you all down and make her my queen," he smirked as he points to Nepgear.

"Again… Over my dead rotting corpse!" Pseudo Bradley snarled as he took a fighting stance, "I beat you before and left you to live… But, I won't make to same mistake again!"

"Why is he obsessed with Nepgear?" Vert asked.

"Seems kinda stalker-ish, if you ask me," Delilah shuddered.

"You'll see in a second…" Pseudo Bradley told them softly as he took several steps forward. Devilian walked towards him and finally showed the group what he looked like… And, it shocked them to their core.

"He… Looks… Like… Bradley?" Destiny gasped in shock. He had a similar appearance to Pseudo Bradley… Even down to the clothes he wore. But… The color scheme was different. Bradley was mostly blue, green, and black… Devilian was red, gray, and brown.

"Is he Pseudo Bradley's brother as well?" Blanc asked.

"No… He's an artificial clone created by ASIC to rival Bradley's limitless power. He once tried to take over as Bradley in the group… But, Nepgear and Tristan saw through him and scared him off. He then… Tried to…" Uni said as she looked at the group.

"Oh… I got it," Emily sighed as she shook her head.

"She hasn't gotten over it yet… It's still haunting her to this day," Pseudo Bradley told them as he clenched his fist.

"Don't you think she's getting tired of you?" Devilian smirked as he folds his arms.

"What makes you say that, pal? She wants you? Please…" Pseudo Bradley laughed as he shook his head, "You're pathetic… Come on!" Devilian glared at his opposite and bared his fangs.

"Do you know how much pain you caused her? She's terrified of you… There's no way she would be anywhere around you or near you. Hell, she can't even look at you!"

"So, she's happy with you? A guy who can't control his emotions when the battle gets heated?"

"That's what therapy's for, right?"

"You have something smart for everything I say!"

"Well, it's better than being a psycho virgin like you..." Uni quipped as she nods her head.

"Nice one," Tristan smirked as he high fives Uni.

"How dare you!" Devilian snarled as he charged at them.

"Now, who can't control their emotions?" Pseudo Bradley smirked. Devilian summoned a large purple sword to his right side and clashed it with Tari.

"You still have that thing?!"

"What's wrong? Afraid of the sword that will potentially wipe all CPUs off the face of Gamindustri?" Devilian smirked as he applied pressure on the sword. Pseudo Bradley kneed Devilian in the stomach and brought him down to the ground.

"What purpose do you have with Gehaburn?! Do you realize what that could do to Gamindustri?!" Pseudo Bradley snarled.

"Oh, I fully understand…" Devilian smirked as he head-butts Pseudo Bradley in the face, " **Madness Cross**!" He double slashed Pseudo Bradley in the torso with his darkened blade and knocked him several yards away into a wall! Devilian rose to his feet and turned to the group with a sinister smirk on his face. They got ready for battle as he walked slowly towards them.

"I suggest that you don't move another muscle," a voice told him as a black staff was pointed at his neck. He glared at the long blue haired female as she fixed her hat on her head.

"MAGES.?" Emily gasped.

"Ah, Miss Miracle… Nice to see you again. Who is this scoundrel?" MAGES. Asked Emily.

"Enemy… Really bad enemy," Emily told MAGES. as she nods to her.

"I see… To think you would hurt a friend of mine. That is unforgiving," MAGES. told Devilian.

"Oh? And, just what are you gonna do about it? Ganache gave me an order to destroy Team Neptunia," Devilian smirked.

"Team what?" Uni asked seriously.

"I thought we were named Team Gamindustri?" Ram asked Uni.

"Yeah, me too…" Uni said.

"Whatever! I will kill you all nonetheless!" Devilian snarled as he grabbed MAGES.' Staff and tried to punch her.

"Try if you can, evildoer… **Configuration Dust!** " MAGES. Called as she held her free hand into the air. Massive flames shot out of the ground and knocked Devilian into the air! MAGES. Swung her staff out and held it at her side while she placed a hand on her hip.

"Nice…" Seth smirked as he nods his head, "So, she's a mage."

"You'll regret that, 5pb. Lookalike!" Devilian snarled as he got to his feet and ripped off his cloak to reveal his burned black shirt.

"Is that all you got? Frankly, I'm disappointed," MAGES. Taunts Devilian as she turned away from him.

"Don't get cocky, lady… I'm just getting started," Devilian smirked as he weaved several hand signs in front of his chest.

"Don't let him finish that combination!" Pseudo Bradley yelled as he lands on the ground as he pulled himself out of the wall, "Those particular set of signs equal a Fire Style Jutsu!"

"Meaning?" Noire asked.

" **Fire Style, Great Annihilation!** " he roared as he unleashed large amounts of flames from his mouth right at MAGES.!

"Impressive… But, you'll have to do better than that," MAGES. Called as she held both hands out in front of her, " **Glacier Prison!** " Several pillars of ice rose up quickly in front of MAGES., shielding her and the others from harm. The flames hits the pillars of ice and rockets into the ceiling and the walls.

"What?! That should've melted the ice!" Devilian snarled.

"Take this, you bully! **Explosive Vanity!** " Ram called as she swung her staff out in front of her.

" **Eternal Force Blizzard: Hail and Snow Formation!** " Brian and Rom called as they held their staffs out in front of them as well. A furious blizzard shot at Devilian and pelted him with hail, forcing him to his knees. Then, a large scale orange explosion blew Devilian into the ceiling and smaller red explosions blew him away into several walls. When the explosions and blizzard died down, Devilian was on his knees covered with ice and bruises. Blood trailed down his head and arms as he slowly got to his feet.

"How'd you like that, huh?!" Ram called as she stuck her tongue out at Devilian. Devilian began to laugh psychotically as he rose his head up to the others.

"What's so funny?" Pseudo Bradley asked seriously.

"I believe this is the part when I say you just got duped," Devilian smirked as he looked at a pocket watch that he pulled out of his pants pocket.

"What are you talking about?" Blanc asked as she walked up to him.

"I was just playing you from the start… Arfoire should be done with Lowee by now," Devilian laughed as he nods his head.

"What?! You're bluffing!" Blanc snarled.

"He never bluffs…" Nepgear said softly as her eyes grew wide.

"What did you do?!" Uni snarled as she points her rifle at Devilian, "Talk!"

"It's not what I did… It's what we did. We shall have some fun again in the future, Gear my dear… Trust me," Devilian smirked as his wounds began to heal instantly.

"You do not have the right to call her that!" Pseudo Bradley snarled as he threw Tari at Devilian. Devilian disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tari struck one of the pillars of ice and stayed there for a bit. Nepgear sunk to her knees and sighed. Pseudo Bradley calmed down as he walked over to Planeptune's CPU Candidate. He knelt right next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay? Do you need a minute?"

"No… I'm fine. We need to get to Lowee as fast as we possibly can," Nepgear told him as she placed a hand over his hand.

"Goku, could you be a dear and help us out?" Vert asked as she turned to him.

"That won't be an easy task," Goku said seriously, "I don't know how far Lowee is from here."

"Hmm… If only our Brady would be able to help us," IF said as she folds her arms.

"But… Isn't he, Plu-Plu, and Nep-Nep in Lowee right now?" Compa asked as she looked at the others.

"That's right! And, Bradley and Neptune are still recovering!" Cain realized. Yoko barked as she was looking at something big flying outside.

"What is it, girl? You see something outside?" Delilah asked as she pets the Fenrir wolf on the back. It points to the huge silhouette outside.

"What is that thing?" Uni asked. It was a giant orange and red phoenix flying outside.

"Gaia?!" Pseudo Bradley gasped as he looked in shock at the majestic creature.

"Your pet phoenix? How did he get here?" Nepgear asked as she stood up.

"Pet Phoenix?!" IF, Destiny, and Lenny yelled.

-Later; Lowee- Bradley, Neptune, and Plutia were being held captive by Arfoire's forces as Arfoire stood over them with an evil smirk on her face.

"Ugh… Damn it… Not enough power to move at all…" Bradley groaned.

"This is so not fair… We get absolutely wrecked by this lady again and we might get killed. The worst part of it all… We die without any sexy times…" Neptune pouted as she bowed her head.

"I'm glad you got your priorities straight, Neptune," Bradley sighed as he shook his head.

"What do we do, Bubby?" Plutia asked as she clung onto Bradley.

"First off… Don't worry. Second, I believe in plot convenience now. So, something should happen sooner or later," Bradley told her.

"I'll be sure to end your lives before that happens," Arfoire smirked as she summoned her spear to her side. She raised her spear into the air and quickly brought it down towards them.

"Ploot! Papa!" a voice called as a gauntlet claw clashed into the spear, diverting its path into the snow. A yellow haired teen punched Arfoire in the face and knocked her into the snow. The teen was wearing a yellow parka over a green undershirt, yellow and black thigh-high stockings under a pair of yellow shorts and yellow sneakers. She also had yellow beads keeping a clump of hair pointing up and a yellow and green bandanna around her neck.

"Peashy!" Plutia gasped as she looked at the teen.

"Ploot, are you and Papa okay?" Peashy asked as she looked back at them.

"Who is that?" Bradley asked.

"Peashy… Your stepdaughter," Plutia told him, "She's from my dimension. The you from my dimension found a way to remove the CPU Memory from her and it allowed her to grow."

"Okay… Explain more later. We just got some plot convenience!" Bradley smirked.

(You are worse than Neptune! A/N.)

Bradley, Neptune, and Plutia got to their feet and transformed into their CPU forms.

"Let's go!" Peashy called as she charged at Arfoire.

(Actually, I'll end the chapter here! I was planning to bring Peashy in here anyway! LV: Everyone: 80-86. Peashy (Due to Dimensional Travel) 90. Lily Rank: Bradley: Neptune: Max Level. Peashy: 9. Everyone Else: 9. Pseudo Bradley: Nepgear: Max Level. Vert: Max Level. Rom and Ram: 9. Uni: 9. Peashy joins the party! Also, this Peashy is from a future Hyperdimension Neptunia story I will write in the future. So, stay tuned for more! Peace! A/N.)

(See ya round! Neptune)

(Bye Bye! Teen Peashy)

(Byeee… Plutia)

-End Chapter 21-


	22. Chapter 22

A Crazy Boy and a Beautiful Love

Chapter 22: Crash The Vanity

-Play Robot Storm From Sonic Heroes-

" **Valkyrie Frenzy!** " Peashy called as she multiple slashed Arfoire and kicked the witch into a wall. Iris Heart whipped Arfoire across the stomach and laughed.

"Try again, honey!" Iris Heart called. Arfoire growled and got back up.

" **32 bit Mega Blade!** " Purple Heart called ad she summoned a large pixelated sword in the air and slammed it down on Arfoire. She screamed in pain and rose into the air.

"I control this world! I will not lose!" Arfoire roared as she summoned a massive black sphere above her.

"What the hell?!" Peashy called as she looked above them, "Ploot, Papa, Neptuna!"

"Looks like a nation levelling attack… Much like Gigantic Meteor, but way bigger," Bradley frowned.

"…" Purple Heart looked at Bradley and shuddered.

"It won't be like last time, Neptune… I learned a move that could counter it," Bradley told her as he held his hands up in the air and brought both of them down quickly. He held up his right fist as it glowed an ocean blue aura.

"This shall be your end! **Darkness Breaker!** " Arfoire roared as she threw the sphere at them.

"With all the spiritual energy from Lowee and beyond… And the shares we have to boot… Although this is a small scale of the real thing… **SPIRIT BOMB!** " Bradley yelled as he threw a big orb of light at the large black sphere in the sky. It collides with the sphere and both attacks explode on impact!

"What?! How could a weak looking attack like that stop one of my best spells?!" Arfoire yelled angrily. Bradley wiped his forehead and sighed with relief.

"Man, that was cutting it close to the nth degree," Peashy sighed, "Yay, Papa!"

"You don't need to call me Papa like that," Bradley blushed. Arfoire gritted her teeth as she charged down towards them. Then…

"Haaaah!" a voice called as it kicked Arfoire in the face. The figure wore a dark blue gi and red belt and had raven black hair that seemed to stick straight up.

"Gohan?!" Bradley called. The figure known as Gohan looked down and smirked as he waved at him.

"Hey! What's up?" Gohan called.

"You ask me what's up after kicking Arfoire in the face?" Bradley asked him. Gohan shrugged and lands in front of Bradley.

"You have any idea what's going on?" Gohan asked Bradley. Bradley nods and folds his arms.

"We are basically at war," Bradley told Gohan, "A little heavy, I know."

"A little? Try a lot," Gohan said.

"I know," Bradley smirked, "Where should I start?" Gohan then saw Arfoire get up and aim her spear at them.

"Uhh…" Gohan said, "Heads up!" She threw the spear as Bradley turned behind him. The spear was caught by…

"You were a second late on your reaction time, Bradley," the new face said.

"…Vanity?! You too?!" Bradley gasped as he looked at the blue haired dark skinned female. She wore a small black and gold sleeveless top over a blue shirt and short blue shorts and a large yellow and silver sword in a blue holster on her back.

"Who…" Purple Heart asked.

"My cousin, Vanity Phoenix," Bradley told her as he looked over at Purple Heart, "She and I were Time Patrollers and we defeated Demigra together with Delilah. Basically… The 3 of us saved the world together."

"I thought Emily…" Purple Heart told him.

"No… Em wasn't a Time Patroller. Neither was Cain…" Bradley told her, "It's a lot to explain. So little time…"

"Yeah, really have little time to talk," Vanity told Bradley as her hair changed to golden yellow.

"Grr… I have had enough of this! Let's see you try to pull this off!" Arfoire yelled as she changed into Iris Heart.

"Excuse me?" Iris Heart frowned as she folds her arms across her chest.

"I took part of your power, bitch… Sucks to suck," Fake Iris Heart smirked, "Come. Let us enjoy this to the fullest."

"2 Ploots are a nightmare," Peashy shuddered.

"Man… I have to agree. Too much of a headache," Bradley groaned. Fake Iris Heart charged at them as Vanity and Bradley flew in to intercept her. Arfoire kicked Bradley away as Vanity backflips and kicks her in the face and blasts her with a yellow beam in the chest.

"You!" Arfoire snarled and glared at Vanity. Bradley spun and kicked Arfoire in the left side. Purple Heart and Gohan both punched her into a large boulder. She rose out of it and rains down several hundreds of spears towards them.

"I think it's time to test my newest attack on her," Iris Heart smirked as she readied her sword at her side, "Tell me how much you can take at once, Arfy…"

"You don't scare me, swine!" Arfoire snarled.

"Oh, you are gonna regret that one," Iris Heart said eerily as she cracked her neck, " **Banshee Thunder!** " She swung her sword above her and it collapsed into its whip form and created an earsplitting screech that knocked the spears away from them. Then, the screech trapped Arfoire and forced her to drop her guard as she covered her ears from the sound.

" **GYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHH!** " she screamed in pain and reverted back to her original form. Vanity teleports above Arfoire and cupped her hands at her side.

" **X10… KAMEHAMEHA!** " Vanity yelled as she fired a large red Ki wave at Arfoire head on. Arfoire sailed into the ground and Gohan appeared at her left side.

"It's time to end this…" Gohan said. He punched Arfoire in the face and grabbed her, pulled her in and kicked her in the face, uppercuts her, and kicked her away. He flew after her and punched her down to the ground. She lands and looked back up at the sky… But, Gohan was right in front of her on the ground.

"You're through." He shot a large blue Ki wave at her and blew her back into a boulder. She laid on the ground and laid there for a little bit.

"That was **Burst Rush**!" Vanity gasped. Bradley nods his head and lands beside Gohan.

"Good work, Gohan," Bradley told Gohan. He looked back at Bradley and nods his head. Arfoire slowly got up and glared hatefully at them.

"Damn you all! How?! I should have more than enough power to finish you off without breaking a sweat!" Arfoire told them.

"Never underestimate a Phoenix! Everyone always does!" Vanity called as she swung her left arm in a circle at her side.

"Hey, Arfoire… You want some of this? Bring it," Bradley told her. She stood up and roared in pain as she held her side.

"Wha… What was that?" she thought as she looked at her bleeding side, "Blood?! Impossible!"

"How did you hit me…" Arfoire asked in pain. Gohan frowned and shook his head.

"I didn't do that," Gohan said.

"I did," a voice said behind her as she spun around and saw Seth holding a smoking gun in his right hand, "Ebony is one of my favorite girls for a reason… Her, Ivory, and Mulina."

"…You shot me?! I didn't hear the gun go off!" Arfoire yelled.

"Simple… I silenced my gun," Seth told her, "Also… You're surrounded."

"Yep!" Pseudo Bradley called as he and the Candidates landed around Arfoire and a large orange phoenix lands besides him.

"Damn it!" Arfoire yelled. She looked around and frowned as Black, White, and Green Heart as well as the rest of the group appeared.

"About damn time!" Bradley called.

"What took so long?" Iris Heart smirked as she looked at the group, "Were you being lazy?"

"Coming from Plutia, that hurts," Brian frowned.

"Well… We got sidetracked," Nepgear told her. Iris Heart raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Not what I want to hear," Iris Heart said.

"More like we kinda ran into an old foe of ours," Pseudo Bradley told Iris Heart. Iris Heart smirked and nods her head.

"Much better. Now… What are you gonna do? You have no chance while you are injured," Iris Heart told Arfoire as she turned to her. Arfoire frowned and gritted her teeth.

"I believe that is where I come in," a voice called, causing the Sayains, Majin, and Arcosian to freeze. A woman lands beside Arfoire and held her staff at her side.

"Towa!" Vanity snarled.

"Unbelievable! How are you even here?!" Delilah called. Towa laughed as she looked at them.

"It has been a while, Phoenix cousins and Majin Delilah," Towa told them, "I must say, you chose a rather lively world."

"You are planning something! What are you planning?!" Vanity told Towa.

"Isn't it obvious?" Black Heart asked Vanity.

"Honestly, it's not," Bradley replied. The Gamindustri CPUs and CPU Candidates looked back at Bradley.

"Towa being here doesn't make that much sense," Delilah said, "When we met her, it was on Namek in the past. She and her creation, Mira, were warping history. There is nothing to warp here since this is the present."

"What is your plan, Towa?!" Vanity said as she clenched her fists.

"This world… I wish for it to be destroyed. It has interfered with my plans to rule Universe 9 for a while now," Towa told her.

"Excuse me?" Bradley asked as he stepped up to Towa, "What are you talking about?"

"Did you ever wonder how you got to this dimension in the first place?" Towa asked him as she walked to the right side of him. Everyone got into a battle stance as Bradley turned to her.

"What are you getting at, Towa?" Bradley asked her.

"I sent you here… On accident, of course. When I ambushed you back then, few days after your battle with Demigra," Towa told him. Bradley looked at Towa and glared at her.

"It was you?! I had no memory of how I got here! That was your fault?!" Bradley told her. Towa laughed.

"Look… I got a rise out of you! Well, listen to this. I separated your family, too… I brought your parents here," Towa told Bradley. He grabbed Towa by the throat and started to strangle her.

"You broke my family apart?! What the hell is the matter with you?! Do you know what damage you did to me?!" Bradley snarled as he glared at her.

"Stop! You can't let her get to you!" Pseudo Bradley told him. Bradley stopped and let her go.

"All those years of being alone… It was all your doing," Bradley said, "You were toying with me from the start… Why me?!"

"Ahem… Demigod," Towa told him simply. Bradley blinked and looked at her.

"What?" Bradley said simply.

"You are son of a Goddess," Towa said simply as she composed herself, "I had to make sure you don't recognize that part about you. How else were you able to kill Ryland so easily? How else were you able to use an attack that cancelled out one of Arfoire's best moves? You are a Demigod, plain and simple." Bradley felt like his whole being was shaken to the core.

"What bullshit are you spreading?!" White Heart told her. Towa smirked and tilts her head to the side.

"It's not a lie. I am surprised Seljina didn't tell you the truth about her existence. How else did she keep her youthful figure? Working out?" Towa laughed. Bradley blinked and remembered what he talked about with his mother.

"She lied to my face about that…" Bradley realized as he lowered his head, "Why would she do that?! It doesn't make any logical sense! My mother is a goddess?!"

"Hubby…" Purple Heart said softly.

"Well… I know now that I can use a CPU's power correctly. It was in my blood the whole time…" Bradley sighed, "Question is… Am I really human?"

"No. Half God, Half Sayain," Towa stated as she walked back over to Arfoire, "Our battle will come, Bradley… Count on it. You come from a family of Gods… You and your bratty cousin."

"Get back here!" Vanity yelled as she fired a blue Ki wave at Towa. She and Arfoire disappeared as the wave passed by them and blew up a boulder. A small fragment laid on the ground where Arfoire and Towa once stood.

"Is that another Key Fragment?!" Purple Heart gasped as she hovered over to it and picked it up, "That makes 3! Yes!"

"One more to go…" Pseudo Bradley smiled as he looked at Nepgear and nods his head. Bradley looked down at the ground and clenched his fists.

"You okay, Brady?" IF asked him as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He unclenched his fists and looked up at the brunette Guild agent.

"Kind of not at the moment… My whole existence has been toyed with by Towa. My mother is a goddess… I am a demigod. How do you function after learning your whole existence is a lie? Not being human at all when you know you felt it," Bradley told her as he sat on the snowy ground. Purple Heart returned to her human form and sat next to Bradley while hugging him.

"Join the club…" Vanity muttered as she folds her arms and sat next to him, "Family of gods? Crock of horseshit… Then again… Everything you and I have done up to now makes perfect sense."

"Yeah… Really does. Now that I think about it… I have never met a person with snow white hair before except Mom," Bradley told her. Vanity looked at Bradley and stretched her eyes at the realization.

"What?"

"I will explain when we see your mother again! I think I know what she was in her past! I am so stupid for not realizing it earlier!" Vanity gasped.

"One step at a time, V. Let's head back to Planeptune and regroup," Emily told Vanity, "Besides… Arfoire and Towa won't try anything drastic for a while."

"By the way… Thanks for the save, Peashy. I don't think we could've made it out of that one unscathed," Bradley said as he looked over at the yellow haired teen. Peashy bowed and giggles.

"No prob, Papa!" Peashy called.

-Much Later; Planeptune's Basillicom- The group made it back to Planeptune after a certain goddess and her siblings agreed to join their cause. They were greeted by Seljina and Mack, who were waiting for them.

"Welcome back, everyone! I see you all have grown quite well," Seljina smiled as she looked around.

"Mom!" Pseudo Bradley called as he tackled her and hugged her. Tristan sighed and pried Pseudo Bradley off of Seljina.

"Oh, my… Is that Bradley? He looks… Younger," Mack said.

"No… Different dimension self," Bradley stated, "Mom… We need to talk in private."

"Just the 2 of us?" Seljina said seriously.

"Me too!" Neptune called. Bradley looked down at Neptune and frowned. She pouted and walked back to the group. Vanity steps up to his side.

"Family matters," Vanity stated to Neptune, "Sorry, Neptune."

"We will wait here," Nepgear said.

"All right… Follow me," Seljina said as she led them into a bedroom, "This is my room. Retro, huh?" The room was decorated with posters from the 80s with rock bands, rappers, singers, movie posters… The works. A dresser with one of the drawers open to reveal neatly packed panties of all colors… An uncovered purple bed with a laptop laying in the middle of a bundle of papers, a window that overlooked Planeptune, and a rug with Purple Heart etched into it on the floor.

"Uhh…" Vanity said.

"Not what I had in mind," Bradley said as he looked at the posters.

"I know… I hadn't had much time to tidy up. Now, what did you want to talk about?" Seljina asked.

"Do you know a woman named Towa?" Bradley asked her as he turned to her. She froze up and hissed at the name.

"Auntie? Something wrong?" Vanity asked.

"What did she tell you?" Seljina asked seriously as she closed the door to her room and turned to the 2 Sayains.

"You're a Goddess from our world… And, I am your son," Bradley said. Seljina bowed her head and sighs.

"It's true, isn't it?"

"Yes… But, she didn't tell you EVERYTHING. Sit, son… We have much to discuss," Seljina said seriously. Bradley sat next to Seljina and Vanity sat in a seat across from her.

"So… Did she tell you about our family at all?" Seljina asked Bradley. Bradley bowed his head and thought about it.

"Why didn't you say anything when we last met up at the malt shoppe?" Bradley asked Seljina.

"I wanted to keep you safe from that… And to make sure you never found out about the truth between me and my siblings," Seljina said. Bradley looked at Seljina in confusion as Vanity gaped in shock at her.

"Dabura and Towa are…" Vanity gasped.

"My brother and sister, yes," Seljina said as she looked down. Bradley felt lightheaded at that moment as he looked at his hands.

"So… You mean I…" Bradley muttered.

"When you killed Dabura… You killed my brother," Seljina told him. Bradley got a flashback to when he was 5 when Dabura attacked his family.

"You can't hide it for much longer, Seljina! He will know eventually!" Dabura's voice called as he glared at Seljina while she has a steeled look on her face.

"I intend to protect him until I die… My son will not be tainted by the Demon Realm!" Seljina called.

"Mommy!" Bradley's voice called as he flew towards Dabura as he looked up at Bradley.

"Little brat!" Dabura called as he raised his left hand, " **Evil Impulse!** " He fired a black and red Ki blast at Bradley and the flashback ended when it came towards him.

"After that, I woke up in a puddle of blue blood… Dabura's blood," Bradley said as he looked up at Seljina, "Mom, I…"

"Don't. You did what you had to do," Seljina told him, "Now, for our history. The Gods and Goddesses of Balance have a few distinct traits… Our white hair, red eyes, and youth. Bradley… You have one of these traits… The youth. The red eyes and white hair will come to you soon. We call ourselves the Zenobia… The Gods and Goddesses of Balance. Unlike the Majin, the beings of destruction… We tend to go to war with each other. That is until my father, Roxas, fell in love with a Majin named Lovana and had me, Towa, and Dabura. I was the youngest out of us all and was the most loved… In which Dabura and Towa hated me. I was born the perfect Zenobia… And they weren't. You could imagine the envy and hatred they had for me… Our parents did and my father decided to help me escape the Demon Realm on my 8th birthday. Ever since then, I traveled and trained myself in honing my powers. Until… I met Kalenon. You could imagine how much in love I was with him… Even when he attacked me."

"Dad attacked you?!" Bradley asked Seljina.

"That man… So foolish sometimes. He lost to me, however… Because I was using my Goddess powers. He soon decided to leave me be until… We met again in high school. It was love at first sight again," Seljina smiled as she thought back to her glory days.

"Uhh… What does this have to do with our family history?" Vanity asked. Seljina snapped out of her daydream and glanced at Vanity… Who shrank back in her seat.

"Sorry."

"Good… Now, where was I? Oh! Let me skip to when we had you, Bradley… And our disappearance. Towa told you what happened, right?" Seljina told them. Vanity and Bradley nods slightly.

"She told us she banished you 2 to Hyperdimension," Vanity told Seljina.

"Not the reason?" Seljina told them. They shook their heads no.

"I guess you need to know… I found out that Towa was planning to distort time to gather power right then and there… So, Kale and I decided to try and put a stop to it. We were out of practice… So, we were easily defeated. After that, she summoned a wormhole… I don't know how… But, she sucked us into the wormhole and we were brought here. I landed in Planeptune and your father landed in Leanbox. Being in a foreign land sucks… No one to recognize, no one to trust," Seljina told them.

"We know all about her powers… And that scheme with the time altering? She did it… But we stopped her and Demigra once," Bradley said.

"That's amazing… Beating Towa is no easy feat. I should know, she is my sister," Seljina said.

"So… What is Zenobia?" Bradley asked Seljina.

"It is an advanced class of warrior god and goddess that is passed down through bloodline," Seljina said, "They gain unimaginable strength, unparalleled speed, high intellect, mastery over the elements… Pretty much the whole package. Problem is… It lies dormant in you for a while if you weren't born with the snow white hair… Or rose pink. That is the corrupted form you take from unbridled rage," she continued. Bradley and Vanity looked at each other.

"So… I never knew my dad. My mom said he was a great man… His white hair was beautiful," Vanity told Seljina.

"You mean Barry? Yeah… I don't think you want to meet him. He is… Challenging," Seljina said, "Barry was our cousin… And one of the only 3 Zenobia to master the corrupt Rose Pink god form."

(Okay, I know what you are gonna say… NO. Goku Black is NOT gonna be Zenobia. This is just a special race I am putting in for my characters. As such… Goku Black is not gonna be in here either. Not really a fan of him. A/N.)

"…" Vanity blinked and nods her head.

"Do you have an understanding of what I am talking about?" Seljina asked them. They nodded their heads and smiled.

"Good…"

"Nngh!" Bradley grunted as he held his head in pain. A black aura surrounds him as he sank to his knees.

"Brad?!" Vanity gasped as she stood up.

"Wait… Take a look," Seljina said seriously as she points to Bradley. The aura turned white as parts of his hair on the sides turns snow white.

"That was sudden. Looks like my explanation helped you free part of your Zenobia powers. Good for you!"

"Haa… Haa… Mom, this is so weird…" Bradley told her seriously. Seljina shrugged and smiled.

"When was it ever normal?" Seljina giggles as she pats Bradley's shoulder. Bradley sweatdropped and stood up.

"This is gonna take some getting used to…" Bradley told himself, "So… The black aura…"

"Was your Zenobia powers trying to unlock itself," Seljina said simply, "I went through the same thing as a kid… It's normal for the Zenobia class." Vanity blinked and nods her head.

"With Vanity, however… It will take a little longer. Sometimes with females… It happens when either she has her period… Or loses her virginity. I do mean SOMETIMES." Vanity's eyes widened and blushed heavily.

"Sucks to be you," Bradley jokes. Vanity started beating Bradley over the head with her fists.

" **Owowow**! Stop it!"

"No way! You deserve this!"

"Kids… What are you gonna do?" Seljina joked and shook her head. She stood up and pats them on the shoulder.

"Come… Let's tell the others what is going on."

"Okay," they said. They went back to the group and explained their renewed family history to them.

"I see… That does explain your white hair. I have heard of the Zenobia once before from Whis," Beerus said as he wiped his face from the vanilla pudding that was still on it. Neptune pouted and looked away.

"He ate my pudding… No fair," Neptune mumbled.

"Neppy… It was that or Hyperdimension," Plutia told Neptune.

"Voice of reason, meet Plutia," Seth smirked. Bradley pats Neptune on the head and smiled at her.

"How much you wanna bet the Majins held a grudge for Lovana betraying them?" Delilah asked.

"Mom and Dad hated the war for what it was doing to our races… So they hid their relationship and us away from them. But… Dabura and Towa had other plans," Seljina told the group, "I am sorry I hid this part of our history from you all."

"It was to protect the innocent and your own family. I am sure you had good intentions," Beerus explained as he looked at Seljina. She nods slowly and sighed.

"Go figure… I wanted to find out about my family history. Who knew it was so heavy?" Bradley said as he looked at Vanity. She nods and sat back. Delilah sat next to Plutia and Neptune as they sat at Bradley's sides.

"In any case… We have 3 fragments… Last one is in Lastation somewhere," Noire said as she looked at the others, "We should head out soon."

"So soon?" Bradley asked.

"Listen… I know you want to know more about your history. I do… But, the world now needs saving. If we don't do anything about it…" Noire said sincerely. Bradley nods and sighed.

"I know. End of all worlds combined," Bradley said seriously as he stands up, "Let's move to Chian's factory. Maybe she finished the Armas weapon. I do have some questions on these gauntlets I have." He summoned the gauntlets and looked at them. Seth eyed the purple gauntlets with surprise.

"No way! The Hyperdimension Gauntlets?!" Seth gasped, "One of the 5 Legendary Weapons of the Heroes' Quintet?!"

"You know what these are?" Noire asked him.

"I should! These are the strongest out of all the Legendary Weapons! The stronger the user gets, the stronger the gauntlets get! They are able to punch through anything!" Seth smirked, "Where did you get these?! No one in Hyperdimension or Ultradimension have found them!"

"Would you believe me if I told you they came with my Violet Heart form?" Bradley asked Seth. Seth widened his eyes and looked at Bradley.

"Just… Wow. I don't believe this," Seth said in disbelief, "You are incredibly lucky to find those. We have an edge against Arfoire now. You could've used those at any time against Arfoire… Did you now know what these were used for?"

"Nope. I just thought, 'Cool. Gauntlets… Maybe they increase my strength', you know," Bradley said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, that is the immediate reaction to that," IF agreed, "So… To Lastation?"

"Yeah!" everyone agreed.

"Is it always this lively?" Gohan asked.

"Don't look at me," Vanity muttered as she shrugged her shoulders and looked at the group, "I just got here."

"It gets better," Peashy giggled as she smiled at them, "Where Ploot and I are from, this is normal."

"Same with me and Nepgear," Pseudo Bradley smirked, "Having a good time with friends and saving the world… It's a Phoenix party!"

"What?" Vanity asked.

"Don't ask. He is crazy," Bradley joked. Pseudo Bradley tackled his older self to the ground.

"You will pay for that!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Boys, knock it off!" Ram said. Everyone looked at Ram.

"What? I can be the voice of reason if I wanted to. I just choose not to because it is boring."

"Sounds about right," Beerus scoffed as he finished his pudding, "Is there anymore pudding?"

"Comin' right up! Dig in!" Compa called as she gave Beerus another vanilla pudding. Beerus happily took the pudding and dug into it like so.

"This is a madhouse," Vegeta sighed as he looks around the room.

"Hey, it could be worse," IF told Vegeta, "Nep could be battling Beerus for the pudding."

"…" Vegeta slapped his forehead and groaned.

"She got a point," Seljina muttered as she sweatdropped.

-Lastation; Later- The group heads to Lastation minus Beerus, Goku, and Vegeta since they… Wanted to train. Go figure… Anyway, the others made it to Chian's factory and met up with her.

"Chian? You in? It's Lenny!" Lenny called. Chian came around a corner, wiping her hands off with a brown rag and looked over at Lenny.

"Hey, you're back kiddo! How's the search?" Chian asked as she walks up to him and the others.

"3," Compa smiled as she, Lenny, and Emily held up 3 Key Fragments.

"Sweet! One more, right?" Chian smirked.

"Yep. How is Armas? Is it finished?" Lenny asked eagerly.

"Just put the finishing touches on it now. It's a real beaut, she is," Chian smirked.

"Yes! Can't wait to see it!" Neptune called.

"I know… I wanna nerd out again," Bradley smirked, "I brought a black cape this time."

"I call Nep Skywalker!" Neptune called.

"Darth Vader is mine, then," Pseudo Bradley smirked.

"Hell to the nah! That is my role! You be R2D2!" Bradley told his younger self.

"In your dreams!" Pseudo Bradley frowned.

"Boys, calm down! Why can't you share?" Nepgear asked.

"Boys will be boys," Uni chuckled.

"Tell me about it…" Vanity smirked as she fist bumped her.

"Fine! You take Obi Wan!" Pseudo Bradley scoffed.

"Compromise. Okay…" Bradley said in a calm tone.

"Help me, Obi Wan… You are my only hope…" Plutia said out of nowhere, causing everyone to look at her, "Whaaaat? Noire and I watch that one aaaaalllll the time in my dimension."

"We do?" Noire said with a heavy blush.

"Embarrassed?" Tristan smirked as he poked her in the side. Noire scoffed and looked away.

"I scoff at your tsundere attitude! Scoff!" Pseudo Bradley said as he looked away in the same manner that Noire did. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I am glad to see you all in high spirits," Chian smiled.

"Nothing like a good laugh to keep you healthy," Emily smiled.

"Laughter is the best medicine, after all," Seth smirked.

"By the way… This is out of the blue, but… Have you seen these before?" Bradley asked Chian as he showed her the gauntlets. Chian frowned and looked at them.

"No. Sorry, hon," Chian told him.

"They're not that well known to begin with," Seth said to Bradley, "It is best to keep them a secret for now."

"Gotcha," Bradley said.

"But… I can modify them for you if you like. They seem to be missing something," Chian said as she looked at them carefully. Bradley looked at Seth and Seth nods. Bradley then took the gauntlets off and hands them to Chian.

"Give me 3 days. I will have these babies up and running better than ever!" Chian smirked as she raced off, "Lenny, come with me!"

"I must go, Compa. I will see you later," Lenny smiled as he held her hand and let her go. Compa waves to him as he rushed off after his boss.

"I miss him already," Compa sighed.

"Soo… What now?" Neptune asked.

"You know what's next," Bradley told her, "We have work to do." Neptune gulped as he scooped her over his shoulder and walked off.

"Don't mind me! I am going places!"

"Wait for meeee…" Plutia called as she rushed after him. The others looked at each other and shrugged.

-End Chapter 22-

-Sorry this chapter came so late… It was on my old phone and that phone stopped working! This is a rewrite of that chapter! Also… The Zenobia form is an exclusive transformation for Bradley and Vanity. Vanity is also my CAC in Dragonball Xenoverse. She is the cousin of Bradley Phoenix. So… She is another addition to the team! As such… The updated team levels and Lily Ranks are 10 levels higher than before and 1 rank higher. Sooo… See ya in the next chapter!-


End file.
